More Than a Guardian
by Alathea2
Summary: Following the hurtful breakup between Sam and Mikaela and the trying circumstances in ROTF, Sam and Bumblebee find themselves reaching out to each other for comfort. The result is not what anyone expected. Fluff, NO romantic paring. Rated T to be safe.
1. Discovery Arc: Beginnings

_This story is a little plot bunny born after reading Stephbee's stories. It has to do with the formation of a Pet-bond between Sam and Bumblebee (no slash). As this type of bond is Stephbee's creation I have received her permission to use it as the premise of this story. Thanks to Stephbee for letting me do so. Please note my take on what a Pet-bond would be like is a little different than Stephbee's. If you find the concept interesting, please read **Twenty years later** and **Lies, or not just the whole truth?** by **Stephbee**_

_Also, please note, this story is AU to my other stories. Fluff warning._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. The characters and events in this story are purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual Autobots or their human allies is coincidental and completely unintentional._

* * *

><p>Bumblebee stood silently in his bipedal form, staring out over the rolling hills below his current position. Within weeks of Sam's return to college, the two had found this secluded location; a place where Bumblebee could stand in his base-mode without fear of prying eyes. At the moment both Mech and young man were staring into space, their true gazes inward, though for vastly different reasons.<p>

Bumblebee knew that for Sam it was because, just after the start of his second year at the university, Mikaela had broken up with him. That had been almost three months ago, but still the wounds stung.

He would recover, Bumblebee was confident of that. Sam was a survivor. And until then, Bumblebee would be there to support him however he could.

However_, __that_ was why Bumblebee was himself brooding within his own thoughts.

Pulling his gaze away from the depths of his troubled speculations, Bumblebee looked down at his charge. His spark ached to reach down and offer comfort.

But he was hesitant to do so.

Below him, Sam sat on a bolder, his left knee drawn up with that arm resting on his raised leg, the other reaching back to help stabilize his position on the large rock.

Sam looked so… vulnerable.

Vulnerable.

He had come so close to loosing Sam in Egypt. _Had_ lost him for 8.2645 minutes to be exact. Loosing Optimus Prime had been a huge blow – even if they had gotten him back – but a part of Bumblebee had died when he had seen Sam's lifeless body. And then it had surged to life again when he had seen Sam draw in that deep breath and then stand under his own power very, very much alive.

In the immediate aftermath of the battle, Bumblebee had not had much time for deeper contemplations. It was not until well after Sam had settled back into his college life that he had had time for introspection. He could not get out of his processor how much it had devastated him to loose Sam. Following that that was the brutal realization that one-day he _would_ loose Sam, whose life span was but the blink of an eye for a Cybertronian. With that, it was all he could do not to slip into a depression. Only the determination to enjoy and cherish every moment he had prevented it.

Selfish as it might have been, Bumblebee would do anything to avoid the searing pain of loosing Sam again. It was something that crossed his processors multiple times a day and kept him at a level of constant vigilance for his charge's safety, least his already short lifespan be cut even shorter.

And now…

Bumblebee shuttered his optics, heaving air through his vents.

He remembered the first time he had felt the brush of Sam's emotions against his own. It had been so faint, so brief: Bumblebee had concluded he had been mistaken. But then it had happened again a few days later and then with increasing frequency.

It was not until Sam's alien, yet startlingly familiar, consciousness was nearly a constant if somewhat distant presence, that Bumblebee realized what had happened. More than anything he would have desired a brother-bond with Sam. But he was Cybertronian and Sam was human. Such a bond was not a possibility.

Yet it was impossible to deny a bond existed. Which could only mean one thing.

Only one type of bond could exist between a Cybertronian and a non-Cybertronian.

It was the one type of bond forbidden by Autobot laws. Forbidden because it destroyed the autonomy and freedom to choose of the non-Cybertronian partner.

It was a pet-bond.

He had not yet said anything to Sam. He was afraid of what his charge – his friend – would do and think. It was a betrayal so deep it made his spark shudder to think about it. Instead, he had carefully blocked the link as much as he could – muffling it was perhaps a better description – while he contemplated what to do.

After just over a month since its discovery, Bumblebee was still not sure what to do. He could just sever it, but knew he had already violated Sam's freedom to choose by establishing a bond without his knowledge and perhaps even against his will. No bond between Cybertronians could be severed unless mutually agreed upon. It would therefore be another betrayal to just sever it on his own volition.

There he was left at an impasse.

He did not trust himself to make the right choice anymore.

Prime would know what he should do. But to seek Optimus' counsel would be to reveal his own treachery.

Bumblebee focused on Sam again. At the pain deep in his eyes. He wanted to do what was right by and for Sam. Prime would know what was right. That was his job. That was why he had the Matrix resting next to his spark.

Watching Sam continue to mourn Mikaela's infidelity, feeling that sadness through the muffled link between them, Bumblebee knew what his next step should be.

_/Prime?/_

Optimus' reply was immediate. _/Yes, __Bumblebee?/_

_/I__…__/_ Bumblebee's courage almost failed him._/I __would __like __to __request __a __private __meeting __of __a __personal __nature./_

This time there was a pause. _/Is __something __wrong?/_

_/Yes./_

_/Does __it __have __to __do __with __Sam?/_ Bumblebee could hear his leader's growing concern.

He stifled a keen before it could escape his vocalizer, took a moment to calm himself then framed his reply. /_Yes, __sir. __His __safety __is __not __at __issue. __There __is__… __something __else./_

_/Something you are not wanting discuss on the comm.?/_

_/I believe this would be better handled in person, sir./_

There was another pause as Optimus considered all of this. _/Very __well, __Bumblebee. __I __know __I __can __trust __your __judgment __in __such __matters. __I __will __arrange __transport __for __you __and __Sam __to __Diego __Garcia __as __soon __as __possible./_

Bumblebee almost keened again knowing that, at least this once, Prime's confidence had been misplaced. Even so, in a way, now that the decision was made, it felt as if a load had been removed from his processor.

He focused again on Sam, then with another quiet venting of air he knelt down. Resting one finger on Sam's much smaller shoulder he chirped once.

The boy – no, young man – looked up at him, squinting slightly. "Hey, Bee."

Bumblebee's doorwings twitched slightly. He liked Sam's nickname for him. He did not say anything, he just waited to see what Sam would offer on his own.

After a heartbeat or four, Sam sighed, looking at his lap. "I'm just thinking Bee. I'll be alright."

"I'm here, if you want to talk." Bumblbee had grown adept at piecing bits and sound clips together not just convey words but also the emotions he wanted to express. It was almost seamless now.

Sam looked back up at him, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "I know. Its just I… I'm not really sure what to think. I mean, I have all these _things_ just running through my mind." He fell quiet for a moment and sighed again. "I guess I'm really just trying _not_ to think. You know? Its so… quiet out here. Still."

Sam's gaze went back out to the admittedly beautiful landscape rolling below them. His next words were barely a whisper.

"Sometimes I wish we'd never met."

Bumblebee felt like Ironhide had just smacked him between his doorwings. "Saaaam?"

The word twisted out of his as yet damaged vocalizer as he considered his charge. That did not bode well for him – what about when Sam learned of that cursed bond?

But the boy looked up at him sharply, then smiled somewhat. "No, not you buddy. Mikaela." Sam shook his head firmly. "I wouldn't give anything for meeting you and the others. No way. You know I had a crush on her since I was like ten?"

Bumblebee let his relief at his friend's words show, though he secretly wondered if it would stay that way. It was everything he could do not to let his own growing despair show.

"Sam," He began after a moment. "Optimus is arranging transport for us to base. There is something important I must do."

Sam straightened, his previous brooding seemingly replaced by concern. "Is everything alright Bee?"

Bumblebee hesitated. He was determined not to lie to his charge – why add insult to injury? – but he was not yet ready to tell him about what had happened. "I will know more after talking to Prime."

Sam frowned. "You can't just comm. each other about it?"

Bumblebee let his doorwings droop. "Not this." He looked down.

He knew Sam was moving, but was still surprised when his warm hand pressed against his cheek plating. "Can you tell me what is bothering you?"

Bumblebee almost did, he wanted to, but fear held him back. "Not yet Sam. I'm sorry. I really am. But I need to speak to Prime first."

Sam considered him for a moment. Then the flickering of determination – that same determination that had driven the youth across the Egyptian desert nearly two years ago – lit his eyes.

Sam nodded. "When do we leave?"


	2. Confession

_This is an updated chapter with some of the errors I was able to find fixed and some minor changes in a few places._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. The characters and events in this story are purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual Autobots or their human allies is coincidental and completely unintentional._

* * *

><p>After their initial welcome back to base by both the Autobots and their human NEST allies – after Sam had been all but hauled off by Lennox, Epps and the others to the human mess hall – Bumblebee found himself standing alone with Optimus Prime. They were in a private conference room where they would not be disturbed.<p>

Bumblebee waited silently. He may have requested this conference, but Optimus was the First and Greatest of them. Respect dictated that he would wait and let his leader initiate this meeting.

He remained still as Optimus considered him. "Am I here as your Prime or as your friend and mentor, Bumblebee?"

Unlike humans and their endless proclivity for useless pleasantries, Cybertronians did not waste words. He considered the question. He wanted to say 'friend' but knew, based on the seriousness of his transgression, Optimus would have no choice but to also take action as Prime.

_/Both, sir./_

Optimus blinked. "Very well. What is the problem?"

Bumblebee pulled in a long intake of air through his vents. This was _not_ going to be pleasant.

_/By __Primus, __I __swear __it __was __unintentional, __but __this __is __what __has __happened__…__/_ He kept his comm. signal steady by sheer force of will, though he could not bring himself to meet his leader's gaze. Optimus did not speak, did not so much as flinch as Bumblebee shared his explanation.

Though Optimus patiently waited until Bumblebee was finished, the scout could not help but feel the initial shock, followed by a wave of anger before both were replaced by disappointment. The shock he understood. The anger he expected, feeling the same way about himself. But the disappointment was almost more than he could handle. By the time he was finished, his transmission was so weak he was sure Optimus might have trouble picking it up.

Then he waited, silently dreading, as the silence stretched. He kept his optics plastered on the ground between himself and his Prime. He knew from experience it was only because Optimus was striving to control a very strong reaction that he had not yet spoken.

"This is very disappointing, Bumblebee." He said at last and Bumblebee bowed his helm. Optimus continued. "I can tell from your demeanor that you are troubled deeply by what has happened and that you regret your actions."

Bumblebee nodded. He was.

"However, forcing a pet-bond on someone is not something I can ignore. Nor is it something I can allow to go unpunished."

Bumblebee nodded again. He had known this, even if he had not let himself dwell on that fact.

"But first Samuel must be told. In detail." Optimus' voice became cold. "Then you must correct the situation."

Bumblebee frowned, looking up. _/Sam __will __be __given __a __say?/_

Optimus' optics narrowed. "He will be compelled to do what you want. You know this Bumblebee. I am not blind that a part of you wants this link with Sam."

Bumblebee flinched. _/You __must __know __I __would __not __do __that, __Prime./_

Optimus stepped closer to Bumblebee, hints of anger flashing through his optics. "It is a byproduct of this type of bond. I know you are aware of this."

Bumblebee looked down, considering his motivation. Then he shook his head. _/What __I __**want **__is __for __Sam __to __make __his __own __choice./_ he looked back up at his leader. _/However __much __I __might __want __to __keep __a __bond__ – __any __bond__ – __with __Sam, __I __do __**not **__want __to __**force **__anything./_

Rare anger made it past Optimus' control and his hands clenched. "You already _have_, Bumblebee. We can only hope this does not destroy the confidence he has in the rest of us."

Shocked out of his defense by the raw emotion radiating from his leader, Bumblebee stared. But the words rang true with what his conscience and ethical programming had already been telling him.

Optimus was bound by law to punish him for what he had done to another sentient being. And, he realized, his own commitment to the ideals of freedom and individual autonomy meant nothing if he was not willing to face the consequences of his actions.

To signify that cooperation with whatever punishment his Prime deemed just, Bumblebee straightened to attention, but kept a submissive stance with his antennae and doorwings.

_/Yes, Prime./_

Optimus considered him for a moment and the anger began to dissipate, but it was replaced by disappointment and sadness.

Optimus Prime's anger terrified Bumblebee – even knowing that he was not a cruel leader – but his disappointment threatened to break Bumblebee's spark.

"I will signal Major Lennox to bring Sam here." Optimus said after a moment.

_/You __will __tell __him, __then?/_

"No." Optimus' answer was sharp. "You will. And you will do so in such a manner that by the time you are finished Sam will understand the depth of this breach of his trust."

Never before had he felt the urge to flee as he did in that moment. But he was the one who had forced a pet-bond on the one human he counted as a close friend. He _should_ be the one to tell him it had happened. He should be the one to face Sam's reaction himself. That was the least Sam deserved. It was also the most painful punishment he could be given.

Bumblebee's antennae flattened against his helm. _/Yes, __Prime./_

Only minutes later both humans walked in. It was obvious neither missed the fact something was going on. The tension in the room was tight and it made both a little nervous.

Optimus looked down at them. "Thank you, Major."

Bumblebee had to give the human military commander credit. He was clearly curious, but he recognized a dismissal when he heard one and just as clearly respected and trusted Optimus enough to accept it without objection or personal affront.

"Of course, Prime." Lennox nodded formally to the Autobot leader, glanced between Sam and Bumblebee but then walked out, closing the door behind him.

Glancing at the door the major had just shut, Sam looked back at the two Autobots. "Ah guys… what's going on?"

Optimus gestured to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee has something to discuss with you."

Sam's gaze slid over to Bumblebee's and the scout felt his spark pulse stutter. He knew then that he would loose Sam. Even if Optimus decided he could be trusted to remain Sam's Guardian – unlikely – he knew there was little chance Sam would be willing to accept him in that role. He also knew there was only one punishment that his Prime could justly consider, but it would almost come as a blessing after this.

He bent down to be nearer his charge's level. Venting air through his systems, Bumblebee started his explanation.


	3. Revelation

_This chapter has had some minor adjustments and error corrections made. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. The characters and events in this story are purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual Autobots or their human allies is coincidental and completely unintentional._

* * *

><p>Sam frowned with concern at Optimus' tone and looked questioningly at his Guardian. Whatever it was, it looked like it was hitting Bee harder than when he had left him behind when he first went to college.<p>

"Sam…" That painful sounding electronic whine – a keen, Bee had told him once – escaped, cutting off whatever he was going to say.

"Bee? What is it? Does it have to do with what you mentioned before we left?"

Bee nodded.

"It can't be that bad. Can it?" Sam glanced briefly up at Optimus, but got nothing there.

Bee's doorwings dropped even further. "You may not think that after I tell you Sam…" There was another pause. "Perhaps I should give you some back ground information so that you have a proper context."

"Alright, Bee." Sam was really starting to dread what he was about to hear.

He listened silently as his Guardian explained the different types of bonds that existed in Cybertronian society. How the twin-bond was actually one spark in two separate bodies – weird but cool. How a spark-mate bond was the closest two separate sparks could be joined – to the point where the two could even see through the other's optics and if one died, they both did. He learned how a sibling-bond could be formed by any two mechs or femmes who were close and compatible friends but not compatible enough – or interested enough – to be mates. How the Creator/Caretaker-bond allowed Cybertronian parents to closely monitor and even enforce proper behavior and attitudes on their sparklings if needed – he was so glad humans could not do that. And, of course, he learned about the Guardian-bond was the weakest of the bonds and generally dissipated as the charged progressed towards independence and maturity – something that usually happened after graduation to an adult frame.

Sam nodded, not understanding how this had anything to do with him, let alone in a negative manner.

"All Cybertronian bonds bind two sparks together." Bumblebee explained. "That means shared emotions and, with some bonds an ability to share thoughts. This is a distinct invasion of privacy unless the two involved are sufficiently compatible and both partners are willing to form the bond. All bonds, except the Creator-bond share one thing in common; both partners are absolutely on equal terms, equal players."

Sam nodded, that made sense.

Bee continued. "Twin and Creator bonds are the only ones that are automatic. All of the others are entered into by choice. Those bonds are only created upon the mutual agreed decision of both involved. Brother-bonds and Spark-mate bonds are for life."

Bee paused again so Sam nodded wordlessly, encouraging him to continue.

"All of these bonds have one other thing in common. These specific bonds can _only_ be formed between two Cybertronians. No exceptions."

Now Sam was even more worried. Why would Bee be this troubled? It was radiating from him in waves of grief and quiet agony that he could almost feel.

"There is one more type of bond." Bee added quietly. "It is the only type that a Cybertronian can form with a non-Cybertronian."

Air gusted through Bee's vents, sounding for all the world like a sigh, before he spoke again. "This type of bond has always been forbidden by Cybertronian laws, though it is quiet common among Decepticons. It is forbidden because it is the only type of bond that can be forced on another being. It does so without any regard for that person's desire or free will…"

Sam understood why it was forbidden. It went against everything an Autobot stood for. Wow.

Bee looked away. "It is the only bond where one partner is dominate over another. Everything else – the sharing of emotions and thoughts – that is still the same. But because of that innate inequality, the stronger partner is able to coerce, force even, the weaker party to do whatever they desire."

Another sigh of air made its way through Bee's systems. Sam wanted to comfort him, but had a feeling it was not the proper time for that, or even that his friend would accept that comfort. So he waited a few breaths.

The mech continued. "To make it worse, the weaker party's life force is tied to the stronger party's spark and cannot be killed unless the dominant spark is offlined, their body is completely destroyed or… or the dominate party intentionally snuffs out the other's life-force. It's called a Pet-bond."

Bee was no longer looking at him, but rather off to one side as if it was painful for the yellow 'Bot to meet his gaze.

Sam looked up at Optimus, suddenly uncomfortable. But, oddly enough, only uncomfortable because the two Autobots were so clearly uncomfortable. He looked back at his Guardian and nodded his understanding, even though he was not sure he wanted Bee to go on.

Bee was silent for a long moment and Sam was acutely aware that he seemed to be all but flaying himself emotionally. Then he found himself gazing up into agonized blue optics.

"Sam… I don't know how it happened. I never _wanted_ to do something like that intentionally… But…" His words dissolved into another keen.

And Sam understood.

It was the only thing that made sense really, once he put all the pieces together. Surprisingly enough, he did not feel panic. Only curiosity and a little… relieved?

"But you formed one of these Pet-bonds with me?" Sam heard himself asking quietly. Definitely not as upset as he would have expected to be.

Bee dropped all the way to his hands and knees – a look of utter defeat, of desperate entreaty crossing his face. "Sam, please believe I did not intend to do this."

Optimus chose that moment to speak again. "Autobots have sworn never to impose a Pet-bond on another sentient being. The temptation for abuse is too great. It is a thing Decepticons do for amusement."

Sam watched as Bee cringed under his leader's words. Yes, he remembered Megatron's snarled threat on the roof of that building in Mission city and could not suppress the shudder that worked its way through him as he considered the implications of just what the terrifying Decepticon had said.

"Sam," Optimus' voice was calming, having obviously noticed his sign of discomfort. "This bond can be severed with minimal effect on either of you."

Sam looked back at his Guardian. Bee was _not_ like Megatron, Sam knew that to the depths of his soul. As he regarded the one being he trusted the most he realized that the entreaty he saw in Bee's gaze was not for his forgiveness, but to be believed that he had not intended this to happen. Almost like he did not think he was worthy of being forgiven.

No Decepticon would be filled with this much self-loathing at accidently establishing a bond of any kind.

He paused. Self loathing?

Misery yes, clearly, but… Sam felt his eyes widen as he realized the source of his assurance of his friend's emotional state: he was actually feeling Bees emotions. Through the bond. That had to be it. Yes, they were there, brushing against his own though only distantly, like trying to feel something with winter gloves on.

It was proof that the link was real.

But he did not freak out. Not yet. He did not feel like he needed to. Only one question rattled around in his head at the moment. _Why?_ Then, still looking at Bee, on his knees with head bowed, Sam thought he began to understand.

"So… this is the _only_ type of bond that one of you can form with a non-Cybertronian?"

"Yes," Optimus answered gravely, "But that is no excuse."

Sam winced as Bee cringed again. Then he slowly walked toward his friend. "How long?"

"I first noticed it a little over a month ago." Sam nodded, stepping closer. He did not ask why Bee had waited so long to tell him. He really didn't care at the moment.

There was only one more thing he wanted – no, _needed_ – to know right away.

He swallowed. "Do you think of me as a pet then?"

Optimus froze, waiting. But Bee shook his head almost frantically. "Primus No! Sam… a friend, an equal. As close to a brother as any being could be. Not a pet. _Never_ a pet."

Suddenly it made sense and all his momentary foreboding vanished. _Like __a __brother._ He released a breath, feeling the tension leave him.

"So, basically, in not wanting to risk loosing me, you unintentionally formed this… Pet-bond?" Bee nodded so Sam continued. "If I were Cybertronian, what would it have been?"

Bee answered without hesitation. "A Brother-bond. Because that is closer to how I actually feel. But a Brother-bond requires two willing individuals. It cannot be forced. A Pet-bond… can be."

Perhaps it was just because he was aware of the link between them, but Sam realized with a flash of insight that _that_ was what was torturing Bee: the thought that he had forced this on him. Of course he would recoil at the idea. It was the anathema to his very nature, of all that he fought to protect.

"That doesn't mean you did anything evil." He told the giant yellow 'Bot.

Bumblebee's optics widened slightly, then he shook his head. He lifted a hand as if he wanted to reach out and touch Sam, but then quickly put it down because he thought Sam might take it wrong.

The scout's voice – even though it was composed of pieced sound bites – was much softer, mournful. "I betrayed your trust Sam." He looked away. "I violated one of our greatest principles: I took away your freedom to choose." _Like __a __Decepticon,_ went unsaid.

Sam swallowed. He hated seeing his best friend like this, especially when he was beginning to suspect the bond was probably not as one sided as they assumed.

Taking a step forward, he put a hand on Bee's cheek plating. "You're _not_ like a Decepticon, Bee. You're my best friend too. The closest thing to a brother I've ever had." And it was true, absolutely true. "I don't believe you would ever _force_ anything like that on me."

Confusion swirled in those crystal blue optics. "But a Pet-bond…"

"Can be forced." Sam finished for him, smiling slightly. "That doesn't mean that it _was.__"_

Sam looked down now, letting his hand fall back to his side. "After coming so close to loosing Optimus… then when Mikaela left me like she did… I, I didn't want to loose you too. I was terrified that you might leave and I'd be left alone. I still can't bear the thought of loosing you, Bee."

Bee went absolutely still, as only a robot can do. "What are you saying Sam?"

Sam looked back up. "You might have wanted a bond to form at some level, but I don't think you would have done so just 'cause of that. I think… I think I might have subconsciously wanted something like it too."

Both Autobots stared at him with open incredulity and Sam hurried to explain. "What I'm trying to say is that I think it _was_ a mutual thing. Unintentional maybe, but mutual, even if I didn't know it was possible. Only, a Pet-bond was the only type that _could_ form because I'm not Cybertronian."

Optimus seemed to break free of his shock first, taking a step so that he was standing right above the still kneeling Bumblebee.

"A Pet-bond is _not_ one between equals. There exists a compulsion for you to do as Bumblebee wishes. It is possible for him to control your actions to a great degree. This is not absolute; it _is_ possible for him not to take advantage of that power. However, because of the very nature of the bond, such restraint cannot be guaranteed."

Bee glanced up at his leader. "But I would never intentionally…"

"No," Sam was surprised at Optimus' intensity. An intensity normally reserved for Decepticons. "But you _know_ intention alone will not prevent it from happening. That is why this type of bond is forbidden."

Flinching, almost cringing_, _Bee looked down penitently. Watching his best friend like this was almost painful for Sam.

Sam looked up at Optimus. "How would I know if that was happening?"

Bee's antennae flattened and he glanced up at Optimus. It was then something about this whole discussion struck Sam as being punishment for Bumblebee. But what he also felt left him convinced that, as painful as it was for Bumblebee, his friend actually welcomed it.

_He __thinks __he __deserves __it!_ Sam understood.

Optimus was giving Bee a pointed stare that was obviously more of a command.

Air heaved through Bee's intakes as the yellow Autobot looked back at Sam. "If it is something you are naturally inclined to do, you might not, Sam. You might only experience a stronger than normal drive to do it, at most. If it were contrary to your own wishes, you would recognize the compulsion for sure. You might not be able to resist, but you'd know it was happening and the bond can't stop you from resenting that intrusion."

Sam nodded, thoughtful. "And knowing there's nothing one can do just makes that resentment grow." _I __can __so __see __the __Decepticons __**enjoying **__that._

"Yes." Bee halfway raised his hand again. "If you were ever unsure, you could ask. I would tell you. I…"

Optimus put a hand on Bee's shoulder, making him fall silent. "You have a decision to make, Sam."

"A decision?" Sam blinked up at the taller mech.

Optimus nodded and Bee flinched again as his leader spoke. "You might not have had a conscious decision in the formation of this bond, but it can be severed. You must decide if you wish to keep it or sever it."

Silence descended in the conference room.

Bee looked down – for all the world looking like a convict waiting for a death sentence. Was he? Considering how sacred the Autobots considered the freedom to choose to be, combined with their oath not to harm humans… Sam had to admit it was a possibility. But Bee did not seem to resent that possibility. Rather it seemed like he was resigned to it.

On the periphery of his thoughts, Sam could feel what he now _knew_ to be his friend – not just a sixth sense. It was Bee's feelings and thoughts, his consciousness pressing against his own.

As Sam focused on that whisper of awareness, that presence expanded somewhat. He could clearly feel the turmoil of conflicting emotions: a touch of fear, a faint hint of hopefulness, a brush of intense sadness. But such individual emotions were hard to pin down before they were swept away in the roiling torrent.

Drawing back, Sam considered his own thoughts and emotions on the subject and realized he just could not find it in himself to freak out about it. In fact, he felt inclined to keep it, a part of him yearning for the security such a bond could promise.

But given what he had just been told… he was not sure.

"Bee, what do you want?"

That presence in the back of his mind grew more resolute. "I want you to choose for yourself what you want to do."

Sam frowned. "That is what you want _me_ to do. What do _you_ want?"

The swirling emotions stilled and Sam was shocked to find _fear_ take a predominate place in his friend's spark.

After a long moment Bee spoke very quietly. "I want to keep the bond." It was said as if he was afraid to admit it even to himself.

With that admission, however, Sam realized he could feel that. All of it. He could feel Bee's desire not to have their link severed. But stronger than that was almost a compulsion to make up his own mind. This was accompanied by the underlying fear that his decision would be the opposite of Bee's personal desire. Even then that compulsion to chose his own destiny was not really a compulsion at all. It felt more like a good friend, an older brother maybe, making a request.

All the same, it served to make Sam realize how much strength Bee was holding back; it hinted at just how reprehensible and smothering such a bond could become.

Yet he felt no real fear that Bee would do that. Rather he felt _reassured_ by his friend's restraint. It was the same restraint all the Autobots had to exercise when in direct contact with humans.

Sam felt his expression soften in awe as he took all this in. "I can feel that."

"Bumblebee!" Optimus' voice was flint and full of warning.

Sam held up a hand, hurrying to reassure them. "No, not like that. I can feel what Bee wants, but I can also feel that he wants me to make my own decision." Then, in almost a whisper, "and I can tell he believes he already knows what that decision will be."

His Guardian looked up at him, brilliant blue optics pained but determined. Resigned.

Reaching towards the alien presence that was Bumblebee, Sam focused on the surprising calm and confidence he felt, not just about the situation, but in the 'person' of his Guardian.

Bumblebee's optics widened.

Sam smiled slightly, feeling like he had that night years ago when he had chosen to get in the car. "I trust you Bee. And if this is the closest we can have to a Brother-bond… I want to keep it."

"This is not a Brother-bond." Optimus reminded him gravely.

Sam looked up at Optimus. "I know. I can feel the strength Bee's holding back. It's the same strength he holds back when he touches my shoulder when he could easily squish me with that same finger. You guys restrain your full strength around humans all the time." Sam shook his head. "Maybe that's why no other bond is possible – because no human could possibly _be _of equal strength to one of you. Bee is an Autobot, he won't do anything to hurt me. Not intentionally."

"Not intentionally."

Bee flinched but Sam shook his head. "Friends – even family members – accidently hurt each other. It happens. 'Cause no one's perfect. That doesn't change the fact that you're family."

A large gust of air heaved through Optimus' vents, "If that is your choice, Sam."

"It is."

The large red and blue Prime nodded. "If in the future you change your mind…"

"I know. The bond can be severed. I understand. Thank you."

Optimus considered him closely, then lifted his hand from Bumblebee's shoulder, his face while not happy was no longer a mask of disappointment and concern. "Very well, I will inform the others. If and when we choose to notify the humans I will leave to you unless there are extenuating circumstances."

Both Sam and Bee nodded.

"Thank you, sir!" A Hollywood soldier's voice came from Bee.

Sam sighed with relief as he saw a slight smile lighten Optimus' heavy expression. He could not shake the impression he had surprised both 'Bots. As if they had expected him to become angry and indignant if not worse and were shocked that he had not. That was alright with him.

Sam and Bee were left alone as Optimus walked out of the conference room.


	4. Determination

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. The characters and events in this story are purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual Autobots or their human allies is coincidental and completely unintentional._

Bumblebee looked down at Sam. The young man had surprised him. Surprised him more than he had been surprised in a very, very long time. Sam's reasoning was logical, but perhaps he still did not completely comprehend. Perhaps, one day, he would and things would change. For now he was grateful the youth wanted to keep the bond, even if it was a Pet-bond.

He was reasonably sure what other punishment Prime might have deemed justified if Sam had wanted to sever the bond, especially if he had been understandably outraged about its formation. And he would have accepted it willingly.

Never in all of his existence would he even consider forcing any bond, especially a Pet-bond, on any sentient creature. Let alone Sam. Never.

It was a privilege to be able to keep that bond. He swore to himself he would never forget that. He also promised Sam, albeit silently, that when – if – there came a time when Sam wanted out, he would sever it without further question.

In looking at the young man he almost found it hard to believe.

Sam was just staring up at him as if he too was having a hard time getting his mind around the situation. He only hoped the youth did not regret his decision once it had time to settle in his mind.

"Sam," Bumblebee asked after a moment. "Do you truly believe creation of our bond was mutual?"

To his relief, Sam's nod was immediate. "Yes. Why?"

"How do you think it happened?"

Sam grinned. "You ask me? You're the expert here. I just found out about it."

Bumblebee smiled briefly, then sobered. "I only want to be sure."

Sam considered him, then nodded. "You said that a Pet-bond _could_ be forced on someone. But can it be created when the one creating it wouldn't do it if they knew it was happening?"

It took Bumblebee a couple of seconds to figure out what Sam had just said. He cocked his helm to the side.

"Actually, no such occurrence is documented." He could not stop his shoulders from slumping. "Because this is the first Pet-bond in Autobot history."

Sam reached up to touch him again, his feelings across the bond soothing. "Hey, an actual brother bond isn't possible, remember. So we'll just have to make this as close as possible."

Relaxing slightly, Bumblebee allowed himself to take comfort in that. But he knew it wouldn't be that easy. He knew – at least in theory – the temptations that could come with having that much power over Sam's will. Unless…

A tentative plan started to form in his processor.

He refocused on Sam. "I would like that, Sam. But it _must_ be both ways. You must make sure that I treat you like an equal. Like a brother. Even if I don't want to listen."

Sam's brow furrowed with confusion. Then Bumblebee felt the delicate, almost timid touch of the human's soul against his spark, softly probing for an explanation. That pleased Bumblebee and he made sure Sam felt his openness to the contact. Such a gentle search for understanding was something that a brother would do. Something a pet would never consider.

He felt Sam's touch withdraw and smiled as Sam lit up with understanding.

"I see." Sam's brown eyes turned up to Bumblebee's optics. "Because of the nature of a Pet-bond, you are inherently a stronger partner. You want me to make sure you treat me like an equal. To insist on it even if for some reason you don't want to listen."

Bumblebee nodded. "Mutual respect."

Sam's eyes widened as he brushed across Bumblebee's thoughts again. "You would even want… No. Bee! Why would you… Oh. You don't trust yourself, do you?"

Bumblebee shook his head. "There might be many temptations with this. I would not know because no one I know has ever done it. Only the Decepticons."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "Alright. But I have something I need from you too."

Bumblebee leaned forward, he lifted a hand, wanting to give Sam's fragile frame the closest thing he could to an embrace. But he hesitated, not knowing if it would be welcome and not brave enough to find out through the link because he did not want Sam to feel compelled to allow it.

To his surprise, he was the one who felt a nudge across the bond. "I know you have to be careful and everything, but… I don't want you to be afraid."

Afraid?

Sam nudged him across the bond again and he understood. Hesitantly, still not completely trusting this, he reached for Sam. Bumblebee watched him carefully, waiting for any sign that Sam resented being picked up. Instead he got a smile.

Straightening slightly, though he stayed on his knees, Bumblebee lifted Sam to his chest level. This time it was Bumblebee's turn to tentatively brush Sam's emotions across their bond. He felt – and was awestruck – by the depth of the boy's trust. He also saw that Sam truly did not want him to continue to blame himself. Sam did not want him to be afraid of using their bond, just so long he did not do the _pet_ thing. And there, hidden in the tinniest recesses of Sam's consciousness, he saw the barest flicker of fear.

That was the part of his charge – no, his _brother_ – that was very much aware of the risk to his own autonomy that the bond was. The risk he was taking with that trust.

Morphing his hesitant probe into a gentle embrace, Bumblebee resolved that he would find a way to teach Sam how to enforce his equality if necessary. After a moment Bumblebee decided another step he could – no, should - take.

Optimus Prime had stated that good intentions alone would not be enough to overcome the disparity of their strengths within the bond. Just like intention alone was not enough in their physical dealings with humans.

As a group they had instituted restrictive coding that forced their systems to scan the ground before a pede was placed – every time, no exceptions – and an automatic override was now in place to prevent them from even accidentally stepping on their much smaller allies.

He would write and incorporate restrictive coding for this, make it impossible for him to inadvertently harm his human brother. But for that he would need help.

Curling Sam to his chest and gratified to feel the smaller figure return the embrace, Bumblebee realized he could even let Sam aid in figuring out the boundaries of this relationship. Then he could have either Optimus or Ratchet double check the coding. No, he realized, he should let Ratchet _write_ the coding. If he was willing to, and Bumblebee was sure he would at least for Sam.

Bumblebee smiled, relaxing completely for the first time since this whole thing began back on the bluff when he had first felt that flicker of Sam's emotions against his own.

Even knowing he and Sam still had to face the others, only able to guess what their reactions would be, Bumblebee knew it was possible.

Theirs might be the first Pet-bond in Autobot history, but together they would make sure that, for all practical purposes, it would in reality be the first Cybertronian/ non-Cybertronian brother-bond in Cybertronian history.

In his hand, Sam laughed happily.

* * *

><p><em>Thats all I had in mind for this one. I will consider extending it further if any interest is shown by those who read it. If you haven't already done so, please review. <em>


	5. Conciliation Arc: First Steps

_Okay, I got several requests to continue this story so... this is for all of you who were kind enough to send those sweet notes of encouragement! As before, a little fluff warning!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Nor do I make any money off of their escapades. The characters and events in this story are purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual Autobots or their human allies is coincidental and completely unintentional. _

* * *

><p>Bumblebee and Sam sat together for nearly an hour. Or rather, Bumblebee had settled on the floor of the conference room and Sam rested safely in his cupped hand. Bumblebee took the time to roughly outline his plan. Sam was initially horrified at the idea of restrictive programming, but slowly warmed up to the idea when the scout explained what it entailed and reminded him that all Autobots already operated under some form of restrictive coding.<p>

"It won't change who I am." Bumblebee reassured Sam quickly, though he was touched by Sam's concern.

Slowly, the human nodded. "Alright. I guess I see the wisdom. Uh… how long will it take to write it?"

With a self-depreciating _whirr-click_ as he considered the question he answered. "I am not, as you would say, a 'code-monkey.'" Bumblebee looked apologetically at Sam. "We will need to ask Ratchet for his assistance."

Sam stiffened and Bumblebee could feel his charge's objections coming and sought to head them off. "Ratchet is our best programer. He wrote all the protocols we already abide by."

Sam exhaled after a moment. "If you think it's best. He isn't going to be happy with us. None of them will be, will they?"

Bumblebee had been detecting a hint of anxiety and now that that particular question was asked, it became clear what the source of that anxiety was. He did not want to intrude on Sam across the bond, especially without any safeguards in place so he settled for trying to vocally reassure him.

"It is me they won't be happy with." He told the human softly, "not you. I think most will be carefully watching to see if I abuse our bond."

"They won't understand it, why I wanted to keep it, though." Sam sighed, leaning back to rest against Bumblebee's thumb.

Bumblebee found a sound bite of a gentle, self-depreciating chuckle. "I'm not sure I do completely, myself. But I am grateful."

Sam was biting his lower lip. "Do you really think Ratchet will help?"

Nodding, Bumblebee put a finger from his free hand on Sam's shoulder. "I think he would be disappointed if we didn't ask."

Releasing a breath, Sam nodded. "Okay, I trust you."

Bumblebee could tell that was true. But he could also feel that Sam was still uneasy.

He considered the tiny being in his hands and was hit suddenly by the reality of just how much more fragile Sam was compared to him. Not just physically – he had been forcefully reminded of _that_ in Egypt – but emotionally. At least for the moment, he had no idea if it would stay that way. He realized just what he could do to his friend, and just how easily, and it scared him.

"You know, neither Ratchet nor any of the others, would do anything to hurt you." Bumblebee tried to reassure him.

Sam nodded. "And they won't let you do anything to hurt me either. _That's_ what I'm concerned about. In their eyes, you already have, haven't you?"

Bumblebee stared at the young man. Slowly, he let Sam feel his confusion, cocking his head to the side.

With another sigh, Sam looked away. "I'm sorry Bee. I wanted to keep this bond so badly that I didn't even consider your reputation among the other Autobots. I mean… they see it as you having betrayed all you believe in." When Bumblebee's optics widened slightly, Sam added an addendum even softer. "You did yourself, I could feel that."

With a soft huff, Bumblebee smiled with his optics. "Sam, that became true the moment the bond formed, regardless of whether you wanted to keep it or not. That you want to keep it is perhaps the only thing that will redeem me in some of their optics. Eventually."

Sam nodded slowly. "Alright, Bee."

With a gentle rub along Sam's back, Bumblebee activated his comm. _/Ratchet, __sir?/_

_/Yes, __Bumblebee?/_ Bumblebee could not help the slight flick of his antennae at Ratchets unusually sharp tone.

_/Sam and I would like to request your assistance./_

_/My __assistance?/_ Bumblebee could all but hear the irritated huff. _/What __have __you __done __to __him __now?/_

Bumblebee winced openly at that, but could not blame the CMO. Sam frowned up at him in concern, but he sent his human brother a 'not yet' signal over the bond as he responded to Ratchet. _/Sam __is __fine. __I __am __requesting __your __assistance __to __help __make __sure __it __stays __that __way./_

_/It is fortunate for you Sam wanted to keep that slagged bond. Prime would have been well within his rights to temporarily offline you for the duration of the boy's natural life for such a betrayal./_

_/I __know./_ Bumblebee responded meekly.

He knew he would likely receive harsh words and reprimands from the other Mechs. And since he was still the youngest, and lowest ranking, among the Autobots on Earth – save for the idiot twins – he also knew he had no choice but to accept what was given to him.

Ratchet was silent for a long moment, then when he replied it was with a touch less heat. _/Very __well. __I __am __in __the __med__bay./_

The comm. clicked off abruptly.

"That went well." Bumblebee could not bring himself to meet Sam's worried brown eyes in the wake of Ratchet's pointed reminder.

Sam gave him a skeptical look, crossing his arms. "Yeah. Sure. Felt that way to me."

Bumblebee warbled apologetically. "He is not pleased. But he will see us."

Sam blinked up at him, an open "…and…" rolling across the bond between them.

"He's in the med bay. We will need to go there."

Sam inhaled sharply and Bee understood what was going through his mind. To get to the med bay, they would have to cross the common Autobot hanger. Ratchet was not refusing to see them, but he was also forcing them to face everyone else in the process.

Bumblebee released a gust of air through his systems. "I can shield you from them, or rather from my own reactions to them. They will not be upset with you, so there is no need for you to deal with that."

Sam was shaking his head resolutely. "We got into this together. I'm not going to let you face the heat alone."

"I doubt they'd see it that way." Bumblebee said softly, feeling rather sure most would assume he was forcing Sam to help bear the burden.

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna make you do it alone." Sam was grinning sheepishly, almost nervously. "We're brothers after all and brothers have to stick together."

Bumblebee smiled at that and recalled Ratchet's last words _Fortunate __for __you __Sam __wanted __to __keep __that __slagged __bond__…_ and he knew the old mech was absolutely right. He would still have had to face the understandable outrage, suspicions and disappointment of mechs whom had all but adopted him, raised him, trained him and whom he respected almost as much as Prime himself. At least now he did not have to face them alone.

"Thank you, Sam." He gently reached for Sam's presence on the bond and let him feel his affection and appreciation.

Sam only smiled more sincerely and returned the emotional embrace.

After a long, comfortable moment, Bumblebee forced himself back to their most pressing task. "We probably shouldn't keep Ratchet waiting."

Sam snorted. "Probably not."

Neither moved for a long moment however.

Sam's eyebrows quirked upward. "So… uh… we going?"

Bumblebee glanced from Sam to the ground then back. He chirped a reluctant affirmative and started to lower Sam to the ground.

"You want me to walk?"

"You don't want to walk?"

They stared at each other for a moment, then Sam shrugged. "Maybe Ratchet won't be so quick to throw a wrench at you if I'm in your hand."

Bumblebee stared. He could not do anything else for a long moment. Being carried seemed… demeaning. Like something a _pet_ would do. He had been so sure Sam would be revolted by the idea - and why not? – that he had not even let himself consider it. Bumblebee sure did not want the youth to feel obligated to do so for his sake.

"You're sure?" He asked tentatively.

The look Sam gave him was strange. "Bee. You drive me around all the time. How is this any different?"

Shuttering his optics briefly in surprise, Bumblebee straightened slightly. "I never thought about it that way."

"Hey, you're _you_ whether you look like this or you look like a Camaro, right?"

Still not completely comfortable with the idea, Bumblebee reached across the bond again to brush against Sam's thoughts. He could feel the youth's nervousness, but that was directed more toward the pending trek to the med bay and confrontation with Ratchet. Actually, _that_ hinted at more than nervousness and leaned closer to fear. Surprisingly, the young man was rather excited about being carried. For some reason, Bumblebee realized, Sam actually _enjoyed_ the thought of getting a 'free ride' in his hands.

Puzzled, Bumblebee probed a little deeper and saw that for Sam, it was actually _logical_ for Bumblebee to carry him at times. The way the human saw it was that since Bumblebee was larger and clearly capable of carrying him, then it was not demeaning at all, just a reality and something to make their coexistence easier. More than that, since Sam did not see it as demeaning that Bumblebee drove him around while in alt-mode, he could not understand why that should change just because he was in his base-form.

"Wow. You can go that deep in my mind?" Sam whispered

Though there was no anger or even a hint of resentment in the question, Bumblebee withdrew immediately. "I… I'm sorry."

"No, it's… it's cool." But the yellow mech could feel Sam's sudden disquiet. "Just surprised me that's all."

Bumblebee looked away. "That is why no one will believe this was a mutual decision. That… that only touches the surface of what I _could _do. Of what I never want to do. And that is why I want to get Ratchet's assistance."

Bumblebee gave him a moment to think.

Then the human looked up. "Can I do the same thing? I mean, am I able to?"

Bumblebee cocked his head to the side again. "In a Brother-bond, you could. Why don't you try?"

"You don't mind?"

"Sam." Bumblebee smiled down at him. "The ability to understand and to be understood on a level that transcends the spoken word is the precious potential in all spark-bonds. That understanding must never be just one way or it is not brotherhood. It is slavery."

Bumblebee shut up then, hoping what he said had been understandable. After a few of Sam's heartbeats, he felt the youth's gentle touch across the bond, could feel him search out what a brother bond entailed, what Bumblebee expected in such a bond. It was not a deep probe, but Bumblebee felt it shift to search out what he was expecting from the other Autobots. Then he felt it shift again.

He had not realized just how deep the teen had probed until he asked a question.

"What… what would Optimus have done to you if I'd freaked out and…" He let the question hang unfinished.

Bumblebee saw the teen's eyes widen in horror and was quick to attempt to reassure him. He knew Sam had seen, had felt, what he had expected the Prime's sentence to be. He sent reassurance back over to the troubled college student.

"Optimus is not a cruel leader, Sam." He said softly. "I don't know _exactly_ what he might have done, not for sure, but I know I would have deserved nothing less. I…"

_/Bumblebee, __are __you __coming __or __not?/_ Ratchet's transmission cut Bumblebee off.

Bumblebee vented air, started to say something, but then Sam beat him to it.

"I heard that." Sam's look was stunned, his voice a mere whisper. "When I was in your head… uh, processer, I heard Ratchet. He's pissed."

Bumblebee had not expected that. He felt Sam's presence withdraw and saw the young man shiver slightly at what he had heard in the CMO's voice. He watched the sandy-brown head dip slightly. "You gonna answer?"

Still considering the youth, Bumblebee nodded. _/I __apologize, __Ratchet. __Sam __is __a __little __nervous __about __it./_

_/If __you __are __even __**considering **__using __that __bond __to__…__/_

With a huff, Bumblebee actually cut the CMO off. He would not do so for himself, but for Sam, he would face the medic's infamous temper and to _pit_ with the consequences. _/We __are __not __there __already __because __I __**refuse **__to __force __him. __With __all __due __respect, __he __is __more __nervous __about __your __reaction __to __this__ – __to __**me**__ – __than __any thing __else./_

Ratchet did not respond immediately. _/Is __he __the __one __who __is __nervous __or __is __it __you __and __he __is __the __one __having __to __deal __with __it?/_

Bumblebee hesitated to reply, showing the old medic the respect of considering his words. In all honesty, that was a possibility he had not considered. However, thinking about it, he did not believe so. Even so, he did appreciate the reminder of just how careful he needed to be.

When he did reply his tone was calmer. _/He __knows __that __in __your __eyes, __I __have __acted __as __little __more __than __a __Decepticon. __He __has __expressed __guilt __for __even __wanting __to __keep __the __bond __because __of __that __alone, __and __what __its __continued __existence __will __do __to __my __reputation __in __your, __and __the __others__' __optics. __He __probed __for __and __discovered __what __would __have __likely __happened __to __me __had __he __not __wanted __to __keep __the __bond. __He __is __afraid __of __you./_

_/And you are not?/_

Bumblebee hesitated only a sparkbeat. _/Save __for __the __fact __that __Sam__'__s __life __is __now __tied __to __my __spark, __I __would __have __welcomed __it. __Should __he __change __his __mind, __I __would __still __welcome __it./_

Now it was Ratchet's turn to hesitate. It was nearly thirty seconds before the CMO replied and when he did it was with considerably less bite. _/Please __reassure __Samuel./_

Releasing air through his vents, Bumblebee relaxed slightly. _/Of __course, __sir./_

The comm. switched off and Bumblebee looked back at Sam. "Ratchet will not harm either of us… well, no more than normal."

Sam managed to chuckle, a little forced, but it soon relaxed into a genuine expression of mirth as an image of a wrench flying end over end through the air to slam unerringly into Mudflap's helm flitted across Bumblebees optics. It took a moment for the scout to realize it was _Sam__'__s_ memory.

Bumblebee's optics widened and a moment later Sam's did to.

"You saw that?" When Bumblebee nodded, Sam's mouth dropped open in surprised awe. "I wasn't sure that would work!"

Bumblebee blinked. "You mean… you did that on purpose?"

Sam nodded and Bumblebee found himself smiling as well.

If they could learn to speak over their bond it would open up a whole new realm of communication. One in which he would not be confined to the rather clumsy piecing together of varied sound bites and edited song lyrics. Sam's eyes were dancing at the possibilities too.

Then Bumblebee sobered. "Are you ready to see Ratchet?"

* * *

><p><em>There is more to come, at least two more chapters. I have already had some people give me ideas of things that they would like to see, or want me to consider expounding upon and I will be getting to them in a chapter or two. I welcome any and all suggestions. I can't promise to include everything, but please feel free to put your two-cents in. Either way, please review.<em>


	6. Ironhide

_Special thanks to NightRider111, for helping me with this chapter, whose suggestions I think definitely made it stronger than it would have otherwise been. For all of you who wanted to see more interactions between Bee, Sam and the other 'Bots over this... this is the start. Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. The characters and events in this story are purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual Autobots or their human allies is coincidental and completely unintentional._

* * *

><p>Despite Bumblebee's reassurances to Sam, his first steps into the main Autobot hanger were tentative as he scanned the large chamber. He relaxed slightly, metal plating sliding against each other. At first scan, the hanger appeared mostly empty.<p>

Sam smiled up at him weakly, clearly sensing his relief. "Sorry, Sam."

Sam pat the metal of Bumblebee's thumb. "Nah, I'm nervous too."

Not knowing how to respond to that, Bumblebee simply nodded and proceeded directly toward the med bay. Trying not to let his sudden anxiety get control of him, Bumblebee considered several possible ways to phrase his request to Ratchet. He considered multiple permutations, discarding more than he approved, only to find himself starting over again.

So absorbed was Bumblebee in these speculations that he almost jumped out of his armor when a rough voice bellowed his name. Then he had to reach up and grab Sam as he nearly came out of the hand holding him as the youth jumped too.

With a slight wince, once Sam was stable, Bumblebee turned to face the massive weapons' specialist. Just like his cannons, Ironhide had zeroed in on the yellow scout and was closing the distance with murder in his optics.

"Yes, sir?" Bumblebee asked, forcing himself not to step back, away from the oncoming behemoth.

"How could you…" Large black hands grabbed Bumblebee by the collar strut and shook him once before shoving him backwards against a nearby wall.

The structure shook with the impact, but Bumblebee was too concerned with keeping Sam safe to care, or even to physically resist the assault. Forgoing the cumbersome task of piecing sound bites together, he used his comm.

_/Ironhide. No. Wait! I…/ _

His protests only served to enrage the black mech further and the hands holding Bumblebee against the wall pulled him up and away slightly before slamming him back again. "Don't you dare give me that! _You_ should have known better! Of all the 'Bots to do such a slag-helmed, glitch…" He came up short, his words cutting into static when he saw Sam. "Sam."

"Hey, Ironhide." Sam ventured, nodding warily and clinging to Bumblebee's finger for balance.

One hand still holding Bumblebee against the wall, Ironhide bent down to be closer to the boy's level. "Sam, are you alright?"

Bumblebee felt Sam's anxious concern melt into confusion and then – surprisingly – irritation. Then the young man took a calming breath and Bumblebee was careful to hold him steady.

"I'm great, Ironhide. Um… How are you?"

Bumblebee almost laughed when Ironhide blinked. Only the stretched taught underlying tension around them – and the impending danger of substantial bodily harm – prevented him from doing so. Still, it was not very often he got to see that expression on his former caretaker's face.

But it did not last very long. "My wellbeing is not in question. Yours is." Ironhide was pointedly ignoring Bumblebee now even though he had yet to remove his restraining hand from Bumblebee's frame. And despite the fact Sam remained in the scout's hand.

Bumblebee could not deny that the blatant dismissal by the mech who had been a caretaker and then a mentor through the war stung. In some ways even more so than the physical assault. But he respectfully stayed silent, acknowledging he was not part of this conversation.

"I've never been better, Ironhide." Sam shook his head. "Honestly."

"Then why are you being _carried_ to the med bay?" Ironhide's growl displaying the depth of his concern, the hand holding Bumblebee closed to dent forming tightness in angry warning.

Sam blinked up at Bumblebee when he failed to restrain a hiss of pain. Even so, Bumblebee gave him an encouraging look along with an encouraging poke over the bond. Sam frowned slightly as he looked back at the weapons' specialist. " 'Cause Bee was headed there and I _asked_ him to give me a lift."

"Are you _sure_ that is all there is to it?"

Bumblebee's antennae flattened against his helm.

But he felt Sam's irritation flash. "Yes. I'm. Sure. Bee himself couldn't believe it when I first asked. So could you _please_ lay off him for now?"

Ironhide blinked again and Bumblebee realized the other mech was honestly taken aback by Sam's attitude. "Sam," he said softly, "He is only worried for you."

Sam glanced up at Bumblebee and his brown eyes flickered back and forth between Bumblebee's optics for a long moment. Then he nodded and looked back at Ironhide. Then he glanced away with a sigh. "I'm sorry, 'Hide. I… I know you're worried about me, and I do appreciate your concern, but... Please, let him go."

"Are you saying that because _he_ wants you to?" Ironhide's grip tightened a fraction more.

"What?" Sam's irritation quickly turned into panic, the source of which Bumblebee could not identify.

"No!" Sam looked back up at Bumblebee again then he huffed a sigh, though Bumblebee could tell he was flailing internally and sent calm his way. It seemed to work as Sam continued. "Look, 'Hide, Bee hasn't made me do _anything_ yet. And he won't."

A low growl rumbled from the bulky mech. "You don't understand what…"

But Sam shook his head, interrupting. "Maybe not completely, but I do understand. At least a little. I _know_ I have not been forced to do anything. See, I trust Bee more than he trusts himself. That is why we're going to see Ratchet."

Bumblebee was looking at Sam as he finished his spiel, one hand still grasping his finger for balance, the other gesturing widely in the direction of their destination. Then he felt his systems heat when Ironhide turned optics to him once more.

Looking up, the two mechs considered each other for a long moment, though Bumblebee was careful not to do anything to challenge the much larger officer, not to resist the hand still pinning him against the wall.

He felt a gentle but firm touch on the fringes of his awareness as the long-dormant Caretaker-bond between himself and Ironhide flickered to life. It was weak. Bumblebee was an adult – had been for many vorns now – and knew he did not have to tolerate this contact. But this was _Irohide_; the one mech who's approval meant almost as much to Bumblebee as Prime's. He had every right to block the old bond, but instead, he deliberately allowed his former caretaker access. He raised no defenses as Ironhide's inspection of his motives flashed through his processor.

The last time Ironhide had touched his spark over their Caretaker-bond was when Bumblebee had first been on-lined after the battle that had taken his voice. Ironhide's presence at the time and over the following orns had been the only thing that had kept him sane in the cycles following that moment. How different that mental contact had been from this one. This time it felt almost as affectionate as the hand slowly denting his collar strut. And it seemed to take forever, though he knew it could not have been more than a few seconds.

Ironhide's optics widened slightly as he read Bumblebee's mental stance and then his touch receded. "I understand." He said gruffly after a moment, easing his hand off of Bumblebee's frame and allowing the smaller mech to regain his balance. "Thank you, Bumblebee. I apologize for my assumptions."

"They were justified." Bumblebee answered softly, longing for the comforting touch he remembered, wondering if he would ever be granted one again.

But it was Sam who offered comfort this time, though it was clear to Bumblebee he did not completely understand why it was needed. Only that it was. It helped ease the sudden ache in Bumblebee's spark.

Ironhide only grunted before he turned away. Bumblebee watched him leave. He had wanted that to end better, though, in reality, it had gone better than he had dared hope. Oh, the breach in his relationship with Ironhide was not completely mended, but it was not nearly as wide as it easily could have been.

He looked down at Sam, sending the human his thanks even as he felt Sam's mental touch shift, looking for an explanation for what had just happened. Bumblebee gladly showed him, including just whom Ironhide had been for him growing up. After a few seconds he felt Sam light up with comprehension.

Then Sam's expression fell. "I'm sorry, Bee. I didn't know personal this was for you."

Bumblebee reached up and touched Sam's shoulder with his free hand. "There are not many of us left. Not as many as there once were. Most of the older Mechs on Earth – and some who have not yet arrived – helped raise me. Until they understand and come to accept this…"

"It's a personal affront to them." Sam finished, nodding in understanding. "A personal betrayal of trust, not just of an ideal or a law. I'm sorry, Bee."

"Why do you apologize?" Ratchet's voice cut in.

Sam jumped and spun around in Bumblebee's hand to face the chartreuse medic. "I… I…"

The medic shook his head, flicking two fingers dismissively as he stepped closer. "Your wanting to keep that bond is, at this point, all Bumblebee has in his favor, Samuel. You should not be apologizing to him. He should apologize to you."

"He has." Sam straightened defensively. "More than once."

"Heh, good." He looked at Bumblebee. "Now get your sorry aft in here."

Bumblebee hurried to comply, not wanting to push his luck with the CMO's mood. Not after that confrontation with Ironhide.

The doors to the med bay hissed shut behind them, locking them in with the testy medic. Ratchet turned back to them, but did not gesture Bumblebee to a berth. Instead he simply scanned them with his optics. Sam stiffened uneasily, but Bumblebee found himself in a similar situation he had with Optimus. He may have requested this meeting, but Ratchet out-ranked him militarily and – as a former Senator – he out-ranked him socially. So Bumblebee waited silently, enduring Ratchet's scan. He sent a soothing touch as Sam's anxiousness grew in the tense silence.

After nearly a full minute and a half, Ratchet relented and looked down at Sam. "You don't need to continue playing body-guard. I will not harm Bumblebee, as much as I may want to."

Ratchet pointed at the nearby berth to Bumblebee's right and the yellow mech glanced at Sam. Receiving a tiny nod, he lowered his hand until it was even with the table's surface. Still hesitant, Sam stepped onto the smooth surface. When bumblebee started to remove his hand, however, Sam reached out to stay him. Considering Sam, Bumblebee _knew_ what Sam wanted. So he kept his right hand on the berth.

Ratchet watched the display without a word. Then he looked at Bumblebee. "You requested my assistance in making sure you cannot hurt Sam. My recommendation is to sever the bond."

Bumblebee could not help the hint of shock that rolled along the bond to Sam. But he could not even gather himself to send the youth an apology before Ratchet continued speaking.

"However, since I know neither of you are inclined to take the reasonable course, I assume you are referring to some form of restrictive coding?"

Bumblebee blinked, then nodded with an affirmative chirp.

Ratchet returned the nod, hydraulics hissing quietly as he relaxed slightly. "I am glad you are serious about protecting Samuel. Very well. First I need to map out the Bond and see just where intervention is needed."

Ratchet lifted his left hand, opening his wrist port, revealing its connection cables. "Let me see."

Bumblebee hesitated, his optics flicking from Ratchet's wrist to his face and back. "Hardline?"

"For mapping a bond, it's the only reliable way. Yes."

Had Bumblebee been able, he would have gulped and for a brief moment considered refusing. At its best, a hardline was… intrusive. At its worse, it could make Ironhide's form of discipline seem _attractive_. He had not considered _this_. He glanced at Sam and his hesitance disappeared. Bumblebee would do whatever it took to protect Sam.

"This might feel… unusual." He warned as Sam looked up at him.

Sam blinked and then nodded, setting himself.

Looking back at Ratchet, Bumblebee lifted his left arm – his right hand staying near Sam on the berth – and opened his own wrist port.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again to everyone who is reviewing. I've got several more chapters of this that are pretty much written I just have to do the editing and what not. I'm getting to a point where I'll have to make a decision on which way to take the story, or even if I'm going to continue it after that, so be thinking about things that you want to see or want to see explored and let me know. As always please review, I like to hear what you guys are thinking.<em>


	7. Hardline

_For everyone who wanted more information about the bond and how it works should **start** answering your questions. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. The characters and events in this story are purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual Autobots or their human allies is coincidental and completely unintentional._

* * *

><p>Sam watched mutely as Ratchet grasped Bumblebee's wrist and then he felt it when the hardline connection was made. He had grown used to the now comforting presence of his best friend at the back of his mind. But as soon as Ratchet had connected with Bee it was as if a second presence was suddenly there. But even that was not a completely accurate description.<p>

He blinked as he tried to decipher what it was he was feeling. He could still clearly sense Bee. And he could clearly sense what he assumed to be Ratchet. Both as two distinct individuals: one comforting and familiar, the other familiar but far from comforting. However, at the same time it felt as if they were also melded into one being. The over all effect was to make him feel somewhat sick. He could only imagine what it was like for his friend, getting it first hand.

Not sure what all Bee was able to do while hardlined to the medic, Sam sidled closer to his Guardian's hand and reached out to touch one metal digit. The physical contact served to ground him in reality and helped settle his stomach somewhat.

Then he felt Ratchet begin to scan around – but in a distant, vague sort of way. Belatedly he realized he was feeling what the CMO was doing in Bee's processor across their bond.

There had been no mistaking Bee's discomfort with the hardline connection. Similarly there had been no question that the only reason he was submitting himself to this intrusive a procedure was for his sake.

Wanting to help Bee and not knowing how long this particular 'exam' was going to take, Sam briefly considered his options and remembered how his mother used to hold his hands during doctor visits when he was a child. Just knowing she had been there and was not going to leave him had been a great comfort. Could he do something similar – or at least the equivalent?

Instead of cringing away from the contact with the medic like his stomach was insisting, Sam mentally stepped forward to stand with Bee under the medic's scrutiny, supporting his best friend. His brother.

That action made Sam smile as he caught Bee's surprise and appreciation. Ratchet's presence only paused briefly in whatever task he was doing.

Sam did nothing more for what seemed like several minutes. It was not until Ratchet focused squarely on him did he react.

At first it was just a little unnerving, then it felt like a great weight was pressing on his mind. It drove him backward away from Bee, back towards his own mind. But it did not stop there. He was pushed back past that invisible, almost indefinable point that was the boundary between Bee's spark and his soul.

But it was not Ratchet really; it was that strange, nauseating, combination of the two. And Sam did not seem able to stop them. Panic welled in him at the pending violation of self.

Then that panic morphed quickly into anger as he realized the medic was probably trying to make just that point. Just how unbalanced their bond was, just how helpless he was to defend his own mind. For one brief millisecond he almost surrendered to the inevitable and curl into an emotional fetal ball as he let it happen.

Then he instinctively lashed out, pushing back against the invasion with all he had, heedless as to whether it would do any good – absolutely confident it would not. "No!"

To his surprise, it stopped. They stopped. And his mind was intact. It took him a moment to realize it was the Bumblebee part of that twisted dual presence that had stopped the invasion.

Then the Ratchet-like presence dissolved, leaving only Bumblebee. Sam felt somewhat dizzy as part of him was remotely aware Ratchet had disconnected the hardline. But most of Sam's awareness was numbly focused on Bumblebee's mental presence across the bond. He was trembling. Mentally and physically trembling

Bumblebee had retreated back across that invisible but stable line that was the demarcation between them. Almost… Almost as if afraid. Afraid Sam would blame him for what had just happened.

Like a frightened child, Sam reached out desperately for his Guardian's spark as if for a lifeline. At first, almost hesitant, Bumblebee wrapped Sam in what the young man could only call an embrace of the soul. An embrace that quickly soothed any remaining discomfort from Ratchet's scan.

"My apologies, Samuel." Ratchet said softly, after a moment. "I know that was uncomfortable. Rest assured, I would not have actually violated your mind against your will."

Sam glanced up at the medic. "Yeah? Well, it sure didn't feel that way."

"Understood. Again, my apologies. But it was necessary to determine one crucial thing."

There was an odd tone in the CMO's voice. Sam looked at Bee, then back up to the slightly larger Autobot. An Autobot who was looking at him with an expression suspiciously close to consternation.

"What exactly?" Bee asked, sounding and feeling irritated at his superior.

Ratchet did not answer immediately. Then he released a gust of warm air from his vents. "It showed me just how your bond was formed."

Sam glanced at Bee, still feeling slightly nauseous but no longer shaking. It was obvious his Guardian was as confused as he was. "I was under the impression that there was only one way a Pet-bond could form." Bee ventured after a moment.

"As was I." Ratchet's fingers drummed against his hips as he cocked his head to the side, considering Sam curiously. "However, based on Sam's defensive behavior, and your own automatic response, Bumblebee, I can reasonably say we were mistaken."

Bee glanced at Sam and the college student could feel the flicker of hopeful surprise. Sam looked up at Ratchet again, still miffed at what had just happened.

"In English, please?"

"I thought I was speaking in your language." Ratchet seemed genuinely puzzled.

Bee rolled his optics before Sam could sputter in his increasing frustration. "He wants you to explain, sir."

"Oh." Ratchet blinked down at Sam. "Is that not what I am doing?"

With sudden movement, the medic pulled a datapad out of subspace and began typing furiously. He spoke almost absently as he did whatever he was doing on the screen.

"All of our previous experiences with Pet-bonds come from those poor hapless souls we rescued from Decepticons. All of them showed vary specific indicators as to the degree of mental intrusion they suffered. What we found is that self defensive mechanisms – the same ones you used just then, Sam – were completely demolished.

"Demolished, we believe in the very formation of the bond itself. That is why Pet-bonds are forbidden. The very formation of them destroys an individual's identity of self." Ratchet paused his typing and looked down at Sam.

Sam nodded, he could still recall the sickening feeling, the frantic despiration, when he felt he was going to loose control of all that he was. "Yeah, I can see that. But… I don't remember anything like that happening before. At least, I don't think so…"

"No, you don't, Sam." Ratchet assured, looking up from his data pad. "The sensation is – I understand – unmistakable and, as I said, you would not have been able to stop us."

"I didn't. I couldn't have." Sam said quietly, pointedly. "_Bee_ stopped you."

Ratchet actually smiled slightly. "Indeed."

The medic finally nodded flipping the datapad around. Sam saw that it showed a rough diagram that looked something like a flattened rainbow, but without the colors. Two of them: one near the top of the screen, the other near the bottom. The one on top had a vertical hash mark right at its apex, bisecting the shallow arc in half. The bottom one was divided by a similar mark but closer to the two-thirds point.

"As rough and inadequate as this illustration is, it will suffice as an acceptable visual aid." Ratchet's blue optics bored into Sam. "I assume you could feel the boundary between your self and Bumblebee."

Sam nodded.

Ratchet pointed to the top diagram. "In a normal Cybertronian Brother-bond, that dividing line is an equal distance between both sparks. In a pet bond, there is _no_ dividing line." Yellow-green and sliver fingers moved down to tap the bottom diagram as he glanced at Bee to include him in his next statement. "In your case it is more like this, with it being closer to Sam than you, Bumblebee."

Sam frowned, but the picture matched with what he already understood about Bee being the stronger partner in their bond.

Looking up at his friend, Sam's brow furrowed, "And what exactly does this mean for us?"

"Well, Sam, your presence, or strength in this bond is already stronger than I would have expected to be possible in a Pet-bond, plus with the way Bumblebee instinctively respected the boarder of your mind and considering several other anomalies compared to the Pet-bonds we have studied in the past, not to mention how deeply the bond has integrated into your processor, Bumblebee, taken into consideration with the changes to your mind made by your contact with the AllSpark and the Matrix of the Fallen, Sam, not to mention your ability to follow the bond to his side: as unlikely and illogical as it may seem, I am only able to conclude that…"

Sam's mind, spinning in circles over the obnoxiously long run-on sentence of an almost incomprehensible explanation, took a couple of seconds to realize the medic had stopped speaking without actually sharing that conclusion.

"Conclude _what_?" Bee finally asked for both of them, his hand almost circling protectively around Sam.

"There definitely remains the dangerous possibility that Bumblebee could overpower you if he is not careful, because it still has all the other hallmarks of a traditional Pet-bond, including the unavoidable fact that your life is now tied to his spark. But…"

"But…?" Sam demanded when Ratchet trailed off again, his intense blue gaze starting to unnerve him.

Then the CMO shook his helm as if snapping himself back to reality. He looked at Bumblebee. "Because of the presence of the spark boundary, while you may have wanted this bond and had extended an… invitation so to speak, the evidence shows you did not, in fact, initiate it." Both sets of blue optics focused on the human. "Sam did."

* * *

><p><em>Hehehehe. I was thinking about leaving it like this for a couple of days just to be mean, but I initially had this chapter and the next combined into one chapter so… In the spirit of the upcoming holidays I figured I'd be nice.<em>


	8. Resolve

_For those of you who have been wanting to see Sam start defending Bumblebee, this chapter should be a step in the right direction. Hope you enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. The characters and events in this story are purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual Autobots or their human allies is coincidental and completely unintentional._

* * *

><p>Time seemed to freeze as Ratchet's last words echoed in Sam's mind. <em>'<em>_Sam __did.__'_

Then all Sam could think about was Bee's utter spark-brokenness when he had thought he had formed the link. He remembered Optimus' controlled anger and open disappointment in Bee. He remembered Ironhide's bubbling fury and physical aggression. But it was not with happiness that their concern had all been for naught.

Rather it was with the sickening realization that it had been _him._ His fault Bee was now seen as all but a traitor and a Decepticon. His fault Bee had suffered so much emotional hardship agonizing over it as he blamed himself. And if it had been morally unacceptable for Bee to have formed the bond, how was it any more acceptable if _he_ was the one?

Sam realized his jaw was hanging open slightly and closed it. Then worked it several times, trying to speak but the rising tide of conflicting emotions made any words hitch in his throat.

Drawing a deep breath, Sam managed to find the courage to look up at his Guardian. "Bee… I… I'm…"

Bee's hand on the table shifted to touch his shoulder. "Don't apologize, Sam."

Ratchet snorted – an interesting sound coming from a huge mechanical being. "I should say not. Bumblebee still bears the responsibility for the formation of your bond."

That brought Sam up. "But… But you just said…"

"I know what I just said. All that proves is that he wasn't cruel enough to forge such a link on his own, unintended or not." The disappointment in Ratchet's optics was clear as he flicked them over Bee. "But you did not know such a link was even possible. He did."

Sam saw his best friend's wince. So did Ratchet, but it did not stop the medic from continuing. "Bumblebee knew a Pet-bond _could_ form between you and should have done more to protect you from yourself in this regard."

Staring, Sam flicked his eyes back to his guardian, waiting for Bee to say something. When he did not, Sam gently reached out across the bond to find out why. Bee willingly showed him and Sam swallowed.

Ratchet was Bee's superior officer; he would not backtalk to him. Especially not when Bee himself agreed with the criticism.

Sam felt a flick of irritation – mostly at Bee this time. It was enough to make the yellow scout's optics widen in confusion and then his antennae twitched. Relenting, Sam took another calming breath and put his hands on the finger Bee still rested on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm _glad_ you didn't."

"Sam, you are a young member of a young species." Ratchet said solemnly and Sam watched Bee's antennae flatten all the way against his helm. "Regardless of anything else, this could still be considered taking advantage."

"Why?" Sam demanded suddenly, pinning the medic with a glare. "Why? From your perspective, I can see that. _You_ should look at it from _mine! __I_ don't feel like I've been taken advantage of. And if I had the whole thing to do over again, I wouldn't have wanted it to be any other way. Period."

Sam let that hang in the air between them for a moment. Only when Ratchet looked like he was about to speak again did Sam continue. "Besides, for all we know, without the changes to my mind made by the AllSpark that you alluded to earlier, I wouldn't have been able to… uh… initiate the bond. Bee couldn't have known about that. If I were any other human, there _wouldn__'__t_ have been a 'problem' because there would never have been a bond. And we wouldn't be having this discussion right now. Even though I don't think it's a problem."

At some point Bee had pulled his hand away – or had Sam stepped out from under it? he couldn't remember – and Sam put his hands on his hips as he looked between the two Autobots. "But it has. It was done and I. Don't. Regret. It. And I _don__'__t_ want Bee to regret it either."

"It would not take much, Sam." Ratchet said seriously. "Only a momentary loss of concentration at a critical moment and this bond could easily be turned into a true Pet-bond. You know what that feels like now. And you still feel that way?"

Bee was looking down and Sam realized his friend had again retreated far onto his side of the bond. Sam could not stop the shiver that raced down his spine at the memory and _knew_ Bumblebee had seen it. He saw Bumblebee react to that simple, uncontrollable action as if it had been a physical blow.

Sam remembered Bee's whimper of pain when Ironhide had pinned him to the wall.

Blast it. Bee was hurting enough over this. He did _not_ want to add to that pain.

But something about what they had just been saying did not make Sam feel he had the right to trespass on Bee's mind. Instead he mentally 'stood' just past that boundary between them and made sure his friend could feel his invitation to come back to the point of their connection.

No, Bee was not just a friend. He was his _brother,_ slaggit. And he made sure Bee knew he saw it that way.

He felt Bumblebee respond over the bond, still timid and hesitant – as if expecting him to withdraw the invitation – but when he was close enough, Sam wrapped him in an embrace of the spark. Feeling Bee relax into the contact was enough to make him smile as he answered Ratchet.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Now. We came here to figure out how to keep that from happening. Will you help us?"

… … …

Bumblebee looked down at Sam as he answered Ratchet, his spark still aglow with Sam's warm acceptance. He had felt the young man's sheer terror when Ratchet had pushed the boundary of their bond in his hardline probe. He had warned Sam it would feel 'unusual.'

How he had been gravely mistaken.

While Sam had been correct, Bumblebee _had_ been the one to stop Ratchet's advance, it was the sudden realization of just how easily it would have been that had affected Bumblebee the most. How easy it would have been to accidentally form the bond in the first place like they had originally thought. How easy it would have been to not only overcome, but to utterly demolish, Sam's comparably weak defenses. And just as he had felt Sam's terror, he also knew Sam had gotten his first look at the threats inherent in their bond.

It was not a display Bumblebee would have ever subjected him to.

As soon as it had happened however, Bumblebee realized he might have been mistaken. By not showing Sam, he had neglected to show Sam the whole reality of what the bond meant.

That was why, when Ratchet had disconnected the hardline, Bee had withdrawn as far as he could. He had been afraid. Afraid Sam would blame him. Afraid Sam would be angry he had not been completely honest and forthright from the beginning. Afraid the brutal awakening would make Sam change his mind. Afraid…

But Sam had not. He'd done none of it.

Instead, Sam had not only stayed, he had insisted Bumblebee join him. Never would he have imagined such bravery from such a tiny being.

Realizing that, despite what Ratchet had said about the relative strength of their respective presences in the bond, Sam had taken on the role of the leader, Bumblebee smiled.

He glanced up at Ratchet just in time to see the older mech's optics flicker in faint amusement as he realized the same thing. Ratchet nodded once. "It will take some time. Your bond is unique among bonds I have mapped. I have no standardized codes I can use. I will, in essence, have to start form scratch."

"How much time?" Sam asked, a frown working its way onto his face.

"A few days at most." Ratchet assured. "But it may take a day or more to troubleshoot the codes to my satisfaction."

Bumblebee exchanged a look with Sam, and then both of them turned to Ratchet. They nodded simultaneously.

"I know your classes resume in one day, Samuel." Ratchet continued carefully. "I would prefer both of you stay on base until the safe-guards are in place and troubleshooting complete."

Sam looked up at Bumblebee again, a clear question rolling across their bond. Sam was willing to defer to him, Bumblebee understood. Bumblebee vented air. "This is the security of your future we are talking about, Sam. And as long as the bond is in place, that is a very, very long time. Is one or two days of missed classes worth taking that type of chance?" He was not willing to make a decision without Sam's consent.

Sam considered him for a moment, then his brown eyes brightened. "When you put it like that, not so much."

Bumblebee's doorwings dropped slightly with relief and even Ratchet's armor settled across his shoulders. "I will inform Optimus. He will ensure proper quarters are obtained by Lennox for you, Sam, in the human section of the base for the duration of your stay."

Bumblebee felt the spike in Sam's tension a moment before he spoke. "No! I mean... That's alright. Why can't I stay here? Like just have him bring a cot or something and I'll put it wherever Bumblebee recharges."

Bumblebee was pleasantly surprised. Ratchet was clearly shocked. "But you are human, Sam. Would you not feel more comfortable sleeping in the company of others of your own species?"

The look Sam gave Ratchet spoke volumes. Despite everything, Bumblebee suddenly had to fight a snicker.

"I have a freaking _bond_ with an Autobot." Sam crossed his arms across his chest. "How can I _not_ feel just as comfortable with him?"

Ratchet stared at Sam for a moment, then his face plates twitched into a hint of a smile. "Point taken. Now get. Both of you. I have work to do." Ratchet waved his hand with a flicking motion before turning his back on the duo.

Sam turned toward him, but Bumblebee was already in motion, not realizing it until he had already lowered his hand for Sam to climb up on, that he had read Sam's intentions over the bond and had responded as if it were second nature.

By the smile Sam was beaming up at him, Sam had realized the same thing. The young man's giddy joy spilled over the bond and helped to lift Bumblebee's spark.

Once Sam was secured in his hand, Bumblebee beat a hasty retreat, not wanting to risk a wrench to the back of the helm. Just in case.

* * *

><p><em>Don't worry, I know Sam's defense of Bee in this chapter might be seen as a little weak, but this, after all, only the first time. Besides, this is Ratchet. How many of us would be able to argue strongly with him? There is more coming, I promise. Anyway, please review.<em>


	9. Confrontation

_Everyone who really wanted to see Sam and Bee defend themselves (you know who you are)... Here you go. Finally we get to see Bee stop his moping and self-blame. I hope you enjoy. Fair warning, there is a reference in this chapter to part of Cybertronian culture: something I just made up, as far as I know. I apologize in advance for any grammar/spelling errors: I have been sick as a dog for the past few days. Writing and editing while drugged up on cold/flu medications can yield some interesting results..._

_Disclaimer:  I do not own Transformers. The characters and events in this story are purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual Autobots or their human allies is coincidental and completely unintentional. Blah, blah, bla-blah blah._

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for Sam, and it had been late when they arrived at Diego Garcia. Therefore, it did not surprise Bumblebee when the boy all but collapsed onto the military issue cot some NEST soldier had kindly delivered to the room Bumblebee had been assigned as temporary quarters.<p>

Bumblebee stayed with him for a time, attempting to recharge. But he could not get more than a several hours before he found himself very much online. Online and brooding over the events of the previous day.

His memory banks replayed numerous times the look of pained disappointment his Prime had affected when he had told Optimus about the bond and he flinched anew at the righteous anger the noble leader had fought to control. Then it jumped to Ratchet's startling revelation about the formation of the bond and he could not help but wonder if Optimus would have reacted differently had that little – stunningly significant – bit of information been known at the time.

Or Ironhide.

However, no amount of silent, pained brooding could produce any solid answers. Logic dictated that he give up such a useless pastime and attempt more recharge. But no matter how he tried, recharge did not seem forthcoming.

With a soft venting of air, Bumblebee checked on Sam. The college student was still out cold, his feelings muted and dull over the bond as he slept. And it was 0300 local time. Sam was likely to remain asleep for several more hours at least.

With another hiss of escaping air, Bumblebee climbed to his feet, careful not to disturb the slumbering human. He needed a walk.

In the predawn quiet, most of the Autobots were still in recharge. That allowed Bumblebee to leave the Autobot hanger unmolested. Once outside he glanced up at the stars. They were so bright out here, far brighter than they were in Tranquility or where Sam attended college. His gaze wondered to the patch of Earthen sky where he _knew_ Cybertron lay, even though he could not actually see it.

So many things had happened.

If only the war had never started. If only the AllSpark had not been lost. Then they would never have come to Earth and he never would have accidentally made the life of his best friend so difficult, never would have endangered it.

He never would have even met Sam.

That possibility hit his spark like liquid nitrogen.

Would he have honestly preferred that? If he was truthful with himself, the answer was an emphatic _no_. He had been alone in his spark for nearly as many centuries as humans even had civilization. It was good to have a Brother-bond with another spark – or soul – even if it was imperfect.

'_I. __Don__'__t. __Regret. __It. __And __I __don__'__t __want __Bee __to __regret __it __either.__' _Sam's heartfelt words echoed again in Bumblebee's processor.

But Ratchet had been right. Sam _was_ a young member of a young species. Barely even a sparkling. He might find that relative immortality was not to his liking. And what if the Autobots were forced to leave Earth? Would it be fair to ask Sam to go with them? To abandon _his_ home world? To leave his home, his family, his people behind?

With another soft venting of air, Bumblebee wondered if he would be able to release his link with Sam if he needed to at some point in the future. He honestly did not know the answer to that question either, though a part of him _knew_ he would do whatever was best for Sam. Regardless of how it tore him apart personally. The last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of his best friend.

'_I don't feel like I've been taken advantage of. And if I had the whole thing to do over again, I wouldn't have wanted it to be any other way. Period.' _

Bumblebee allowed himself to perk up at remembering Sam's fervently spoken defense, remembering also the warmth of his embrace across the bond. With that, he realized something else.

Sam truly did not have any regrets – at least not yet – and he truly did not want Bumblebee to have any either.

While it was true that Bumblebee had to be careful and watchful over Sam as the stronger partner in their bond, how was he honoring _Sam__'__s_ decision, to not only keep their link but embrace it even, if he himself was brooding like this?

He wasn't. Therefore, he shouldn't.

Understanding that lifted a weight off his spark and Bumblebee knew he would be able to recharge now.

Bumblebee turned to go back inside and came face to face with Sideswipe. Bumblebee blinked in surprise then saw the look of smoldering anger in the slightly larger Autobot's optics.

_/Sideswipe?/_ He asked respectfully.

"You of all 'Bots should have known better." Sideswipe's voice was low and dangerous. "I was never particularly close to the kid, but after all he had done for us… why did _you_ treat him like that?"

_/It isn't what you think. I…/_

"Isn't what _I_ think?" Sideswipe took a threatening step forward. "Do you think I was sparked yesterday? It's a fragging _Pet_-bond!"

Feeling a touch of annoyance at the frontliner, Bumblebee straightened. _/Sam __is __nobody__'__s __**pet**__. __He __is __my __**brother**__./_

"That. Isn't. Possible."

"It is." Bumblebee shook his head, abandoning his comm. for verbal communication, as imperfect as it was.

"You delude yourself." Sideswipe hissed, his hands clinching into fists.

"And you know nothing about it." Bumblebee shook his head again, keeping a wary eye on Sideswipe. "Sam is happy with it, so am I."

"You have no right to speak for him!" They were standing olfactory sensor to olfactory sensor.

"Actually…" A new voice cut in and they both turned to see Sam, leaning tiredly against the hanger wall. "Actually, he does. He's my brother."

"How can you say that?" Sideswipe demanded of the human. "No 'Bot who can do that to another can be trusted with a glitch-mouse let alone…"

Bumblebee could feel Sam's rising irritation as the young man stepped forward. Knowing what he wanted, Bumblebee lowered his hand. Sam was speaking as he stepped onto the waiting palm. "You're wrong. Bumblebee is still the dependable mech he was before. He hasn't betrayed anyone, let alone me. You see… he didn't force the bond."

"You are not Cybertronian." Sideswipe shook his helm in denial.

"No." Bumblebee agreed, bringing his hand up so that Sam was nearly optic level with the belligerent warrior. "He is human. A human who has been changed by his contact with the AllSpark and the Matrix."

Sam nodded, continuing before Sideswipe could say anything more. "I formed the bond. Not Bumblebee. And _neither_ of us want to sever it."

Sideswipe stared at them in slack jawed amazement for several long seconds and Bumblebee and Sam enjoyed a shared defiance that echoed between them. It was refreshing after all they had been through the previous day.

"That's… that's impossible." Sideswipe stammered, stepping back slightly.

"It is, indeed quiet possible." The deep timbre of Optimus' voice prevented Bumblebee or Sam from responding.

"Prime…" Sideswipe began, straightening, but Optimus waved him to silence.

"One thing I have learned in my admittedly short time on this planet is that 'impossible' is seldom a term that should be applied to humans." The majestic Autobot leader favored Sam with a kind look. "Who would have thought it possible for them to keep Megatron in stasis for as long as they did? Who would have thought they could learn as much about the AllSpark as they did or manage to keep its location so completely hidden? Who would have thought that they could land members of their species on their moon using a crude calculation device consisting of several sliding rulers? Who would have thought that the whole of the AllSpark's knowledge could be downloaded into one human's brain and not utterly overwhelm it? Who would have thought that any of them could learn to trust one of us so completely as to embrace a bond with one of us?"

Sideswipe did not answer for a long moment. "I don't understand, sir."

"I'm not sure any of us do for certain." Optimus looked back at the silver frontliner. "Your concern is commendable, Sideswipe. But for now, I will speak to Sam and Bumblebee alone."

Sideswipe straightened to attention. "Yes, Prime."

Then, with another, slightly befuddled look at the two brothers, Sideswipe retreated back into the hanger.

Optimus looked first at Sam. "It is a little early for you to be awake, is it not, Sam?"

Bumblebee saw Sam's somewhat sheepish smile. "Yeah, well, I felt Bee was troubled. Woke me up, actually. And by the time I found him out here, I saw him and Sides getting into it."

Bumblebee warbled apologetically at Sam. "I did not mean to wake you."

Sam shook his head, stifling a yawn. "I told you I wouldn't make you go it alone. That's what brothers do, Bee. At least among humans. So get used to it."

Bumblebee simply let the human feel his thanks over their bond, giving the still painfully exhausted youth a mental embrace.

"Indeed that is true, for Cybertronians as well." Optimus spoke again, stepping forward and moving his gaze to Bumblebee.

The scout straightened to attention as he waited for his leader to continue. After a long, appraising moment, he did so.

"Bumblebee, I trust you understand why I reacted as I did when you informed me of your bond with Sam."

Though it was not technically phrased as a question, Bumblebee knew his leader. His response was immediate. "I do, sir."

The hand that was placed on his shoulder was that of a friend and it led Bumblebee to look into his Prime's optics. "Had I known the whole of the matter, rest assured I would have responded differently and I apologize. I of all Mechs should have known better then to jump to conclusions." Like all truly great leaders, Optimus was quick to acknowledge when he made a mistake.

Though Optimus' words warmed Bumblebee's spark, hearing the _Prime_ apologize, especially when it was filled with that much spark-deep regret, made him feel uneasy. Almost unworthy. Across their bond, Bumblebee could tell Sam felt much the same way.

"While I appreciate that Prime, you did nothing for which you should apologize." Bumblebee shook his head, looking down, embarrassment keeping him from meeting the other mech's optics.

Because his gaze was plastered on Optimus' pedes, he missed the almost wistful look of appreciation that flickered over the Prime's features. "You have always been forgiving Bumblebee, even to the point of your own detriment. It was my assumptions about _you_ that I most regret."

Bumblebee was really uncomfortable now. He looked back up, almost pained. "Please, Prime, it is enough to know I am redeemed in your sight."

Optimus heaved a sigh of air through his vents and nodded. Bumblebee relaxed slightly and smiled gratefully up at his leader. Eye ridge briefly quirking at the reaction, Optimus acknowledged Bumblebee's silent expression of gratitude.

"Sam," Optimus looked at the human gravely. "In my ignorance, understandable as it might have been, I insulted the honor of your brother and I ask for your forgiveness."

Bumblebee found himself staring at his leader, shocked once again at what he had just heard. With that statement – a statement that was a mirror of the traditional phrase used in similar situations among Cybertronians – Optimus was granting Sam the honor and respect that would be accorded to any _mech_ whose bond-brother's honor needed to be upheld. That was a statement all its own.

Bumblebee could feel Sam's own surprise deepen into awe as he showed his younger brother the full ramifications of the Prime's words through their bond. The reaction made Bumblebee smile.

The boy swallowed, closing his gaping jaw for a moment before he bowed his head. Bumblebee knew Sam intended the gesture to be his own show of respect. "Now that I better understand the implications of what everyone believed happened… I agree with Bee." Sam looked up at Optimus again. "I'm surprised your reaction wasn't stronger. I'm just glad the situation is resolved. I don't think there is anything to forgive."

Sensing Sam's sudden insecurity, as if he was afraid he had said the wrong thing, Bumblebee sent him reassurance. Bumblebee could not help the pride he felt in his human bond-brother, especially as Optimus nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, Sam." Optimus said softly. "But I am afraid the situation is not entirely resolved."

The sudden dismay Bumblebee felt mingled with Sam's as they stared up at Optimus Prime, both of them speechless for a long moment.

"I…I don't understand." Sam glanced pleadingly back at Bumblebee, who warbled his own confusion.

Optimus vented another sigh, that all to frequent expression of weariness ghosting across his features. "I believe this information should be shared with the other Autobots."

Sam nodded quickly. "Anything that will keep what happened with Sideswipe from happening again, I'm all for."

Bumblebee simply nodded, thinking he could not possibly improve on what Sam had said. He agreed completely.

Optimus smiled slightly at Sam's earnestness. "I think it would be best if the two of you were also present at that conference."

Sam looked up at Bumblebee and the two shared a moment of silent communication. Sam was still very exhausted, the adrenalin that had fueled his excursion outside quickly fading, leaving him almost trembling in its wake. Bumblebee, sensing the wave of weakness quickly encompassing Sam, reached up with his other hand to support him.

Bumblebee looked back up at his leader. "That conference must wait until Sam has had sufficient rest, Prime."

Optimus nodded. "Agreed. I believe you could use some recharge yourself."

Bumblebee warbled sheepishly, admitting to the truth of the observation. Optimus smiled and then tipped his head back toward the hanger in silent dismissal.

Bumblebee hurried to comply, aware Sam had slumped into a semi-reclining position in his hand, his grip on consciousness waning. However, before he disappeared into the hanger he paused to glance back at his Prime.

Optimus stood almost in the exact spot Bumblebee had occupied before his altercation with Sideswipe. The Autobot leader was likewise gazing up into the sky. Bumblebee could only speculate on what was filling his leader's processors.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so Bee comes out of his funk, Sam gets bolder and Prime is now on their side... things are looking up. Please review.<em>


	10. Scheme

_Disclaimer:  I do not own Transformers. The characters and events in this story are purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual Autobots or their human allies is coincidental and completely unintentional..._

* * *

><p>Seven hours later Sam stirred slowly. Bumblebee whirred happily as he sat up on the berth, peering down into his hand. Not wanting to disturb Sam, who had fallen asleep in his hand before he could make it back to their temporary quarters, Bumblebee had chosen to simply let the youth sleep in his hand while he recharged.<p>

As he was wont to do when waking, especially from a long slumber, Sam stretched. Then he blinked his eyes open. As if suddenly remembering where he was and what had happened, he sat bolt upright, his mind suddenly completely alert.

"Good morning." Bumblebee quoted from some movie or other.

That elicited a lopsided grin as Sam relaxed. "Mornin' Bee."

Sam cocked his head slightly as he hesitantly touched the link between their minds, almost as if he was reassuring himself it was really there. For a moment, Bumblebee feared that now, having had a chance to think on the subject, Sam might have changed his opinion about their bond. But that disappeared when the young human smiled.

His bright brown eyes turned upward to meet Bumlebee's optics. "For a moment there, I was afraid it had only been a dream."

That statement helped settle Bumblebee's lingering concern, making him feel even better about what he was contemplating. Then he noticed Sam looking around curiously. He beeped questioningly.

Sam glanced back up at him. "Did… Was I… Was I sleeping in your hand all night?"

Bumblebee chirped softly. "I did not want to wake you so… I'm sorry, Sam."

Smiling, Sam pat the metal palm he was sitting on. "No, that's alright Bee. It… it was kinda nice."

Bumblebee's doorwings drooped slightly with relief then hitched as Sam's stomach growled. Growled loud enough Bumblebee had no trouble hearing it. Sam grimaced, putting a hand over his abdomen as Bumblebee chuckled at him.

"I guess I need to eat something. What time is it anyway?"

Bumblebee chirped affirmative to Sam's first statement, realizing retrospectively that the strange sensation across the bond was his brother's hunger. "Ten thirty." He supplied the answer to the question. "The mess hall closed thirty minutes ago."

The young man slumped miserably as his stomach growled again. Bumblebee could not help but chuckle. He had grown used to his brother's poor nutritional management and had learned to be ready for such instances. He pulled a bottle of water and two granola bars out of subspace and presented them to Sam.

"Thankfully _I_ came prepared." He teased lightly.

Sam laughed, relaxing completely. "Thanks, big guy."

Sam devoured the proffered foot items quickly and Bumblebee found himself considering his much younger brother.

When he felt Sam's curiosity, he spoke slowly. "Sam, yesterday you were in my processor when Ratchet contacted me. You said you heard him."

"Yeah." Sam nodded, taking a swig of water. "It was weird, like a voice in the head. Well, your head, but like I could hear it too and, er... Yes."

"I would like to try something." Sam nodded his consent, his curiosity clearly piqued. "Prime asked me to inform him when you are ready for our meeting with the others. If this works, it may help prove our point without either of us needing to get defensive."

Sam smiled. "Tell me about it."

So Bumblebee quickly outlined Autobot communications protocol and their policy regarding the of use the silent comm. systems when one of their human allies was involved in the conversation. To Bumblebee's delight, Sam lit up as he explained the details of the plan he had tentatively crafted while he waited for Sam to wake up.

"So, you ready to try it?" Bumblebee asked.

"You know if this works, it means I'll have to be in your head most, if not all, of that meeting." Sam pointed out. "You sure you don't mind?"

Bumblebee nodded firmly. "Autobots have a different approach to the concept of privacy than humans. A spark-bond re-defines those boundaries completely, even for us. What would be unspeakably intrusive for non bonded mechs becomes common and expected within a bond." He could feel some uneasiness in Sam and quickly reassured him. "But since you are human, I will respect your sensibilities and do not want to violate your privacy."

Sam frowned in thought for a moment. "How is that fair? For you, I mean."

The question surprised Bumblebee.

Sam must have felt his confusion for he hurriedly continued. "I mean, how is fair to you not to be able to… uh… I mean…" Sam licked his lips.

"Show me?" Bumblebee softly requested.

Sam stilled, then nodded. Gently, soothing nerves that were still raw from Ratchet's brutal scan the night before, Bumblebee brushed across Sam's thoughts and could feel what it was that was troubling his brother. With a smile and parting, warm mental embrace, Bumblebee shook his head.

"All Brother-bonds are built on respect. Respect for each other and trust. You are human. The idea of someone able to know your most private thoughts troubles you and I understand that. You are my _brother_. I won't judge you and I won't push you beyond what you are comfortable with. I don't see as intrusive what you would see as intrusive." Bumblebee sobered. "Besides, it will be safer for you to be in my mind until those safe-guards are in place than it will be for me to be in yours."

"But…"

Bumblebee put a finger gently against Sam's back, silencing him. "Trust and respect strengthen spark-bonds. I trust you to be in my processor and respect your perspective on privacy. That will help strengthen the bond because over time it will help you to trust me."

Sam smiled slightly. "So pretty much I should just respect your confirmation that you won't mind me being in your head and trust that you mean it?"

Bumblebee let his amusement at Sam's apt summation bleed across their bond as he nodded. He could feel Sam's acceptance of the new concept and chirped questioningly.

"So, are you ready to try it?" He repeated his question.

Sam nodded. "Just make sure they give me a chance to shower please? I know I reek."

Bumblebee nodded with a smile as he felt the feather-light touch of Sam's mental presence, tentatively at first then with increasing confidence, weave its way into his processors. He felt Sam settle himself and signal his readiness.

With a mischievous smile he could not help, Bumblebee opened his comm. _/Prime?/_

Optimus' reply was, once again, instant. _/Yes, __Bumblebee?/_

Sam's eyes widened and Bumblebee had to fight to keep amusement out of his transmission. _/Sam __is __awake __and __is __requesting __half __an __hour __for __personal __grooming __before __the __conference./_

_/Very __well./_ Optimus seemed mildly relieved. _/Please __join __us __in __the __conference __room __as __soon __as __you __are __both __ready./_

The comm. clicked off.

Bumblebee quirked his antennae questioningly at Sam. "You heard?"

Sam nodded vigorously, an equally mischievous, smile spreading his lips. "Everything."

* * *

><p><em>I know it is short, but this chapter is admittedly a set up for what comes next. The next one will be longer. Please Review.<em>


	11. Proof

_Okay… I'm starting to think that you guys are reading my mind. (Either that or I'm getting too predictable in my old age.) That's okay though, at least I know I'm on the right track :D There was a lot of speculation about what is going to happen in this chapter, I hope it doesn't disappoint. Also, I apologize for it taking so long to get this posted, but it had to undergo at least one major rewrite and reorganization. Thank you for your patience and special thanks to Glamourie for her encouragement and help. Hope everyone enjoys and, as always, please review._

_Note: I have replaced Que and Dino from the movieverse with Wheeljack and Mirage respectively._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. The characters and events in this story are purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual Autobots or their human allies is coincidental and completely unintentional._

* * *

><p>Freshly showered and cleanly shaven, Sam sighed, lightly holding on to armor platting for balance as they made their way to the conference room. Sam rode perched on Bumblebee's shoulder, clearly a little antsy, but not distractedly so. At least that was what Bumblebee assumed until the youth spoke.<p>

"This is _so_ cool." Sam murmured suddenly as they made their way through the base. "I do kinda feel like a parrot though."

It was said with a fair amount of humor and Bumblebee decided to follow his own earlier admonition to Sam and trust what he was feeling over the bond – which was amusement and excitement – and try not to read more into it than he should... Regardless of the fact Sam was saying, in essence, he _felt_ like pet. Very well, if Sam could joke about it, so could he. Bumblebee thought of a brief second, further researching the context of Sam's parrot reference.

"So long as you don't start asking for crackers, I doubt anyone else will make the comparison." Bumblebee deadpanned.

Sam blinked at him and then chuckled. The chuckle quickly dissolved into shoulder shaking guffaws. There was a slight edge in Sam's laugh that caught Bumblebee's attention. He glanced at his charge and stopped walking when it became obvious Sam was struggling to breathe. His face was bright red.

"Are you alright Sam?"

Sam was holding onto his armor plate with one hand, the other wrapped around his abdomen. He nodded, though the laughing never let up. "Sorry." Sam gasped.

With two deep breaths, Sam seemed to gain a modicum of control. Bumblebee was still puzzled by what he was getting across the bond, something he was not sure how to classify, but he decided this was not the time to pursue the matter. With a perplexed chirp, Bumblebee started moving again.

However, that was apparently enough to set Sam off once more.

With a start, Bumblebee had to reach up and catch the human before he could fall as Sam suddenly keeled over. Bringing his hand in front of him, Bumblebee peered with concern into it to find Sam curled on his side, gasping in another uncontrollable laughing fit.

Sam's humor bombarded him across their bond and Bumblebee found himself having to fight the urge to start laughing himself, despite not having a clue as to the cause.

"What is so funny, Sam?"

"I… I don't know what's so funny." Sam managed to get out.

Bumblebee shook his head. He could tell Sam was being honest. The youth really had no idea why he was laughing so hard. But _that_ idea threatened to make Bumblebee's logic-circuits short. How can a being not know what was making them laugh?

Even having a bond with one, would he ever be able to completely understand humans?

After a long moment Sam was able to breathe again as he slowly regained control. Bumblebee was able to continue walking and this time Sam did not explode into a giggling fit.

Though he was intensely curious, Bumblebee refrained from asking Sam about what had just happened. He did not want to risk a relapse. The human must have sensed his interest however, because he could tell Sam was thinking about it.

"I think I just needed to laugh." The human finally admitted. "It happens from time to time, especially when I've been stressed. Man, that felt good."

Bumblebee stored that bit of information. It might come in handy if he needed to defuse a tense situation.

"I do think I should stay here though. In your hand, I mean." Sam grinned up at him. "I think it could be a while before I don't think 'Polly want a cracker' when I'm on your shoulder."

Even _that_ was enough to make Sam snicker.

"We're almost there." Bumblebee warned him softly and regretted the nearly instantaneous seriousness that seemed to all but snuff out the levity that had been flowing from Sam's side of the bond. Had he just identified the source of Sam's nervousness?

Bumblebee comforted himself and his bond-brother with the silent reassurance that hopefully, after this meeting, neither of them should have to worry as much about the others.

With a sigh, Sam straightened, pulling himself to a standing position using Bumblebee's finger for leverage. "Thanks Bee. I'm ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

Bumblebee sent him another wave of reassurance and was rewarded with a smile and a grateful tap of small hands against his finger.

They were the last to arrive and while that did not surprise Bumblebee, he heard Sam's gulp as the two of them instantly became the center of attention. Save for the angry and disappointed stares shot his way, Bumblebee was completely ignored. By all except for Optimus and Ratchet, that was. Even so, all optics eventually rested squarely on Sam. The unwavering attention was rapidly making Sam even more nervous.

Sam reached almost instinctively across the bond and Bumblebee responded instantly, wrapping him in affection and confidence, reminding him that, regardless of what the others may think, they had each other.

Likely perceiving Sam's increasing distress, Optimus saved the duo from having to speak just yet as he turned to address the assembled Autobots. "All of you are aware of the bond formed between Bumblebee and Samuel Witwicky. One which Sam has elected to keep."

There were some disgusted and disbelieving mutters, even though everyone was already aware of these developments. It was a testament to just how deeply his fellow Autobots felt about the whole topic. His antennae flickered backward.

Optimus continued. "Ratchet is going to present some details of their bond."

"It's a Pet-bond." Ironhide grumbled. "We already _know_ the details."

"Not in this case." Ratchet warned.

Bumblebee was not impervious to the cold looks cast his way, but did not allow himself to get upset. He understood where they were coming from and he understood the surprise that was coming their way. As Ratchet began his explanation – the same explanation he had given the two of them but this time in a more structured format – Bumblebee looked at Sam in invitation, careful _not_ to look at all mischievous.

With the tiniest of smiles, Sam responded by slipping into his processors with remarkable dexterity considering how new the bond was for both of them. Within seconds his mostly unobtrusive presence was settled. It reminded Bumblebee a lot of the humans in general: how their smaller, lithe bodies were easily able to get into places no mech could dream about.

With a brief shuttering of his optics as he adjusted to the rather deep mental contact, and an encouraging poke at Sam, Bumblebee focused again on the meeting. Ratchet was almost done with his explanation and all the Autobots present, save Optimus, were staring at them with open and increasing incredulity.

"So, you're saying Bumblebee didn't break the Code?" Ironhide demanded of the medic, his voice harsh with an emotion Bumblebee couldn't identify.

"Not as such, no." Ratchet nodded regally, like the senator he once was. "While one might make the argument Bumblebee should have protected the human from himself, _Sam_ pointed out that were he any other human – one unaffected by the AllSpark – this bond would never have formed in the first place. _His_ argument is that therefore, Bumblebee should not be held accountable."

More than one dubious cerulean gaze flickered between Sam and the medic.

"So what are you saying?" Sideswipe demanded. "That this _isn__'__t_ a Pet-bond?"

"It is and it isn't." Ratchet gestured at Bumblebee and Sam. "It has distinct characteristics of both pet and Brother bonds, as I clearly outlined. And I am currently working on some restrictive coding, at their request I might add, to prevent the possibility that it might be turned completely one sided."

Helms nodded around the group in approval of such preventative measures.

"I take it that means you don't actually see Sam as your pet, then?" Mirage looked at Bumblebee, his tone carefully formal.

Bumblebee could sense Sam's slyness over the bond and could not help but reciprocate as he responded to the once-noble over the comm. with just the proper amount of indignation. _/Of __course __I __don__'__t __see __Sam __as __a __pet. __How __could __I?/_

All the other Autobots shifted unhappily.

"_Yet __you __use __your __comm. __rather __than __speak __so __he __can __hear __you. __That __doesn__'__t __indicate __much __respect __for __him.__"_ Ironhide barked loudly in Cybertronian.

Bumblebee's antennae flinched at his former caretaker's harsh tone. Then they perked up with amusement as Sam started speaking.

"Actually 'Hide, Bee is right. He doesn't see me as a pet. Far from it." Sam crossed his arms. "By the way if it isn't respectful for Bee to use his comm. around me, how is it any more respectful for you to speak Cybertronian?"

Sam's words echoed into sudden, absolute silence.

Every single Autobot in the room stared at the human dumbly, their processors clearly glitching at what had just happened. Sam and Bumblebee glanced around the group: it was as if they were surrounded by statues.

Then they looked at each other.

Ignoring the others, who continued to stare blankly, Bumblebee cocked his head to one side. "You understood Ironhide?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, _you_ understood him and since I was in… uh…" He looked at the others again who still had yet to move so much as an optic shutter. "Um…they okay?"

Bumblebee echoed his brother's shrug, though internally he was highly amused. Their plan had worked better than he had hoped. Sam was smiling.

"How can that be?" Arcee asked in hushed, disbelieving tones.

Sam chuckled. "Actually, we only knew I could hear his comm. Didn't know I'd be able to understand Cybertronian. At least _I_ didn't."

Bumblebee shook his helm quickly, widening his optics when Sam looked back at him. Sam returned his gaze to Arcee and shrugged helplessly and gesturing with one hand as if that explained everything.

"But…" Jolt glanced at the older mechs in the room for support. "My understanding was that Pet-bonds don't allow the… the, uh, _pet_ access to the um… owner's mind."

"Normally they don't." Ratchet said dryly, crossing his arms over his chassis. "As I said, theirs is a unique bond, the like of which I have not seen before."

"And…Sam really did initiate the bond?" Sideswipe inquired.

Ratchet nodded. "You see the evidence. Only when a bond is reciprocal can either member cross the spark-boundary."

"And you can really get into his processors that easily?" Sideswipe looked at Sam closely.

Sam nodded but it was Bumblebee who replied, tapping the side of his helm with one fingertip. "He is right now. He's pretty good at it."

"What I have seen in my analysis is that, if Bumblebee allows it, Sam is actually able to go deeper into his processors than Bumblebee in able to get into Sam's mind without either causing harm to the other." Ratchet clicked in consternation. "It is almost like the human technicians I have trained to work on our systems. They are physically able to get into our smaller internal spaces to affect repairs than I would normally be able to reach. Bumblebee has more brute power at his disposal, but Sam is able to… access deeper."

"What… what is that like, Bumblebee?" That was from Wheeljack who had, till that point, remained silent.

Bumblebee looked at Sam who shrugged.

_/I __can __feel __that __he __is __there./_ He said looking back at the inventor, opting to use the comm. rather than piece together sound bites for this more detailed explanation. _/And __I __can __tell __what __he __is __doing, __but __his __presence __is __not __distracting __or __disrupting __to __my __functioning. __It __is __actually__… __rather __enjoyable./_

Sam chuckled again, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "Like a fly on the wall." He looked up at Bumblebee. "You sure I'm not tickling you?"

Bumblebee almost laughed at the suddenness of the question, but was interrupted.

"Like a… _what_?" Ironhide demanded, leaning in close to Sam. "You compare yourself to an _insect_? Why would you _do_ that?"

"It's just a metaphor, 'Hide." Sam shook his head, but Bumblebee could still feel – and shared – the boy's amusement across the bond.

"I feel I must ask," Mirage continued in his impeccably precise diction, though now he addressed Sam. "If you are not a pet, why do you allow yourself to be carried around like one?"

Several of the mechs nodded in agreement with the question that had obviously been bothering them since their arrival.

Sam looked at Bumblebee, an invitation clear, but Bumblebee shook his head: he should _not_ be the one to try and explain that. He replied with a gentle encouragement to go ahead.

With a sigh, Sam straightened and became very serious. His gaze swept briefly across the optics of every 'Bot in the room before eventually settling back on Mirage. "Okay. Everybody listen up, 'cause I only wanna explain this once. Bee's been driving me around in his alt-mode for nearly four years now. As far as _I__'__m_ concerned, that is no different than this. I mean, I don't think it's demeaning – no more demeaning than letting him drive while in alt-mode. And just so you know: It was _my_ idea. He looked just like you all do right now when I first asked him."

Sam glanced around at all of them again and Bumblebee sent him more silent encouragement, enjoying their reactions.

Sam continued. "It makes it easier for both of us, so long as he doesn't mind. Besides… it is totally awesome to see things from up here."

Clicking mischievously, Bumblebee found an appropriate sound clip of a suitably irritating voice. "Polly wanna cracker?"

Once again, the others simply stared, not immediately understanding the reference.

Sam could not help it. One hand went up to his mouth, but that was not enough to hold back the snickers that were soon shaking his frame, completely destroying his former seriousness. "Bee, you rascal!"

"Bumblebee…" Optimus warned disapprovingly, clearly having researched the cultural reference.

Bumblebee shrugged and gestured helplessly, making his optics as large as possible.

Until two small, soft missiles bounced off the side of his helm.

With a squeak of surprise, he looked down at his palm to find Sam sitting there minus his shoes – identifying the missiles – and still laughing uncontrollably, clutching his abdomen as tears streaked down his face.

"Primus, they're as bad as the twins." Jolt muttered.

"Excuse me?" Sam demanded, looking for the insulting mech.

"I resemble that remark!" Bumblebee echoed indignantly.

Sam turned to look up at him. "It's '_resent__' _you lug nut."

"That too."

The young human in his hand groaned dramatically, face palming, but the playful interaction brought chuckles from a majority of the gathered Autobots, effectively easing the tension in the conference room.


	12. Boundaries Arc: Override

_I want to thank NightRider111 for giving me the idea for what happens in this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. The characters and events in this story are purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual Autobots or their human allies is coincidental and completely unintentional, despite all appearances to the contrary._

* * *

><p>The excitement form the meeting died away fairly quickly – as did the filling effects of the granola bars Sam had all but inhaled beforehand. He knew something was bothering Bee: something having to do with Ironhide. Or, more specificly, with the way the larger mech had hastily vacated the conference room without pausing to speak to either of them.<p>

But Bee had brushed off whatever had troubled him with clear resignation before Sam could inquire. Perhaps, when the two of them were alone, he would have the opportunity to ask Bee what was troubling him. After he got something to eat of course.

The renewed growling of his stomach caused Bee's optics to smile.

"Thanks, big guy." Sam murmured as he stepped off Bee's hand just outside the door to the human side of the base.

Bee warbled at him and Sam smiled. "I won't be long. Promise."

"Take your time." Was the polite answer he received and Sam understood. Bond or not, Bee did not want him to cut ties with the humans on the base.

He sighed, looking up at his Guardian and now Brother. "Alright. I'll talk to the guys too."

Bee smiled at him brightly before standing to his full height.

With a final wave, Sam ducked behind the door.

He knew the layout of the base, even if he had not been there very often. One of the changes to his mind he had noticed after his encounter with the AllSpark was a virtually photographic memory. Other than all the glyphs and the data actually downloaded from the artifact, he had thought that was the extent that he had been changed. Apparently not.

And now he had a _bond_ with an Autobot. With Bumblebee!

How fragging _awesome_ was that?

…He was already starting to cuss like them. Great.

But the way the two of them had tag-teamed that conference was pure artwork in action and almost made him giddy. He found himself whistling jovially as he wondered the halls, hands jammed into his jean's pockets.

"What's got you so happy, kid?" Epps asked, coming up behind him.

"Hey, Epps." Sam grinned. "Wonderful day, huh?"

"If you say so." Epps shook his head, raising an eyebrow. "Where you been? Captain took you off someplace after dinner and no body seen you since."

Sam swallowed, suddenly uneasy. "Yeah, well… Uh, Optimus had some things he wanted to talk about. Then I slept in. Starving though."

Technically it was all true, though it still felt like a lie.

"Nothing like vacation, eh?"

"You can say that again." Sam smiled. "You aren't heading to the mess hall, are you?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

Together they joined the line forming at the base cafeteria. They talked about nothing important as they waded through the line, piling up their plates with food. Or, in Sam's case, two plates.

"You're not hungry are you, kid?" A soldier Sam did not recognize quipped as he and Epps made their way through the crowded mess hall to an empty table.

"No, not really." Sam shot back with a goofy grin.

His retort was met with the shaking of heads and hearty laughter.

"Seriously, Sam. You okay?" Epps was already starting to shovel food into his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm good. Why?" Sam started working on his own plate with gusto.

Epps took a bite then pointed the temporarily empty fork at Sam for emphasis. "It's just that yesterday when you got here you were uptight, distracted, tense. Now… you're behaving like a boy who just got his first kiss."

"What?" Sam nearly choked on the food in his mouth. "No, no, no. Come on, man! First _kiss_? No! That happened, like, years ago. Besides, the only people I've been with since you last saw me are the Autobots and that would be just… eww." Sam focused on his food to hide his sudden embarrassment. "Eww."

"You know what I mean." Epps laughed at his discomfort. "So, you wanna tell me what's going on?

While still nervous about how his fellow humans might react, Sam found himself actually wanting to share the remarkable happenings with someone. Surely of all people, Epps and Lennox would be able to appreciate the unprecedented situation for what it was. And _not_ overreact. And chances were, one of them – probably him – would spill the beans accidentally. One day anyway. It would be better for it to be intentional rather than accidental. Wouldn't it?

Maybe if he just tested the water?

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but found that he could not. No sound came out. He physically could not speak the words that rested on his tongue. It was as if his body just did not obey his mind.

He almost panicked, especially when he tried again with the exact same results. What was wrong with him? Sam reached out to Bumblebee's presence for comfort, for help.

Bee tried to comfort him, but Sam realized almost instantly that the 'Bot was probably the reason he had not been able to speak. He did not know why, did not know exactly how, but he suddenly suspected there was no other answer. Sam was torn between panicking anew and flying off the wall angry. But neither won as he stared, suddenly unseeing, at his plate.

"You know, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Epps was saying, concern in his voice.

Hearing the other human speak prompted Sam back to the moment. He started moving food into his mouth again and muttered something about just thinking. Even so, internally, he was trying to piece together exactly what was going on.

Bumblebee's mental touch seemed genuinely concerned about his sudden franticness and was truly confused. As the seconds ticked by, Bee was becoming increasingly anxious as to his wellbeing.

What should he do? Sam was surrounded by a mess hall full of otherwise oblivious humans. One of whom was trying to further engage him in conversation. He could not freak out and call even more attention to himself. No matter how much he wanted to, he knew it would be a mistake

He felt another gentle nudge across the bond from Bumblebee; the bright yellow mech wanted to know what was bothering him. It was an invitation to share, but not an imposition or compulsion. He was tempted, but what if it _was _Bee who was controlling his actions?

But Bee had told him all he had to do was ask if he was not sure if something like that was happening, way back yesterday when he had told him about the bond.

He had been able to send Bee the image of Ratchet hurling a wrench at one of the twins. Why wouldn't that work for words?

He would not know unless he tried.

Focusing on Bee's mental touch, the rest of his immediate surroundings faded from his awareness. He felt Bee's muted pleasure when he joined him.

_~Bee?~_ He ventured, concentrating on the word.

_~Sam!~_ Innocent happiness rang back to him. _~I __can __hear __you. __Can __you __hear __me?~_

So genuine was Bee's enthusiasm, Sam almost allowed himself to get caught up in it. Then he remembered the utter helplessness of feeling his body not obeying his mind.

_~Yeah, __I __can __hear __you.~_ But how to bring it up with Bee? He suddenly suspected Bee had no idea what had just happened to him. Sudden anxiety gripped his heart.

Bee's mental touch shifted, responding to his concern. _~Sam, __are __you __alright? __What__'__s __wrong?~_

Sam was vaguely aware that Epps had gone back to eating, though he was eyeing him warily. Great, he was making the man suspicious. He focused back on his silent conversation.

_~Yeah… No. Not really. Um… Bee…~_

_~Talk __to __me, __Sam. __What __is __troubling __you?~_Sam sensed a swell of protectiveness from his Guardian. _~Are __the __human __soldiers __giving __you __a __hard __time __about the bond__?~_

_~What? __No, __no. __They __don__'__t __**know **__about __us.~_ Sam almost shook his head, but instead forced himself to take another bite. _~Optimus __never __told __them, __remember. __He__'__s __leaving __that __for __us __to __do._~

_~That__'__s __right.~_ Bee's tone sounded sheepish, then relieved. _~One __less __thing __to __worry __about __for __now __at __least.~_

Sam sighed. He could not help it and he ignored the look Epps shot him. _~I __take __it __by __that __you __don__'__t __want __them __to __know.~_

_~Not __really. __Not __yet __any way. __We __will __probably __have __to __tell __them __some __day. __I __just __don__'__t__…~ _Bee's mental touch seemed to stiffen, his tone falling. _~What __happened __Sam?~_

Taking a deep breath, Sam plunged ahead, hoping his best friend – his brother – would not take this wrong. He was growing more convinced that it was an accident and totally unintentional on Bee's part. He was no longer tempted toward anger.

Not at all. Quite the opposite in fact.

_~Epps __and __I __are __eating __together. __He __asked __what __my __talk __with __you __and __Optimus __was __about. __He __could __tell __something __was __different __about __me. __I __was __going __to __feel __him __out, __you __know, __see __how __he __might __react __if __we __told __him, __but__…~ _Sam swallowed. _~I__… __I __couldn__'__t __say __**anything **__Bee. __It__… I__t __was __like __something __kept __my __mouth __from __working. __I __**couldn**__**'**__**t **__speak!~_

There was a horrible, stunned silence from Bee. It confirmed what Sam had feared. Sam tried to make sure his bond-brother knew he did not feel accusatory. After all, Sam had known this danger existed, and just like he told Optimus, he was not deterred by it.

Now that he had 'said' the words, the fuzziness in his thinking evaporated. He _knew_ Bee and he knew this… override for lack of a better term… had to be unintentional. It _had_ to be, no question. The slowly sinking horror he was feeling from Bee could mean nothing less.

When Bee did not respond for what felt like along time, Sam tentatively reached out to brush the Autobot's presence across the bond. He wanted to comfort, to reassure.

Bumblebee reacted then, his mental presence jerking back as if seared painfully by the contact. That was followed by a wave of regret and self-reproach.

_~I'm sorry, Sam.~_

Then Bee was fleeing from the bond, retreating far onto his side. It happened so quickly it almost made Sam physically dizzy. He knew, he was not sure _how_ he knew exactly – probably some instinct of other – that if he let Bee run like that, if he lost contact with Bee this time, it might be the last.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, a little bit of a cliffhanger. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review.<em>


	13. Desperation

_See, I didn't keep you guys waiting too long. Hopefully this resolves the issue satisfactorily._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. The characters and events in this story are purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual Autobots or their human allies is coincidental and completely unintentional._

* * *

><p>In a split second, Sam knew what he had to do, regardless of what it might look like to the humans around him. He latched onto Bee's fleeing presence like a tenacious Chihuahua, refusing to let go even as he stood, knocking over the light aluminum chair he had been sitting in.<p>

Muttering "gotta go" to Epps, Sam bolted from the mess hall.

Not really paying attention to his surroundings, Sam sprinted through the base, back towards the Autobot's complex.

His hasty and breathless entry caused every mech present in the main hanger to look at him.

"Where's Bee?"

Sam barely paused, not really giving anyone a chance to answer, letting his bond guide him to his brother's side even as he was pointed toward the Autobot rec. room. He was dimly aware the Autobots followed him there.

Skidding through the rec. room door, using the door frame itself to check his headlong flight down the hall, Sam searched frantically for Bee's yellow frame. He found it curled into a pitiful heap against a far corner. The 'Bots who had been in the room were staring at their comrade in bewilderment. Sam paid them no heed as he darted around giant metal feet.

"Bee…"

Bumblebee only drew further into himself, ducking away from the gathering crowd. Once again grateful for his much smaller size and comparably flexible body, Sam did not hesitate to crawl over Bee's frame, wriggling his way into the protective ball that his brother had become.

"Bee, don't do this to yourself."

An electronic warble that sounded much like a pained groan was his only reply. It reminded him of the noises Bee had made when Sector Seven had captured him.

"Bee, _listen_ to me…"

Acute shame washed out from Bumblebee before his friend withdrew even further into himself.

Not knowing what else to do, Sam kicked the nearest metal plate, hoping to surprise his bond-brother into pausing his self-recrimination.

Instead, Bee just wilted further, making no move physically or mentally to determine what the assault was for, but rather accepting it like a justly deserved retribution. Sam realized then that Bee was not making _any_ effort whatsoever to read his thoughts or motivations through their bond. That Bee was avoiding it completely as if terrified of manipulating him further.

That understanding almost had Sam in tears. _Screw __that!_ "Bee, stop it!"

In the wake of his not so hushed command, Sam could hear the muted noises of the other Autobots and, in a flash of insight, realized part of his friend's trouble at the moment was the added humiliation of his unintentional blunder becoming public.

Better to continue this in a realm only the two of them could enter.

Stilling his body, Sam dove inward for the now faint presence that was Bumblebee. He further ignored the boundary that lay between them. He figured he could ask forgiveness later if he had to, and reached for his brother. Bee initially withdrew from the contact, but Sam was so deep in his processors he had nowhere to go. Without thinking, Sam wrapped Bee's spark in a tight embrace.

Bee shuddered, as if not trusting Sam's touch. Almost as if afraid of it… or rather afraid that the touch would hurt Sam further.

_~Bee, don't do this to yourself.~_

_~Sam, I…~_

_~Ratchet __warned __me. __**You **__warned __me.~_ Sam insisted, not letting go of his mental and emotional hug. _~That__'__s __why __we__'__re __getting __Ratchet __to __work __on __that __coding. __No __harm __was __done.~_

_~You __can__'__t __know __that __for __sure.~_ Bee almost writhed in self-inflicted agony.

Sam took a firmer hold. _~It __doesn__'__t __matter, __Bee. __Do __you __understand? __It __doesn__'__t __matter. Not to me. __You __are __my __**brother.**_

And it didn't matter. Sam was not about to abandon his best friend, his brother, just because of a mistake. If only he could get Bee to realize that.

He just held Bee like that for a long moment.

_~I'm sorry Sam. I… I forced behavior on you. That is unforgivable, I know that… But I…~_

Sam swallowed as Bee trailed off, realizing Bumblebee could not even bring himself to ask for forgiveness. That he was afraid to ask.

_~Of course I forgive you__. __It __was __an __**accident**__, __Bee. __I __know __that. __I __trust __you __and __that __**hasn**__**'**__**t **__changed.~_ Sam sighed. He was repeating himself and Bumblebee just did not seem to believe or understand. _~Bee, __look __at __me.~_

Even with Sam holding his cheek plates, Bee's optics remained downward. Anywhere but on his face. Sam tried again, throwing everything he had into the command.

_~Bee, look at me.~_

Surprise registered from Bumblebee as he turned his gaze slowly up to meet Sam's

_~Bee, I trusted you when we both thought this was a true Pet-bond. You are **not** evil and I'm **not** running away just because of what happened. You should know me better than that. Or you would if you would reach back and touch my thoughts.~_

Still the mech hesitated.

He could feel Bumblebee was on the verge of insisting that the bond be severed and Sam realized he would not be able to live with himself if he just allowed that to happen because he also knew how much Bee _wanted_ the bond. Sam sighed again, softening his tone to one of pleading entreaty.

_~Bee, __you__'__re __the __one __who __told __me __that __mutual __understanding __is __what __bonds __are __all __about. __I __understand __what __is __going __on __in __your __processor __because __this __and __I__… __Please. __You __owe __it __to __yourself__… __you __owe __it __to __me__… __not __to __do __this __to __your self __without __first __finding __out, __without __**understanding, **__what __**I **__feel __about __it. __I __**want **__you __to __understand.~_

He felt Bee's dismay and _knew_ where it came from. To do what he was asking, Bee would have to be in his mind and thoughts - something Bee was suddenly afraid to do. Sam came face to face with another truth. It was a truth he shared without hesitation. _~Bee, __I __**trust **__you __to __be __in __my __head __just __like __you __trust __me __to __be __in __yours. I **want** you to do this.~_

He continued to hold Bee's gaze as he felt the first feather light touch against his mind. Willingly he welcomed Bee's tentative contact, all but pulling Bumblebee out of the recesses of his own processor, back across the spark-boundary and into his mind.

Bumblebee's mental presence was absolutely still, as if the yellow scout could not believe what had happened. Then he cautiously reached for Sam's emotions.

_~I terrified you.~_

_~When __it __first __happened, __I __didn__'__t __know __what __was __going __on. __Yes, __it __scared __me.~_ Sam conceded, not liking the nearly broken tone coming from his brother. _~But __as __soon __as __I __figured __it __out__…_

He felt Bee snag hold of the first flitting emotion he had felt when he realized what was going on. _~You __got __angry. __I __don__'__t __blame __you.~_

Bee looked away from him for a second and Sam had a flashback to that conference room with Bee kneeling before him, broken with contrition, Optimus standing over him like an avenging angel. He realized that was where Bumblebee expected to be again after what had just happened. Sam hastened to reassure.

_~But __as __soon __as __I __realized __it __was __an __accident, __that __you __didn__'__t __even __know __it __had __happened__…~_ He felt Bee tentatively touch that emotion.

_~You __became __worried.~_ Blue optics snapped back up to meet his gaze. _~For__… F__or __**me**.~_

Bee shifted around him until one of his hands gently cupped him from behind. _~You __were__… you __are__… __worried __for __me.~_

There was an unspoken question floating between them and Sam nodded, reaching out to grab Bumblebee's finger and draw it closer to himself. "Because I knew you'd beat yourself up over it." He whispered.

Bee was silent for a long moment as Sam could almost feel his processors whirring over what they had just shared. He felt Bumblebee press slightly deeper into his mind, carefully seeking reassurance, confirmation, that his unspoken offer of forgiveness was heartfelt and not born of duty. Sam waited, relaxing into his brother's mental touch, as his friend found what he was looking for.

Then the tension slowly left the large metal being. The finger Sam still clung to tightened slightly, pressing against his chest just above his heart. Gripped in a hand that could easily squish him, Sam felt no fear. All he felt was peace. True, Bee might accidently force behavior again before Ratchet's coding was complete, but he knew it would never be anything that would harm him. He was the safest he could ever hope to be.

Tentatively, Sam reached for Bee's presence and was relieved to the point of a stray tear when Bee returned the mental embrace without reserve. They continued to support each other for a moment, before Sam felt a touch of confusion from Bee.

_~So, you didn't want me to beat myself up?~_

_~Of course not.~_

That was it for a moment then Sam could almost hear the hesitant amusement in the Autobot's tone now. _~Then __why __were _**_you _**_beating __me __up?~_

_~Wha__…__?~_Memory of him kicking a metal plate floated past his mind at the same time he felt a distinct, if still timid, playfulness from Bee. Or was it nervousness?

He groaned even as he was glad to see that humor return to his friend's spark. "Agh! Bee! That was just to get your attention, You're just being so thickheaded it didn't work very well."

Bumblebee's shoulders shook with relieved, silent laughter. Relief that was so strong it almost took Sam's breath away swept across the bond from the Autobot.

Sam chuckled, he couldn't help it. Until the sound of shifting pedes made him glance over his brother's bright yellow shoulder. He froze at the sea of blue optics staring back at him.

"Uh, Bee? Everyone's staring."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, yeah, so it's not completely resolved yet. At least not with the others. It will be, I'm sure of it. Hope it wasn't too corny or contrived. If you caught the hidden (sort of) clue for the next major twist that is coming, let me know. Please review.<em>


	14. Admissions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. The characters and events in this story are purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual Autobots or their human allies is coincidental and completely unintentional._

* * *

><p>Bumblebee froze all systems at Sam's almost choked observation. Cautiously he scanned the room with his sensors and immediately felt his systems heat with embarrassment. They would want to know what had happened. If he had made spectacle enough to attract all their attention, he knew there would be no getting away from giving an explanation.<p>

_~How do we tell them?~_

_~Do we have to tell them anything?~_ Sam asked, suddenly uneasy.

_~Optimus Prime is here.~_ Bumblebee pointed out, trying to still the quiver in his tank at having to tell his Prime what he had done, even if it was an accident. It reminded him too much of when he had to tell Prime about the bond itself.

_~No kidding!~ _Sam's sarcastic exclamation cut off his thoughts. _**All**__ of them are here.~_

Bumblebee chuckled slightly at his brother's sarcasm. _~Yes. So, back to my original question. How are we going to tell them?~_

Sam did not answer immediately and Bumblebee felt increasing nervousness from the young human. _~What's wrong Sam?~_

_~What will telling them do to their opinion of you… of the bond?~ _Sam bit his lower lip.

Bumblebee heaved air through his vents as he considered his human brother. _~Whatever the fallout might be, it is not reason to avoid the truth.~_

Sam sighed. _~I know you're right, but…~_

_~They already knew this was a risk._~ Bumblebee reasoned. _~And most of them have probably already figured it out or at least assume.~_

Sam nodded. _~Okay, then. __**Who**__ is going to tell.~_

Bumblebee could tell Sam did _not_ want to be the one to tell them. And that he was decidedly nervous, though not for himself.

Bumblebee felt acutely unworthy of Sam's loyalty, only to have that feeling swept away by a brush of affection from his human brother. It reminded him of the way Sam had pulled him across the spark boundary into his own mind and thoughts. He would not have thought a human capable of doing that. Nor would he have expected Sam to be able to work his way so deeply into his processor as Sam had just done.

Sam's mental touch sent another pulse of affection and Bumblebee smiled thankfully down at the human. Buoyed and reassured, he released Sam and stood. With a reassuring smile of his own, Bumblebee turned to face his fellow Autobots.

"Prime."

He was not able to avoid the hesitancy in his voice and it caused several of the other mechs to exchange glances. His cooling fans whirred silently as his frame heated with further embarrassment.

"Whatever happened between you and Sam, I trust is resolved." Optimus spoke steadily.

"Yes, sir. It is."

Prime nodded thoughtfully, looking down at Sam. The human nodded his silent agreement with Bumblebee's assessment. Bumblebee tried not to flinch when his Prime's optics turned back to him, but failed to keep both antennae from flattening.

Prime clearly noted that, though he said nothing right away. Then he looked over at the others. "Everyone but Ratchet and Ironhide, please return to your duties."

The other 'Bots looked curiously between Sam, Bumblebee and Optimus, but not even the twins said anything as they exited the rec. room.

Once they were alone with only Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet, Bumblebee found he was only marginally less nervous than he was before.

"Care to share what sparked such a dramatic reaction from both of you?" Optimus asked with carefully measured words. It was phrased like a question, but Bumblebee recognized an order when he heard it.

He had also served with Optimus long enough to recognize the dangerous flicker in the larger mech's optics. Despite what Bumblebee had told Sam, he hesitated, shame heating his systems once more. Then he felt a poke from Sam across their bond and glanced down.

Sam was standing by his right pede, one hand resting on a foot-plate, gazing up at him. Embarrassed anew by the relief he felt when he understood what Sam wanted, he reached down so Sam could step onto his hand.

Sam waited till he had been lifted up to his chassis level. "Bee's just embarrassed 'cause he kinda over reacted." Sam started.

"Over reacted to what?" Ironhide's gruff but concerned voice made Bumblebee wince. All three of the other mechs noticed.

"Oh… Um, well…" Sam glanced down at his feet. "I mean, it was an accident and all…"

Bumblebee could feel Sam's growing anxiety and knowing it was because – as nervous as he was – Sam was trying to spare him the explanation. And that was despite how had claimed he did not want to be the one to tell them. That was not fair to Sam. Accident though it may have been, it was _his_ accident. He could not let his brother continue to do this just to shield his own ego.

Brushing a finger lightly against Sam's back to quiet him, Bumblebee faced his leader. His voice was quiet but steady_. /What Sam is trying to say is that while he was talking to Sergeant Epps over lunch, the Sergeant asked a question about what had happened to Sam. Sam was willing to divulge enough information to see how receptive he would be to learning the whole truth./_ Bumblebee glanced down at Sam to meet his sympathetic gaze.

He looked back at Optimus, then lowered his optics slightly. _/It is a subject matter I was not ready to broach with the humans. Sam discovered he was unable to say anything./_

Three sets of optics shifted to Sam, who nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right." Bumblebee was silently amazed that Sam would feel like he deserved an equal share in whatever judgment the others rendered. But that was exactly what he was getting from the young human.

_~We're brothers.~ _ Sam reminded him.

_~It was not you're fault it happened.~ _Bumblebee protested.

_~Doesn't matter. We're brothers.~_

None of the older mechs said anything for a long moment as Bumblebee blinked down at Sam, surprised again.

"I see." Optimus' voice was carefully neutral, devoid of inflection. Not good.

"You… you slag-helmed, glitch-processored, fragging idiotic compilation of miss-matched components!" Ratchet almost roared. Bumblebee's antennae flattened, but he said nothing, keeping gaze slightly lowered as the CMO continued. "You _knew_ there was a danger yet you didn't take adequate precaution! Primus, Bumblebee!"

Ironhide said nothing, he just shook his head and that troubled Bumblebee more than Ratchet's verbal tirade.

That Optimus did nothing to quiet the medic indicated he agreed with what the former senator was saying. Not that Bumblebee could blame them. Not at all. But still… slag.

"It was an accident, Ratchet." Sam spoke up, then. "Bee regrets what happened, and I mean like you have no idea. You don't need to yell at him for it."

Ratchet's optics focused on the young human in Bumblebee's hand. "Perhaps you don't understand the full ramifications of what that imposition can mean for _you_ Samuel."

Bumblebee felt Sam's irritation as the college student put his hands on his hips, mirroring the medic's posture. "_I'm_ the one who had to deal with not being able to make my body obey my mind and being helpless to change that."

Unable to stop the soft keen at Sam's blunt reminder, Bumblebee felt Sam's reassuring mental touch. He understood: Those words were meant for Ratchet, not him.

Sam was not done. "Why do you think he freaked out like that?"

Bumblebee felt Ironhide's presence at the fringe of his awareness again. Sam started when Bumblebee felt the weapon's specialist. To head off his brother's sudden anxiety, Bumblebee sent him a calming touch and was not truly surprised to feel the young man latch onto him for comfort. Especially as Ironhide started his probe.

While a touch more gentle than the last time, it was far from friendly. Until Ironhide felt Sam's presence. Then Ironhide's entire demeanor changed into something tender. Sam, braced for something like Ratchet's probe, blinked at the sudden change.

_~Ironhide was my caretaker.~ _Bumblebee reminded Sam, aware the large black mech was observing their interaction. _~As my brother, you are granted a similar status in our culture. Sort of like an adopted son, in Earth terms.~_

He felt Sam's surprise and then awed understanding.

As did Ironhide. The weapon's specialist chuckled and his touch receded.

"Ratchet, the kid's right." Ironhide looked at the CMO. "They both know what happened, they both know the risks."

Ratchet crossed his arms. "And you still want this?" He was looking at Sam.

"Absolutely." Sam glanced up at Bumblebee in question before looking back up at the chartreuse medic. "We both do."

Ratchet nodded, then looked at Bumblebee, stepping forward. "Open up a port. I need to see if your… aft-brained stupidity … has changed the balance of the bond itself."

Bumblebee felt Sam brace himself and was touched when the human did not recoil as the hardline connection was made. Probably mindful of Sam's reaction last time, Ratchet was far gentler as he started his exam. The inspection went quicker this time as Ratchet was only looking for changes from his last assessment.

When Ratchet turned his focus on Sam, Bumblebee felt sudden stubbornness from his young charge. Bumblebee was watching the medic's face and saw Ratchet blink in surprise. The same surprise he himself had felt when first confronted with the new strength his brother seemed to have developed.

"I need to know where the boundary is now, Samuel." Ratchet warned verbally. "If there still is one."

"There is." Sam relented at last. That said, Bumblebee felt Sam withdraw behind that boundary.

Ratchet blinked, whirring in surprise. When he spoke again, his voice was laced with either pure scientific curiosity or perhaps excitement. Maybe both. "I need to test your defenses, Sam. I give you my word I will not actually violate your mind."

Bumblebee could feel Sam tense, even though he nodded. He knew the medic was pressing at Sam's mental firewall and prepared himself to pull the other Autobot back if he needed to, regardless of what his superior officer had promised. Just like he had done the first time.

Then suddenly Ratchet pulled back on his own. "Primus!"

Sam and Bumblebee exchanged a look, Sam blinking rapidly. "What?" They echoed each other.

But Ratchet just stared at them. Bumblebee took a moment to try and calm Sam's unease at the medic's blank look.

**::What did you find?:: **Bumblebee asked through their hardline connection.

Ratchet's optics shuttered and then he disconnected the line, venting heavily.

Sam and Bumblebee looked at each other again, and Bumblebee returned Sam's nervous mental embrace as they waited.

"Ratchet, what did you discover." Optimus asked calmly but with clear concern, glancing at Bumblebee warningly.

Bumblebee ducked his head slightly, but quickly returned his attention to the CMO. Ratchet vented again, eyeing Sam with a cross between awe, wariness and pure stupefaction. "It shouldn't be possible. Not for a human."

Bumblebee blinked.

Sam frowned.

Behind the medic, Optimus slowly smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Merry Christmas everyone! Please review.<em>


	15. Seaside Interlude

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. The characters and events in this story are purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual Autobots or their human allies is coincidental and completely unintentional._

* * *

><p>Waves beat relentlessly yet soothingly against the sandy shore as the late afternoon sky was slowly lit with yellow fire from the slowly setting sun. Sam sat on a flat rock overlooking the beach; both legs drown up and held to his chest as he stared across the endless blue horizon. He took a deep breath, relishing the soft saltiness that played with his senses. It was something tangible, something real.<p>

Optimus had told Sideswipe that 'impossible' was not a word that could often be accurately applied to humans. But even the usually unflappable Prime's initial humor at Ratchet's exclamation had turned to troubled concern as Ratchet had started to explain his findings.

The all but intangible tension in the conference room had grown too much. But it was nothing compared to then tension growing in his own heart.

Bumblebee crouched to his left and slightly behind him. The bright yellow Autobot had not said anything for the half hour or so they had been sitting there. Even though Sam had not looked back at him the whole time, he knew that while he had been staring at the tropical surf, his bond-brother had never once taken an optic off of him.

Bee was giving him space to think, Sam understood; respecting his mental privacy as he dealt with whatever was bothering him. Even so, he could feel Bee there at the periphery: silently supportive, quietly waiting, and infinitely patient. Just like Bee had always been, even back when he had thought the Autobot nothing more than a rusty beat-up 76 Camaro.

Sam greatly appreciated his presence, especially because he could also tell how the sudden distance between them was painfully confusing for Bee.

Bumblebee was probably blaming himself, Sam realized, for whatever the yellow 'Bot might be thinking was bothering him

It was that thought, more than anything, which prompted Sam to tear his gaze off the sunset and look down at his hands. He reached out toward Bee over their bond.

Bee responded instantly, wrapping him in a firm embrace of the soul and was not able to hide the twinge of relief that floated across the bond. Yet he was not probing for an explanation as to Sam's mood or for what was troubling him. He was just accepting.

Just like he had not questioned, had not attempted to delay him when, in the midst of Ratchet's disbelieving commentary, Sam had suddenly wanted out of that conference room. The need for _space_ had hit Sam suddenly and with a vengeance.

Bee had simply chirped in concerned understanding before curling him close to his spark, his cupped hands closing him off from the view of the other three mechs. Sam remembered Bee making excuses for them before his brother had transformed around him, tucking him safely in the driver's seat of his alt-mode.

Then they were moving and they had not stopped till they were here on this lonely beach: as far away as they could get from the base on a tiny little island.

Sam sighed, looking at his hands. "He said he wants to study us. _Study_ us Bee…"

His words choked off as, unbidden, images of Bee writhing and moaning in pain as Sector Seven 'studied' him surfaced in Sam's memory.

Clearly sensing the memories, Bumblebee whirr-clicked softly and a warm metal digit brushed gently against his back. "You know Ratchet would never do that type of thing." The warmth that was Bee grew stronger around his soul, easing some of his fear.

Sam nodded slowly. Mentally, he knew that, but…

"It was the first thing that came to mind." Be said softly and Sam realized his brother was indeed deep in his mind if he could complete such an unfocused thought so accurately.

That realization didn't bother him though.

If a fly on the wall was an apt description for how his presence felt to Bee, Bee's presence felt like a warm blanket wrapped around his shoulders. It had the potential to be smothering, but was definitely not.

He relaxed slightly and nodded. "It also made me think about what the humans will do when they find out." He squinted up at Bee. "That's why you didn't want them to know yet, wasn't it?"

Bee nodded. "There is no need for them to know. Not yet."

Laughing bitterly, Sam shook his head, readjusting his position on the rock, as his bottom was getting sore. "After the scene I made in the mess hall today? Epps already knew _something_ had happened. Now it's just that much more obvious."

Doorwings drooping, Bee looked aside. "Oh. Sorry, Sam."

Sam could not help the tiny chuckle and was rewarded by a slight upward quirk of Bee's optics. Then the scout grew serious again. "Optimus can protect us. Human scientists don't have to ever get a hold of us."

Sam frowned, knowing what Bee was hinting at. "That's not _living_ Bee. And what if they demanded it or force you guys off the planet?"

"Optimus would never ask you to sacrifice yourself like that." Bumblebee hastily assured.

But Sam frowned. "He already did… to you."

After Mission City, Bumblebee had shared with Sam how Optimus had not attempted to rescue him from Sector Seven because such a rescue attempt would cause harm to the humans capturing him. Sam had had trouble understanding why Optimus had chosen to sacrifice one of his own for a bunch of puny humans… and even more trouble understanding why Bumblebee had not only known that was what was happening at the time, but had actually agreed with his superior's decision. That it was for the same reason he did not fight those capturing him.

Belatedly he realized he had an opportunity to understand his friend's reasoning now. But he was not sure he could handle that knowledge right now. No, definitely not right now.

Clearly sensing his distress, Bee placed a finger on his shoulder. "That was different, Sam. Very different. They already _had_ me so it wasn't a matter of preventing it from happening and… I'm a soldier. I'm used to taking risks and enduring hardship. I don't like it but its part of the duty I have as a soldier."

As true as that might be, it did not help Sam any at this moment. Bee cocked his head to the side and tried again. "Well, now that you will be living for several hundred thousand years or so… what are a few decades in hiding?"

Bee was trying to be helpful, Sam knew that, but it didn't help. He glared up at the yellow mech. "The only part of those hundreds of thousands of years I'll have with my family and human friends."

Bee actually flinched away and Sam almost sobbed at the wave of… something… he felt over the bond before Bee managed to block it and instantly regretted his harsh tone.

"Aw, Bee, I'm…"

"Don't apologize Sam." Bee was looking at the ground where one hand helped balance his crouched position. "I should not have forgotten that even though I will have you for a long time now, you will not have those dearest to you but for the blink of an eye."

Sam heard and felt in Bee's tone sparkfelt… was it pain? He was not sure, more like it was a kaleidoscope of different things that only registered as pain. It compelled him to action. He stood, walking over to his friend.

"That's… That's what you've felt all this time isn't it?" He said softly, putting a hand on Bee's wrist. "Until _this, _I mean."

Bee nodded, still avoiding his gaze and Sam suddenly felt even worse for his outburst. He felt a tentative touch over the bond as Bee responded to the change in his mood and he let himself be comforted this time. All the while he was quietly amazed Bee would still offer comfort after his harsh words.

"I'm sorry, Bee. I wasn't mad at you, you know." He offered suddenly. "Not really. I'm mad at _them._" He gestured vaguely back toward the base. "The _humans_ who might want to…" He could not finish the thought.

Bee did not say anything, he just kept a mental arm around his shoulders.

"Arghh!" Sam exploded, his fists clinching. "This is so _stupid_! Why do people have to be like that? Why do the egg-heads even have to know?"

Bee looked up at him then, his blue optics flashing. "Maybe they don't have to."

When Sam gave him an encouraging poke of the bond, it prompted Bee to continue. "Epps and Lennox have kept many secrets for us. Your reasoning earlier today might be sound: they should understand. Hopefully. They might even be able to help us avoid the Sector Seven types."

Sam blinked. Of course. Bee was right. Boy, was he glad Bee at least was a calm pillar of common sense right now.

Bee chuckled, offering his hand. "Why, thank you."

Laughing, sudden relief lending a slightly higher pitch to the sound, Sam quickly settled himself on his guardian's palm. "So, what's the plan?"

Bee thought for a moment, sending calm reassurance. "We should consult with Prime and the others."

Sam grimaced at the thought, suddenly feeling guilty at having ever thought Ratchet capable of Sector Seven-like cruelty, even if only for a moment. Then he looked down, knowing the others would want to know what had triggered his sudden flight from the conference room – and not knowing how to explain it without unduly hurting Ratchet's feelings.

He felt a finger on his shoulder and looked up. "They will understand." Bee said softly. "Better than you may think. They are concerned for you. All of them."

Sam sighed. "I know. Doesn't mean I don't feel bad thinking it though."

Standing, Bee started toward the base. "I'm going to tell them we're headed back."

Sam nodded, leaning back against Bee's chassis. Relaxing deeper into their bond, he could hear Bee's comm. message.

_/Prime,/ _Bee began. _/Sam and I are returning to base./_

_/Very good./_ Optimus' deep voice seemed to echo soothingly in Sam's mind. _/Is he alright?/_

Bee glanced down at him and Sam managed to smile up at him. _/I believe so, sir, though we do have a situation for which we would seek your council./_

_/Of course, Bumblebee./_ Optimus paused. _/Ratchet is wanting to speak to both of you again. He is… most distressed with the circumstances of your departure./_

"Oh, great." Sam sighed, burying his face in his hand.

_/One moment Prime./_ Bee blinked. "Better to just talk to him and get it taken care of. Believe me, the last thing we want is a sulking, guilt-ridden Ratchet."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, I bet." Then he sighed dramatically. "Ok. Alright. Lets do it. But you gotta promise to block any wrenches he might throw at me."

The mech carrying Sam quivered with silent laughter and wry amusement flowed across the bond. It was not until Bumblebee was answering Optimus that Sam suddenly made another realization, one that made his heart catch in his throat.

Except for the brief moments after the battle in Mission City, he had never heard Bee's true voice, not with his ears. He had _never _heard Bee's natural laugh. It made sense that whatever injury had stolen his speech capability would have also taken his ability to laugh out loud. Bee was such a light-hearted spark though, laughter seemed so much a part of him.

Sam began to understand the depth of the true tragedy of that injury. And he understood why Bee never talked about it. It was too painful, too devastating to dwell on: something that made him have to look to the future and not look back or risk being crushed beneath the weight of it.

For as long as he had known Bee, this was the first time he really, truly, to the depths of his soul, understood that Bumblebee's lack of functioning vocal processors was not just the absence of another system. It was the loss of his voice_._ His _voice_.

With their comms, and now by borrowing the voices of many others of the radio, Bee could still communicate; but that was not the same. And to not be able to laugh… it made Sam shudder.

He felt Bee's concerned curiosity but could not find words to express himself. He was not even sure if he should. It was almost as if his thinking shorted out. All he could do was glomp Bee in a mental embrace.

He knew his friend, his brother, was confused but could not bring himself to explain. He did not know _how_ to explain his sudden insight and newfound respect.

After a moment Bee finally asked. "Sam, are you alright?"

Sam just nodded, not letting go of his brother's spark.

* * *

><p><em>Hope this was worth the wait (even though it wasn't <strong>that <strong>long of a wait… honestly). Please review._


	16. Reversal

_Okay, this will be a slightly longer AN than I've done before, because there some things mentioned by my wonderful reviewers that I wanted to address. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and who are following this story. You guys are the reason I keep at it._

_**Nafira:** Thank you for the review and the ideas. I had never really considered broadening the POV for this story beyond Bee and Sam (primarily because I had never intended it to go beyond 4 chapters initially… oops. **grin**). I have actually written most of it (on paper only) but not the final two chapters and am not up to that massive a rewrite at this time. I will however definitely consider expanding the POV for those remaining chapters… and the epilogue that will likely follow. :) And you're right: what do we tell the parents!_

_**Peya Luna;** (and anyone else wanting to see how Sam and Ironhide's relationship has changed): This is for you…it's a start at least. Hadn't thought about the gun… you're absolutely right though. :) Epps and Lenox are still to come, don't worry._

_**Lerrinus:** Thank you very much._

_The big reveal… at least most of it. *smirk* Congratulations to **Tiara Light** for figuring out the clue in chapter 13. Whoopie! Now, onward..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. The characters and events in this story are purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual Autobots or their human allies is coincidental and yada, yada yada..._

* * *

><p>Optimus greeted them just inside the hanger. Bumblebee returned his leader's nod politely, but internally was still trying to puzzle over the sudden change in Sam. From what he could tell, nothing was actually troubling Sam. It was more as if he had been given something precious and was exceedingly protective of it. But he could not figure out what <em>it<em> was.

"Sam." Optimus greeted softly.

"Hi Op." Be felt the youth's embarrassment. "I'm sorry I ran out on you back there."

Bumblebee watched as Optimus simply studied Sam carefully. "That was a lot for you to take in Sam. I understand. Do you want more time before we continue that conversation?"

Feeling Sam's slight start of surprise and then flush of warm appreciation for the Prime, Bumblebee smiled as Sam answered. "Thank you, but I'm okay now."

Optimus did not move. "If you feel the need for more time, do not hesitate to notify us."

Sam nodded. "I will."

Optimus nodded in acceptance of that agreement and gestured toward the med bay. Bumblebee fell into step beside and slightly behind his Prime as they crossed the main hanger.

As they approached the CMO's infamous lair, Sam's nervousness nearly tripled. Bumblebee could not blame him. It was Ratchet after all.

_~Remember, he's sworn not to harm humans, just like the rest of us.~ _Bumblebee offered, but could tell it did not really help.

"Um, Optimus." Sam said suddenly, hesitantly.

Optimus paused, looking back at Sam. "Yes, Sam?"

Sam swallowed, glancing back at Bumblebee who nodded encouragingly then looked back at Optimus. "Can we… can we put this off till tomorrow, please?"

Optimus' face softened with compassionate understanding. "Of course, Sam."

Bumblebee felt Sam relax palpably. "Thank you, Prime." He spoke for the human.

With a nod to them, Optimus walked away. Bumblebee could feel Sam did not want to face anyone else at the moment so he headed for the quarters he had been given. Once there, they spoke quietly for a couple of hours about things both somewhat important and utterly trivial until Bumblebee noticed that strange sensation from Sam that indicated hunger. When another half hour passed and Sam had said nothing, Bumblebee did.

"You are hungry Sam."

Sam groaned. "I don't want to go back to the mess hall."

"Sam…"

"No, Bee…" Sam pressed his lips together. "If I go in there, they are going to ask questions. I'm not ready for that."

Bumblebee thought for a moment. "I will comm. Ironhide and ask him to procure something for you." Sam smiled and nodded gratefully.

_/Ironhide?/_ Bumblebee cautiously commed his former caretaker, unsure exactly what to expect.

_/Bumblebee, what is?/_ Bumblebee blinked at the weapons specialist's tone. It was almost warm.

_/Sam is hungry but he does not wish to face the other humans and is refusing to go back to the mess hall./_ Bumblebee could feel Sam working his way a little deeper into his processor and smiled down at the human. He had been distant the last few hours and the Autobot welcomed the renewed closeness.

_/Does this have to do with what Epps was talking about during weapon drills this evening?/_

Bumblebee felt Sam's grimace and shared it. _/Probably. Do you think you could procure some food for Sam, Ironhide?/_

There was a thoughtful silence. _/I believe so. My understanding is that their mess hall is serving either roast or lasagna tonight. Does he have a preference?/_

Bumblebee looked down at Sam who pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Lasagna, definitely."

_/…Sam?/_ Ironhide questioned with surprise.

Sam sat straighter in shock. "You heard me?"

_/You heard him?/_ Bumblebee echoed.

They looked at each other.

_/How is that possible?/_ Ironhide sounded incredulous and a little concerned.

Sam was looking up at Bumblebee, clearly as spooked as Ironhide sounded.

Bumblebee was more intrigued than troubled and quickly sought to find the explanation. Somehow, Sam was able to access his comm. That was the only possible conclusion. It should not be possible. It was not possible in normal brother bonds and most assuredly not in a pet-bond. But then, Ratchet had already said Sam was able to get deeper into his processor than any Cybertronian (except possibly Soundwave… and that was a disturbing parallel) could.

Sam, of course, picked up on the conclusion as soon as Bumblebee came up with it. The boy sprang from where he was sitting on Bumblebee's thigh and ran for the door. On instinct, Bumblebee sent the signal to lock it, knowing that Sam was over reacting to the situation – at least in _his _view. He also knew Sam would not want another public spectacle. A part of his processor took an astrosecond appreciate the irony that their roles had reversed.

Sam's presence withdrew across the bond simultaneously as he moved, but that did not stop Bumblebee from feeling the panic the poor human was radiating.

_/Excuse me, Ironhide, I have to go take care of Sam./_ Bumblebee was already pushing himself to his pedes. _/This new development scared him./_

_/I would think it would scare you too./_ Was the black mech's droll reply.

_/Surprised, yes. But this isn't the first time./_ Bumblebee walked cautiously toward where Sam had collapsed into a shivering ball. _/Excuse me, Ironhide./_ He cut the comm.

Crouching beside where Sam was trying to blend in with the concrete floor in a corner of the room, Bumblebee attempted to reach for him across the bond. Only to run up against a set of firewalls that startled Bumblebee. He remembered them from Ratchet's last probe, but they were not like this. He studied them briefly and realized he could eventually tear them down, but considering the damage that posed to the nature of their bond, he was hesitant to do so.

Instead, he chose to simply press up against them – sort of an entreating mental knock.

Sam cringed, pulling himself into a tighter ball. Without changing his touch against the block Sam had placed on the bond, he reached a hand toward the young human.

Sam flinched – almost as if he was suddenly afraid of him. That threatened to make Bumblebee keen. But he would not give up. He opted not to pick Sam up for the same reason he chose not to strip that mental firewall. Instead, he simply cupped his hand over the trembling boy's form.

They stayed that way for several long minutes and in that time Bumblebee never changed his mental or physical stance.

"I'm sorry, Bee." Sam said in a whisper so quiet only Bumblebee's extremely sensitive audios were able to catch it. "I had no idea…"

"Neither of us did, Sam." Bumblebee assured him. "I'm not upset about it."

"How can you say that?" Moist brown eyes peered up at him, desperation clear, even if Bumblebee could not clearly sense it with his spark. "I… I manipulated one of your systems and… was able to use it. That's impossible! I… shouldn't be _able_ to do that. I shouldn't have _done_ that."

Realizing at least part of the source of Sam's distress was rooted in fear that Bumblebee would reject him and the bond for such an obvious intrusion… one which Bumblebee himself had compared to something Soundwave might do. Bumblebee ever so gently pulled away the first layer of Sam's impressive mental firewall. He would not actually break the defense completely as that would be an abuse of power, but he knew that, locked away as he was, the human would not be able to read him any better than Bumblebee could read him at the moment.

_~Sam.~ _He said gently. _~You were able to make me look at you too.~_

The presence behind that firewall tensed in disbelief._ ~What?~_

Bumblebee nodded, letting his optics smile slightly. _~In the rec. room. You were so far in my processor that when you told me to look at you… I had no choice.~_

Sam blinked. _"That's_ why you were surprised."He whispered.

_~To say the least.~_ Bumblebee gently started working his way through another layer of the firewall.

He felt Sam quiver and stopped though he did not back off either. He would back off if Sam told him to, but instinct told him Sam's fear was more related to what the human had just done.

_~I did not turn away from our bond then, I'm not going to do so now.~_ He told Sam across their link.

Sam just waited, holding his breath. It took Bumblebee a moment to realize he was – as the human saying went – waiting for the other shoe to drop.

But what was he expecting? Bumblebee could not reassure his brother unless he knew. He carefully finished pulling aside the next layer in Sam's firewall. Though there was still a block between them, he could feel Sam much clearer. That was why he could feel the young human's mind recoil when that part of the firewall was removed.

Bumblebee froze, not daring to push any further as he finally, completely understood Sam's fear. He was afraid of retaliation. For a brief moment, this confused Bumblebee. Did Sam not know him better than that?

But then, he also knew Ratchet and had still been irrationally afraid of just what 'study' methods the other Autobot might use. Perhaps all of this was still too fresh in Sam's mind. Perhaps it was an ingrained human stress reaction in similar situation – the youth had been nearly as guilt ridden after Optimus had been off-lined in the forest, sure all the other Autobots would blame him and hate him...

And Bumblebee _was_ still pressing against Sam's only real defense. He had been unintentionally feeding that fear.

He remembered Sam's only true concern at the beginning of all of this was a violation of his mind; the lack of privacy. And that was exactly what the youth had experienced in the mess hall earlier that day. And it was exactly what he had done to Bumblebee.

It was an insight into human thinking (at least the thinking of _his_ human) that Bumblebee was intensely grateful for, even if it made him feel somewhat guilty.

_~Do you remember? I told you bonds change the definition of privacy, even for us?~ _Sam nodded ascent but did not speak, still tense. _~It does not trouble me that you were able to do these things. I was surprised, Sam, that is all. I said I trusted you in my mind. I did after the… incident in the rec. room and I still do now. I'm not angry and I'm not going to enter your thoughts without your consent.~_

Bumblebee paused._ ~You are my brother. I care about you too much to do that?~_

It was one of the hardest things Bumblebee had ever made himself do, but he backed away from the boundary that separated his spark from Sam's mind.

Sam relaxed slightly even as he stammered slightly. "I… I know that Bee. I… I just need time to sort through this."

Bumblebee nodded. "Of course, Sam."

To his relief, Sam shifted under his hand to lean against his palm. It was an indication he had not scared his smaller brother too terribly and he clung to that sign.

The alert at the door sounded, causing Sam to jump.

_/Bumblebee, I have the boy's food./ _Came Ironhide's gruff comm.

Sam gave no indication of having heard, which should not have been surprising considering how firmly locked away he was behind his own firewalls. "Its Ironhide. He has the food we requested."

Nodding, Sam straightened slightly as Bumblebee unlocked the door. _/Come in, Ironhide./_

Ironhide took two steps in before he stopped to take in the situation before him. Bumblebee heard the larger mech pause and did not move, suddenly wondering how Ironhide might interpret what he saw: Sam cowering on the floor with him crouched over the much smaller human.

_/What happened?/_

Bumblebee released air through his vents. At least Ironhide had asked instead of jumping to conclusions. _/He was very troubled when he realized he could access my comm. system. Even more so when he found out he was able to compel behavior on a previous occasion./_

_/Yes, you said that wasn't the first time?/_

_/In the rec. room./_ Bumblebee supplied. _/He was able to make me look at him./_

Bumblebee caught the stuttering intake of air through Ironhide's vents.

_/I know. That shouldn't be possible./_

_/So he is just 'over reacting' like you did?/_ Ironhide stepped closer. _/And why haven't you told Ratchet any of this?/_

_/I haven't had the opportunity. I'm going to./ _Bumblebee answered the second question first. _/As to Sam…/_ He hesitated, but Ironhide was his caretaker, he could trust him._ /He… instinctively I think… feared retribution./_

Pain blossomed along the back of Bumblebee's helm as Ironhide swatted him from behind. _/What did you do to make him think that?/_

_/I…/_

_/Never mind. Move it./ _Bumblebee felt Ironhide's hand on his shoulder a moment later and reluctantly backed away, releasing Sam.

Sam looked up when Bumblebee removed his hand only to squeak slightly when Ironhide's replaced it as the bulkier mech crouched low. "Sam… were you mad at Bumblebee when he accidentally forced behavior on you?

"No… not for more than a second or two, anyway?"

"Then why do you think he would be mad at you for accidentally using his comm.?"

Bumblebee tensed when Sam sobbed. With a gentleness belying his fierce reputation, Ironhide scooped Sam into his palm as he would a frightened sparkling. As he had Bumblebee those many decavorns ago.

"It's not that, I…" Another sob choked Sam. Then quieter, "I forced him to do something."

"And he hadn't already done that to you?"

Bumblebee nodded in agreement with the sentiment in Ironhide's tone. But Sam was shaking his head.

"It's not the same thing." Sam's voice was tiny. Bumblebee tried to send comfort but his brother flinched away, back behind his mental firewalls. "Bee didn't even know he was doing it. I _wanted_ him to look at me. I… I did _everything_ I could to get him to look at me."

"And it worked, eh?" Ironhide glanced at Bumblebee. "Good for you."

None of this was really new to the yellow scout, and, as confused as he was that Sam was even remotely afraid of him, he was glad Sam was talking to Ironhide.

"Do you think he didn't know that at the time?" Ironhide asked softly. "If you were far enough into his processors to do that, do you not think Bumblebee would also be able to know your motivations?"

There was a pause as Ironhide allowed Sam to consider this.

"What is it you fear now, Samuel?" Ironhide turned slightly so that he held Sam between himself and Bumblebee. "If Bumblebee were of a mind to be upset about any of this, would you not have been made aware of that earlier?"

Bumblebee saw Sam's slow nod.

"So what is it that you fear?"

"I…" Sam's brow was furrowed. Bumblebee was relieved to see the youth _thinking_ rather than just responding instinctively and emotionally. "I'm not sure. I…" He looked up at Bumblebee. "I feel so stupid."

"Don't feel stupid, Sam." Bumblebee stepped forward. "I want to know what is troubling you so that I can help."

"I… I know how upset you were when you kept me from saying anything earlier and… I guess if you were that upset with yourself I just thought… um… assumed that if it happened _to_ you then…" Sam looked down, shrugging. "I'm sorry."

"Ironhide is absolutely right." Bumblebee assured. "If I was upset, you would have felt that." He could feel Sam's insecurity and smiled. He tried again. "What did you feel from me once we got back here? "

Sam frowned in thought, then he all but lit up and Bumblebee felt the boy's firewalls come down on their own. "You were happy."

Sam shifted and Bumblebee moved simultaneously to take him from the weapons specialist. "Thank you Bee. This is all… just kind of new."

"I should say so." Ironhide shook his helm, placing his now empty hand on his hip joint. "You've only known of this bond for just over twenty-four of your hours."

The black mech brought Sam's meal out of subspace and dropped it in the youth's hands. "Here, eat. You humans loose reasoning capacity when you're low on fuel."

"Thank you, 'Hide." Sam chuckled when Ironhide nudged him gently with a finger. "For everything."

"You will still have to face your fellow humans, you know." Ironhide stepped back slightly. "They are your people after all; can't avoid them forever, not when we're still on your planet."

"Yeah... but not today." Sam shook his head. "Thank you for that too."

Ironhide huffed, grunting something incomprehensible, glancing at the floor and Bumblebee had to stifle a silent laugh. With their bond wide open again, Sam had no trouble seeing what Bumblebee saw in his old caretaker:embarrassment. Ironhide looked up sharply, his optics narrowing, before he headed for the door. The simple metal portal was not enough to stop the thunder of the black mech's own chuckle.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so we get our first glance at what made Ratchet's optics bulge out and his vocalizer glitch. Don't worry, there is more to come. Hehehe….<em>

_On a more serious note, you have probably noticed my update timing has changed. I have recently accepted a new position at work, one with a lot more responsibility and, as the department is currently going through some major overhauls – which I am having to oversee and coordinate now – I am physically and mentally wiped out after work and do not have the creative energy to write during the week. Thus, my fun writing/typing/editing time is now primarily limited to the weekends. Hence, updates will be slower for the foreseeable. But they **will** come. Thank you for your patience and, as always, please review._


	17. Understandings

_Yikes, sorry for the delay in getting this posted. Someone posted a review on one of the early chapters that gave me the idea for what happens in this one. I looked back over those reviews to try and figure out who it was, but for the life of me couldn't find it. So; whoever it was, thank you. You'll know who you are, I'm sure. I hope. :)_

_I know I didn't get to respond to virtually any of the reviews to the last chapter and I apologize for that. I will try to do better this time around._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. The characters and events in this story are purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual Autobots or their human allies is coincidental and completely unintentional._

* * *

><p>It was a companionable silence as Sam ate, though neither he nor Bumblebee attempted to reach across their bond to the other. Because of what had just happened, Bumblebee resolved that he would wait until Sam was comfortable enough and made the first move. What he was feeling across the link was that Sam still wanted space.<p>

The scout supposed he should not be too surprised. It was to be expected that they would have to find a medium balance in which to function on a daily basis. But a part of Bumblebee was curious about finding out exactly what the limits of their bond were and then learning how best to utilize their combined abilities.

Still, he gave Sam space. That however, did not stop him from sending reassurance and affection across to the troubled human.

He could feel Sam's gratitude wash back to him as the youth slowly relaxed while eating. Without Sam's presence in his processors, the young male's mental touch seemed _small_ again, like it had in the beginning. And frighteningly fragile. He briefly wondered if his own presence seemed… intimidatingly large to his brother at the moment? Curious.

"Bee…" Sam looked up at him from where he sat cross-legged on the floor, the box with his food pushed to one side. "How can you not be more upset about this?"

Bumblebee thought for a moment, even as he smiled with relief that Sam was asking the question. Then he extended his hand, palm up in invitation. "It would be easier to show you."

"Are you sure?"

"To quote someone I know, 'you owe it to yourself… you owe it to me to find out, to understand, what I feel about this.'" Bumblebee did not move his hand.

"Not fair!" Sam grimaced

"Why not?" Bumblebee inquired innocently. "You threw my words back at me first. I'm just returning the favor."

A smile flickered over Sam's features, but Bumblebee could sense his nervousness all the same. Finally, Sam slowly crawled into his hand. Cupping his human brother gently, he lifted Sam to hold him against the armor covering his spark chamber. After a few seconds, he felt Sam settle in the warmth generated by his frame and spark.

_~Sam.~_ He whispered gently across their bond. _~Come. Look for the answers you seek.~_

Sam's tiny mental presence strengthened as he hesitantly reached across the bond to brush against Bumblebee's thoughts.

It was evident that Sam was not sure how to begin, but Bumblebee coaxed him deeper into his processors until he was firmly enough in Bumblebee's mind that he would be able to hear other's comms. Then Bumblebee just waited, simply enjoying his brother's mental presence again. When Sam has still made no move toward initiating his investigation, Bumblebee decided to share a memory with him.

Knowing the young human would experience the moment from his perspective, Bumblebee showed him the moment in the Rec. Room that was the cause of all their current issues.

... ... ...

_Guilt and shame lashed at him relentlessly. How could he have done that to Sam? He was going to be hated… and he deserved it. He knew that. Why couldn't he have been more careful?_

_If he had a second chance… but he didn't deserve a second chance._

_Shame wrenched at his spark. He had betrayed Sam. The guilt that followed made him keen softly._

_He could feel Sam in his processors, deeper than he had ever been before. It was a little uncomfortable, but he would not deny the contact, not after what he had done to Sam. Sam was being infinitely gentle when he had been nothing of the kind. It only made the guilt worse. At the moment, Sam was just holding his spark tightly. An embrace. Bumblebee wanted to relax, to accept the warmth Sam was offering, but he was afraid._

_What would he do to Sam if he did accept the support?_

_His spark yearned for forgiveness – forgiveness from the unthinkable._

_He managed to stammer out an apology, but couldn't finish it. What was he processing? He didn't **deserve** forgiveness. What right had he to even ask?_

_An Autobot's duty was to **protect** those weaker than themselves and what had he done? He had abused that power – even if only accidentally. For Sam he should have been more careful. Perhaps he now owed Sam the duty of severing their bond before more harm could come to the human._

_He heard/felt Sam ask him to look at him. But he couldn't. He could not bring himself to see his brother's disappointment._

_Then he heard the command come again: ~Bee, look at me!~_

_This time, it was as if it cam from his own motor relays even as he felt the strength behind Sam's presence, the not so subtle desperation behind his mental voice and… fear. But not fear for himself, Bee realized, even as he struggled to deny it, as he tried to avoid eye-optic contact. Sam was afraid of loosing the bond._

_Bumblebee felt his frame respond to Sam's order with surprise that Sam was even able to do that, unable to stop it from happening. And with more surprise that Sam would even want to try and repair the breach Bumblebee had caused._

_For the briefest of astroseconds, the helplessness of not having control over his own systems flashed through him. But as his optics focused on Sam of their own accord, that fear was replaced by hope. A timid, petrified hope – but at least the despair started to recede._

... ... ...

Bumblebee let the memory fade. It was a little lurching to relive the intense shame ad guilt, but for Sam's sake it was worth it. He watched as Sam processed the memory. He patiently waited for the questions he knew would follow.

_~… You did know it was intentional on my part?~_ The question was timid.

_~It would have been hard not to.~_ Bumblebee could not help the mild humor in his tone.

_~It did scare you, though.~_ Sam noted after another moment.

_~ Not enough to bother thinking about. ~_ Bumblebee assured him, letting a reassuring rumble thrum through his engine. _~ I knew you were primarily focused on saving our bond, despite what I had done to you. Like you, it was an instinctual response before I realized what was happening. ~_

_~ Bee… ~_ Sam's breathing hitched.

_~What troubles you Sam? ~_

Sam was a long time in answering though, thankfully, his mental touch did not retreat. "Doesn't it bother you… I mean… I shouldn't be _able_ to do these things. I'm just human – a little squishy. It isn't right that I should be able to have that type of influence over someone… like you."

It was not said out loud, but Bumblebee heard it in Sam's thoughts as clearly as if he had shouted it: Sam was disturbed he – a 'mere' human – had the ability to force behavior on someone he had always considered a superior being. The idea, as disturbing as it was, actually made Bumblebee chuckle.

_~ Have I not always insisted we were equals? That the difference in our physical make up was just that and that intellectually, emotionally and spiritually, humans and Cybertronians are equal? ~ _ He asked. _~ We may have different strengths and abilities but ultimately we are equal. This is just proof of that. ~_

He felt Sam slowly come to accept, albeit still somewhat uncomfortable, that rationalization.

Then the human's presence shifted from tentative, passive-observer to an active mental embrace filled with gratitude. "Thank you, Bee."

"Any time, Sam." And he meant that with every ounce of his spark.

… … …

Sam quickly grew drowsy as the stress of the last day, and especially the last eight hours, caught up to him. As the emotional stress took its toll, the human slipped into a deep slumber, still held close to Bumblebee's spark. Once he was out, knowing his charge well enough to know almost nothing would wake him, Bumblebee gently transferred his sleeping brother to the tiny (to him) cot Sam had been provided.

Sam shifted with the movement, then curled on his side with a soft sigh. Clicking happily to himself, Bumblebee shook open the wool army blanket – the sheet of fabric looking like a tissue in his hand – and gently laid it over Sam's shoulders.

He watched his human sleep for a few more minutes before moving onto his own berth. While technically, he did not need as much recharge as the human did, he too found the last twenty-four hours to be taxing.

Old, hard-won, battlefield habits had him scanning the area again before he began off-lining his systems. Those same subroutines had him keep a passive sensor array in operation with settings to alert him and break the recharge cycle if any anomalies were detected.

Only four hours later _something_ disturbed his recharge enough he partially on-lined. But he could not figure out what it was exactly. Nothing physical, his alerts would have woken him instantly. It was disquieting and unsettling – not like his combat systems were running, but similar, though much less intense. As more systems slowly booted up, it took Bumblebee several seconds to realize the feeling was coming from Sam.

No sooner had he made that connection then Sam cried out, a terrified, tank-wrenching yell.

Bumblebee was on his pedes hurrying to Sam's cot before Sam's muffled exclamation was replaced by a pathetic mumble. His hand was reaching out to touch the boy's shoulder before his processors caught up with his actions and he recognized what had happened.

He gently brushed Sam's small shoulder. "Sam." No response except another strangled cry. "Sam!"

The young man bolted upright with another yell, breathing heavily. He stared around him with wide, haunted eyes.

"You were having a nightmare." Bumblebee told him softly. "Everything is alright. You are safe."

Sam looked up at him and blinked, then shook his head as if hoping to physically fling off the vestiges of the nightmare. He calmed rather quickly, as Bumblebee expected, having witnessed similar episodes after the events in Mission City and then again after Egypt.

But in those cases it had been the horrible memories that had spawned such terrible dreams. Nothing had happened that Bumblebee was aware of. Nothing, that was, except their bond.

He chirped worriedly at Sam, who had returned his gaze to his blanketed lap, running a hand over his face.

Sam glanced up at him, took a second to read Bumblebee's expression. He seemed to understand what question Bumblebee had not asked, was not wanting to ask.

Expression pained, he hissed words through gritted teeth. "He said he wanted to make me his _pet_."

Bumblebee blinked. Those were not words he expected. Who had said that?

He felt Sam's mental touch, seeking comfort and unhesitatingly gave it.

"A _pet._ Oh god! I didn't even know what that meant until now…" A shudder jerked Sam's body.

_~Who, Sam?~_ Bumblebee tried to sooth away Sam's lingering horror.

"Megatron." Sam's whispered word made Bumblebee's systems hitch. _That_ would qualify as a nightmare. He started to reassure Sam that it had only been that, but Sam continued, looking up at him.

"In mission city, on the building, when I had the AllSpark. Megatron said he wanted to make me his pet. If I gave him the AllSpark, he would let me live as his _pet. _ I… I just thought he meant like a slave or something… I had no idea what he could have done…"

Bumblebee stared at his tiny brother, almost not believing his auditory receptors. "Megatron… He did?"

Sam nodded, shuddering again.

"Why did you never say anything before?" It was astonishing he had taken the news of their bond well at all, let alone embraced it as he had.

Sam shrugged. "I… I didn't know the depth of what he had said… what having a _pet_ really was to your people. Then, after he died… er, after I killed him… it just didn't seem important any more. I never thought about it again."

With a slight frown, Bumblebee wondered why he might have thought about it _now._

Sam drew in a deep breath and rubbed at his face again. "I guess it was experiencing the pet-nature of our bond… you know, in the mess hall… that brought home exactly what Megatron intended."

Bumblebee assumed Sam must have been fairly deep in his processors to be able to so seamlessly answer such a privately speculated question. But when he checked, Bumblebee was surprised to find that was not the case. They had 'met' each other right at the spark boundary.

So, either Sam was simply thinking along the same lines he was processing, or there was yet another dimension to their bond they had yet to discover.

"I'm not sure I'm up for something _else_ new right now. I…" Sam shut his mouth with an audible clack of his teeth, glancing up at Bumblebee. "You weren't saying anything were you?"

Bumblebee shook his head.

Sam blinked, then confirmed Bumblebee's earlier observation. "I'm not in your head."

"Nor am I in yours." Bumblebee agreed.

They just stared at each other. An unspoken question floated between them, the most logical question actually. And it was clear Sam was waiting for him to answer it. Unfortunately, he could not.

"I don't know how this is possible, Sam." Then added softly. "No, I'm not upset you can read my thoughts so easily. Remember what I said about privacy?"

Judging by the way Sam's eyes widened, Bumblebee quickly surmised the question he had just answered was one _Sam_ was privately considering.

At least that let them know this… whatever it was… went both ways. Now they just had to figure out what was going on.

Unfortunately, there was only one way either of them knew how to do that.

"Ratchet." They said simultaneously.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, more change is in the wind. Hehehe. Please review.<em>


	18. Humans

_Warning: I think I have an actual cussword in here, somewhere… :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. The characters and events in this story are purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual Autobots or their human allies is coincidental and completely unintentional._

* * *

><p>It was decided, unanimously and very quickly that, as curious as they were for answers, it was not worth a wrench to Bumblebee's helm to disturb Ratchet's recharge to get those answers. Of course, both brothers acknowledged the real possibility that <em>waiting<em> to inform the CMO of such a significant development might _still_ earn them that flying hardware. It was still agreed however, that waiting was the safest course.

Thankfully, Sam was able to return to sleep though it remained fitful and he was grateful when Bee woke him for breakfast.

"Ironhide brought this for you." Bumblebee handed Sam the package of steaming food. "He said Epps had stressed the importance of eating it hot."

Brows furrowing, Sam sniffed and then grinned. "Bacon!"

Sam was aware of Bee's soft amusement as he devoured the food offering and even allowed a happy chuckle at himself as he could not help but see the sight he made through his friend's optics.

Sam finished his meal quickly and was licking remaining bacon grease off his fingers when something occurred to him. He looked up at Bee. "You said Epps got this for Ironhide." Bee beeped affirmatively and Sam frowned. "How much has 'Hide told them?"

Bumblebee aped a shrug. "Unknown. Though he would never have done anything to our detriment. You know this."

Sam sighed, nodding. "At least he's still willing to help me out." 'He' referring to Epps, of course. "That's something at least."

Bee chirped in agreement again.

"So… what now?" Sam asked when his guardian did not do or say anything for a long moment.

Bending lower to get closer to Sam's level, Bee spoke softly. "Are you ready to meet with Optimus and Ratchet, Sam?"

Sam inhaled sharply but knew it would have to happen eventually. And Bee had been right last night… the longer they waited to deal with Ratchet, the worst _that _discussion would probably go. And he _did_ want to know what was going on now that he and Bee could apparently understand each other's thoughts without either being in either of the other's heads.

The reassuring presence of Bumblebee at the fringes of his awareness reminded him he was not alone. Gathering his courage, Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Bumblebee hesitated and Sam knew he was considering whether to offer his hand. He smiled. "Why wouldn't I want a ride?"

Bee warbled almost sheepishly and lowered his hand.

_/Optimus, Sam and I are ready./ _Bumblebee transmitted.

Sam was mildly surprised to be able to hear the transmission, considering he was not inside Bee's processor at all. Not that he knew about.

As if reading his thoughts – which he probably was – Bee looked down at him. "You heard that?"

Sam nodded, grimacing apologetically. "Didn't mean to. Sorry."

Bee smiled slightly, though with some consternation, but Optimus' reply prevented him from reassuring Sam. _/Very good, Bumblebee. Please come by my office first. I shall alert Ratchet./_

Bumblebee acknowledged the order and looked at Sam with a quirked optic ridge.

... ... ...

Their trip to Optimus' office was uneventful for the most part. Ironhide saw them and joining them for a few strides: just long enough to scan Sam.

"Looks like you got your morning sustenance eh? You're color is better. Good." He gently pushed at Sam's shoulder. "Can't have your reasoning centers crash because ya went and did a glitch thing like not eating."

Sam smiled at the weapons specialist's gruff concern, feeling through Bumblebee how _cute_ this behavior was from his perspective. He was not about to share_ that_ observation with the bigger mech, though. "Thank you very much, 'Hide."

"Glad to help, kid." The large black mech smirked. "Besides, I'd hate to have to get onto Bee's aft if he let that happen." Then he had wondered off, leaving Sam and Bee to continue alone.

However, upon gaining entry to Optimus' office, they found that the Autobot leader was not alone. Lennox and Epps stood on the Prime's desk. Apparently all three were waiting for them.

Realizing that, Sam suddenly felt self conscious in Bee hand. Or was that Bee feeling self-conscious carrying him in front of the other humans? It could have been both for all the young man knew. This two-way mind thing was getting confusing.

By unspoken agreement, Bumblebee lowered Sam to the table where he stepped off. Bee stayed close though, for which Sam was grateful as he looked at his two fellow humans. Humans who were considering him with patent curiosity but, Sam was glad to note, without alarm or disgust. At least not yet.

"Hey guys." Sam waved weakly.

So, you live." Epps grinned walking forward to clap him on the shoulder. "When you ran off like that you had me worried."

"Sorry about that." Sam smiled nervously.

Lennox had followed Epps and was now considering Sam appraisingly, eyes narrowed slightly in consideration. "Everything okay kid?"

"Uh… I think so." Sam almost face palmed. "I mean, yeah, yes, just fine. Thanks. Um..."

Trying not to bite his lip and thereby _further_ give away his nervousness, Sam looked up at Optimus for an explanation.

With a short nod, the Autobot leader provided one. "Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps approached me this morning with concerns about your wellbeing, Sam. After explaining the circumstances surrounding the last time you were seen by either of them, I decided that full disclosure was called for. At least in their case. They are aware that you do not wish this information to go beyond them."

Sam felt his heart thudding in his chest. While it was true he and Bee had just recently discussed bringing these two in on the truth, to be faced with that moment so suddenly threatened his rather tenuous grip on his anxiety. How could Optimus do that without asking them? Had he not said he would let them decide when and what to tell the humans?

Bumblebee was also nervous, Sam could tell, but his unwavering trust in his leader was so strong Sam could not help but be affected. If Optimus had told them, then it must have been for a good reason and it must also have been the right thing to do. That reassurance was the only thing that kept him from falling apart with worry.

Lennox gave them a moment then nodded, indicating Optimus with a hand. "Optimus has just finished telling us about bonds that Cybertronians can form with each other and such." Sharp gray-brown eyes flickered between Sam and Bumblebee. "I'm assuming that has _something_ to do with what happened yesterday in the mess hall?

Sam glanced back at Bumblebee and received a definite, if nervous, nudge to go ahead. He looked back at the two soldiers. "Yeah, you could say that."

"So… what does a bond that two cybertronians can form have to do with a human?" Epps asked, crossing his arms.

Sam hesitated, wondering how to go about explaining a Pet-bond to the two men in a way that would not have them reaching for their weapons. Or handing him over to a psychologist. Then he realized he did not have to. Ratchet had detailed why yesterday.

He smiled. "Remember when the AllSpark got downloaded into my head?"

Both soldiers nodded. "Yeah. Made you see visions and symbols and stuff. Helped you bring Optimus back." Epps recapped, his eyes narrowing.

Sam bobbed his head. "Well, apparently it changed my brain enough that I was able to form a Brother-bond," He flicked a thumb back over his shoulder. "With Bee here."

Lennox and Epps blinked at him then up at Bee, who waved his fingers at them, a very uncharacteristic shyness flooding the bond from the 'Bot's end. If he had not been so nervous, it would have made Sam smile. Instead he just stared at the two soldiers, trying not to fidget as he waited for the explosion that was sure to come.

And waited.

"Really?" Lennox asked after a full thirty seconds of steady blinking.

"Seriously? With Bumblebee? No kidding?" Epps asked a moment later.

It was almost... anticlimactic.

"No kidding." Sam confirmed, wondering why they were not freaking out. Perhaps they were still in shock. That had to be it.

Sam looked up, past where they stood, to see Optimus watching all three of them with a controlled expression on his facial plates. He could not tell what the majestic Autobot was thinking or feeling. He knew that Bumblebee was still on edge.

Or was that him?

"So… what's that like?" Lennox asked after another half-minute of surprised blinking.

"Um…" Sam glanced back at Bee and received a tiny shrug. With a sigh, he faced his fellow humans again. "Really neat, actually. I can tell what he is thinking and feeling and he can do the same."

"So, how does that work?" Epps asked. "I mean, the 'Bots are so much stronger than us, I don't see how it can be an equal thing. I mean you don't feel… overwhelmed? No offense intended big guy."

"None taken." Bee assured quickly while Sam considered his response.

He shook his head. "I don't know if it's _equal, _but it's not exactly _unequal_ either."

Sam felt Bee's subdued amusement at that explanation. Or was that _his_ amusement at the comically blank looks on the two soldier's faces? He really needed to find a way to differentiate who was feeling what. It was like the emotions echoed between them regardless of who started it.

_~Sorry Sam.~_

_~Not your fault, big guy.~ _Sam sighed internally. _~I take it you're having trouble too?~_

~_A little_.~The bright yellow mech admitted.

"What the heck does _that_ mean?" Lennox demanded finally. " 'Not equal but not unequal?' Those two are kinda mutually exclusive, you know."

"Uh… exactly what it sounds like. I…" He looked back at Bee questioningly. How much should they tell the two soldiers?

Bee blinked. _~As much as you want to. They are your people.~_

Sam sighed. Bee had given a full explanation to the other Autobots, despite the very real possibility of the damage it could have done to his standing among them. The damage that it did do. That was before Ratchet had uncovered the fact that it was not as bad as they had originally assumed. And that 'confession' had not ended as badly as they had assumed. Perhaps this would be the same.

Lennox and Epps were the humans the Autobots trusted most. How could he refuse to do the same thing Bumblebee had already done?

He felt a wave of relieved reassurance wash across his mind… from Bee, he was almost completely sure. Of course. Bee hated secrets, so Sam was not surprised that his larger brother would be relieved not to have to keep such a monumental one as their bond. Sam smiled slightly.

The two soldiers, however, were still staring at him, waiting for an explanation. "Well… its kinda difficult to explain; Ratchet could do better, but… um… See, like you guessed, Bee's a lot stronger than I am, so, like, he could just tear down any mental defenses I might try to put up if he wanted to. But… It's kinda like the differences in our physical bodies… I'm a lot smaller… small enough I can get _through_ the cracks in _his_ mental firewalls. So you see, we're not equal, but we're not exactly _un_equal either."

He spoke rapidly, getting everything out in one breath.

The two soldiers just looked between mech and young man for a few seconds.

"So…" Lennox ventured slowly. "Basically either one of you could get into the other's mind whenever you wanted to?" He asked. "So, no privacy whatsoever?"

Sam was quick to shake his head, raising his hand to gesture away their concern. "No, no, it's not like that. I mean, it _could_ be, I guess. But neither of us would do that to the other – we respect each other to much to do that."

"That'd take a whole lotta respect." Epps was eyeing Bee appraisingly. "And a whole lotta trust, I bet."

"That too." Both Autobot and human said simultaneously, then looked at each other.

Sam could not stop the tiny laugh as he looked back at his bond-brother.

When he turned back to Epps and Lennox, he was relieved to see even they were exchanging wry smiles, most likely at his and Bee's interactions

"So," Sam ventured after a moment. "Why aren't you two … you know, freaking out about this?'

Epps only raised an eyebrow, glancing at his commanding officer briefly before looking back at Sam. "Did you freak out when you found out?" Sam shook his head. "Then why do you think we would?"

Lennox nodded. "Kid, don't forget, we've seen the same stuff you have these last few years. We've seen the top of a pyramid remodeled into the most powerful weapon imaginable. We _saw_ you bring Optimus Prime back to life. Not to mention a whole slagload of other scrap we've both seen…" He trailed off, his eyes growing wide. "Shit, I'm even cussing like them now."

The military officer looked down, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. They waited for him to continue, but he just shook his head.

"Point is, kid," Epps took over, "like you, it's gonna take a whole lot more 'an this to freak us out now days."

Sam's relief was strong enough to make his legs weak. Or was some of that relief Bee's?

"So," Lennox interrupted his speculation, sounding eerily like Sam's father. "What exactly happened yesterday?"

"Ah, that…"

"Yeah, _that._" Epps seconded the officer next to him.

Sam looked back at Bee once again. The scout warbled and looked away. _~Bee, knock it off. I thought we were past this.~_

_~Right. Oops.~_ Bee's optics quirked upward slightly in an apologetic smile.

Sam smiled back at him, brushing aside his brother's concern. When he looked back at the two soldiers, it was clear they had noticed the non-verbal byplay.

Sam cleared his throat, taking a breath. "Yeah, that. Well… Bee kinda sorta you know kept me from saying something. Totally didn't even know he had done it and, you know, flipped out when I told him it had happened." He finished in a rush.

_~I didn't flip out.~ _ Bumblebee tried to sound put out, but failed miserably as his amusement at Sam's delivery was clearly felt by the young human.

_~Bee, trust me, that __**was**__ flipping out.~_ Before Bumblebee could respond, he admitted, _~I flipped out too, so we're even.~_

_~I'll remember that.~_ Bumblebee teased lightly, which elicited a tiny chuckle from Sam.

The laugh only seemed to widen the soldiers' eyes even further.

"That sounds more unequal than equal." Lennox said carefully after a moment. Epps nodded forcefully in agreement.

"Sam was able to make me do something right after that." Bumblebee interjected before Sam could say anything. "So, according to him, we're even."

Sam almost choked. "That wasn't what I was talking about!" He spun to face his brother, something about the 'Bot's humor sounded and felt a little forced.

"Sort of. In a roundabout way. Just another part of the same thing." Bee grinned. "Besides, you got me twice."

Sam suddenly understood what Bee was doing – making a point for the two humans watching them. He decided to play along. "That's the second time you've thrown my own words back at me in two days."

"Third, actually."

"Not fair." Sam crossed his arms.

"What?" One of Bee's optics quirked upward innocently. "You've done it to me twice." He offered with a gentle poke at Sam's shoulder.

"We're keeping count now?" Sam demanded, slapping playfully at the poking finger. "Oh, you are _so_ on, buddy!"

"Well, they sound enough like brothers." Lennox noted, shaking his head to hide his amusement.

"More than they already did, you mean?" Epps asked, an eyebrow raised. "Heh, this fits 'em at least."

Sam felt the peripheral tension in Bee evaporate at the soldiers' statements and he felt the same way, suddenly having to stifle a genuine laugh.

Until Optimus spoke, his deep baritone voice filled with gentle yet firm reprimand. "Bumblebee, you know Ratchet instructed any new changes to be reported immediately. Why have you not reported this?"

Bumblebee and Sam both winced guiltily as they looked up at Optimus, then glanced at each other both trying frantically to figure out what they could say that would not get them into further trouble.

"What exactly have you not reported to me?" A new voice demanded from the doorway.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always welcome.<em>


	19. Perspectives Arc: William Lennox

_Greetings everyone. Once again I am grateful for the reviews and for everyone who is following this story. Broke a hundred reviews! Yipee. Not bad for a story I never expected to go past 4 chapters with, eh?_

_Anyway, I want to put everyone on the alert. I have developed acute tendinitis in my elbow. The short version is that typing is now, quite literally, a pain. I can only type for short periods at a time, so, until this gets better, there might be a longer time between posts. But then there might not be. If there is, don't worry, I'm not abandoning anything._

_Okay, onward with the story. I tried something different with this chapter. A different POV than what I have been using. Hope everyone likes it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. The characters and events in this story are blah, blah, yada, yada and so forth._

* * *

><p>Lennox and Epps had to admit, despite the seriousness of the situation, the looks on Bumblebee and Sam's faces were precious. Both managed to pull off 'deer in the headlights' rather convincingly even considering the differences in their body construction.<p>

Yellow mech and young human spun around to face the chartreuse medic as he strode further into his commander's office. Ratchet took one look at their expressions before turning a suddenly irritated gaze at Bumblebee.

Less than a second later the CMO flicked a hand out to whack the smaller 'Bot upside the helm. "What have you done now?"

Bumblebee winced, a pitiful sounding whine escaping his damaged vocalizer as he lifted an arm to protect his helm from any potential further blows.

"No, Ratchet!" Sam exclaimed, running towards Bumblebee – which also meant he was running towards the edge of the twelve-foot high desk.

Lennox's mouth opened to call out a warning as the youth did not even slow down, but then he saw Bumblebee move in a manner amazingly coordinated with Sam's: as if they had rehearsed it.

"It wasn't like _that_ Ratchet!" Sam said again, once he was in Bumblebee's hand, facing the CMO. "It wasn't Bee."

Lennox and Epps exchanged a look. Apparently the other 'Bots were as concerned about Sam as they were. But that made no sense if it was as 'equal' between the two as Sam had claimed. It had to be the 'unequal' aspect they were worried about. Not that either of the two humans were surprised about that. Still…was there more to it than they had been told?

"Then what happened?" Ratchet's arms were crossed, impatient fingers drumming over armor plating near his elbows as if itching to close around one of his infamous wrenches.

"It was _me_." Sam said simply, looking unspeakably embarrassed. "I was able to make Bee do something he didn't want to do."

The two humans could see the medic stiffen in shocked disbelief even as Bumblebee nodded, seconding Sam's assertion.

"That's not…" Ratchet began.

"It happened." Sam and Bumblebee said in such perfect unison Ratchet fell silent with a shuttering of his optics.

Even Lennox and Epps were caught off guard. They looked at each other, glad they had cleared their whole morning schedule for getting to the bottom of this. Lennox silently started wondering if they would need even more time.

Ratchet recovered fairly quickly. "Anything _else_ you've failed to report?" He demanded, his usual brusqueness returning with a vengeance.

Was it Lennox's imagination, or did Sam and Bee glance at each other again? He could have sworn they were talking to each other silently… which, given what they had been told, was not an impossibility.

Bumblebee began reluctantly. "We can feel each other's thoughts…"

"… Without being inside each other's minds." Sam finished, wincing somewhat as he looked up at Ratchet. "I can also hear his comm. now without being in his head."

"And you finish each other sentences, too." Epps quipped softly, ignoring the quelling glare Lennox shot him.

Ratchet heard it however and pinned the two other humans with his sharp gaze. "No. They were doing that _before_ this slagging bond." His gaze slid back to Bumblebee, demanding an answer to an unspoken question.

The sun-bright mech nodded.

This continued for a couple of minutes, much to Lennox's disappointment. He would have loved to know what they were discussing. But he could not bring himself to be too upset, figuring some sort of doctor/patient confidentiality applied even to large Autonomous Robotic Organisms too. What surprised him was the first time Sam nodded to something the medic must have said. The idea that Sam could hear Bumblebee's comm. messages just boggled the mind. It must be weird for the youth. And probably for Bumblebee too. At least Lennox was sure _he _would be weirded out by it.

The medic thought for a moment, one hand absently stroking his chin platting in a gesture he had picked up from the human NEST Chief Medical Officer. Then he seemed to realize they had an audience, glancing down at Lennox and Epps once more before looking up at Optimus. Then he grabbed Bumblebee's wrist.

"Med bay. Now."

"No!" Lennox started at Sam's near frantic cry. The last time he had heard that was when Sam was trying to get Sector Seven to let Bumblebee go while they were torturing him under the pretext of 'studying' him. Of course, with Ratchet's current mood, Lennox could not blame the kid for his reluctance to be trapped in his med bay.

The young man caught himself with a surprised and abashed hand to his mouth, but not before he had all the 'Bot's attention. He cleared his throat. "Um… I mean… why can't we just stay here?"

Epps was just as surprised as his commander at the kid's near panic… not that he could completely blame him. _He_ got nervous going into Ratchet's med bay sometimes. But Sam had never been nervous around any of the Autobots before.

Apparently the yellow-green medic was as shocked as they were. He let go of Bumblebee and bent down to peer at Sam.

"What is wrong, Samuel?" Something about the 'Bot's behavior – all of them, actually – definitely spoke of more going on than Lennox or Epps were aware of. With another glance at each other, they realized they were both growing more concerned at just what that might be.

"I… I… It's nothing, Ratchet. I'm sorry." Sam blushed. "Forget I said anything."

"I most certainly will not." Ratchet said, though not unkindly, even if he pointed a huge metal digit in the boy's face. "This is the second time you have reacted strongly and negatively to the idea of my investigating what is happening."

Second time? Lennox frowned but did not say anything yet.

Sam looked at his feet, looking for all the world like a whipped puppy. "I'm sorry, Ratchet. I am. I… I just… don't like the idea of being studied."

Lennox just stared, flabbergasted at the youth's statement as much as he was at the look of confused pain that flashed over Ratchet's metal face.

"Is that what troubled you, yesterday, Samuel?" Everyone in the room, mech and man alike, were surprised at the almost _gentle_ tenor of the usually testy medic's voice.

"I'm sorry." Sam barely whispered.

"When the topic came up yesterday, his immediate and instinctive thoughts were of what happened to me when alien scientists wanted to understand how I functioned." Bumblebee explained quietly, almost timidly though clearly without the apology that Sam almost effused.

"Sector Seven." Sam said miserably, not looking at Ratchet.

Lennox and Epps immediately realized they would have shared a similar concern even if only for a moment. It was hard to read what the CMO was thinking, but he was clearly more thoughtful than angry.

_That_ was a relief.

"I see." Ratchet spoke at last. "You wish to remain with Optimus as a witness to ensure nothing untoward happens." It was a statement, not a question.

Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I _know_ you wouldn't do anything like _that_. I can't… I just… I'm sorry."

"All of this is new to you, Samuel." Ratchet continued to speak with something akin to tenderness. _Tenderness?_ "It is not surprising that fear is something you would experience. As a medic, I should have had the foresight to predict that. For what do you apologize?"

Lennox understood then. Ratchet was not upset at Sam because he held himself responsible for whatever fears the youth was experiencing. One thing he had to give these Autobots, most of them at least, was their willingness to accept personal responsibility even for things that no one else would hold them accountable for.

Sam winced, probably realizing the same thing. When he spoke, his response was murmured so low, Epps and Lennox had to strain to hear it. When they did, their eyes widened as far as the medic's optics did.

"For even thinking it. I know it isn't true."

Ratchet said nothing for a long moment, just studying Sam with an intensity that experience had taught the soldiers meant the medical officer was running a scan. Then the CMO nodded.

"I have been a medic long enough to understand that sometimes fear and instinct are stronger than reason and logic." Ratchet's optics flickered over everyone in Optimus' office. "While I admit to a certain level of _personal_ curiosity in your condition, it remains a fact that I must ascertain precisely what is going on if I am to know how to help you."

Sam looked back up and nodded. "I know, Ratchet."

"However, if it will help you to trust me, this can be done here, before these witnesses." Ratchet gestured toward where Lennox and Epps still watched from the desk and where Optimus stood behind them.

Sam and Bumblebee exchanged another long look that Lennox swore meant they were talking telepathically or something.

Surprisingly, it was Bumblebee who spoke. "Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps deserve an explanation and you are the best one to give it, sir."

For a brief moment, Lennox was not sure he _wanted_ a full explanation now. But Ratchet was already nodding in acquiescence.

Within moments, tubes of some kind had formed a hard-line connection between Ratchet and Bumblebee. Epps almost thought he was imagining things, but he could have sworn Bumblebee flinched slightly and that Sam suddenly looked somewhat queasy. He looked at his boss, but saw Lennox was focused intently on the two bots.

Looking back at them himself, Epps was troubled by the frown on the Medic's face.

"Sam," Ratchet's remarkably gentle voice held a hint of hesitancy. "The spark boundary has changed. I have found where your end of it is, but I need to find Bumblebee's."

They watched as Sam nodded slowly.

Ratchet continued. "What I do know is that it is behind the outer perimeter of _your_ boundary."

Epps and Lenox frowned, glancing at each other, not sure exactly what that meant, but both having a fairly good guess. Neither missed the similar look that passed between the yellow Autobot and the young man in his hand.

"What does that mean, Ratch?" Bumblebee asked for all of them.

Ratchet' cerulean gaze flicked up to the other 'Bot's but refocused on Sam. "This will likely feel like I am forcing your mind. Is it alright with you if I proceed?"

Lennox blinked, though a part of him was not really surprised that an Autobot would ask permission for such an intrusive sounding procedure. What would have been surprising would be for Ratchet to _not_ ask permission. As tiny as it was, Lennox took some comfort in the fact that at least something was 'normal' about this whole scenario. That made him blink. Normal? Who was he kidding?

Sam's swallow, however, was obvious. It was clear the prospect frightened the youth. Then, showing the same gathering of determination they had seen in Egypt, Sam nodded resolutely.

A brief moment later, they could see Sam stiffen as Ratchet started doing whatever it was he was doing. The boy closed his eyes, his hands reflexively tightening on the finger he was holding to steady himself. Then the young man opened his eyes, his face screwed into a cringe before he turned to look up at Bumblebee.

They watched as, while the bright yellow Autobot looked apologetic, Sam took a breath deep enough to move his shoulders up and down. Then his body almost seemed to crumple with relief when the cables connecting Ratchet to Bumblebee's wrist hissed as they released.

Sam rubbed at his face then straightened, gazing up at Bumblebee, seeming to have forgotten they had an audience. "That's what a hardline feels like for you guys, isn't it?"

Bumblebee chirped apologetically, nodding.

"You mean, you've been willing to endure… _that_ three times now, just to make sure I'm okay?" Sam's voice wavered softly.

Lennox and Epps watched in silent amazement as Bumblebee considered the human in his hand as if he too forgot anyone else was in the room. "Of course, Sam. You would do the same for me." There was a pause. "In fact, you just did."

Sam was silent as he considered that. After a long moment a tiny, weak smile slowly lightened his features as he looked up at Ratchet. "So, what did you find?"

* * *

><p><em>Alright, I want feedback on what you guys think about the different POV. The next chapter is already written, but if you guys overwhelmingly want to go back exclusively to Sam and Bee POV – or if you like the different perspectives – please let me know.<em>

_Also, I know everyone was anticipating what would happen with Ratchet. Rest assured, the show is not over in that regard. My reasoning for the way he dealt with Sam was that, since Sam (and humans in general) are often seen as sparklings by the 'Bots, Ratch would not want to terrify him... even if he does want his fellow Autobots to be afraid of him. _


	20. Optimus Prime

_Alright, this is another alternative POV chapter. For those of you who wanted to know more details about what is going on with the bond, this is the chapter you have been waiting for. It is a lot of information to try to get across and I tried to do so in a readable and concise manner. Take notes and if you think of something that I didn't address, let me know and I'll try to make sure I do so in a later chapter._

_Warning: there is another actual *gasp* cuss word here._

_Disclaimer: Yada, yada, every one already knows the disclaimer. If you don't, look at one from the last 19 chapters._

* * *

><p>Optimus looked down at the two humans standing on his desk, gauging their reactions to what Ratchet was telling them. For the moment, both Sergeant Epps and Major Lennox were staring with rapt, if somewhat uneasy, attention at the data pad Ratchet held before them showing a rather crude diagram representing the differences between a brother bond and a pet bond and how Sam and Bumblebee's bond had initially been structured. From the tenor of Ratchet's voice, the Prime suspected that the truth had drastically changed from that seemingly distant starting point.<p>

"Wait, wait, _wait!_" Epps suddenly held up a hand, cutting the medic off, as if just realizing something. "_Pet-_bond? As in _'Pet'? _What,like a poodle?"

Ratchet fell silent, looking at the dark-skinned human soldier. Knowing the CMO as well as he did, Optimus saw the faint indicators of building alarm. "Yes, that is what it is called."

"And just what, exactly, is a _Pet_-bond?" Epps demanded again, scowling.

Ratchet hesitated, glancing at Optimus before looking at Bumblebee and Sam. "Well…"

"It's the name for the only type of bond a Cybertronian can form with a non-Cybertronian." Sam interrupted, Bumblebee moving his hand to place the young human back on the desk, all in that almost eerie synchronization of action they had displayed since they had walked into his office.

Sam continued, walking closer to the two. "It's called that 'cause the 'Bot is so much stronger than the non-Cybertronian that the 'Bot can control their actions. It's illegal for Autobots to form that bond because it's basically slavery with telepathy added on top."

"Oh _hell_ no!" Epps almost danced on his toes, shaking his head heatedly, his voice rising in pitch and cadence. "Slavery? Telepathy?"

He looked at Sam for a moment then actually glared up at Bumblebee. "There ain't no way I'm gonna just let that go."

Optimus saw Bumblebee flinch slightly. But Sam intervened quickly once again. "That Pet-bond stuff doesn't apply to us. And even if it did, I still wouldn't want to get rid of it. I _like_ having this connection and I wouldn't give it up no matter what. Unless he wanted to." Sam finished a little more hesitantly.

Both of the more mature humans frowned. "That's creepy man." Epps shuddered slightly.

"Its not exactly something we advertise." Ratchet muttered darkly. "That's why it's illegal."

"Wait." Lennox stepped toward Sam, but pointed at Bumblebee while he looked at the younger human. "You said you had a Brother-bond with him."

"I do."

"But you _aren't_ Cybertronian." Lennox accused.

"Hey, that's right!" Epps looked like he was about to get excited again.

"AllSpark." Sam repeated, tapping the side of his head.

That made Optimus consider something new. As Sam continued to speak to the human soldiers, assuring them he was not a pet and that he and Bumblebee really were more like brothers, the Autobot leader pinged Ratchet with a query over their private comm.

_/Ratchet, how much of those changes to the nature of their bond are related to the AllSpark and how much is related to the adaptive nature of Sam's mind itself as an organic entity?/_

_/Why do you ask that, Prime?/_ Ratchet asked, not taking attention off the ongoing conversation on the desk.

Optimus' engine rumbled thoughtfully as he released a warm intake of air. _/What I have been able to learn about the AllSpark through the Matrix does not suggest it should be able to do all that we are witnessing./_

Ratchet shot startled optics up to him. _/Come again?/_

_/All we know for sure is that the AllSpark allowed Sam to initiate the bond./_ Optimus clarified. _/We also know that biological systems are remarkably adaptable. What if Sam's brain is itself adapting and learning to protect itself?/_

_/But all the Pet-bonds we have studied…/_ Ratchet started to protest.

_/Were formed by Decepticons./_ Optimus interrupted. _/It occurred to me that Primus would not give all of us an ability if its only use was to subvert the wills of other creatures. Not when such an action is clearly against his greatest precepts./_

_/Unless it was as a temptation to test our convictions and our character./_ Ratchet pointed out testily.

_/Perhaps./_ Optimus allowed. _/And it is often a great temptation, which is why it was outlawed. However, we know that Bumblebee would have been able to completely override Sam's defense mechanisms when the bond formed, had he wanted to, correct?/_

Ratchet nodded, the motion catching Bumblebee's attention who pinged them for permission to be brought into their conversation.

Optimus acquiesced and did so, seeing how their conversation did concern the young scout, even as Ratchet replied. _/And he still could if he was of a mind to. But it would be more difficult now./_

_/Perhaps what we are really looking at is the only Pet-bond we have studied in which the stronger partner was determined __**not **__to conquer the weaker. Where equality was encouraged from the very beginning./ _Optimus pointed out, shooting a questioning glance at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee nodded quickly, though the Prime noticed the slight flattening of his antennae at the pointed reminder of how his bond to Sam had formed.

_/And you think that one difference might be significant enough to allow the inherently adaptive nature of organic neural centers to adapt a Pet-bond into something more equitable to both partners?/_ Ratchet demanded skeptically.

Optimus noted that Bumblebee glanced down at Sam, who was still engaging the two other humans, but not knowing the reason, he continued. _/My point is, we have no records of how such a bond develops under such conditions…/_

_/Wait. Are you saying **I'm**… my mind I mean… is what is changing our bond like this?/_

Recognizing that voice, Optimus and Ratchet both blinked down at the young human who was continuing to speak, trying to calm a still animatedly gesticulating Epps.

_/Sam?/_ Optimus's systems hitched slightly in surprise.

_/How did you…?/_ Ratchet started, then growled. He stepped forward to where Sam finally looked up from Lennox and Epps as the medic drew closer. "Don't. Move."

Optimus knew that tone and hoped the boy would comply. Hoped he would not be overly frightened. Intimidated, perhaps… pit, _Optimus_ was intimidated when Ratchet used that tone with him. He just hoped the boy was not terrified.

Luckily, Sam just froze, swallowing nervously as Ratchet lowered one hand close to his head so that sensitive scanners in his fingers could scan the youth's brain. There was absolute silence in Optimus' office for exactly eight point thirty-nine seconds as Ratchet ran his scans. Then the momentary peace was broken, rather ineloquently, by the medic himself.

"Frag me."

Optimus blinked at Bumblebee who whirred nervously while Lennox and Epps exchanged glances with each other.

Sam irritably pushed at the big (to him) finger until he could look up at Ratchet. "Don't you _dare_ say that and not tell me what you found."

Ratchet blinked, refocusing on the humans standing on the desk, then specifically on Sam. "Your brain is functioning at ninety-three percent efficiency, which is a considerable improvement over the ten to thirty percent efficiency the human brain normally operates within."

Sam's – as well as the other humans' – eyes widened and it was a moment before he could find his voice. "Is… is that the AllSpark or the bond?"

"Unknown at this time." Ratchet conceded. "But it could explain the changes in your and Bumblebee's bond that we have noted." Ratchet glanced at Optimus and the Prime could see the hint of concerned hesitance in his old friend before he looked back with apprehension at the human in question. "It will require some… study… to find out."

"Wait a minute!" Lennox burst out, holding his hands up, stepping forward. "What just happened?"

All eyes and optics turned back to Ratchet, who vented a sigh and brought back up his datapad, on which two additional diagrams had been added to the ones depicting a Pet-bond – where the hash mark was nonexistent – and a typical brother bond. One of the new diagrams showed a shallow arc boasting two hash marks, each one at the far end of the curving line. The other similarly had two hash marks, but they divided the gentle arch into thirds.

Optimus listened as Ratchet explained that the first of the two new diagrams represented a spark-mate bond, where the spark boundary was quite literally at the other's spark. As Ratchet explained how that differed from the fourth diagram where, while the boundaries crossed each other, each still had part of their mind that was not involved in the link, Optimus further pondered the line of thought he had been following earlier about the nature of Pet-bonds.

The more he considered it, the more he felt it likely that, while it was possible Sam might have initiated the bond, it had indeed started as a Pet-bond rather than something different. It was even possible that Bumblebee might have initiated it himself, but, if his theory was correct, his entrenched and instinctive desire _not_ to crush Sam's soul or mind might have led to the structure of the bond as it was when Ratchet first mapped it. It had, after all, been almost a month since it formed before Bumblebee confessed to its formation. What if their bond had already started this progression before Ratchet first examined it?

Considering how much it had changed, and how quickly those changes had occurred, once both knew about and used the bond, Optimus knew it was not beyond the realm of possibility. Unfortunately, at this point it was only a theory. An hypothesis, really. The only way to know for sure would be to test it.

But that would mean intentionally forming such a bond with another human. That was not something he could condone, let alone suggest.

Sudden silence, snapped the Autobot leader's attention back to the others. They were clearly trying to digest Ratchet's explanation.

"And apparently, his brain is now functioning at three times its normal capacity and efficiency. His ability to multi-task appears to be on a par with almost any mech."

"Really?" Lennox asked, staring at Sam.

Sam was shaking his head. "I don't see… I mean I don't feel any smarter than I did before. And that _would_ make me smarter right? If I was using more of my brain?

"Hmph" Ratchet grunted, looking at the youth in question. "What is one thousand, two-hundred and ninety six multiplied by three-hundred and seventy-two divided by the square root of two thousand, two-hundred and four?"

Sam only blinked, answering almost instinctively, "Ten thousand, two-hundred sixty nine point three, three, zero, eight si… oh." His eyes grew wide. "Wow… I shouldn't have been able to do that!"

Lennox and Epps were blinking dumbly at Sam who looked about ready to crawl out of his own skin. Optimus, for his part was impressed. Even he would never have considered the humans capable of such processing ability. Bumblebee looked surprised, but also pleased.

"Hmm." Ratchet shifted on his pedes. "He was also able to access and use Bumblebee's comm. to communicate with Optimus and myself while concurrently maintaining a conversation with you. That is something that, while technically possible for mechs, _is_ considered impolite. That is if you forgo the aditional fact he was also using _another's_ comm. rather than his own – which as a human he doesn't have."

"Oops, sorry." Sam mumbled, though he looked numb at all that had just been revealed.

Lennox looked up at Bumblebee. "And you're… okay with the fact the kid can just up and use one of your systems like that?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "It was a conversation we were both involved in and it was the only way Sam could participate in it. Knowing that, Sam knew he was welcome to do so."

Optimus saw Sam nod in agreement.

"But…" Lennox paused, his expression thoughtful. "You mean he could have used it anyway? Even if you hadn't given him permission?"

"He has before." Bumblebee shrugged again, though Optimus was not convinced the scout was quite as calm as he looked. "So I would assume he could again."

Sam looked embarrassed, but then Bumblebee put a finger on his tiny shoulder for just a moment. The gesture was not lost on anyone else in the room.

Then Ratchet spoke again. "This does raise another salient point. I will have to rewrite any restrictive coding yet _again_ if…"

"Restrictive _what_?" Epps asked, looking horrified anew.

"Programming that would make it impossible for Bee to do anything to me like what happened in the mess hall." Sam quietly explained then looked back up at Ratchet stepping toward the medic. "But what about me?"

"Obviously, I cannot upload any programming codes into your organic brain." Ratchet began and gestured toward Bumblebee. "All I can do is prevent Bumblebee from imposing on you."

"Do it." Bumblebee said instantly, nodding resolutely, though Optimus thought he caught a hint of unease in the younger mech.

"Absolutely _not_!" Sam said at the same time.

The two looked at each other.

"I don't understand, Sam." Bumblebee said quietly, still slightly apprehensive but with determination. "I thought you wanted to avoid what happened in the mess hall."

"But it won't be fair for you!" Sam exclaimed, walking up to his brother.

Optimus knew Bumblebee well enough to see the worry in the smaller mech's optics. "But I want you to be protected."

"_You_ are my protection, Bee." Sam said, equally as soft, one hand reaching up to touch his brother. "And you're _all_ the protection I need. I don't want to have an advantage over you like that if you don't have it too."

"But…"

"Bee." Optimus was impressed by the maturity in the young man's voice. "You're the one that said bonds are about equality. Right now we have that. I don't want that to change, even if it's to 'protect' me."

Optimus shifted his gaze to Lennox and Epps as the two brothers lapsed into momentary silence. If he read the two soldier's body language and expressions correctly, they were at once confused, worried and yet impressed. An interesting, though entirely understandable combination.

"But what if I…" Bumblebee began with a soft keen at some thought.

"Bee!" Sam snapped, cutting the mech off, then his expression softened. "That doesn't matter. We're brothers, remember?"

They fell silent again, doubtlessly communicating over their bond rather than with words. The two other humans shifted uneasily, but Optimus was willing to give them all the time they needed to reach a decision. Flicking a glance at Ratchet showed the medic was likewise willing to be patient, even if he was still testy about it. That was just Ratchet.

Optimus was sure that, given time, Sam would be able to take the usual Ratchet in stride. Until then, he was glad to see his CMO showing gentleness to the boy – a boy who, despite being an adult to his species, was very much like a youngling in many ways to Cybertronians. Of course, all humans were.

"Well?" Ratchet demanded at length.

Sam, still looking at Bumblebee shook his head fiercely. After a moment Bumblebee deflated slightly, but then gave the young human an almost relieved nod. He looked up at the medic.

"I will honor Sam's request." However, Optimus suspected that if anything like what had happened yesterday were to happen again, Bumblebee would not agree so willingly a second time and he felt a swell of pride in the young scout.

Something materialized out of subspace in Ratchet's hand less than an astrosecond before a wrench was hurled unerringly to glance off the side of Bumblebee's helm. "_That_ was for wasting my time writing the coding to begin with."

Optimus stifled a sudden, un-primely chuckle, knowing his CMO well enough to know the other mech just needed to let off steam. The humans were staring slack jawed at Ratchet, while Sam rubbed the back of his head, eyes narrowed in a wince. Bumblebee was mirroring Sam's actions – actually, it was probably the other way around – and warbled something borderline rude but mostly apologetic.

Ratchet considered them, then he huffed once in mollified acknowledgement, armored platting settling slightly over his frame. "Then there is only one other thing I must mention here. This is no longer a bond that can be severed. To do so would likely kill you both."

* * *

><p><em>Hope everyone was taking notes about any questions you might still have about the structure of their bond (not necessarily any additional changes Sam might experience... I'll get there in following chapters) and will share them with me. On that note, one more chapter to go with the alternative POV, then its back to Sam and Bee exclusively.<em>


	21. Ratchet

_Okay, this is the final part show from a different POV, at least for a little while. Hope everyone enjoys._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. The characters and… never mind. You get the idea._

* * *

><p>Ratchet had returned to his medical bay, his processors whirring over the possibilities Optimus had proposed. He had never seen anything like the bond that now existed between the Autobot's best scout and the young human male who managed to keep surprising them.<p>

He pulled up all the scans of Bumblebee and Samuel's bond and scrutinized them closely. Again. Sure enough, the first two had tale-tell markers that indicated the bond's structure was still in flux. The third appeared fully stabilized. Just that prolonged development was something he had never seen in a bond before. At least there should be no new major changes in store. Theoretically.

Ratchet snorted air through his olfactory vents. There might not be any impending changes to the bond, but that did not mean that there might not be some interesting moments as the two discovered some of the changes already in place. But that should be it. Theoretically.

It kept coming back to that. Theory. The only problem was that none of this was even theoretically possible to begin with.

Time for a new theory. That was the only logical conclusion. Right now he only had two. His original theory and Optimus'. Unfortunately, the scientific part of his spark mused, the only way to confirm or disprove either of those theories would be to recreate the original conditions. Minus the one thing that could easily be the key to this eventual equality: the AllSpark. The medic knew the theoretical likely hood of getting Optimus' permission for that experiment. Practically none.

He huffed a sigh of air just as a solitary human form registered on his scanners.

Ratchet turned as Samuel Witwicky paused hesitantly in the doorway.

Surprise did not even begin to describe what the CMO experienced at seeing Samuel, not just in his med bay, but _alone_ in his med bay. Recent experiences suggested that was very unlikely to happen. Not after how panicked the youngling had become at the mere _idea_ the previous day.

"Samuel?" Ratchet inquired gently, noting the nervousness in the human as evidenced by increased body temperature and elevated heart rate not to mention the chemical indicators that permeated the air.

"Hey, Ratch." It sounded like an attempt to stay casual, making the usually gruff mech feel sorry for the much more fragile being.

"I must say I am surprised to see you here. And by yourself." Ratchet crouched down to bring himself closer to Samuel's level, reminded sharply of the first time he had met Samuel in that alley way in Tranquility. The boy had been nervous then as well, but also somewhat in shock and yet amazingly trusting.

The young man cocked a half smile at him. "Yeah, well, 'Hide decided that since both our lives now depend on me staying alive, it was time to up Bee's training."

"Ah. He has Bumblebee out on the training field." Ratchet surmised.

"Yep." Samuel sauntered a little closer. "Anyway, I was wondering if you had a moment."

Ratchet blinked. That was… unexpected. After a second's contemplation, the medic slowly extended his hand. Samuel had said he did not consider it demeaning if Bumblebee carried him, surely he would not think being given a lift up to the table any more demeaning. The real question was whether the young man would trust him enough to accept it.

Samuel considered the proffered palm for a long moment then quietly climbed onto it. Ratchet stood as smoothly as he could and, as he did so, Samuel – of all things – started to laugh.

"And just what are you laughing at."

Shaking his head, Samuel made a self-depreciating noise. "Myself." The boy turned twinkling eyes up to meet Ratchet's optics as he stepped onto the table. "I've had time to think and, well Bee helped of course, but I realized just how silly I was yesterday. Thank you for not taking offense."

Ratchet blinked again. This was not the Samuel who had all but trembled at the very idea of coming to his med bay. Nor was this the blithe youth they had dragged into Mission City. This was the Sam who had found the courage, determination and strength to locate and then wield the Matrix of Leadership. This was the Samuel who was easy to respect - the Samuel who, even if he was loath to admit it, made a very fitting younger brother for Bumblebee - the Samuel who was Autobot in all but species.

"There is no need to thank me, Samuel." Ratchet replied softly almost convinced that if he was not careful he could cause a relapse. "I am only pleased you have overcome your trepidation. I am curious though, what brings you to the med bay this morning?"

"Other than wanting to know exactly what the heck is going on?" Samuel waved a hand negligently. "Like how I can suddenly do math in my head without having to even think about it?"

Ratchet chuckled lightly. "Other than that. Though I would understand if that is foremost on your mind."

The light touch of levity in Sam's countenance vanished so quickly Ratchet blinked again. "I do want to know, but that's not the main reason I'm here."

That initial nervousness crept over the human's features once again. Was the youth feeling the need to apologize again for his instinctive and painfully understandable reactions the previous day? Was something wrong with him physically? Or with Bumblebee? Ratchet's processors whirred with concern, but not knowing the cause, he had to wait as Samuel figured out how to continue, confident the reason would soon be made known.

"I was wondering…" Samuel's voice faded for a brief moment. "Well… Now that Bee's and my life are tied together… maybe it would be good if… You know, I learned how to, er, how to help him if he gets hurt or something."

Ratchet's head jerked backward a fraction in deepening shock. "You wish to be trained in basic Cybertronian first aid?"

Samuel's face brightened. "Yes, exactly. I know you've trained some NEST personnel to do emergency field stuff. So I was thinking, maybe you could train me too."

Ratchet blinked, appraising the youth, beginning to think the nervousness he had observed was tied to this request. "You have never indicated an interest before."

Samuel looked at his hands briefly, "Well, I've definitely got a vested interest now and… well… apparently I'm going to be with you guys for a while now and… I just want to be able to do something useful. That's all."

"More useful than being our intermediary to the Earth governments?" Ratchet asked quietly.

Sam shrugged, not really meeting his optics. "I might be alive a lot longer than we'll be on this planet." Then, even quieter, "You won't need an earthly ambassador if we are no longer on Earth."

Ratchet could not find his voice for a moment. So, the young man was seriously considering what might happen if Earth's rather capricious governments decided to revoke their various offers of asylum. The medic could understand the need to be useful. It was what had motivated his own entry into medicine, especially as it became more obvious that his position as senator was growing superfluous in the vorns leading up to the War.

Even so… "You said 'we.' If that were to happen, you would chose to leave your home world with us?"

Samuel nodded. "So… what do you think?"

Ratchet released a vent of air. What did he think about the possibility of Samuel having to leave his planet? It slagged to pit, that's what it did. He knew what it was like not being able to return to his home world and he wouldn't wish that on anyone. It was one of the things that had ticked him off the most when he had learned about this bond. However, surely that was not the real question Samuel was asking.

Oh, of course, what did Ratchet think about training Samuel? That had to be it.

"To my knowledge, you have never shown an affinity for mechanics. Such an undertaking may not be taking advantage of your natural talents." He spoke as gently and as carefully as he could.

Samuel nodded. "Yeah. I considered that, but among humans even people without an interest or anything for medicine learn first aid and heck, I got my CPR card last year just 'cause I figured it'd be good to have. I don't see why this would be any different."

"For one thing, the concepts involved are a lot more complex than those in your cardio-pulmonary resuscitation techniques." Ratchet objected.

Of all the things he thought of when he considered Samuel, 'medic' was _not_ one of them.

However, Samuel only grinned, pointing to the side of his head. "Complicated concepts shouldn't be a problem any more."

Ratchet started to protest then stopped himself. The kid had a point. He huffed, then adopted a stern look, pointing a finger at Samuel. "Very well, but I warn you, don't expect me to be easy on you. I have lives at stake and am not tolerant of mistakes."

Though he had intended to intimidate Samuel into reconsidering his request, the human only smiled with a serious nod. "Well, since I don't want to make mistakes, we shouldn't have a problem."

Considering the young man closely, Ratchet sucked in a new batch of air before slowly releasing it through his vents. He had seen that level of determination in Samuel before – in Egypt – and knew, based on that, that if was very possible the youngling would succeed in this new endeavor.

He nodded once, reaching for a human-sized data pad, transferred some basic reading material to it, which he had already translated into English for the NEST personnel he had trained. Then he handed it to Samuel who took it with eager hands.

"Read these. Once you believe you have it down come back and I'll evaluate your understanding. Then, if I deem you have a decent comprehension, we will get started." Ratchet relented a little, softening his tone. "If you have questions, please do not hesitate to ask."

Samuel was positively beaming up at him. "Will do. Thanks Ratch."

Ratchet smiled at the youth's enthusiasm. Few of the humans he had trained approached their learning with that much excitement. Most were rather intimidated, either at the prospect or over working so closely with him. The almost tender smile still in place, Ratchet presented Samuel with his palm for the lift back to the ground.

Without hesitation this time, the college student stepped onto it. Though Ratchet would never admit it to anyone, he was privately pleased and very relieved to have regained Samuel's trust.

He watched Samuel move away. Then, when the human was almost to the door, he called out. "What does Bumblebee have to say about your new interest?"

Samuel turned back, a grin lighting his face. "His exact words: 'I'm your brother, not your keeper. If you want to do that, I'll help you any way I can. Just don't expect me to block any wrenches for you."

Ratchet could not help it, a short buzz of laughter escaped his vocalizer. "Smart 'Bot."

"Oh, hey." Samuel grew more serious, holding up the pad. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

Ratchet blinked. "You believe you will be finished that quickly?"

Shrugging Samuel looked up at him, "Not necessarily. But, since its all new to me, I figured it might be good to go over what I do get through and make sure I got it right. You know what I mean?"

Ratchet blinked again. He did know what Samuel meant and it was the indication of a serious student. All that remained to be seen was whether he had the ability and the determination to see it through. His last apprentice had been the same, but it had been decavorns since he had seen First Aid. While he had no delusions that Samuel would become some type of human protégé, he did find himself hoping he could at least learn the basics well enough to – as the boy himself said – be useful.

"I do know what you mean." Ratchet said slowly, meeting the boy's eyes. "Unless there is an emergency requiring my services, feel free to speak to me at your leisure. But only about this. I have too much to do to waste time talking about nonsense."

"Thanks Ratch." With another smile Samuel was gone.

… … …

Sam wondered to the Autobot rec. room, still not wanting to face any more of his fellow humans just yet. He was unspeakably relieved that Epps and Lennox had finally come to a place of acceptance, with even a little bit of amazement, before the impromptu conference in Optimus' office had dispersed. His gut feeling was that he probably had the whole increased-brain-power thing to thank for that lucky break.

Even so, their initial freak out over the Pet-bond issue made him a little leery of facing others right at the moment. Especially as he was still getting used to deciphering Bee's feelings and thoughts from his own.

That did not stop him from diving into the provided reading material as soon as he settled himself on one of the oversized concrete slabs that served as an Autobot couch. At first he was more interested in the data pad itself. He had never handled any Cybertronian tech directly… aside from the AllSpark and the Matrix of Leadership. But those were not the same. They were more like... living relics. Not simple technological wonders he could enjoy without having to worry about someone trying to kill him. Ah, it was nice to be home.

But he did not waste too much time however, knowing he had a lot of reading to do. The first selection was on basic Cybertronian anatomy: how to tell the difference between energon lines verses hydraulic or coolant lines. That kind of thing.

Periodically there were chemical or electrical equations… some of which he sort of remembered from high school chemistry and physics. With an almost irritated snort, he utilized his now perfect memory to make a mental note to add a few classes to his college schedule this semester, if possible. He and Bee were scheduled to fly back to the mainland at the end of the week. Five more days. He would only miss a week. It should not bee too much of a problem, so long as he could get permission. And if he could not get permission, he'd talk to Bee about hacking the system and getting him in that way.

Thinking about hacking brought his attention back to the data pad itself.

One of the things he liked most about this Cybertronian data pad was that its scroll features seemed to be automatic. Perhaps it had sensors trained on his eyes and could tell when he was reading the last line of the screen because it would scroll to the next almost as it crossed his mind that it was time to go to the next page. He did not understand though, why it also had manual navigation controls. Probably as back up. Cybertronians seemed keen on redundant systems. He definitely gathered that much from what he had read so far.

Noise at the rec. room entrance drew his attention and he looked up. Sam smiled. "Hey, Sides."

Sideswipe looked down at him and returned his smile... warmly? "Hey kid."

Sam made a face, though he was not really serious about it. "I _am_ an adult you know."

The silver frontliner grunted, gears grinding with amusement. "Not any more. Once you've lived a couple thousand years, _then_ you'll be an adult."

"Yeah, whatever." Sam was still smiling, "Hothead."

"Cockatoo." The smirk on Sideswipe's face was clearly a tease and Sam remembered Bee's reference to parrots the last time either one of them had seen Sideswipe; in that conference room.

"Jerk." Sam groaned playfully, though he was truly beginning to feel out of his element.

"You started it." The big mech was grinning before moving away to sit on a type of Cybertronian stool - which he immediately tipped onto its back legs much like a human teenager might do - in order to watch a massive big screen television set up on the far wall.

Sam shook his head and returned his attention to his reading, slightly reeling from the encounter. Sideswipe, while always polite and friendly to him, had never been so informal. This was… he was not sure what it was or how to deal with it.

_~What is wrong, Sam?~ _Bumblebee asked, worry slipping over their bond.

_~I'm not sure if anything is wrong. That's the problem.~ _Sam replied. _~It's Sideswipe.~_

Concentrating briefly, Sam replayed the last conversation for his brother. After he finished, Bee was silent for a long moment.

_~I would never have expected **that** from Sideswipe.~_

Now Sam was even more confused and gently reached for an explanation, which Bee unhesitatingly gave along with a verbal summary. _~He's treating you as he would a third-frame-almost-adult youngling.~_ And Sam was fully aware that Bee knew this from experience: his own experience.

_~Really?~_ Sam was likewise surprised.

_~It's his way of showing acceptance of our brotherhood.~ _Bee confirmed.

Sam contemplated that for a moment with half of his mind while the other half continued to slide across the data pad's screen. Then he paused his reading.

_~What would the proper response be?~ _He asked suddenly, though a part of his mind hoped he was not distracting Bee at an important moment during training.

He was relieved when his brother brushed away that concern as he answered. _~He has presented himself as a 'friendly-non-caretaker-authority.' Sort of like a non-related older brother.~_

_~Like you did, back in Tranquility?~_ Sam asked with sudden comprehension.

_~Exactly. Because that's what he was, and still is I guess, to me.~_ Bee confirmed then, sensing Sam's change of emotions, paused thoughtfully. Sam felt a gentle brush against his own thoughts. _~What?~_

Sam could not stop the mischievous grin that spread across his face and was careful to keep it hidden behind the data pad he was no longer paying any attention to. _~I have an idea.~_

* * *

><p><em>Okay, there were a couple of clues hidden in there about where the story is going and what the next major twist will be. Let me know if you caught it. Questions, comments, concerns? That's what reviews are for: please share your thoughts<em>.


	22. Transitions Arc:  Stratagem

_Please note: I have made a slight change in the previous chapter. Sideswipe is not sitting on an Autobot couch. He is sitting on a stool leaning back, in a manner not unlike how young (ie teenage) boy might. Sorry for any confusion that might cause._

_Also, I want to thank **Tamiiland** for helping me with this chapter. _

* * *

><p>It really was not <em>that<em> bold a plan, even if Bumblebee had responded with immediate enthusiasm. So why was Sam so nervous? He kept a wary eye on Sideswipe until the frontliner was thoroughly engaged. The silver mech was watching an action movie involving speeding cars (go figure), reading a datapad while his optics flickered, indicating he was also engaged in some electronic activity. Probably playing an internet game, Bumblebee had surmised.

Perfect.

Sam hesitated, nervous flutters welling up in him again, but over what exactly he was not sure. Bee was all for the plan. Why was Sam suddenly so reluctant?

_~You'll do fine, Sam.~ _Bee encouraged, his playfulness filling Sam's heart. _~Come on.~_

Sam could feel Bee trying to entice him a little deeper into his processors. With a sigh, Sam relented. Admittedly, he felt some of his nervousness fade away as Bee's excited playfulness enveloped him even more firmly.

_~I've never done this before.~ _ Sam protested again. _~We don't even know if I can.~_

_~There is no reason why you shouldn't be able to~_ Bee gently prodded him.

_~Are you sure this is a good idea?~_

_~It was **your** idea!~_

_~I know, but…~_

_~Sam.~ _Bee interrupted gently, reassuringly. _~Once he gets over the shock, Sides will love this. But, if you really don't want to…~_

_~No! No. It's okay. I've got this.~_ Sam took a breath, allowing Bee's confidence to infuse his own mind. _~Let's do it!~_

He heard Bee's mental chuckle before feeling his best friend completely release control over his comm. system to him. It was… nearly overwhelming: the sheer amount of trust implicit in that action. It made Sam feel distinctly humbled.

With a deep breath and a gathering of concentration, Sam sifted through the comm. frequencies till he found the one Bee identified as Sideswipe's. He then sent the silver frontliner a ping.

Sideswipe did not alter any external behavior, sounding sufficiently distracted. _/Hey, what's up Bee?/_

With a purely mental smirk Bee piggy-backed off Sam's signal. It had to be strange for the yellow 'Bot to be playing the secondary role with one of his own systems in use, but the scout did not give any indication he was uncomfortable with the situation as he played his part.

_/Well, I have this…/_

Right on cue, Sam interrupted his brother. _/Sides? What ya doing?/_

Sideswipe's attention never even flickered to Sam as he answered out loud. "Watching TV, reading one of you human's action adventure books and playing a game online." Then over the comm.: _/Sorry about that, Bee, I didn't catch…/_

_/Which game?/_ Sam pressed.

"World of Warcraft." Sideswipe almost sounded tired. _/Again, Bee, I…/_

_/Really? What level?/ _Sam was truly curious.

"Higher than you've ever gotten." Sideswipe was starting to sound flustered, though he never changed outwardly. _/Now what were you…/_

_/How would you know that?/ _ Sam demanded.

Sideswipe flicked a hand his direction, but never lifted his optics off the datapad. "Brilliant alien life-form with a penchant for hacking." _/Where were we?/_

_/You hacked into… wait./_ Sam struggled vainly to figure out exactly what database existed out there that would have his name in any way associated with his rather pathetic attempts to play that particular game._ /What could you hack into that would tell you __**that**__?/_

"Eh, it's all connected." _/So, Bee…/_ Sideswipe tried again as Sam had to hide a snicker as he changed the subject.

_/What book are you reading?/_

"First book of a series named Twilight Saga. You've probably heard of it. Supposed to be quite popular among you humans."Sam's eyes glanced towards the rec room entrance as Ratchet, followed closely by Jolt, entered. He waved at them to get their attention then put a finger to his lips as he again interrupted Sideswipe's attempt to contact Bee.

_/You call **that** an action adventure?/ _Sam could not help the hint of incredulity that made into his 'voice.'

"Close enough." _/Bee, I'm really sorry…/_

_/If you say so. Never pictured you as a 'teen romance' sort of 'Bot.'/_ Sam felt Bee's humor at the idea.

"What? You're crazy, kid. It's got vampires!" Jolt had to stifle a laugh at that seemingly random comment. _/Bee, your human…/_

_/Vampires huh?/_

"You humans have very interesting ideas about…"

_/Since when have you liked vampires?/_ Sam interrupted. Prank aside, he was truly intrigued.

"Since I saw Dracula. Now would you please…" Sideswipe was truly sounding irritated now. Sam was fighting a laugh, catching a glance at Ratchet and Jolt's expressions.

_/When did you see Dracula?/_

"Yesterday. Would you please let me talk to Bee?" Sideswipe was still distracted, though increasingly irked.

"Sideswipe? Who are you talking to?" Ratchet asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, hey Ratch." Sideswipe waved exasperatedly in Sam's general direction, never taking his optics off the datapad. "I'm trying to talk to Bee, but Sam here keeps interrupting."

"I haven't said a word!" Sam protested aloud.

Sideswipe looked up so sharply that the stool, already precariously balanced, toppled, sending him crashing onto his aft in an undignified jumble of arms and legs.

Ratchet glanced between Sam and the now sprawled and staring Sideswipe, then his optics brightened with understanding and he laughed.

"B…bu…but…" Sideswipe sputtered. He sat upright, untangling his limbs. "Were you…? You were using Bee's comm.!"

Sam concentrated again, accessing his brother's comm. once more and answered the infamous prankster electronically and verbally. "_/Gottcha/" _

Jolt's soft, "Wait, how's that possible?" was lost as Sideswipe scrambled to his feet.

The silver mech stormed toward Sam, unceremoniously snatching the human up with one hand wrapped around his torso, pinning his arms to his body. "You sneaky, little, conniving squishie!"

Though Sam was held gently, he had very little wiggle room as he was lifted to Sideswipe's optic level. Yet he felt no real fear for his safety. Perhaps it was just his hard-won trust for all the Autobots. Perhaps it was_ knowing_ that even Sideswipe would not harm someone he had taken any level of responsibility for. Sam knew that because Bee knew.

Thus, even while Ratchet whirred with concern, Sam found himself chuckling.

The chuckle deepened into an outright laugh when Sideswipe's optics flashed with humor. "That _was_ good."

Sam was just as quickly deposited in the warrior's other palm. "It won't be that easy again, I promise."

"Um… excuse me." Jolt spoke with quiet hesitancy. "What just happened?"

Sideswipe and Ratchet looked back at Sam. Sideswipe's optics twinkled while Ratchet only appeared mildly entertained. Sam quickly queried Bee as to how he should handle this. His brother's only reply was to once again surrender control of his comm. system. Concentrating for a couple of heartbeats, Sam pinged all three of them.

_/I was talking to Sides using Bee's comm., and…/_

_/And I didn't pick up on it and made a slagging fool of myself./_ Sideswipe interrupted.

_/It wasn't that bad, Sides./_ Sam tried to reassure.

_/Kind of you to say that. I'm just glad no one got a recording of it./ _Sideswipe was shaking his helm in relief.

_/Hey, Sam./ _Bee spoke up then, still maintaining a secondary position on the comm. frequency. _/You see it all?/_

_/Of course./_ Sam fought back an unmanly giggle.

_/If you'll let me…/_ Bee trailed off, suddenly uneasy. However, Sam had a good idea what he was thinking and was intrigued, not that the idea did not trouble him just a hair.

_/You can do that?/_

_/I think so. If you'll let me try./_ That hesitance was still there and Sam recognized Bee did not want him to feel in any way pressured.

_/Now wait a minute…/ _ Sideswipe began, catching on to Bee's proposal too.

_/Hush!/_ Came from Sam, Bee, Jolt and Ratchet simultaneously. The Medic and small blue warrior watched Sam expectantly: Ratchet with a little bit of concern, Jolt with simple curiosity.

Sideswipe blinked, but did not press the issue in light of overwhelming opposition as Sam answered Bee. _/Go ahead./_

All three of the Autobots in the rec room blinked in surprise, though it was unsure if all of them understood exactly what it was Bee was going to do. Likely, all they could know for sure was that it had been something Bumblebee had been hesitant to even ask about in the first place.

Sam forced himself to relax as Bee poked around his recent memory. It did not take long for his brother to find the one he was looking for, though the process gave Sam an indication of what it must feel like for Bee to let him control his comm. system.

Soon the yellow scout transmitted the memory to Sideswipe as he did so, Sam got to see it himself. Bee had actually edited it as well, so that only audio and visual were transmitted, no emotional, comm. chatter or any private thoughts. As he watched, Sam realized Bee had done so to protect his privacy from the others. That realization changed something in Sam.

He devoted a part of his mind to processing that new understanding and the feelings it generated as the rest of his mind laughed along with Sideswipe as the memory ended.

_/Okay./ _Sam conceded. _/It __**was**__ that bad./_

_/Thanks./_ Had Sideswipe been human, Sam had the impression he would have needed to wipe tears from his optics.

_/Uh… what just happened?/_ Jolt asked again.

_/Show it to Jolt and Ratchet, Bee./_ Sam asked, even though a part of him realized he could probably access that system and do it himself if he wanted to. He brushed aside that thought almost immediately, even though Bee's instant reaction to it was almost enthusiastic.

_/Now wait a minute!/_

_/HUSH!/ _Bee, Ratchet, Jolt and Sam.

A moment later, it was done. Ratchet chuckled out loud, and looked down at Sam with a cocked optic ridge. _/I'm impressed, Samuel./_

_/Thanks, Ratch./_ Even though Sam was not entirely sure what the CMO was truly impressed with: the newfound ability or the prank itself.

_/If you apply yourself that diligently to your studies, you might actually learn enough to be useful./_ Sam blinked at the almost tart but grudgingly amused reply.

Before Sam could answer, Jolt shook his helm. _/Wait… the sensory input from that file is all wrong. And we don't have any 'Bots on base of such short stature…/_

_/That was __**my**__ memory, Jolt./_ Sam interrupted him.

_/That… was…?/_ Jolt's optics were growing larger. _/How is that…/_

_/I'm using Bee's comm. Why shouldn't he access my memory?/ _Sam answered before he thought about it, then his mind almost froze. The part of his mind processing his waking revelation had completed its task. Yesterday it would have freaked him out – even if only a little – to know Bee could just sift through his mind, his memories like that. But now, he realized, he trusted Bee. Just like Bee trusted him enough to turn over control of one of his systems, he trusted Bee enough to do the same.

It might feel slightly strange, but there was no fear. With another start, he also realized that, where before there were certain memories he did not want to share, now he did not care if his brother learned them. He knew Bee would not abuse that trust. Bee was almost more an extension of himself now and if it was something he would not hide from himself, why hide it from Bee?

Was that what Bumblebee had meant when he said that spark-bonds changed the definition of privacy even for Cybertronians?

He felt Bee respond to his change in thought patterns and feeling just before he was glomped from across the link. The unspeakable joy tinged with leg-weakening relief that flooded from his brother took Sam's breath away.

_/You okay, kid?/ _Sideswipe asked with concern, snapping Sam back to the moment.

He glanced up at the silver mech who was still holding him and managed a nod. "More than okay, Sides."

Sideswipe blinked, just as Sam felt a sharp pain from a blow delivered to an appendage he did not have: Bee's door wing.

_~What's wrong?~ _Sam demanded.

Bee's reply was sheepish. _~Ironhide. I got distracted.~_

* * *

><p><em>Please note, I do not own nor do I have anything to do with the Twilight Saga or World of Warcraft. In fact, I have not readwatched the first nor have I ever played the later. Anyway... as always, please review._


	23. Unexpected

_Yes, an update earlier than I expected. I'm off work for a couple of days and that gave me a little extra time to write. Yippee! I'm going to try and get one more update in before I go back to work on Monday, but no guarantees. My sister's family is coming to stay with us for a week and I have to get the house ready… Alright, enough about my life: back to the story._

_Kudos to **Vaknuva, Sinilin, Peya Luna, **&** ReflectionsOfReality** for guessing the development that happens in this chapter._

* * *

><p>That evening Bumblebee joined the other Autobots – save for Optimus and Ratchet – in the rec room. They were gathered in front of the largest of the two large screen TVs, watching a human movie called 'Lord of the Rings.' It was a fascinating insight into the human imagination – something the species had an abundance of.<p>

Fleetingly, Bumblebee wondered how much of his own thought processes would be altered, shaped to be more like his human brother's. His little experiment in searching through Sam's memories had revealed Sam's mind was already slightly more Cybertronian in how it processed and sequenced data than it had been. Would that change be only one-way? Or would their bond mold both of them into something different than either had been before?

He watched as the group of humans on the screen ventured down into a truly cavernous mine, though internally he was more focused on his own thoughts. While the prospect of any part of him changing from the way he had been for thousands of human years was a touch unsettling, at the same time it hardly seemed fair for Sam to be forced to shoulder the majority of those changes.

That brought his attention back to the young human currently sitting on his shoulder. He was leaning back against a piece of his armor with both knees drawn up to form a makeshift stand for the datapad. The youth was so focused he outwardly seemed oblivious to the movie playing in front of him. However, Bumblebee knew better.

The yellow scout had noted that once he and Sam were once again in close proximity, it had once more become difficult to differentiate who was initially feeling what. It had taken a few hours, but they had found a way to erect a thin block between them. It was not so solid as to prevent them from feeling the other, only enough to allow them to function without unwanted distraction or unwitting intrusion.

Reminded again of all the internal changes his charge and younger brother was facing, he very carefully, very softly reached out to get a more accurate feel for how Sam was coping.

His tentative probe was detected immediately – of course – and greeted with a warmth that never ceased to amaze Bumblebee. Sam quickly determined his concern and just as quickly opened that part of his mind. Bumblebee realized Sam was a little nervous to be sure, but that he was more excited than scared. He also realized, though he suspected Sam had not been cognitively aware of it until he read Bumblebee's own realization, that Sam's confidence in Bumblebee was the only reason he was so positive about their future and the alterations that were occurring in his mind and body.

It was an awesome responsibility, and one Bumblebee was humbled by.

Sam wrapped his spark in a warm embrace, before again focusing on his reading.

By this point in the movie, the wizard was battling some sort of fiery monster on the screen. Sideswipe was getting into the movie, despite his initial loud protestations that the film included no vampires.

_/Hey Bee./_ Mudflap suddenly sent over an open comm, blithe concern mixed in equal parts with usual impertinence. _/Wuts wong wit' yo human?/_

_/Yeah man!/_ Skids seconded. _/He so intense./_

Bumblebee felt Sam's amusement mix with irritation – a reaction he shared. Knowing what Sam wanted to do without even being asked, Bumblebee gave his brother control over their comm. system.

Bumblebee's processor almost stalled as he realized what he had just thought. Sam had been right. They really were almost extensions of each other. In that respect, his comm. system was almost as much Sam's as it was his. On his shoulder, Sam blinked at the intensity of Bumblebee's epiphany.

Around them, the idiot twins had managed to draw the attention of every other Autobot in the room, some openly wondering why Bumblebee had yet to defend his brother.

Sam, for his part, though he was aware of the attention, did not look up from his reading as he replied over the same frequency the twins had used. _/This human **can** hear you, you know./_

As a side note, Bumblebee could tell it was getting easier for Sam to operate his communication system. It was requiring less effort and concentration each time he did so. It would not surprise him if eventually it would be as second nature for the human as it was for him.

Arcee, Wheeljack, Mirage and the two Idiots stared while the others chuckled at their expense.

"Lil' punk!" Mudflap shouted, trying to recover his dignity. "Well den, what's wrong wit' you?"

"Nothings wrong with me." Sam replied with remarkable calm. "I'm just reading."

"Yeah?" Mudlfap asked aloud. "Well, it sure is takin' you a long time."

Sam looked up long enough to give the annoying twin a dirty look.

Bumblebee chuckled. _/It'd take you a long time too./_

Sam actually kicked at one of his armor plates. "I'm almost finished, thank you very much."

"Oops, my bad." Bumblebee quipped, using a recording of Prime's own words from that night long ago.

Sam and Ironhide bust out laughing as Bee's shoulders started quivering with humor at the fond memory. The human completely abandoned his reading to grip his side in merriment. At the befuddled looks the others gave them, all three laughed even harder.

"Was… was that the Boss 'Bot?" Sideswipe asked after a moment.

Bumblebee simply nodded, his frame shaking with silent laughter. It took a moment before the more recent arrivals joined in the merriment, though Mirage – naturally – remained more reserved.

"Ooh… hehehe. I bet… hahaha… there's a story there." Sideswipe noted.

Sam had gathered himself together and nodded. "Less than an hour after we met for the first time, he accidently stepped on a fountain my dad had recently installed. That was what he said in response."

"He was experimenting with an adolescent translation program. Trying to calm Sam here down 'cause he was freaking out." Ironhide pointed out quickly. "He was as surprised as the rest of us at what came out of his vocalizer. Shoulda seen the look in his optics."

"_That's_ what that was?" Sam asked, his voice rising in pitch with his incredulity. "I was freaking out _that_ bad?"

Bumblebee nodded, piecing sound bites together for an answer. "You were. He discontinued using it immediately and ordered the rest of us to do likewise."

"Mmph." Sam jerked a thumb toward the bright green and obscenely orange twins. "What's _their_ excuse?"

"They _are_ adolescents." Ironhide growled, causing the two in question to flinch, their helms ducking between their shoulders as the others in the room laughed at them.

"The brat does have a point though." Sideswipe nodded toward Sam. "It has been taking you a very long time to read that screen. Since we've been watching the movie at least."

Bumblebee felt Sam's honest confusion wash across the bond. "Excuse me?"

"Sideswipe is correct." Mirage intoned cautiously, as if he felt duty bound to tell the human an unpleasant truth while simultaneously not wanting to offend him. "You have been reading the same screen since you and Bumblebee joined us."

Sam was even more flummoxed and Bumblebee was starting to feel the same. "How can you say that Mirage? You can't even see the screen?"

"You have not scrolled to the next." Mirage pointed to his helm. "As a special ops agent, my life and the success of my mission depend on me being aware of every detail of my surroundings and you have yet to access the scrolling mechanism."

That information stunned Bumblebee as much as it apparently did Sam. Both brothers glanced at the other Autobots and saw a chorus of nodding helms. Bumblebee had been distantly aware of Sam's mind actively processing and assimilating new information. A lot of new information. It had all been in the background of his awareness and he had assumed Sam had been methodically and efficiently working his way through Ratchet's reading assignment.

_~I have been.~ _Sam assured him. _~I don't know what they're talking about.~_

Sam cleared his throat and said the same thing out loud. "I don't know what you're talking about. The pad's automatic scroll mechanism – or whatever – is working just fine. I haven't had to scroll it manually."

Wheeljack stood and leaned over, a frown on his faceplates, his fins flicking with curiosity as he fingered the datapad. "That is a sparkling-sized datapad I modified for human use by installing a manual scrolling and control mechanism."

"You mean it doesn't have sensors or something trained on my eyes telling it when to scroll?" Sam was suddenly shocked, excited and a touch frightened all at once.

Bumblebee sent a wave of calm to his brother as Wheeljack's fins brightened with thoughtfulness. "Hm. An excellent idea. I will have to consider that for the next time, but… No."

"Then how does it know when to go to the next screen?" Sam demanded and Bumblebee was starting to feel the beginning of a freak-out hanging on the edges of his brother's mind.

"Hmm. A very good question." Wheeljack said very unhelpfully. "The only other control it has is the one we mechs use. In your terms, minute amounts of electrical energy directed at specific controls located in a sensor strip that boarders the screen, triggering the screen to change or scroll as desired. It is also how we clear or, conversely, save the information loaded."

Bumblebee could feel Sam's mounting disbelief and saw the young man shake his head. Bumblebee eased his way a little deeper into Sam's mind as the human looked back at the screen, wanting to be there to help him if this proved too much for the youth to handle.

Experimentally, Sam just scrolled it up and down randomly, testing Wheeljack's unspoken hypothesis.

"No, no, no, no." Sam whispered, the sound harsh in the sudden silence in the rec. room. Someone had even paused the movie, Bumblebee noted absently.

Everyone was staring at Sam, waiting, including Bumblebee who could sense nothing but disbelief bordering on mounting fear.

Slowly, the human's brown eyes lifted to meet Bumblebee's optics, pleading desperation swimming in their depths. "How is that possible? I… I don't _feel_ any different. How is that _possible_?"

Unfortunately, Bumblebee had no answer to give him.

"So, that _is_ what is happening then." Wheeljack murmured softly. "That is... Amazing."

"Wut's amazing?" Skids asked, then yelped when both Ironhide and Arcee swatted him.

"Are you saying Sam here can use our tech in the same manner we can?" Ironhide asked the inventor.

Canting his head to the side, Wheeljack thought for a moment, then pulled a device out of subspace. Instinctively everyone cringed away from it.

He paused, looking around, then huffed. "What? It's a hand held holoprojector."

Everyone relaxed, air hissing through vents and one tiny set of lungs.

With a wry shake of his helm, Wheeljack presented his palm with the emitter to Sam who was still sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder. It was about the size of a large pizza, though nearly a foot thick.

Sam looked at it, then up at Wheeljack, never leaving his perch. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Please turn it on, Sam."

Sam hesitated, then slowly climbed onto the older mech's open palm, kneeling next to the smooth mass of the projector. He tentatively laid first one then the other hand on its polished metal surface. Two seconds went by and nothing happened.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked again.

"I am unsure." Wheeljack admitted. "How did you control the datapad?"

"I… I just thought it."

There was a soft susurration of sound from the gathered Autobots and Bumblebee felt he understood why. That was, in essence, all a mech had to do with the datapads.

"Well, this is slightly more complicated an interface." Wheeljack explained. "But that is a place to start."

Sam nodded and turned his attention back to the device. Bumblebee nudged Sam across their bond and showed the youth what it felt like when he turned on such equipment. Sam blinked and Bumblebee felt his appreciation before it was replaced by concentration.

Though he allowed his younger brother to think without distraction, their close proximity meant it was all but impossible for Bumblebee _not_ to feel what was going on in Sam's mind.

He could sense Sam fiddling with the emitter, though not in a physical sense, because there were no physical controls. Then, suddenly, an intense amount of focus bled across their link and light flared out of the holoprojector before coalescing into a beautiful panorama of the pre-war skyline of Iacon. A series of stuttering vents and soft exclamations of surprise greeted the display.

Sam stared up into the holographic image in amazement, though Bumblebee could not quite tell if that amazement was because of the stunning image itself or of the fact he had been able to activate it.

The projection was nearly the size of a small truck, though nearly a full two stories tall, and his position next to the emitter meant Sam was inside it. Bumblebee felt fierce determination blend into a flickering defiance inside his brother for a moment, almost as if the human was not convinced that it had been him who activated the image. He tried to reassure the college student, but Sam was not accepting that reassurance this time.

Then, the scout felt Sam electrically fiddle with the emitter again. The image wavered slightly and then steadily shrunk so that it hovered quietly above its base, no larger than the emitter itself.

Sam jerked backwards in shock. "This can't be happening. I…I'm not supposed to be able to do that. Right?" He looked up at Wheeljack, then back at Bumblebee. "Right? Humans can't access your gear."

"Yet you have proven otherwise." Arcee had stepped closer. "Clearly we were either mistaken, or…"

"Or this bond has changed me more than we thought." Sam swallowed, looking up at Bumblebee, eyes pleading.

_~I'm so sorry, Sam.~_ Bumblebee told him weakly, his processors wheeling from the conflicting emotions bombarding Sam and their sheer intensity.

_~It's not your fault, Bee.~_ Sam tried to reassure him, though the youth was in desperate need of reassurance himself.

_~Yes it is.~_ Bee was himself stunned by the implications of just how much physical change must be happening to his friend, his charge, his brother. Even he had not anticipated something this dramatic.

He knew what Sam was about to do as the young human thought it and was therefore not surprised when Sam launched himself from Wheeljack's hand, even though the others gasped in alarm. Bumblebee caught him easily, not missing the display of trust inherent in that action.

Sam unfolded himself from the crouched position he had landed in and looked up into Bumblebee's optics. "It's alright Bee. I'll… we'll…" The youth was trembling.

Bumblebee raised his hand to cup the youngling close to his spark. He did not say anything, he just let his affection and comfort roll over the bond toward his brother to mingle with the warm thrum of his spark.

After a moment in which everyone remained respectfully silent, Sam began to relax. "I'll be okay, Bee. I just… I just need a little time to deal with this."

Completely understanding, Bumblebee stood. Both of them had lost interest in the movie now anyway.

"Bumblebee…" Wheeljack began contritely. "I didn't mean to upset him so."

Bumblebee knew what Sam wanted the kindly inventor to know, and also felt Sam's encouragement to speak for both of them. _/You heard him, 'Jack. He'll be okay. This isn't the first change he's had to adapt to, its just the first that is so physically manifest. It has been a lot for only a few days. This was something we would have discovered eventually, anyway. He… we both believe actually… that if you had not been able to help us determine what was going on it could have been a lot more frightening. So thank you, 'Jack./_

_/Yes, thank you, Wheeljack./_ Sam echoed, piggybacking off Bumblebee's transmission.

Wheeljack's fins brightened slightly with relief. "Thank you. So… what are you going to do now?"

_/Figure out how to tell Ratchet./_ They both chorused.

* * *

><p><em>The plot thickens a little bit more. Please review.<em>


	24. Questions

_Okay, so I did not get this one out quite as quickly as I originally wanted. But it had to undergo a major rewrite before I deemed it suitable for public consumption. Don't expect the next chapter to be out as quickly. Real Life is starting to get demanding again. But hey, at least I still have a job! :D_

_Warning: Sex (as a verb) is mentioned in this chapter. Nothing happens, the 'deed' is only referred to. If this makes you gasp, it's not that bad. Promise. Just don't want anyone being taken by surprise._

* * *

><p>Bumblebee continued to hold Sam close after he closed the door to the billet he shared with Sam. The youth was still trembling, but only slightly. It was the confused emotional state that had Sam locked in a cycle of worry and near… depression?<p>

Without speaking, Bumblebee settled himself on his berth and just waited.

_~Bee?~ _Sam ventured after a moment.

_~Yes Sam?~_

_~What does this mean?~_ The question was almost sparkling-like in its fearful hesitance.

_~I don't understand.~ _Bumblebee replied gently, keeping Sam wrapped in a warm mental and emotional embrace.

Sam took a deep shuddering breath. _~The supper-Einstein thing I could deal with. It was really cool actually, I mean, who doesn't want to be super smart? But… I was still…~_ Sam's mental voice faded off.

Bumblebee could have finished his brother's thoughts but he sensed this was something Sam needed to work through on his own. _~You were still what?~_

_~It's impossible for a human to work your tech like that. But, apparently… I can.~_ Sam's mental voice was slow and increasingly uncertain. _~How can… I mean, does that… Am… Am I still human?~_

The question surprised Bumblebee, though he immediately realized it shouldn't. _~You're human. What else would you be?~_

"I don't _know_!" Sam cried out verbally as well as mentally. "But humans don't have magic powers so… what am I now?"

Bumblebee thought for a moment, his processors whirring over how best to answer that. Clearly Sam was convinced the answer was not as simple as it was. He reached up with his free hand and grabbed a small piece of shiny metal off the wall. He held it before Sam. _~What do you see, Sam?~_

Sam blinked, leaning away from his chassis, whipping at his eyes with one hand. He slowly looked at piece of metal. "That's… my reflection, Bee. That's like the biggest cliché ever."

Bumblebee nodded, his optics quirking in slight amusement. _~So? What do you see.~_

_~I see myself. What else would I see.~_ Sam gave a long-suffering sigh.

The hint of exasperation in Sam's voice made Bumblebee's doorwings hitch with humor. _~And?~ _He pressed. _~What do you look like?~_

Sam frowned, looking at the metal more closely. "I look like… me? I don't know! What else am I _supposed_ to look like?"

_~Exactly.~ _Bumblebee's engine thrummed soothingly. _~You are you regardless of anything else. No matter what you look like or what might be happening to you. You will never be anything other than who you are.~_

"But will my family and friends feel the same way?"

Ah, so _that_ was the crux of the matter_. ~If you are careful, there is no reason they should ever suspect anything.~_

Sam was thoughtful for a moment and Bumblebee was glad he was backing away from that emotional precipice. In all fairness, however, even this was less dramatic than what he had expected when he first informed Sam about the bond. Maybe everything was finally catching up to the young man.

Finally Sam shook his head. "I don't think I could keep a secret like that from Mom and Dad. I mean… could you?"

Bumblebee sucked in a sharp draft of air through his vents, then released it. "No, probably not." He conceded, piecing sound bites together.

"Besides, what if my eyes start glowing blue or something." Sam said with a huffy, nervous laugh. "Kinda hard to hide that."

Bumblebee considered his charge. As long as he had known Sam, which admittedly was not very long, even in human terms, he was at a loss how to comfort him at the moment.

"They aren't glowing blue at the moment Sam." He said softly, replacing the reflective metal back where he had found it and resting a newly freed finger on Sam's shoulder. "You know you will always have a place among us, regardless of anything like that."

Sam nodded slowly, taking in a deep breath of air before releasing it. "I know. I guess we'll just cross that bridge when and if we come to it." The human was quiet for several moments, his thoughts still deep and troubled.

Bumblebee tried to brush across Sam's emotions through their bond and felt Sam lean into the mental touch, much like he had curled up against his chassis. The thin wall that Sam had erected to help him focus was lowered with what felt like relief.

Without that wall it was as if their minds instantly blended together, almost in a rush of sensation and emotion. It was not uncomfortable, not at all, more like the gentle warmth of solar radiation warming his frame. He could more clearly feel Sam's fears, the concerns he had not voiced, and did his best to soothe them with acceptance and affection.

_~I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for what is happening.~ _Bumblebee tried to reassure.

He felt Sam latch onto his confidence, burying himself in it and slowly the remaining anxiety started to fade. Sam flicked a weak smile up at him and warmth and gratitude swelled across their bond.

It was a stunningly intense moment, to not only envelop another person's mind and soul/spark with his own, but to be equally and just as fully enveloped by that other person as well. Completely gone was the trepidation that had marked his acceptance of the bond only three days ago. In its place was a delighted and totally encompassing welcome.

Neither brother wanted to muffle that well of delight and comfort, even as Sam was increasingly bombarded by the weakness of his body as the stress of the last few hours caught up to him and waves of bone-weary exhaustion pounded at him. Sam caught Bumblebee's confusion as he felt that exhaustion as if were his own… a sensation he had never felt before.

Bumblebee felt the youth's chagrin when Sam realized he was also being affected by his physical state. Bumblebee brushed aside his brother's concern, not allowing Sam to back out of their intimate mental connection over such a trivial thing. They realized with a touch of awe that their connection was now so entwined that it might actually be possible for Bumblebee to brush away Sam's exhaustion. Something they should have anticipated, since Sam's life was now tied to his spark.

Almost simultaneously, they likewise decided they did not want to explore that possibility just yet. Actually, it was impossible to tell who made that decision first as it echoed between them as if they were of one mind.

_~Is this how twin bonds are?~_ Sam's awed question floated between them and could almost have been generated in Bumblebee's processor.

_~I don't know.~_ Bumblebee's answer likewise reverberated between them. _~It might be close, but since we were never one spark… or soul… I don't think so. Not exactly. More like a Spark mate-bond probably.~_

_~Not even going there, buddy.~ _Sam's intense dislike at the comparison washed across the bond intertwining with Bumblebee's own thoughts. They were so strong, Bumblebee did not even attempt to deflect or rebuff them. He would not even consider something that made his brother so uncomfortable.

Instead he embraced Sam's aversion as if it were his own. _~Obviously. Agreed.~_

Sam relaxed once more, his immediate and profound gratitude spilling over Bumblebee so that the yellow scout knew he had made the right choice.

_~Brother.~ _One of them whispered.

_~Brother~_ The other echoed.

Smiling, Bumblebee felt Sam slowly drift off into sleep while still basking in the warmth of their bond. The Autobot felt that warmth fade as Sam lost his grip on consciousness. He stayed like that for another Earth hour, simply watching Sam sleep in his hand before reclining. He lifted the hand holding his brother and ever so gently held the slumbering human over his spark, ensuring he would not accidently fall while he slept, and then slipped into recharge himself.

… … …

Sam sat on his cot for several hours after Ironhide had dragged Bumblebee off for another day of intense training. The large black mech had greeted them both brightly – far to brightly for 0700 in the morning – produced a Styrofoam box of steaming sausages, pancakes with syrup and eggs and had dropped it in Sam's lap before taking hold of Bumblebee's arm and physically pulling him from the room.

Sam had laughed at his brother's sputters of indignation as he was propelled down the hall, glad they had re-established that thin block between them shortly after waking.

The last thing Sam had heard from either of them was Ironhide's boisterous retort. "Oh, mute it. Your brother is too valuable to all of us to risk his life on the off chance you remember everything I've ever taught you. Now get your shiny yellow aft out to the training field before I boot it there myself!"

The intensity of Sam's laugh had turned painful when he had then turned to his meal only to discover his newly adopted 'father' – or caretaker or whatever – had forgotten to bring a knife and fork for the pancakes. He had spent the rather messy meal reprocessing what had happened the previous night when he had taken down the mental block between him and Bee.

As intense as it had been, the experience had left him refreshed, renewed…whole. For those brief moments, it was as if he hand Bee had almost become one mind. There was absolutely nothing physical about the soul-deep mental convergence they had shared but it had been one of the most _real_ things he had ever experienced.

He knew Bee had not meant to compare the two, but to his human mind "Spark-mate" and "sex" were just too closely linked and would have marred the whole thing. Bee must have seen that and he was unspeakably grateful the 'Bot had agreed and knew the matter was dropped. Permanently.

He had not expected to be able to take down Bumblebee's mental block and had only wanted his own out of the way. Had only wanted to be closer to the glowing warmth that was his brother's spark. He had known instantly that Bee's came down because the Autobot had wanted the same thing but had not wanted to pressure him. It made him think Bee might be able to take his blocks down too if he wanted to. The thought did not bother him at all; it just made him wonder…

He pressed his lips together in thought and carefully probed at the edges of the thin mental wall between them. He felt Bee's curiosity and showed him what he was looking for. Bee seemed pleased with the inquiry and revealed it to him. Yes, his brother _had_ erected his mental barrier in such a way that if Sam took his own down, it would take them both down. Sam studied the structure for a moment and then modified his own to match. It did not seem fair that Bumblebee had to wait on him. They were in this together as equals.

He felt Bumblebee offer to undo that simultaneous trigger, but brushed that aside. Bumblebee had been there for him when he desperately needed the mental support, he wanted to be the same. He felt Bee's relief and gratitude drift back across the bond and smiled.

The smile faded slightly as he considered what he had to do that day. He knew Ratchet was expecting him. He knew he needed to tell Ratchet about his new ability to use Cybertronian technology. But he knew Ratchet would want to study and scan him. It was not that he was afraid of the CMO. No, not any more. But he _was_ somewhat afraid of what the medic might find.

If only he did not have to go in there alone.

_~We can wait until Ironhide is done with me.~_ Bumblebee offered.

_~I'm afraid if I wait that long, I'll loose my nerve entirely.~_ Sam replied ruefully, sighing. Too bad Wheeljack could not be there to tell Ratchet what he suspected…

Sam sat straighter. Maybe _that_ was the answer.

_~Bee, can I use your comm?~_

_~Of course Sam.~_ Bumblebee seemed surprised he had asked. The yellow scout must have sensed his confusion at that, for he continued quickly. _~It is your comm. too now. You don't need to ask my permission to use it as far as I am concerned. You can access my files to find out proper protocol when you need to as well.~_

Sam was floored; he was not sure how to respond. All he could do was glomp Bee in a tight embrace. He could feel his guardian's laugh as he returned the mental hug before focusing fully again on whatever exercise Ironhide was putting him through.

Still feeling somewhat dazed at Bee's demonstration of trust, Sam delicately searched through the comm. signals till he found Wheeljack's. He sent the inventor a ping.

_/Wheeljack?/_


	25. Requiem Arc: Unintended Pain

_Sorry for the delay, lost my internet only a couple of days after I posted the last chapter. We live in kind of a rural area and, well, lets just say that over a week with no internet at home is tough. Makes me wonder how I ever survived before the internet was invented :D _

_Anyway, this is the first chapter of a three-chapter arc in which I hope to deal with a couple of issues left unfinished from the first movie. Warning, it will get a little angsty. But, if you've read my stuff, you know I don't leave things like that. _

_These chapters will also be longer than most of the ones that came before. If you like the longer chapters, please let me know. Real life has been absolutely crazy the last two weeks and sleep depravation is an understatement, so my editing might be somewhat lacking. If you find glaring errors I apologize and please let me know about them._

_Onward with the story!_

* * *

><p><em>Sam?/_ Wheeljack's reply was filled with surprised happiness. _/Well, of course it's you Sam. What can I do for you?/_

_/Are you busy at the moment?/_

There was a slight pause. _/Well, I'm just in my lab right now. I'm not really doing anything important. Of course Sam, I'd be glad to help however I can./_ Wheeljack's smile was almost audible in his transmission.

_/Can you meet me in the rec room?/_

There was another slight pause. _/Of course, Sam./_

The comm. signal went dead and Sam sighed. He pushed himself to his feet and made his way to the rec room, pausing briefly in the bathroom to make sure he was presentable.

_~ Do you think 'Jack will go with you? ~ _Bee asked him.

_~ Doesn't hurt to ask. ~_ Sam replied.

Most of the Autobots were attending to their duties or were out training with Ironhide and the human soldiers. For that reason he encountered no one on his way. A quick glance in the rec room revealed he had arrived before Wheeljack so Sam opted to wait in the hall.

He felt the slight tremble run through the ground heralding a mech's arrival before he saw Wheeljack. Interesting. Most mechs did not make that much noise when they walked. Sam pushed off the wall he had slouched against to wave in greeting to the white and green mech.

Wheeljack wiggled a couple of fingers at him before kneeling, the fins framing his face flickering lightly. "Good morning Sam."

"Mornin' Wheeljack." Sam could not help but grin at the inventor's perpetually cheerful tone.

"So… What did you need help with?" One white hand rested on a knee as the other braced against the floor beside Sam.

Sam hesitated, but what he had told Bee was correct. It did not hurt to ask. "I was wondering if you'd come with me to tell Ratchet what happened yesterday?" He held up the datapad by way of explanation.

Wheeljack's face went blank. "Ratchet?"

Licking his lips, Sam hastened to continue. "You're the one who figured it out and… well… Bee's busy training and I'm afraid that if I wait to long, I'll loose my nerve."

Wheeljack's head canted slightly and Sam looked up at him pleadingly. "I just don't want to be alone when he tells me how much I'm changing. Please?"

A gust of warm air brushed across Sam's face as the mech released a vent. Then he nodded slowly, though his fins lit brightly at Sam's relieved smile. The older mech seemed to hesitate then slowly let go of his knee to offer his palm. He did so in a manner that indicated he was not sure he should.

More grateful than he wanted to admit, Sam quickly scampered up onto the proffered appendage.

As they neared the med bay, Sam hesitantly asked if it would be wise to just pop in unannounced or if it would be better to radio ahead. Wheeljack paused in his movements and looked down at Sam.

"You haven't told him we are coming?"

Sam bit his lip. "Um… not really. I mean he is expecting me some time today, just not… right… now. Um… is that an 'oops?'"

Wheeljack's head canted to the side again. "I'm not sure exactly how 'oops' functions as a noun in your language, but it is polite to always notify a senior ranking 'Bot when you want to use part of their time. Especially Ratchet."

Sam blushed, looking down, belatedly remembering that Bee had always done exactly that. He mumbled an apology and was slightly shocked when Wheeljack softly brushed his back with a finger from his free hand.

"Now, don't be too upset there. We haven't walked in on the old Hatchet yet. You're learning." Facial fins brightened as he smiled down at Sam. "Can't expect a youngling to know all this stuff without having to be taught."

Swallowing, Sam smiled at the mech through his embarrassment, seeing in Wheeljack's words and mannerisms an elder teaching a young child. At first he was tempted to bristle at the implications, but then remembered that, comparatively speaking, that was exactly what he was. Not to mention just how ignorant he was of Cybertronian culture: like a child would be.

Wheeljack must have seen his reaction because the mech's finger brushed against his back again. "That's alright. We aren't there yet. Go ahead and contact Ratchet."

Sam nodded and hesitantly reached across his bond with Bee to access his comm. systems again, only to encounter his brother's warm amusement.

_~ Thanks for the heads up, bro. ~ _ He sent to the yellow mech.

_~ It's part of growing up._ Was Bee's light-hearted reply.

With a sigh, Sam found Ratchet's frequency. Then he hesitated. He had never contacted the testy CMO before. On second thought, he briefly accessed Bee's files regarding etiquette so he could find out how to properly communicate with someone of Ratchet's social status. No point in adding rudeness to his almost social blunder.

Taking a breath, Sam sent the medic a ping. _/Ratchet, sir?/_

_/Samuel./_ Ratchet greeted immediately with only a slight hint of surprise. _/Is everything alright?/_

_/Oh… yes? I mean, I think so./_ He face palmed and felt his neck flush as Wheeljack laughed softly.

Ratchet's light chuckle joined the inventor's _/You should work on your sincerity, youngling./_

_/Yeah./_ Sam glanced up at the mech holding. _/Sorry about that. Um… do you have some time?/_

_/I am not currently doing anything of consequence. Are you ready for our meeting?/_

_/Yes. But… there is something **new** to er… show you too./_

What seemed like amused excitement filtered across the signal. _/Oh? A new development?/_

Sam rubbed at his face. _/Yeah, something like that./_

_/Very well. When will you be here?/_

Sam eyed the closed door of the med bay less than 25 feet from where Wheeljack now stood. _/Um… how about now?/_

Silence.

Sam pressed his lips together nervously. Before he could inquire as to the medic's lack of reply, the med bay door hissed open. Ratchet took one step out, then froze.

Not knowing what else to do, Sam waved. "Hi, Ratch."

"Samuel." Ratchet blinked at Wheeljack who also waved with the hand not holding Sam. "Wheeljack? What the slag are you doing carrying Sam? What in the pit did you do…?"

"Ratchet. Ratchet!" Sam cut off the building tirade, patting the finger under his hands. "Wheeljack here is the one who figured out what was going on. I asked if he could come with me."

The chartreuse medic crossed his arms. "And exactly _what,_ pray tell, is going on?"

Sam glanced up at and back at the mech holding. "You got that… that holo projector-whatcha-ma-call-it."

Wheeljack blinked, then his facial fins brightened in comprehension. Next thing Sam knew he brought his other hand up next to the one that held him, the smooth metal device appearing out of thin air in his palm. Sam slid over to his other hand.

He laid both palms on the polished surface and concentrated. This time he brought to life the display but kept it as the smaller version.

Hydraulics hissed as Ratchet sucked in air. "Is that…"

"Iacon." Sam confirmed, enlarging the projection. Curious, he tried to move the projection to the next stored image. The image wavered and then shifted, bleeding into the new picture.

It took Sam a moment to recognize the new image, as out of context as he remembered it. But there was no mistaking the nearly overwhelming beauty, the concealed power rippling through the metal cube now hovering before him. Sam felt his gut clench at the same time he heard what sounded like a hiss of pain from Wheeljack and a hitching of Ratchet's vents.

As painful as it was for him to see the AllSpark again, in all its dazzling brilliance, he could only imagine how hard it must be for them, knowing that with its destruction ended the future of their race.

"S…Sorry." He murmured, shutting the projector down, removing his hands. "I'm so sorry." He could not look at either mech and realized he was apologizing almost as much for unintentionally reminding them of the AllSpark's destruction as he was for being the one who destroyed it.

He felt reassurance from Bee brush across the bond at the same time Wheeljack gently touched his shoulder with his free hand. A moment later, another giant metal finger rested on his back. For just a moment, Sam felt worse for their offers of comfort and forgiveness.

"Samuel." Ratchet said gravely. "You have nothing to apologize for. The destruction of the AllSpark was not your fault. What is done is done and what would have happened if you had not acted as you did would have been far worse."

Worse than the extinction of a whole race? Sam was not so sure.

Hesitantly Sam looked up at the yellow-green CMO. "I'll always regret it, though."

Even after the events in Egypt he had not had the courage to make himself talk to any of the Autobots about the destruction of the AllSpark. Not even Bee. Even with the bond, he had skirted that topic like a plague, not wanting to feel the hurt and pain his brother just _had_ to be feeling because of his actions. As for the others… he was not sure he could face their reactions and was just unspeakably glad and grateful none had treated him any different afterward.

"A fact to which we have not been ignorant, Samuel." Ratchet's usually brusque voice was almost soft. "I see now it was a mistake to leave the matter unaddressed this long."

Sam blinked as Ratchet shifted his hand from pressing gently against his back to hold his palm up and inviting next to Wheeljack's. With only a moment's hesitation, Sam scooted into the medic's palm.

A digit from Ratchet's free hand touched his shoulder briefly before he turned back to Wheeljack, plucking the emitter up and peering at it. "This is a standard, non-modified holoprojector…" He paused, optics widening as they dropped back down to Sam. "Was that you operating it, Samuel?"

Sam could only nod. "It started with the datapad you gave me."

Wheeljack nodded. "He and Bee were with the rest of us in the rec room the other… well, _last _night and it was noted that Sam hadn't scrolled to the next page. Well, he insisted that he had and speculated there might be sensors that…"

Ratchet waved a hand briskly, quieting the inventor. "The short version is you can use our technology without modifications needing to be made for you."

"Apparently so, yep."

"How?"

Sam shrugged, looking up at Wheeljack.

Taking his cue, Wheeljack launched into a rapid-fire, highly technical, doubtlessly rambling explanation of his current theory. Sam was only able to follow that the basic theme was that it had something to do with his being able to manipulate energy fields to affect sensors designed to respond to certain energy patterns.

He was vaguely aware that it was the part of his mind that now rested solidly in Bee's processor that was translating the little bit of the techno-babble he _was_ able to understand. It was interesting to process information in such a combined yet fragmented manner.

He was distracted from his musings as Ratchet addressed him again. Having handed the holoprojector back to its owner, he was holding a couple of fingers near Sam's head. "May I, Samuel?"

This time Sam nodded without hesitation. He wanted to know what was going on too, and that desire was stronger than any reticence he might have about the medic.

Expecting this scan to be just like all the previous ones he had endured, Sam stiffened as a creeping, itching sensation raced across his body while simultaneously it felt like the skin on every inch of his body was suddenly scalding and an almost ringing static bombarded him.

"What the frag!" He demanded, moving away from the fingers still hovering near his head, shuddering.

Ratchet's fingers withdrew instantly, the whole thing having only lasted a handful of seconds. "Samuel?"

"Whatever you just did. It was making my skin crawl and my ears buzz." Sam glared up at the genuinely puzzled face of the Autobot's CMO. "What the heck were you doing?"

"Running a simple scan, as I have numerous times before. I don't understand…" His voice trailed off as he glanced at Wheeljack – who was looking on with concerned confusion himself. Then Ratchet's optics lit with comprehension. "Of course. I should have anticipated this."

Ratchet looked back at Sam. "Once again, I offer my apologies, Samuel. I have grown used to running medical scans on humans using the same strength I do on my fellow Autobots, as none of you seemed bothered by them before, even though it is hardly necessary from a technical perspective. May I lower the intensity and try again?"

Sam stared up at Ratchet's earnest expression and sighed. "I'm not saying no, I just want to know what happened right there before I say yes."

"I do have an hypothesis, but I would prefer not to say anything until I can either confirm or refute it." Ratchet glanced at Wheeljack again.

Sam felt the soft flicker of Bumblebee's spark against his soul and could tell his brother trusted Ratchet and was encouraging him to give the CMO another chance. At length he nodded. "Okay, Ratch. Go ahead."

With a soft sigh of air hissing through his systems, Ratchet seemed to relax and lowered his hand again. This time it took all of Sam's self control not to wriggle as he waited. He could feel it again, though it was not nearly as intense or uncomfortable as it was the first time.

As usual the scan only lasted just over half a minute, then it was done.

"Well, that is truly interesting." Ratchet stroked his chin thoughtfully as he looked down at Sam. "It seems like your brain's efficiency was not the only thing affected. Your sensory perception has also been significantly heightened."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked, unable to entirely subdue the tremor in his voice.

"As I am sure you are aware, there is much about human physiology that is actually electrical in nature. Your kind calls it bioelectricity: the movement of electrolytes across the cell membranes making up your body." Sam was not particularly aware of that, but he just nodded. "It appears that your body's efficiency in sensing and manipulating the bioelectric fields it produces, or other electrical fields it comes into contact with, have also been greatly increased."

Sam swallowed. "What does that mean?" He asked again, feeling like a broken record.

"You mean I was right?" Wheeljack asked simultaneously, his facial fins flashing distractingly.

"Well, it is the most likely explanation for not only how you are able to control our technology, but also why you felt my initial scan." Ratchet said in a manner that was much like a teacher, completely ignoring the inventor.

"I felt your second scan too." Sam pointed corrected. "It just wasn't nearly as painful."

"Painful?" Ratchet's facial plates dropped into an abashed frown.

"Yeah." Sam rubbed a hand through his hair, wishing he had not said anything. "Felt like my skin was burning and tingling and not to mention the ringing in my ears."

Ratchet's optics shuttered several times in quick succession. "I had no idea it had been that uncomfortable." The chartreuse mech looked down in a way that just screamed contrition, at least for Ratchet. And that was just… odd. "My apologies, Samuel. I know you were concerned about that type of thing before. I am truly amazed you allowed me to continue. Please forgive me for not anticipating your new sensitivity. I assure you it will not happen again."

Sam swallowed. He had almost forgotten about his initial fear of being treated like Bee was by Sector Seven and was amazed that not only had Ratchet remembered, he was taking it so personally. He knew he had hurt Ratchet when he confessed that fear back in the Prime's office… was it just yesterday? Or was it the day before? He could not remember. Regardless, he had not meant to then and he did not mean to now. The thing of it was, considering what little he had seen of S-Seven's 'study' of Bumblebee, Ratchet's first scan probably felt much the same way that had for his brother.

But Ratchet had stopped immediately as soon as he had let his discomfort be known. That was the difference.

He smiled weakly. "Yeah, I know Ratch. It's okay. I'm sorry."

"Why do you apologize?" Ratchet sounded truly at a loss.

Sam swallowed. "'Cause I know you didn't mean for it to happen like that."

"But still…"

This time Sam's sigh was somewhat exasperated. "You didn't _know_ I'd be able to feel it. It was an accident. I accept your apology, please don't worry any more about it. Okay?"

Ratchet just stared down at him and Sam could also feel the heavy weight of Wheeljack's optics on his back. Finally Ratchet canted his head to the side as if confused, but he did not give voice to that confusion. Then he smiled slightly. "Your brother has always been quick to forgive others as well. You two are truly a lot alike."

Sam could not help but smile at that, sending a quick, happy nudge across the bond to the 'Bot in question. "Thanks Ratchet." Then his initial trepidation edged back in. "So, what's the verdict? Am I still human?"

Ratchet's head jerked back. "What else would you be? Of course you are still human. The changes that have occurred to date have only heightened physical and mental capabilities your species already possesses in a latent form."

The relief Sam felt at that statement could not be put into words, he simply sat down heavily in Ratchet's hand. The CMO whirred with concern, but Sam waved off Ratchet's hand before another scan could be performed. "I'm fine just… you have no idea how glad I am to hear that."

A soft grunt of understanding came from the medic. "You thought you were being transformed into something other than human?"

"Something like that."

In the silence that descended, it took Sam a moment to realize what Ratchet had just said. He had called him and Bee brothers. First Optimus, then Ironhide, Sideswipe, Wheeljack and now Ratchet. Sam was amazed at how quickly the 'Bots were adapting to this rather unprecedented situation and how accepting they were. He hoped the humans would adjust as quickly. But he doubted it would happen that way.

Another moment of thoughtful silence passed then Ratchet continued. "Hmm. Well, you are just as human now as you were before. Just different. 'More,' perhaps. Just don't let that go to your head. You are still a squishie."

"Gee, thanks." Sam couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Um… Sam?" Wheeljack's tentative inquiry brought Sam's attention back around.

"Yeah, Wheeljack?"

"When you have a moment I…" He fiddled with his fingers, facial fins flashing softly. "That is, what I mean… if you get a moment can you come… I mean, only if you want to… uh…"

Sam considered the white and green mech, trying to figure out what the kindly inventor might be wanting to say. Then it hit him. Wheeljack was as much a scientist as Ratchet was.

He sighed. "You want to study me too?"

Wheeljacks' fins flashed in alarm. "Not like that no… I mean…" He looked helplessly at Ratchet who was simply staring at him as if he had randomly attached a third arm to his frame for the joy of it.

The absurdity of the situation almost made Sam laugh. "Just spit it out."

Wheeljack took in a deep draft of air. "Well, I was just thinking, if you can use the datapad and the holoprojector, there might be other things you can use."

"Wheeljack…" Ratchet warned.

"What?" Wheeljack looked up at the CMO. "He's one of us now, isn't he?"

"This is not a decision to be made on the spur of the moment. Give the youngling a chance to adapt to his new abilities before you go slapping upgrades on him will you?" Ratchet was sounding like his usual gruff self. "Besides, he's mine for the next couple of hours at least. Go. Scat." He flicked his free hand at Wheeljack in clear dismissal.

Wheeljack looked so remarkably like a kicked puppy that Sam called out to him. "Wheeljack, thank you for your help." The happy flicker of facial fins was enough to prompt Sam to continue. "We'll talk later."

Sam watched the now mollified inventor amble back down the corridor. He glanced back up at Ratchet, who was considering him with curiosity.

"You said you were ready to go over the information you have read?"

Sam nodded, brandishing the datapad again. "Ready. Much more now that I was before."

"Right." Ratchet started back for his med bay. "And just how much have you managed to read through."

"All of it."

"All of it?" Ratchet stopped dead in his tracts and looked down at him, incredulous. "Impossible."

The two just stared at each other, Sam quirking an eyebrow challengingly.

Another moment passed.

Sam just laughed as Ratchet buried his face in his free hand.

* * *

><p><em>Once again, let me know if you liked the longer chapter set up. Other than that, I really appreciate your input so please review.<em>


	26. Prime's Wisdom

Near the end of the day Bumblebee made his way to the med bay. He was quietly enjoying Sam's intense fascination with whatever he and the CMO were doing cloistered behind those deceptively simple metal doors. Bumblebee had felt Sam's relief at whatever Ratchet had told him, through the bond, almost as though the block they had placed between them had not even existed, so strong was the youth's reaction.

Shortly afterward, however, Sam's focus had taken over and it had been that way for the rest of the day.

Now, in close proximity again, Bumblebee was careful not to distract his bother as he opened the door.

And froze.

Sam was perched on a medical berth, Ratchet standing over him, both completely engrossed in the innards of a hardlight recreation of a basic protoform.

Ratchet was pointing to something Bumblebee could not see. "See, this is a primary transformation gear. Do you see how its basic shape and configuration differ from this secondary gear?"

Sam nodded, leaning over even more, so that he was half inside the joint. "Like the primary clasp differs from a secondary clasp."

"Exactly." Ratchet was smiling… _smiling_! "Now. This is how that gear normally functions." He did something to the hologram and Sam pulled back slightly.

"Wow. So they really do work together, in tandem, I mean. Is that why you can transform so quickly?"

"In part." Ratchet confirmed. "However, the secondary gears _can_ support a complete transformation in a pinch, though the risk of stripping them is high."

Sam sat back on his heels, pulling himself completely out of the hardlight projection. In doing so, he glanced up and saw Bumblebee. The smile that lit his face was almost infections. "Hi Bee!"

"Bumblebee." Ratchet greeted, following Sam's look. "Glad you could make it."

The CMO stepped back and looked down at Sam again. "You have done very well today, Sam. Tomorrow come back and, at this rate, I believe we will be able to complete your introduction to basic Cybertronian physiology and anatomy."

"I can't wait!" Sam's smile almost threatened to split his face and Bumblebee could not help but smile himself as the young man's excitement spilled across their still somewhat blocked bond.

"Good. Now." Ratchet's attention went back to Bumblebee, who straightened nervously under the scrutiny. "You said you'd help him however you could?"

Had he been human, Bumblebee would have swallowed nervously. Instead, his antennae flattened slightly as he warbled a nervous affirmative.

"Good." Ratchet looked back at Sam. "Identify a primary transformation clasp and its accompanying main hydraulic feed in Bumblebee's left shoulder. Then you may go."

A yellow-green finger was suddenly pointed in Bumblebee's face. "You. Let him do this on his own. No pointing him in the right direction!"

Bumblebee hastily shook his helm.

Sam merely smiled, rolling his eyes half-heartedly. "Day one and already a pop-quiz." But he was already moving on the berth towards Bumblebee. "You heard the doc, big guy."

Admittedly intrigued, Bumblebee stepped forward and held out his hand in perfect timing for Sam to step onto it without having to pause his stride. He lifted his smaller brother up to his left shoulder as instructed.

Sam did not move from his perch for a long moment, however, as he critically considered Bumblebee's shoulder.

"It's different than the protoform we were looking at." Sam protested.

"Only because it has been reformatted to make his alternative form." Ratchet calmly assured. "The anatomy is still the same."

Bumblebee could feel Sam's private flicker of disbelief at that statement and sent him silent reassurance; his confidence that Sam would figure it out. He was not allowed to help, but he could sure encourage.

Sam smiled briefly, soaking up the encouragement Bumblebee sent his way, then climbed off Bumblebee's hand and onto the armor of his shoulder. Bumblebee had carried Sam several times on his shoulders, but somehow, this felt different.

"Hey, Bee, can you open this seam here please?" Sam pat the area where to armor plates met, then backed away from them slightly.

With an affirmative chirp, Bumblebee obligingly slid the two plates apart, exposing the inner workings of his left shoulder.

With only a touch of hesitation, Sam climbed back onto his shoulder. One hand grasping a metal plate, Sam leaned into Bumblebee's frame. He could feel Sam's hands as he gently touched various components in the joint, then he felt Sam's entire demeanor brighten.

"There is the clasp! No… wait. That's a _secondary_ clasp. Here! Here is a primary." He announced, triumphantly. His probing hands shifted. "And here is the hydraulic line… wait. What is this?"

Bumblebee looked up at Ratchet as the CMO stepped closer, looking into his exposed shoulder joint where Sam was rubbing a hand lightly over some of the lines.

"Very good Samuel. I was wondering if you'd notice that scar."

"Scar?" Sam leaned back to look up at the medic.

"Yes. That was from damage Bumblebee incurred in the same battle where his vocalizer was damaged beyond repair." Bumblebee felt a cold chill in his spark as Ratchet continued. "That was the same battle where the AllSpark was launched from Cybertron."

Sam was quickly getting over his initial shock at the CMO's almost casual announcement and was trying to offer comfort, but Bumblebee's processors seemed to have frozen at the unexpected reminder of that horrible, horrible, last stand.

Ratchet proved he was not entirely insensitive to what the young scout was going through as he rested a hand lightly on his other shoulder.

"Thank you, Bumblebee. Samuel, I expect to see you as soon as you have completed your morning refueling."

Bumblebee snapped back to the moment with a little shudder and a quick shuttering of his optics. Somehow, Sam had managed to close the armor covering his shoulder and was willingly shifting into the hand Bumblebee held up for him.

As he made his way back to the privacy of their quarters, Bumblebee could feel Sam leaning imploringly against the mental block Bumblebee had strengthened to keep the brunt of his sudden spark-felt pain from hurting him too.

_~I'll be alright, Sam.~ _Bumblebee told him over their bond. _~It is just…~_

_~That battle traumatized you in more ways than just physically.~ _Sam finished for him as the door to their quarters slid shut behind them.

Bumblebee could feel Sam still wanted him to drop the block and he shook his head. _~Too much, Sam. I can't do that to you…~_ Not until he regained control and shut those memories up again. Pit, _he_ was frightened by how strong a reaction he was having. No way would Bumblebee willingly subject his smaller, younger brother to that.

_~You lost your __**voice**_ Sam insisted. _~Even before our bond there were times I could tell how hard that has been on you. You've been dealing with this alone for a long time. You don't have to any more.~_

A soft keen escaped Bumblebee's vocalizer as he realized Sam was not going to let this go. He had always dealt with the trauma of that battle and the memories in produced by burying them in the deepest files of his processor.

Then he felt Sam's block come down. Tied together as they were, his vents hitched in breathless horror as his own followed suit.

The melding of their minds happened as quickly this time as it had before, though now Bumblebee's own internal agony and remembered terror and helplessness flowed across to ensnare his younger and much, much smaller brother.

Afraid the crushing weight of the memories and their accompanying emotional turmoil would overwhelm Sam, Bumblebee found his own internal struggle buffered instead.

Shuttering his optics and refocusing on the human in his hand, he saw moisture streaming down Sam's face.

_~You're not alone anymore, Bee.~_ The warmth of Sam's presence comforted the old mental wounds and soothed the ragged emotional edges Bumblebee had done his best to hide even from himself.

Bumblebee had not wanted to burden his human bond-brother with this, but realized in that moment that Sam had already grieved _for_ him – not just over this but something else as well, though Bumblebee was not sure what it was – and was at some level relieved to finally be able to grieve _with_ him.

In a strange way it was a balm for both of them.

Or, perhaps, it was not so strange.

Through their bond, Sam's unique take on the matter rolled back to Bumblebee and gave him insight he never would have considered otherwise. Through the bond, Sam could hear the laugh Megatron had stolen from him, could hear his true voice. Even without the bond – and having only known him for a few short days, Sam had seen him reduced to complete immobility and had stayed with him. He could no more turn away when Bumblebee was suffering emotionally than he could when it was physical.

With a quiet venting of air, Bumblebee allowed himself to be enveloped in the warm affection and love offered by his human brother.

For the first time in the many decavorns since that fateful battle, since he had been 'stable' enough for Ironhide to stay out of his processors, Bumblebee felt like the scars inflicted on him might _finally_ start to heal

… … …

The next few days saw them fall into a similar rhythm. Ironhide would come drag Bumblebee out to the training field and Sam would eat the breakfast the big black mech provided and then had to the med bay for his day-long lesson. When he was finished training for the day, Bumblebee would come find him and then they would head for the rec-room and then to their quarters. Once Bumblebee took Sam for a drive to the beach so he could stretch his legs and look at something besides metal walls.

They were scheduled to fly back to the States in four more days. A Sunday. Sam would get back with approximately 10 hours before his first class. Did anyone know the meaning of the word Jetlag?

Sam shook his head ruefully as he made his way to the med bay that day. They had finished Basic Cybertronian anatomy on the second day of his training and had just completed what Ratchet had called an 'extremely truncated' rundown on the 'most common injuries' he might encounter. That had taken another two days.

Cracking his knuckles, Sam could not help but smile. Today he was supposed to start learning actual repair techniques.

As if sensing his excitement, the med bay doors swooshed open at his arrival. Sam was halfway through the portal when he froze. Ratchet was not alone, and both 'Bots looked down at him expectantly.

"Oh. Mornin' Optimus." Sam looked between them, hesitantly. "Sorry to interrupt. I can come back later."

Sam was already backing out the door when Optimus spoke, lifting a hand in a staying gesture. "Unnecessary, Sam. There are some things we need to discuss."

Sam stopped back-peddling as Optimus stepped toward him, kneeling to be at his level. The two considered each other for a moment, then the last Prime offered his hand.

"Should I let Bee know…" Sam started, only to have Optimus shake his helm.

"It is you I wish to speak to, Sam." Optimus stood and began making his way towards his office. "However, do not feel you must keep what we discuss to yourself."

Sam nodded, swallowing slightly at the somber tone in Optimus' voice, feeling remarkably like he did when he knew his parents were preparing to have a tough discussion with him.

Thanks to Optimus' long legs and resulting ground-covering stride, they were closed in his office rather quickly. Sam blinked when he heard the tell-tale beep of the locking mechanism engaging.

For a long moment, Optimus simply considered Sam, who tried not to squirm under the intense cerulean gaze. There had been times, including that first meeting in the alley in Tranquility, that Sam felt Optimus could see into his soul. It was never judgmental or condemning, only… like he felt exposed. Since discovering his bond to Bee, Sam had picked up and added to that a new level of awed respect for the age-old leader. Bumblebee held Optimus in that light and, bound as they were, it was impossible for Sam not to feel the same.

Through their bond Sam had also learned that the ability to see more than meets the eye – er, optic – was just part of what made Optimus a Prime. It gave him the ability to trust Optimus even more than he had before. And so Sam waited silently, not feeling like it was his place to initiate whatever this conversation was to be about.

"I understand you have developed the ability to use Cybertronian technology – almost as easily as we ourselves do." Optimus' deep voice rumbled soothingly over nerves that were starting to grow frayed in the heavy silence.

"That's what I've been told." Sam said lamely.

"Optimus held up his other hand and Sam saw another holoprojector sitting in his palm. "Wheeljack loaned this to me. Would you be so kind as to demonstrate this newfound skill?"

With a hesitant breath, Sam slid over into Optimus' other hand. Other than the datapad, he had not operated any other Cybertronian tech. Ratchet had mentioned seeing he could learn to use some of the smaller Cybertronian tools today, but that had not happened yet.

He reached out for the emitter concentrating, feeling the flickering energy in generated even powered down, taking a moment to relish the sensation now that he was not scared of what that ability meant. Then he powered it up.

If he was surprised by the appearance of a miniature Iacon skyline, Optimus gave none of it away.

"Before the war, Iacon was the capitol of Cybertron." Optimus intoned gravely. "The image I showed you back in Tranquility was what it looked like near the end. I am glad you now get a chance to see it as it once was; in it's splendor."

The silence resumed for only a brief moment.

"Change it to the next image please, Sam."

Sam's breath caught in his throat, remembering Ratchet and Wheeljack's indications of pain when he had done that before. he desperately did not want to be responsible for doing that again. Especially not to Optimus. "But…"

"Please indulge me."

The command was not harsh or demanding but still brooked no argument. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Sam did as he was bid.

Optimus Prime simply regarded the floating image of the Allspark, his expression giving nothing away, the rhythmic sound of his systems and the soft hiss of his vents unchanged.

The longer the Prime went without a negative reaction, Sam felt more of his tension ebb.

"One of the Prime's main functions among our people is that of High Priest. It was my duty to guard and protect the AllsSpark and the knowledge it contained." Optimus finally took his optics off the holographic projection to meet Sam's steadily widening eyes.

"In order to protect the AllSpark from the corruption Megatron planned to use it for, in order to protect the integrity of the AllSpark, I had to eject it from Cybertron." Optimus' voice rumbled almost apologetically. "I never intended for it to land here on your world. Never intended for our war to come to Earth."

Optimus lifted his had to bring Sam closer to his optic level. "To protect our own way of life we endangered yours and every living creature on this planet. Even if the decision to evacuate the AllSpark from Cybertron was mine alone, none of us hold it against you that you did what was necessary to defend your world."

"But the future of Cybertron…" Sam could only whisper, the guilt and regret that had haunted him since Mission City rushing over him again. "I destroyed…"

"Sam." Optimus interrupted, reaching up to pluck the holo-emitter out of his palm and subspace it with his free hand. Then he rested a large metal digit on Sam's shoulder. "I was willing to sacrifice my own spark to destroy the AllSpark; a final sacrifice in my role as its protector since I was unable to keep it safe. This was because I had come to the conclusion that even if the AllSpark survived, so long as the war continued, we were still a dying people."

Sam could hear the pain behind those words, even as Optimus continued. "If Megatron had been allowed to use the AllSpark to build his army, the war would only continue that much longer and spread to other innocent worlds."

Bright blue optics bore the message deep into Sam's soul. "Our greatest purpose as Autobots is to protect life. All life. Even if that meant to eventual extinction of our own."

Sam shook his head, feeling Bumblebee's concern at his grief, but he ignored it as he looked up at Optimus.

"But... Why did it have to be me?" Sam found himself whispering brokenly, the sheer volume of compassionate warmth that Optimus was offering to him, while expecting nothing in return, making him feel a little like a child clinging to a parent. "I never wanted to be the one that wiped out an entire race."

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a time of our choosing." Optimus reminded him. "You have also given us hope, Sam. Never forget that. The knowledge of the AllSpark was preserved in you and then fused with the Matrix of the Harvester. We know the Matrix can restore a spark to a frame; there is hope in that. So long as even one of us is yet alive, there is hope."

Sam was not sure what he felt because he was feeling so many things simultaneously. The hand holding him curled into a loose cup and brought him closer to Optimus' broad red chassis, directly over his spark chamber. The massive engine purred in a soothing manner. Forgetting his manly dignity for the moment, Sam curled closer to that warmth, that life-force, knowing he would not be judged or ridiculed for doing so.

"There is not a soldier among us who does not harbor regrets about past actions. We can only speculate how bearing such a burden must be on one so young and would not have you add more by believing we hold any animosity, blame or anger toward you." There was a gentle smile in the regal leader's voice. "In telling you this, I speak as much as a messenger for the remaining Autobots as I do for myself. I have spoken to the others on Earth and those who are currently en-route who are within communication range and that is the consensus."

Optimus just held him like a frightened, hurting child – a youngling, Sam realized – for several long moments before speaking again.

"You did what you had to." Optimus repeated. "Now you have to learn to live with it. Know we – all of us – are here for you."

Sam felt himself relax against the comforting thrum of Optimus' engine. "Thank you." He managed weakly.

"You are welcome, Sam." A couple of minutes passed. "Ratchet has just commed me. He said you two have much to cover and only a few days left in which to do so."

Sam actually chuckled, though he caught the unasked question. He straightened. "I think I'm ready."

Optimus responded to his movement y pulling his hand away, from his chassis. "You have plenty of time to learn our 'first aid'. There is no need to rush."

Sam smiled up at the Autobot leader. "Thanks, but I'm good. Now I am, at least. Thanks to you."

Optimus looked slightly pleased, or at least relieved, then he hesitated. Sam guessed what was running through the Prime's processors and sought to make it easier for him. "I know you've got to be busy. I can walk if you've got stuff you have to do."

In reality, Sam just needed a few minutes to think and regain himself. Optimus seemed to understand what he did say, however, for he only nodded. "Of course, Sam."

Once he was on his own feet again, Sam hesitated, looking up at Optimus, one eye squinting against the harsh light he was now looking almost directly into. "You really spoke to everyone?"

Optimus' face plates twitched into a half-smile. "Except for two. But you are in a unique position to speak to both of them yourself."

Sam blinked. That was not exactly what he expected to hear. He managed to smile, even if slightly uncertain, back. "Oh. Alright. Thank you."

It was not until he was halfway back to the med bay that he realized exactly _who_ Optimus had been referring to.

Bumblebee.

And through Bumblebee, Ironhide. His 'adopted' brother and father.

* * *

><p><em>I know this chapter was not quite as long as the last one, and it has taken a more somber tone. The next one will conclude this short, little, more serious arc in which Sam deals with his internal demons related to him being the one who destroyed the AllSpark. <em>

_As always, reviews are much appreciated._


	27. Shared Memories

_Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and subscribed to this story. The enthusiasm with which it has been received is the only reason I am still writing on it. Granted, I **am** enjoying writing it, but if you guys had not embraced it as you have, I probably would not have continued to work on it. _

_I know I have stated several times that I have been thinking I would wrap this up rather quickly… Uh, uh. Yeah, right. Yep. The plot bunnies have been attacking me on this story like Decepticon seekers might attack a lone Autobot youngling. So if you are enjoying the ride, rest assured there is much more to come._

_If anyone has any ideas or questions that you don't feel have been addressed, or are afraid won't be addressed, do not hesitate to share._

_**Warning:** soft-sparked souls may want to keep a hankie or tissue within arm's reach... just in case._

_Okay, enough of my rambling._

* * *

><p>Bumblebee could feel Sam's growing concern and was worried, especially when his brother ignored his attempts to consol and find out what was bothering him. Respecting Sam's wish not to be bothered, he sadly strengthened the block between them slightly in order to allow the youth his privacy. No sooner had he done so, than the boy's piercing grief reached out, even through the blocks separating them, to clinch his spark.<p>

He froze, disabling his weapon and clutching at his helm, shaking it, heedless as to the targets that kept weaving in their intricate pattern.

"Bumblebee, what is it?" Ironhide demanded.

_/Sam. It's Sam./_ He let out a low keep of sympathy with whatever his brother was experiencing. He wished Sam would let him in so he could offer comfort. It was almost a physical pain to not be able to.

Ironhide's own weapons powered down. "Ah. He must be speaking to Optimus then."

Bumblebee looked up at his former caretaker sharply. "How would you know?"

"Because Optimus approached me about the subject yesterday. I told him I wanted to speak to the kid myself."

Optics widening, Bumblebee stepped back, noticing as he did so that the intensity of Sam's grief started to fade slightly. He vented in relief even as he addressed Ironhide. "About what?"

"The AllSpark."

The AllSpark. Bumblebee took in a sharp draft of air. Sam had destroyed the AllSpark by shoving it into Megartron's spark chamber. There had been an aura of pain that surrounded every thought Sam had regarding the AllSpark. Bumblebee had clearly felt it more than once, but Sam had never been open to talking about what was hurting him so much. And he had been powerless to know how to help.

Sam had been able to help him deal with the pain of Tyger Pax. It made him feel worse than useless that he did not really know how to return the favor. But perhaps Ironhide would know.

He released the vent, looking up at the larger, black mech. "He has been troubled by what happened ever since Mission City. Even now."

Ironhide nodded. "Yes. And it was wrong for us to let it go this long without being addressed." Ironhide vented heavily. "We did not fully understand human psychology well enough at the time and by the time we did, the kid seemed to have moved past it on his own."

Ironhide looked over to where the main hanger was, even though it was beyond optical sensor range. "We are going to do everything we can to help him. All of us."

… … …

Halfway to the med bay Sam suddenly knew he would not be able to focus on whatever lesson Ratchet had for him. All he could think about was his brother and what he needed to ask, to know from Bee and Ironhide. And he knew that if he waited, he would be so distracted Ratchet would kick him out and never let him back in. Except as a patient. Or a lab-rat. Maybe.

He hesitated, glancing around the vacant hanger, suddenly feeling very small. Well, at least smaller than normal considering he spent much of his time around giant alien robots.

Bee had said he could use the comm. system whenever he wanted to and felt a muffled confirmation of that as soon as the thought crossed his mind. Closing his eyes, Sam concentrated for a heartbeat.

_/Ratchet, sir?/_

_/Yes, Sam?/ _Ratchet's voice was remarkably warm. He hoped what he was about to say did not change that.

_/I… I need to talk to Bee. Um, it can't wait./ _ Sam swallowed. _/I'm sorry, Ratch./_

There was a slight pause before the CMO responded. _/That is perfectly understandable, Sam. As much as I may not like the lost time, I do understand. Do what you need to do./_

The air rushed out of Sam's lungs. _/Thanks Ratchet./_

The signal clicked off.

It was only then that he remembered just how far a walk the 'Bot's training field was. He sighed. At least he would get his exercise.

Turning on his heels, Sam changed course to find his way out of the main hanger. Both human and Autobot doors were open.

Steeling himself and stepping outside, Sam blinked up at the dazzling cobalt sky. He squinted against the harsh tropical sunlight as it beat down at him from above and reflected off the white cement below. Then he blinked again as a shadow fell over him. He started slightly, then gazed up and back just in time to see Sideswipe kneel, Jolt right beside him.

They had been waiting for him, Sam realized. That was why he did not hear their approach. He swallowed, suddenly nervous.

Wordlessly, Sideswipe reached down to touch his shoulder with an amount of seriousness that was odd for the infamous prankster. Sam glanced up to meet optics that, while sad, were yet warm and compassionate.

Then the silver front-line warrior looked at his blue companion and Jolt likewise offered a slight nod and a warm, if somewhat restrained smile before folding himself into his sleek alt-mode. A second later, the driver's door popped open.

It was an offer, a silent gesture of support and forgiveness that made Sam realize they knew what he and Optimus had been speaking about because they knew exactly what he needed. That they willingly gave it helped to drive home just how serious the Autobots' leader had been when he had told him the others held nothing against him.

With a grateful bob of his head, one hand reaching up to brush away a stray drop of moisture from his eyes, Sam slid into Jolt.

With a quiet, silken smoothness unique to Cybertronians, Jolt pulled forward, toward the training grounds.

"You can really just forgive me that easily?" Sam asked quietly into the silence, unable to stop the soft quiver that found it's way into his words.

The seat warmed slightly, softening a hair in response. Jolt's voice came from the radio. "Speak to your brother first, youngling. We can talk later if you wish"

Sam nodded, reaching out to gratefully caress the steering wheel. "Thank you."

He watched the ground zip past the window as he took all that in. He did not really even know Jolt, yet the mech had not hesitated to come alongside and offer his assistance, his strength in his time of weakness and need. His forgiveness.

With unsurprising swiftness, they arrived at the training grounds and the door popped open again. Sam climbed out, catching sight of Bee and Ironhide as they made their way toward them. With a final electronic chirp, Jolt's door swung shut and he was gone.

Sam looked up at Bee and realized that, even this close to him, his feelings were still muted. Then he remembered shoving aside Bee's offer of comfort earlier and realized his brother must have taken that as a demand to be left alone and was doing his best to comply. The thought – not just of a blocked bond in general, but of what that must have been like for Bee – made his breathing hitch.

"I'm sorry Bee." He whispered, shredding the block he had inadvertently strengthened between them.

Bee's posture relaxed slightly as their thoughts flowed back together and Sam sighed, feeling whole again. Then he could feel Ironhide's mental presence as well… on the periphery though, not as encompassing as Bee's

Bumblebee knelt. _~There are some things we want to show you, Sam.~_

Still somewhat hesitant, Sam walked toward the hand of his brother, though he intentionally kept the bond wide open between them. With a quiet huff of air, Bee curled his fingers protectively around him, though he did not lift him from the ground.

Suddenly, Ironhide's presence was stronger, more solid. _~Sam, there is something I need to share with you.~ _the black mech's deep voice rumbled through Sam's mind. _~ We do not share a direct bond and I will not intrude on your mind. But through Bumblebee, you may come into mine. ~ _

Sam could only turn and stare up at Ironhide, who had also knelt. Was he serious?

All he felt was warm encouragement from both of them. Still not entirely sure what he was going to encounter, Sam followed the tendril of Ironhide's invitation.

'Hide's mental touch was different than Bee's… older almost. And much like his physical appearance: gruff on the edge but unexpectedly compassionate at the same time. Where Bee felt like an equal, a brother – even at the beginning when their relative strengths had been so one-sided – Ironhide felt more like an authority figure. Like a parent… caretaker… whatever. A part of Sam's mind wondered if that was because it was a caretaker-bond that Bee had with 'Hide and thus it was a caretaker-bond that he was partaking of.

Weird but in a very awesome way.

Surrounded by the weapon's specialist's mental embrace, it felt like being wrapped in the arms of his human father, just a bit more intimate. Okay, a _whole_ lot more intimate actually, and yet not at all smothering. It was a little mind-boggling, really.

He could feel 'Hide's soft rumbling humor – echoed by Bee's – at the comparison and all the conclusions he was coming to and was forcibly reminded that the black mech would feel his thoughts and emotions just as easily.

Ironhide deftly brushed aside his instinctive alarm and embarrassment at that realization. _~ Optimus was right in what he told you, Sam. ~_

Sam could only nod, his throat closing. Sideswipe and Jolt had proven that to him already.

Ironhide seemed pleased that he believed that so easily, but he was not done. _~ I want to show you something. ~_

… … …

_Suddenly he was back in mission city, the destruction was unmistakable, the screaming of humans as their world was torn apart around them almost deafening. Except the perspective was different… everything was smaller._

_This was Ironhide's memory, he realized of a sudden, just as it launched into action._

_He saw the young boy… the boy who had gotten the humans to release Bumblebee, take the AllSpark from the young mech's hands and felt a surprising swell of protectiveness for the human._

_He knew what Optimus planned for the AllSpark and desperately hoped the human military's plan would work, because he did not want to think about this young human being asked to do such a thing as kill another being while simultaneously condemning an entire race to extinction. No creature that young should be so burdened. He would be unspeakably angry at his Prime if he made Sam be the one to do it._

_The memory skimmed forward._

_He felt, physically **felt** it when the AllSpark was destroyed. Not the actual explosive concussion, but in the momentary flicker of his own spark. Then a vast emptiness washed through his frame._

_It was done then. The AllSpark was gone. Forever…_

_But Optimus' signature was still registering on his scanners._

_Muffling his own sparkfelt grief at the loss of the AllSpark, he gathered Jazz's mangled, shattered frame and made his way to where the others were, stepping carefully over the destroyed husks of the local infrastructure. Feeble by Cybertronian standards to be sure, but these were still people's homes; lives lost in a war that was not their own._

_He had not been convinced that Optimus' fallback plan had been the right thing to do: to sacrifice the AllSpark. But in seeing the sheer volume of innocent lives taken and reduced to rubble because of their war, lives that were a mere echo of the vast numbers of innocent lives taken and worlds destroyed in the long decavorns leading up to this moment, he could not help but feel there was some sort of cosmic justice in this. Perhaps it was only fitting that the AllSpark be taken from them for the untold suffering they, as a species had wrought on countless others._

_As he drew closer to where Optimus was standing over Megatron's still smoking frame, he looked instead at the human youngling standing beside it, just in time to see the youth pale as Optimus murmured. "You gave me no choice, brother."_

_From that reaction alone, even though his spark still clenched at the loss of the AllSpark, he_ _suspected the boy would be devastated when it finally struck home just what the AllSpark had been. Had Sam been Cybertronian, he would have known what to do, how to help. As it was, he felt helpless, even as Optimus turned his focus onto the boy as well._

"_Thank you Sam." He was sure the human would not catch the quiet grief in his Prime's voice. "I owe you my life."_

_Sam swallowed, looking up at Optimus, clearly still in shock over the matter. Ironhide had never liked to see hurting younglings – of any species – and suddenly fought the urge to snatch the human up and hold him close. But they really knew so little about humans._

_For all he knew, that might make matters worse. Not all species handled trauma with that much outside support. Many required solitude and time. They just did not know and he for one did not want to make matters worse for the boy than they already were by acting rashly._

_Besides, that reminded him of another duty he had to perform. For Jazz._

… … …

The memory faded before it recounted Ironhide's presentation of Jazz's lifeless shell to Optimus, for which Sam was grateful.

Breathing heavily he rubbed a hand over his face, as he struggled to take in everything he had just experienced.

Even then, in the fresh, open wound of the AllSpark's destruction, 'Hide had felt that way? He tried to come to grips with that, letting his awe, his gratitude, his acute sense of unworthiness and lingering guilt mix in his mind without even trying to distinguish one from another.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Ironhide intoned softly. "That we did not know enough to help you through this back then. We never would have let you go so long suffering this way, had we known."

Sam could not speak. He knew, with the bonds as wide open as they were, both 'Bots would be feeling what was going through his heart and mind, but he did not care. He welcomed it even. He let his heart say all the things his mind could not.

Then one of Bee's fingers pressed against his sternum slightly. _~ Sam…~_

… … …

_Mission City came back into view, he has looking down at Sam, pain radiating up from the mangled struts in his legs. He had spent enough time on Earth to be fairly adept at reading human expressions and body language. Sam was terrified._

"_Bumblebee, Your legs… Get up!"_

_He could not. He knew that, as he clawed his way to where the AllSpark rested in the rubble that used to be the street. _

_Picking up the Allspark in his hand, he felt its power, its life, ripple over and through him again. It was his duty to protect the AllSpark, but that was no longer possible. He looked down at the human boy who had done so much for him, who had been dragged into this conflict by nothing more than the fickle dictates of genetics._

_He desperately hoped the youth would not hate him for what he was about to do._

_He pressed the AllSpark into Sam's hand, forcing his damaged vocal processor to contort sounds into something at least somewhat intelligible. "Saaamm, go-o"_

_The boy hugged the cube to his chest. "I can't leave you."_

_Surely the youth would not think that way if he knew how much of a target the AllSpark would make him. It really was not fair to the human and he hated himself for not having any other choice. _

_The memory skimmed forward as Sam and Mikaela secured him to the tow truck, their dash through the city with Mikaela driving the truck and then…_

_His spark clenched as the power of the AllSpark flared brightly in his awareness before being extinguished. He felt the loss as acutely as if it had been part of his own spark. Which it had been, as all Cybertronians were tied to the AllSpark; the source of their life. Furiously he scanned for Optimus' signal, having been briefed by Jazz… poor Jazz… on Optimus' fallback plan._

_And he was surprised and relieved to find it still online. At least his Prime survived. _

_Mikaela drove the tow truck to the area everyone was gathering. His optics quickly found Sam. His human charge was alive, but clearly he was still shell-shocked. He heard Optimus thank the humans for their bravery, but all he could do was watch the boy. _

_The youth was in pain, physically, that was clear, but there was a mental anguish there as well. It soaked the air in stress hormones and in the way the youth carried himself._

_As a guardian he had done the unthinkable. It did not matter that his charge was a human and might not understand that. It was still true. He had not only failed his charge, he had painted him as a target by giving him the AllSpark. He had had no choice, that was true, but it did not change anything._

_The boy had tried to rescue him from the other humans, had managed to get them to release him afterward and he had refused to leave him even in the heat of battle. He had repaid that kindness and loyalty my ensuring Megatron went after him personally._

_He knew what that was like. After Tyger Pax, he knew. And he had done the same thing to a being who was virtually incapable of protecting himself. He was unspeakably grateful the youth had survived. He would do right by his charge in the future, he would make up for his… betrayal. _

_If the boy allowed it, he was not going to leave his side again._

_If the boy did not hate him for putting him the position he had – of being the one to destroy the AllSpark – perhaps, just maybe, they could be friends some day._

… … …

Sam blinked back to the moment, looking up at his Guardian. He knew Bee had been hurt by the AllSpark's destruction. Knew all the Bot's had been. Never in a thousand years would he have thought worry for _his_ safety and a desire to make it up to _him_ would have been so forefront in his processors.

… … …

Bumblebee watched Sam look down, processing the memories he had just shared. He could feel the emotional rollercoaster his brother was riding and simply allowed himself to be a steady emotional anchor for the young human.

Sam kept the bond open, intentionally, Bumblebee recognized, welcoming Ironhide's presence almost as much as his own. Then the confused tumble of guilt, sadness, disbelief, hope and desperation stilled.

Sam looked up at him. "Bee…"

Suddenly, his perspective shifted.

… … …

_He looked up into the face of the giant alien robot who was his guardian. He did not know what that meant, exactly, but he felt like he could trust him. He had, after all, protected him from those dogs and then from that giant monster robot pretending to be a police car. And all that after he ran away from him thinking he was 'Satan's Camaro.' Ugh, how wrong he had been._

_The Cube was pushed into his hands with an understandable but painful sounding "Saaammm, go-o…"_

_As soon as the metal object touched his flesh, he could feel the power – the life – within it. How a solid metal cube could be alive was beyond him, but he knew it was true. He looked at the Cube… the AllSpark, the truly super-giant robot named Optimus had called it… and did not feel worthy to hold it. He knew it was what Megatron was after, that if he had it the monster would be after him too, but that did not matter at the moment._

_He looked back up at Bumblebee. "I can't leave you…"_

_The last time he had left Bee, those Sector Seven creeps had captured him and tortured him._

_Then when Lennox had also shoved the AllSpark into his hands, when the big yellow-green and black mechs had promised to protect him, he realized he had no choice. There was more at stake here than he realized or understood. More at stake than just the survival of Earth. The fate of two worlds rested in his arms._

_So he ran. He ran for the dubious safety of the selected building. He knew the monsters were after him, knew his chances of survival dropped to almost nil when the two larger Autobots were damaged to much to continue with him, but he kept on going any way. Bee had asked him to. Bee **needed** him to because there was so much at stake._

_On the roof-top he could feel the evil in the monster threatening him with death and suffering. Could hear the sadistic glee in the offer to let him live as a pet if he handed over the Cube._

_He might not know exactly what this AllSpark was, but he knew it was important. That it was almost demeaning to refer to it as nothing more than a Cube._

_He shifted his grasp on the sacred artifact, trying not to think about how high up he was – how close to death. He gathered what courage he had left and yelled at the monstrosity on the other side of the statue. "I am **not** giving you this AllSpark!"_

"_Oh… so unwise."_

_Then the world exploded around him once more and he was falling._

_It would not do any good, he knew that, he would be flattened into pulp when he landed, but he held on tight. Then he was surrounded by warm, living metal and was no longer falling._

_The one calling himself Optimus Prime murmured almost gently. "I've got you boy."_

_They landed hard, but the giant Autobot kept him from harm, though why when we was just a mere human – an insect compared to him – was beyond his ability to understand at the moment._

_Optimus was lying on his back, cradling him to his chest… chassis…whatever. "You risked your life to protect the AllSpark."_

_It was phrased as a statement, but clearly intended as a question. He wanted to answer, but how did he explain all the things running in his mind to a mechanical **alien** for crying out loud? His mind flashed back to his family motto and it suddenly made sense and had real meaning to him. _

"_No sacrifice, no victory." He answered, still unsteady on his feet and that fact echoing in his voice._

_Was it his imagination, or did the glowing optics widen slightly? "If I cannot defeat Megatron, I will sacrifice my own life to destroy it. Get behind me."_

_He hurried to comply, but as the titans battled, it was all he could do just to stay out from under their car-sized feet._

_When the order came to shove the AllSpark into Optimus' chest, he found his feet frozen to the concrete. He could not do that. He just could not. Even if it meant his death and that of his world, he could not kill someone as selfless, compassionate and **honorable** as Optimus. He could not murder someone, like that. Not to mention kill something like the AllSpark._

_It was not right._

_Thus for several seconds that stretched into an eternity all its own, he was rooted to the ground._

_Then there was the AllSpark, pulsing with raw energy, with life, in his hands. The longer he had held the alien cube, the more convinced he had become that its purpose was to create, not to destroy._

_Suddenly the ground shook as Megatron struggled toward him. "Mine! AllSpark! Give it to me!"_

_Fear raced through him and, he was not sure how, but he just **knew **that terror was being read by the life-force within the AllSpark itself._

_Then the fear receded and he knew what he had to do. The AllSpark had created one entire world – a world which its creations had destroyed trying to control its power. But in the centuries since its first children had abandoned it to the stars, it had found a new home, helped form a new species. It could not let its first children destroy both themselves and an innocent planet as well. Not over possession of the AllSpark._

_The invisible tendrils of energy that had held him loosen their hold and he found himself running toward Megatron. Felt his arms lifting the AllSpark like a shield._

_The artifact was never intended to kill, but now was doing so; unleashing the incalculable vast store of energy into the spark of one of its own creations. A creation that had taken an oath to protect Cybertron and was now seeking to dominate and destroy. A creation that had become bent on destruction and it was with sadness that it did what it had to do. Sam could not have forced the AllSpark to release its power like that had he wanted to; he was not strong enough._

_He felt that invisible touch of energy almost mournful this time, reach up his arm and a voice that was as much a single entity as it was thousands upon thousands, whispered a single word in his mind._

"_Remember!"_

_Then the world exploded again. It should have killed him too, but it did not. Somehow he knew it was because the AllSpark only intended to take **one** individual into oblivion with it._

_It was over._

_Megatron convulsed and then crumpled to the ground, a gaping, still glowing hole in his chest. The AllSpark was gone, utterly gone. He felt its loss almost physically, like the universe itself was missing a piece of its very essence._

_He had killed it. He stared at the corpse of the silver monster, but all he could think was **'I killed it. I didn't even know what it was, and I killed it. They are going to hate me. I didn't have a choice, it didn't let me have a choice, but I killed it.'**_

_Vaguely he heard Optimus murmur something about Megatron not giving him a choice… he had called the monster his brother. Was it metaphorical – like brother robot – or was it truly familial?_

_He shook his head slightly, not only had he killed the AllSpark, he had killed Optimus' brother. But the sheer shock was still so new he did not feel the horror he knew he should have._

_When the noble Autobot leader had told him that he owed him his life, he just wanted to shake his head, but was immobile. All he could do was stare._

_The AllSpark was gone and it was all his fault._

… … …

The memory faded and Bumblebee caught the slight hitch in Ironhide's vents as Sam leaned into the hand holding him.

"I wouldn't have done it." He whispered. "I didn't have a choice. It didn't give me one."

"No, you did not, Sam." Ironhide had recovered enough to confirm. "There is no need to continue blaming yourself. It could have been anyone of us."

"But it wasn't." Sam moaned. "If I had been braver, if I had just run away… it read my terror and acted on that."

"Sam." Ironhide's voice was still compassionate and Bumblebee felt his former caretaker reach through their bond to touch Sam's mind and pour calm reassurance over the youth. "We understand."

Bumblebee picked up his human and held him close to his spark, wrapping Sam in his own mental embrace.

When Sam's mental presence stabilized, pulling out of his grief, Bumblebee finally eased off the hold he had kept around his brother's soul. Sam straightened and Bumblebee held him slightly away from his chassis. The young man looked at Ironhide, wiping at his eyes.

"'Hide, is there a way you can send that memory to Optimus? Just as it is?"

They both just stared at him. Sending a memory with fully intact emotional coding was seldom done for those outside of a bond. It was usually considered too personal to share that much of oneself with someone not sharing a bond.

"Are you sure, youngling?"

Sam nodded. "I know its personal and all, I just… I've always felt like I owed him an… accounting of my time with the AllSpark. Words just did seem enough and I was never brave enough."

"You owe none of us anything regarding that, Sam." Ironhide disagreed, shaking his head.

"I know you keep saying that but…" Sam sighed. "But he is the **Prime**. I mean, like a high priest, right? I can't help but feel he deserves to know about the AllSpark's last moments. I think… I think the AllSpark would have wanted him to know."

"Just because the AllSpark might have wanted him to know doesn't mean you have to…"

"'Hide," Sam interrupted. "For a while I carried the AllSPark _within_ me. I think it started then, even if it didn't become obvious for another two years."

Ironhide blinked and Sam waited. Bumblebee looked between them, not sure who he agreed with the most.

Finally, his former caretaker nodded once. "I understand, Sam. You send it."

Bumblebee felt Sam's shock and immediate recoil from the idea. "What?"

"It is your memory to share, not mine." Ironhide said simply. "You send it to Optimus."

Sam's fluttering heart stilled. "I… I can do that?"

"I'll help you." Bumblebee offered and Sam looked up at him and nodded.

Bumblebee helped his younger brother find the file he had stored the memory in, helped him use the appropriate subroutine to compress the file for transmission then, once again, completely surrendered control of his communication system.

Sam hesitated only a moment before accessing it. _/Optimus Prime, sir?/_

Optimus' reply was almost immediate. _/Sam. Is everything alright?/_

_/It is now, I think./_ In Bumblebee's hand, Sam licked his lips. _/I… uh, I have something I want you to see. Something I've been __**needing**__ to share for some time./_

The hesitation was slightly longer this time, as if Optimus was not entirely sure what was expected of him. _/Alright, Sam./_

_/Um… sending it now… I hope./_ Bumblebee stifled his own laugh at the insecurity in that statement and gently pointed Sam in the right direction. _/Ah, yeah. Here you go./_

There was a much longer pause as Optimus received the transmission and doubtlessly ran through it. The silence stretched longer. When Prime did reply there was deeper emotion in the transmission than Bumblebee had heard in a long, long time.

Much of that emotion was awe, Bumblebee knew, because Prime understood exactly what a statement of trust it was for Sam to transmit that memory with all emotional stimuli completely intact. And he was sure some of that emotion was Spark-deep relief.

_/Thank you, Sam./ _

* * *

><p><em>Yes, there was a bit of inspiration from Spock and Dr. McCoy at the end of <strong>Star Trek: Wrath of Khan<strong> in that whole "Remember" thing with the AllSpark. Couldn't help it._

_Anyway, that was the end of that little arc. Back to more happy territory with the next chapter, I promise. In the mean time, you guys are my encouragement to keep writing, so please don't forget to review. _


	28. Progress Arc: New Sensations

_Sorry about the delay everyone. This time it had nothing to do with not having the time to write… I dislocated my shoulder. Again. 5th time. Yep. Couldn't write or type anything for several days there. If you know anything about shoulder injuries, you know each time it happens it increases the chances of another injury happening. So now I have to wear a brace… Anywho. I'm back now and here is the next chapter. :D_

**_Updated AN:_**

_As promised... sort of... this chapter has been revamped and (I hope) improved. Many thanks to Eown77 from the Botosphere for helping me figure out what was bothering me about the previous edition of this chapter and for helping me work through the solution. Most of the changes are subtle, so don't panic if you don't catch them. ~Enjoy_

* * *

><p>The next morning saw Bumblebee gently prodding Sam awake so that they could both be ready for Ironhide's arrival. Though he was glad Sam had finally been able to relax enough to fall into such a deep slumber, Bumblebee knew he was running out of time to get Sam ready to face the day. Pit, he was running out of time to get <em>himself<em> ready to face the day. Seeing as yesterday's training session had been cut short, he was anticipating a doubly intense set of exercises today.

He poked Sam's abdomen again and was rewarded by a bleary eyed, "Just a few more minutes Ma…"

Bumblebee chuckled "I'll tell your mother you think she looks like a sixteen-foot alien robot."

Sam's eyes snapped open. He blinked, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Gah, Bee… Not funny." Bumblebee just chuckled again. Eventually, Sam relented, a half smile tilting his lips. "Okay. Fine. a little funny."

"Come on." Bumblebee encouraged. "Ironhide's going to be here any minute."

Sam grumbled incoherently, but he hurried to comply. When the door finally opened for the weapons specialist, both brothers were shocked by what they saw.

"Ratchet?" They chorused.

The chartreuse mech blinked. His lip plates quirked slightly. "Yes. Last time I checked."

"Um…" Sam started, looking up at Bumblebee. "Don't take this wrong, but… why aren't you Ironhide?"

The look that crossed Ratchet's face was as priceless as it was indefinable. "I would imagine it is for the same reason that you aren't Bobby Epps."

Bumblebee's vents hitched as Sam scrambled to explain himself. "No! I mean, that is, you… he…"

Ratchet's faceplates eased into a smile as he waved away Sam's verbal flailing. "Relax Samuel. I am aware you were expecting that trigger-happy rust bucket." Bumblebee chuckled at that even as he felt Sam's astonishment at the looseness of Ratchet's glossa.

"Then why isn't Ironhide here?" Bumblebee asked, giving his younger brother a chance to recover.

"Because I outrank him." Ratchet said simply but with just enough smugness Bumblebee could almost imagine how _that_ discussion had gone. The medic continued without pause, pinning Bumblebee with a sharp look. "It could be some time before you two return to Diego Garcia and you are already over due for a routine maintenance check."

This time it was Sam's turn to chuckle as Bumblebee's optics widened. "Uh…"

Ratchet turned to look at the human. "And your brother is going to help me."

"What?" Sam's heart rate doubled

"You are studying with me so that you can help him if he needs it, correct?"

Sam nodded. "Yes…But… Ironhide… breakfast…"

"Ah." Ratchet's optic ridge quirked slightly. "Your morning refueling. Come with me."

Without further preamble, and before Bumblebee could react, Ratchet had scruffed Sam as he would a sparkling, though considerably more gentle, lifting him off the ground and heading back down the hall in the direction of the human mess hall.

Sam squeaked in protest, but the two were gone. Left with nothing else he could do, Bumblebee hurried after them. He caught up in time to hear Sam's suddenly shaky voice.

"But the other humans…"

"Posh." Was Ratchet's firm reply. "You have been hiding from them for almost a whole week. In two days you will be going back to college where you won't be able to get away from them. Don't you think its time to practice with those who won't freak out if you act a little different?'

"I guess so." Sam mumbled, sounding like a petulant child.

Bumblebee sent the young man his agreement with Ratchet's assessment and his confidence that Sam would do fine.

"I _know_ so." Ratchet retorted, though not unkindly. "Besides, it will give me a chance to talk to Bumblebee while you eat."

A few steps later, the trio stopped and Ratchet lowered Sam to the floor. "You have forty minutes. That should be sufficient time to both eat and engage in appropriate social interaction with your fellow humans. I expect you to report to the med bay no later than 9:45 am."

Sam just stared up at the CMO as Ratchet gave him a careful push. "Get. Clock is counting."

"It's 'the clock is ticking,'" Sam mumbled as he headed for the door.

Ratchet did not dignify Sam's comment with a reply, though Bumblebee thought he saw a glint of pleased humor in the old mech's optics. Ratchet simply waited until the door had closed before turning on Bumblebee. "You. Come with me."

Bumblebee's optics widened again. "I thought we were waiting for Sam."

"We are." Ratchet grabbed one of Bumblebee's arms and propelled him forward. "In my med bay."

"But…"

"No buts. Keep moving." There was a determination in the CMO's voice that brooked no argument, a determination that baffled the young scout.

Bumblebee really did not have much of a choice, regardless. Ratchet out massed him by a couple of tons and was one of the strongest 'Bots he had ever met. He would have to be strong to handle a thrashing 'Bot the size of Ironhide or Prime. To save his dignity, Bumblebee decided against resisting.

Once they were in the med bay, Ratchet turned to him again, that determined intensity not abated in the least. "I'm training Sam to help take care of you. Now I am going to do the same for you."

Ratchet must have seen the panicked look on Bumblebee's face. "Don't look at me like that. No, I do not expect you to become his doctor. That's my job, just like I don't expect him to become your medic. No. What I want to make sure _you_ know is when to make sure he _gets_ to a doctor."

Ratchet looked at him for a moment. "Stand by to receive data transmission." He did not give Bumblebee a chance to protest, but sent the file.

Bumblebee shuttered his optics a couple of times. It was a large file. Dutifully, Bumblebee began incorporating the data. As he did so, his vents hitched mid intake. He knew humans were fragile. It was something else to know in exact detail just how fragile. He looked up at Ratchet with wide optics, desperately trying to make sure Sam did not feel his sudden shock and worry.

Ratchet only grunted in agreement with Bumblebee's unspoken realization. "Exactly. Never before have we been so closely allied with such a delicate species. Especially in your case." Bumblebee recognized the usual gruff front the battle-weary medic adopted to hide his own worry over a patient's well being. "Now, how is Samuel doing emotionally?"

Bumblebee looked back at Ratchet when the CMO asked that. "I believe he is doing better. The pain is still there, but he no longer hides it away. When it comes up now he lets me comfort him."

Ratchet nodded, the armored platting around his shoulders relaxing slightly with the soft hiss of hydraulics. "That is progress. I take it then that his talk with Optimus was helpful?"

"Yes." Bumblebee whirred softly, debating how much to say and how much should be reserved for Sam himself to answer. As soon as he thought the question, he could feel Sam's answer. Sam trusted him and he looked to the CMO as a trusted doctor and mentor. Bumblebee could share whatever he wanted to and thought necessary.

Releasing a vent, Bumblebee continued. "He understands that we do not blame him for the AllSpark's destruction. However because of that guilt, I believe he might be hesitant to fully embrace his new place in our society. I do not think he thinks he deserves it."

"Hmm." Ratchet stroked his chin again in that startlingly human gesture of thoughtful concern. It hinted at just how close a friendship the CMO had developed with his human counterpart. "I see. Have you two given any thought into how you are going to tell Sam's parents?" He paused again. "_Are_ you going to tell them?"

Bumblebee cycled some air through his systems at the abrupt change in topic. "Sam doesn't like the idea of keeping such an important thing a secret from his creators. I… I think I agree."

Ratchet was looking at him soberly. "It is very likely they will not be able to handle the idea. Human parents can be quite… possessive of their young – even at full maturity."

Bumblebee nodded with first hand knowledge of that phenomenon. "And Sam's parents are at the extreme end of that scale."

"Hmm." Ratchet looked thoughtful, considering Bumblebee carefully and gauging his reaction, even as he agreed. "Humans do not respond well when their loved ones reject them."

"Much like us."

"Indeed." Ratchet smiled slightly, sadly. "What about you?"

Bumblebee frowned, stiffening. "What about me? Sam is the one who will suffer the most if that happens."

Ratchet made a face. "Don't try to fool me. I know exactly how tightly woven your bond is. You will feel it yourself. Plus, it is highly likely they will look for someone to blame. Are you ready for that?"

It was not the first time that thought had crossed Bumblebee's processor. He knew Sam's parents, especially Judy, and knew that they could easily look at him as a scapegoat if they felt their bond was harming Sam. Or if they felt they would loose him because of it. Ironically, he knew the bond was his fault, and knew he could not really contest any blame they wanted to pin on him. That despite the fact he knew the bond would not separate Sam from his family. Regardless, that did not trouble him so much as the thought of how such a rejection might hurt Sam.

Of course, Judy's baseball bat might sting a little.

With a tiny shudder, Bumblebee focused on Ratchet. "Whatever happens, Sam and I can face it together."

Suddenly Ratchet relaxed, carefully hidden relief at the confident assertion clear for the scout to see. "That's what I wanted to hear." Then he was sober again. "What about Sam? Is he aware of their likely reaction? It will not make it easier for him if they do reject either or both of you, but at least he won't be surprised."

"Sam is aware." Bumblebee remembered Sam's dread at that inevitable conversation.

Bumblebee was left alone after that – an unusual occurrence in med bay – and took the time to consider the differences... and remarkable similarities... between human and Cybertronian family structures.

Cybertronians and humans were both highly social. Most well adjusted humans at least grew up among, and/or eventually established, a multitude of close ties to other individuals. This was in the form of familial relationships, such as sibling or parental, as well as tight friendships. Most Cybertronian youth grew up with a number of bonds: at least one creator bond, at least one caretaker bond and usually one guardian bond. While the guardian bond faded after maturity, the caretaker and creator bonds remained, even if they were not as active as before. Then sibling bonds were established in adulthood and, hopefully, a spark-mate bond.

The war, of course, had changed things. But Bumblebee could not help but wonder if Sam would benefit as he had from such bonds. Especially if his human family rejected him – even if only temporarily.

Of all the Autobots on earth, Ironhide was the only one he had a true bond with. And that was a caretaker bond. Sideswipe had already positioned himself as a support for the youth – as had Jolt. Just as both mechs had for him when he was a youngling. Bumblebee knew it would be a little intrusive for himself, as the only way for Sam to benefit from a caretaker bond would be to keep his bond with Ironhide as open as it was when he was a youngling – something his adult mind rebelled at. But if it would help Sam…

Of course, Sam _was_ considered an adult to his species. Maybe he would not need a full caretaker bond, but only access to it if needed. Like it had been needed the previous day.

He would keep that idea in his processor. Perhaps he would speak to Ironhide about it before they left.

Buzzing softly to himself with happiness at the half-formed plan, Bumblebee settled down to wait for Sam to arrive.

… … …

Sam walked through the hallways toward the base cafeteria somewhat self-consciously. It had been nearly three days since he had even seen another human and he felt somewhat…alien.

Ratchet had been right, he realized. Better he get used to his own species again here, before being faced with that task back at the university.

"Hi, Sam." Major Lennox said from beside him, making the youth jump. "Easy, there." There was a smile in the soldier's voice.

Sam relaxed slightly. "Morning Major. Snuck up on me, that's all."

"I'd say. You look a little tense." A friendly hand rested on his shoulder, the touch surprising him. "Everything alright?"

Sam nodded absently as he answered with an affirmative as he analyzed the older man's touch. He could feel, not just the actual touch, but the physical warmth in it – the energy the man's body produced. He could feel the energy the 'Bots produced as well, but it was different; controlled, channeled through wires and lines and conducted through metal. With Lennox, it just seemed to radiate outward from every cell in his body.

Of course! Something from Ratchet's explanation of his new sensory acuity bubbled up in his mind: every single cell in a human's body produced its own energy. ATP it was called… or something like that. He really had not been paying attention in his biology class last semester.

Regardless, Sam began to get an inkling of insight into why such an advanced race would want to have _anything_ to do with humanity. Dedication to the freedom of all sentient life aside, humans simply radiated exactly that: life. The Autobots had spent almost the entire span of human existence at war with their own kind, they had been surrounded by death and destruction, their own planet rendered lifeless long before human existence.

In contrast, Earth was teaming with life. It must be like a salve for their battle-weary sparks. It must be why they seemed (most of them anyway) to actually _enjoy_ spending time with humans and carrying them around in their alt-modes as if they were mere transports.

Would the time come when they no longer needed that salve? Sam pushed that thought aside. In the time he had spent with the Autobots he had learned they had a strut-deep respect for life of all kinds. He just could not see any of them discarding humanity like a child outgrowing a toy. It just was not who they were.

"Are you okay?"

Sam almost jumped again at the question, realizing Lennox had had to repeat himself and was now standing in front of him, holding his shoulders with both hands.

Blushing, Sam forced himself to focus. "Actually, I am. Just have a lot on my mind."

Lennox's look was doubtful. "You were just… distant. You sure this whole thing isn't messing with you?'

That actually got a smile out of Sam. "Oh, it's messing with me alright. But not in a bad way."

"What?" The older man cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey, I don't have much time. Ratchet sent me on a mission." Sam grinned as he recited that assignment. "Eat, 'engage in appropriate social interaction' and get back to the med bay in…" he checked his watch. "Thirty seven minutes."

Lennox just blinked at him.

Sam chuckled, clasping the soldier on the shoulder. "If you got a few minutes, I'll try to explain."

"You'd better." Lennox nodded his consent and the two began walking to the cafteria.

"Well, you know that super-Einstein thing this bond is doing to my brain?" Sam asked as they walked to which Lennox nodded. He continued. "Well, apparently it didn't stop there. Ratchet said my natural senses are heightened as well."

Lennox shot him a look. " 'Heightened'? How much?"

Sam shrugged. "Not really sure, but I can feel minute electrical fields now. That's what had me so distracted back there. I could feel the energy in your nervous system and cells… or something like that. Yeah."

Lennox's brows arched up. "That… sounds unpleasant."

"Only when Ratchet scanned me the last time. Hurt like the pit. But he fixed it by using a lower intensity." Sam caught Lennox's small shake of the head. "But it lets me use some of their tech." He added hopefully.

As expected, that got the soldier's attention. "What? How did you figure that out?"

"Accident." Sam smiled and then launched into a retelling of the story as they took their seats in the dinning area. He recounted, in brief, everything, from his prank on Sideswipe to his use of the holoprojector as a test. The retelling took the entire meal, especially as the tale of the prank drew attention and soon he had the whole mess hall laughing with light-hearted merriment at the picture of the graceful and fierce front line fighter sprawled on his aft after tipping a stool over backwards.

None of them seemed surprised, Sam noted as he finished the story. None of them seemed to even blink at the fact that he had used Bee's comm. He was grateful Lennox offered to walk with him back to the med bay.

"Did you tell them?" Sam asked once they were in the hall and relatively alone.

"Not everything." Lennox shook his head. "But you're one of us and now… well, it is even more important that we watch your butt."

Because if he died, Bumblebee died too, Sam understood. It made him feel helpless. He did not like that feeling, as true as it might be at the moment. A part of him was determined that it would not be like that forever.

"How much do they know?"

"That the AllSpark did something and linked you two together in a way we don't really understand." He smiled slightly. "You actually gave them more info just then than Epps and I did."

"Oh." Sam said dumbly and refocused on where he was going, trying not to wince at the mention of the AllSpark. It was better, much better, but it would take time for that particular wound to heal completely. If ever. "It seemed to go over well at least."

They don't know about the pet-thing." Lennox noted darkly. Apparently that was still a sore point for the other human. And Sam got the hint. What the others did not know would not hurt them.

"Gottcha."

They crossed into the Autobot hanger when Lennox spoke again. "How do you use their tech?"

"Well…" Sam thought for a moment. "I can feel the electrical fields they create – apparently I can manipulate them with some concentration and… yeah."

"Electrical fields, eh?" Lennox sounded thoughtful. "That could explain why we can't use anything without it being modified first."

"That's what Ratchet said." Sam confirmed.

Sam felt his nervousness increase as they reached the med bay. He was not exactly sure what was expected of him. Sam felt Bee perk up as he entered and then felt the flicker of confusion as Lennox followed him through the door.

"Samuel." Ratchet spoke without looking up from whatever he was working on. "You are eighteen minutes late."

"That's my fault." Lennox spoke up.

Ratchet stilled then turned around. "Ah. Major… what can I do for you?"

Lennox actually grinned. Sam met Bee's questioning gaze and shrugged at him over their bond. How was he supposed to know what was going through the other human's mind?

"I understand you have approved these two's transfer back stateside this Sunday. I guess that means you have determined everything is… er… stable, then?"

"To the best of my knowledge, Major." Ratchet's faceplates twitched into a slight frown. "Such a question does not warrant you seeing me in person. Is something else on your mind?"

The Major tensed, though it was not so much physically as it was… Sam's jaw almost dropped and he felt alarm shoot through him.

He had seen a slight wavering in the air around Lennox, nothing truly visible, but sort of like the heat ripples one might see over the hood of a car with a hot engine. It took him a moment, but he realized it was a visible representation of the electrical field he had felt earlier.

There was also a slight change in the faint odors he had been picking up… not just from Lennox but from all the humans. It was not the typical acrid smell of sweat or the vaguely sweet smell of aftershave or… other things. But something… something more chemical in nature.

Sam had taken several steps backward, away from the other human before he caught himself. Bumblebee whirred his concern, but Sam was not interested in being calmed down, he wanted answers.

As soon as that thought passed his mind, he felt Bee's instantaneous push to contact Ratchet. He did so.

_/Ratchet… do humans… um…/_ He suddenly was not sure how to phrase the question.

"Excuse me, Major." Ratchet said politely. _/Do humans what, Samuel?/_

_/I… I just realized I am seeing… and smelling… things I've never seen before./_

_/Like what?/_ He had Ratchet's complete attention now, the CMO's optics glowing brighter.

_/Well, there is like this… aura around Major Lennox… it matches the frequency and such of the energy his body is creating./_ Sam swallowed, aware Lennox was looking at him in question now, aware something was going on behind his back. _/But that's not all. Just then, when you asked if there was anything else… there was a change in…/_ Wow, was this awkward to say, _/ a change in his… um… scent./_

Ratchet blinked, jerking his head back and Bumblebee whirred again. Then Ratchet chuckled slightly, redrawing Lennox's attention. The medic ignored the other human.

_/Do you remember when we first met?/ _Ratchet asked needlessly._ /I could tell you were… um… physically attracted to Mikaela./_

Sam felt his face heat and glared up at the CMO. _/You said I wanted to __**mate**__ with her./_ He corrected and accused simultaneously.

_/Hmph, so I did./_ Ratchet shifted his weight uncomfortably at the reminder of such a social blunder. _/Any way, now you know how I was able to tell./_

_/Wait… what?/_ Sam had stepped toward the Medic in his incredulity. _/You… you said my… my __**pheromone **__levels…that it had to do with those./_

_/Well, in this case it is simply stress hormones that you are detecting./_

That did not help any. Sam felt his heart rate accelerate to the point he felt Bee's growing alarm. "Humans don't _smell_ hormones, Ratchet!"

He slapped both hands over his mouth the second following the exclamation, looking guiltily over at Lennox.

"Well, apparently _you_ can." Ratchet said, seemingly unconcerned, though Sam had the distinct impression the medic was hiding either secret glee or intense curiosity at this new ability. Maybe both.

Sam could only stare, though he reached up numbly to touch the finger Bee placed on his shoulder.

Lennox was looking back and forth between Sam and Ratchet as he put the pieces together. "Wait, wait, wait. Sam can do _what_?" Before anyone could answer, his face heated. "You mean me… don't you?"

Boy, did Sam wish the floor would just open up and swallow him. Bumblebee twittered softly in sympathetic agreement and what Sam was feeling over the bond was that he felt the same way, sharing Sam's embarrassment as if it were his own, even though he did not fully understand the reasons for it.

Sam licked his lips. "Um… sorry?"

Lennox shook his head, putting a hand to his temple. "Wait, wait, how do _you_ know what it is he can smell?" He looked up at the larger of the two mechs.

Ratchet blinked down at the Major. "How exactly do you think we are able to read you humans' moods so quickly and accurately?"

"Body language, tone of voice?" Lennox hedged almost hopefully brows raised. Ratchet shook his head and the soldier's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me."

Ratchet shook his head again.

"Frag."

"Hmmm." Ratchet said non-committally. "A downside to a mere fact of biological life. Your bodies would not function without them so it is not worth commenting on beyond that. If it helps any, there are some species where it is far more… pronounced. In some organic cultures communication through scent is actually part of standard practice, much as body language is for humans."

"Not really, Ratch." Lennox rubbed a hand over his face.

"Now you know how I felt when _I_ first met him." Sam said dully, somewhat tentatively.

Lennox just grunted and angled a glance at him. "And now you can, um, pick up on those… scents now?"

"Apparently." Sam felt his face heat again. "Sorry."

Lennox looked at him for a second longer, then flicked a hand to dismiss the concern. "Not your fault, kid."

"Thanks."

An awkward silence settled between the four sentient beings.

So." Ratchet ventured tentitively after a full minute of uneasy silence. "What else did you have to discuss, Major?"

Lennox opened his mouth to reply then shut it with a shake of his head. "Doesn't matter. I don't remember it anyway."

With that, he turned on his heels and left the med bay.

A couple of moments of stillness elapsed in which no one moved. Then Ratchet shifted around and plucked Sam from the ground to plop him on one of the berths, curiosity and concern warring quietly behind his optics. "Why were both of you embarrassed about that?"

Sam was momentarily taken aback by the blunt question until he was reminded – via Bumblebee – that Cybertronians did not waste words. While they tended to be more circumspect with their human colleagues, he had a Cybertronian brother and was considered 'one of them' now.

He relaxed slightly and realized his embarrassment was ebbing as well. Again, thanks to Bumblebee. He sent the yellow scout his appreciation "It's just… that isn't exactly something we are supposed to know about each other. You know? TMI."

"TMI?"

"Yeah, 'Too Much Information.' Sort of like we don't walk around in our underwear 'cause there are some things that aren't for public view. Things we don't _want_ to know about each other. It's private."

The two Autobots exchanged a brief look. Ratchet cocked his head to the side. "Yet those same 'things' as you say, you will shamelessly display on the beach."

"That's…" Sam closed his mouth. That was true. He tried again, speaking quickly. "That's not the point, okay? Just as I'd be embarrassed as all get out if I walked in on two people doing the deed, _knowing_ someone is _thinking_ about it – for example – 'cause of pheromones or hormones or whatever is… worse."

"Is it? Do you not talk about such things among yourselves?"

"Yeah… Sometimes. But that's different." Sam struggled to explain why this was bothering him so much. "But that's just talk. The other guy could be bluffing for all you know. The point is, you _don't_ know. That's how it's supposed to be."

"Hm…" Ratchet canted his head again, looking a lot like a quizzical kitten. A giant, yellow-green, robotic, alien kitten. "I would think you might prefer the added certainty in your dealings with other people."

"I…" Sam froze again, swallowing his instinctive denial. He had not thought about it like that. He put his hands on his hips. "Never mind. So I can now detect hormones and pheromones and slag like that and I can now see the electrical fields human cells produce." He squinted at Ratchet, then glanced at Bee. Yep, he could see that same undulation in the air – almost invisible but clearly present – around them as well. "And around you guys too."

"Apparently." Ratchet did not seem concerned, though it looked like he was all but itching to scan him. Again.

Sam thought about that for a moment, trying to decide if he should freak out. But it made sense that if his sense of touch was heightened, why should the other four not be as well? Three of the five had been accounted for – was it just a matter of time before hearing and taste joined them? Probably.

Then there was Bee who, while concerned for him and how he was handling this, was also quietly excited that he was getting the ability to see the world more like a Cybertronian.

With a sigh, Sam decided to embrace his brother's view on the matter and looked back up at the CMO."Go ahead. I know you want to scan me."

Ratchet blinked in surprise, though he hesitated. "Are you sure, Samuel?"

Sam nodded. "I know you're not going to hurt me, Ratch."

Almost like an excited puppy, though still somewhat hesitant, Ratchet lifted his hand. Thankfully, there was only the slight itching sensation and buzzing this time. Ratchet took a moment to compile the data then looked down at Sam with bright optics. "It appears that every system is functioning properly. It appears your senses are simply continuing to develop to the fullest ability they naturally possess. I must admit, I would not have considered your human visual sensors to be capable of detecting that range. Very impressive, Sam."

"Thanks... I think." Sam could not help but smile briefly. Then he sobered, getting back to the topic at hand. "Okay then. How do I learn to use them?"

"Ask your brother. Bumblebee has a good set of olfactory sensors and I have recently transmitted him a file on human physiology. I'm sure the two of you can figure out something." Ratchet's sudden snarkiness surprised Sam and would have worried him had he not felt Bee's sigh of resignation and realized this was 'Ratchet-getting-back-to-work.'

That observation was confirmed as the medic put both hands on his hips. "Now. We have wasted enough time."

The medic pointed at Bumblebee. "You get your aft over here. And you," he pointed at Sam. "Start with a level-one scan of his armor. You are looking for flaws and other minor damage."

… … …

Bumblebee watched silently as Sam took a hand-held scanner from Ratchet and headed toward him. Then he paused.

"I've never used one of these."

"Just like the holoprojector." Was Ratchet's reply and he made no effort to help beyond that, though Bumblebee could tell the CMO was watching carefully, evaluating.

Bumblebee stifled his own amusement as Sam shrugged then focused on the device again. Curious, Bumblebee tentatively let his brother know what he was wondering and was rewarded by a softening of their block. It let Bumblebee feel more directly what his younger brother was processing.

Through the bond, he could feel what Sam was experiencing as he held the scanner. He had always perceived that faint electrical field around electronic devices, as all Cybertronians could. It was something he had always taken for granted. But through Sam, he was able to experience it as something new, remarkable and almost delightful.

It did not take Sam long to figure out how to operate the scanner, and not much longer than that to master wielding it at that setting. He finished the preliminary scan quickly enough, but Ratchet took just under an hour explaining the results to Sam. It was interesting, to say the least, for Bumblebee to listen to the CMO and the human discuss him as if he was not there. He did not let it bother him. Actually, he was enjoying Sam's reactions as he learned something new or finally put the pieces together to reach a greater understanding about something. He was also enjoying seeing the old medic in pleasant-teaching mode. Bumblebee had seen Ratchet with pupils when his usual brusqueness had turned downright scary. That only happened when he deemed his student incompetent. When he was content, like he was now, that meant his student was doing well. Well enough, in fact, to be surprising Ratchet

It made Bumblebee swell with pride, knowing that his brother was surpassing Ratchet's expectations of his abilities. Sam chuckled softly at him, embarrassed, but Bumblebee refused to repent.

The rest of the maintenance check proceeded much the same way. The only words directed to him were commands to do this or that or to stay still. The couple of times he felt Sam's unease at treating him like that, Bumblebee gently brushed his concern away and sent his somewhat amused encouragement.

Sam was learning a lot, a good quarter of what was said Bumblebee did not completely understand. But Sam seemed to and he seemed to enjoy himself. That was all that mattered to the yellow scout at the moment.

Besides, it was satisfying to watch and feel the enthusiasm with which Sam would bury himself in some part of his frame to tighten up a lead here or realign a gear there. The end result, however, was that a check that would normally have only taken an hour or less ended up taking nearly six.

It was not long after they were finished that Ratchet was giving Bumblebee the obligatory harangue about keeping up with his maintenance, making sure he did not allow grime and filth to accumulate in his gears, etcetera, etcetera.

"Yes, sir." Bumblebee quoted in all the right places.

He could feel Sam's repressed humor and struggled not to let it show in his posture. However, as if sensing it all the same, Ratchet stopped, crossing his arms over his chassis with a huff.

"Why do I waste my time?" The CMO groused. "Get out of here unless you want me to give you a reason to be here."

Chirping once in alarm, Bumblebee reached out to catch Sam as he leapt off the med berth and hurried for the door.

Ratchet's voice stopped him. "Samuel. Usual time tomorrow?"

"You bet, Ratchet." Sam said eagerly.

"Very good. I have forwarded you some additional reading material. Try to have it finished by then."

"Yes, sir." Sam leaned back, relaxing in Bumblebee's hand. "It's only four o'clock." He said as the door hissed shut behind them. "But I'm starving."

"That sandwich Ratchet had brought from the mess hall did not last long, eh?" Bumblebee asked.

"Guess not. Hey, you got my datapad? I wanna see what the Doc 'Bot sent me."

"I do." Bumblebee almost pulled it from subspace when inspiration struck. Sam was exceeding Ratchet's expectations. Perhaps there was more that the young human do. Abilities none of them had even considered possible. "You want to get it?"

"Me?" Sam almost squeaked, sitting upright and turning to look up at him. "But it's in your subspace pocket."

"Mm, hmm." Bumblebee twitched his optics playfully.

"Bee… I don't even really understand what subspace is."

"I'll help you." Bumblebee encouraged. When Sam did not say anything for a long while, he vented dramatically. "Well… if you don't think you're up to it…"

"Hey, hey, hey. I didn't say _that_!"

Bumblebee brightened and Sam chuckled at him, warm affection and appreciation wafting across the bond to reverberate between them.

"Great!" Bumblebee smiled, stopping outside the human part of the base and lowering his hand. "Get your dinner to go and we'll go to the cove to practice."

Sam froze with one leg touching the ground, the other still dangling over one of his fingers. Somehow managing to balance in that awkward pose, the human looked up at him sharply. "Wait. Why the beach?"

"Because…" Bumblebee searched briefly for the right words. "Erm… because learning to control subspace pullers can get… um, interesting."

"Interesting?" Sam's left eyebrow shot upwards as he finished standing completely.

"Interesting." Bumblebee confirmed.

* * *

><p><em>Just like I promised, back into happier territory. Yes, this chapter is exactly what it looks like. While hopefully fun and entertaining, it is also a set up chapter for what will be coming down the road. Any guesses? Any ideas? Any hunches? Regardless, please review!<em>

_On another note, for all of you who are following my other story, **First Arrival,** I wanted to give you hope. That story has NOT been abandoned. While I **am **admittedly struggling with the that story, I am forcing myself to write some on it every time I post a chapter on this fic, so an update is coming... it will just be a while longer._


	29. Subspace

_Note: I wanted to let everyone know that I have, indeed, revamped the last chapter. I would strongly encourage everyone to reread that chapter if you haven't done so since it was first posted. Eowyn77 was awesome in helping me work through the weaknesses in the original post, so, many kudos to her!_

* * *

><p>Sam sat on Bumblebee's leg while he ate as the bright yellow Autobot quickly described both the subspace pocket and subspace pullers. It was not a detailed or technical explanation like Ratchet or Wheeljack might have given, but Sam was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the whole concept. Technically, advanced aliens or not, that was nearing the realm of magic rather than science. At least as far as Sam was concerned.<p>

"For safety reasons, our subspace pullers are generally located in our hands or at least the lower portion of our upper extremities." Bumblebee was saying.

"That's why things always appear right on your palm rather than a couple of inches above or something?" Sam asked around a mouthful of chilidog.

"Eh. Not really. That comes with practice." Bumblebee whirr-clicked. "Though it does help. No. If the pullers were located too close to the generator – which is usually someplace on our chassis, it would risk destabilizing the subspace field when activated."

Sam thought for a moment, then nodded. Bumblebee continued. "Our subspace pockets are exactly that; pockets of subspace created around us… like a bubble."

"Oh." Sam said softly, working to keep the idea from overwhelming him.

"You don't have to understand the physics behind it to operate though." Bumblebee assured quickly. "It just takes practice to pull the objects to the physical site of the pullers rather than just out of subspace wherever they happened to be in the pocket."

"Which could be anywhere in the pocket?"

"Exactly." Bee was practically beaming at him. "Ready to try?" He must have felt Sam's hesitation. "I'll help."

With a sigh, Sam gave in and relaxed into the bond as Bee let him investigate his subspace pullers. He actually enjoyed these lessons with Bee, it brought them closer, cementing their bond.

After a couple of moments Bee queried him through their link and then coached him through the process of selecting an object to pull out. The task of selecting an object – which was weird – when viewed through the proper filters was not so much being able to _see_ what objects were there as it was just knowing that they were.

Sam almost choked. _~Are those water bottles?~_

_~I told you I had learned to take care of you.~_ Bee teased.

_~Augh, Bee! That makes me sound like a baby.~_

He caught the slight chuckle across their bond. _~For us, everyone is considered a sparkling for their first few vorns.~_

_~And a vorn is…?~_

_~Roughly eighty-three of your years.~_ Bee answered with a smirk.

Sam's jaw dropped. "Wait. So it takes several of our _lifetimes_ to just get out of the infant stage for you guys?"

Bumblebee just nodded.

Sam swallowed, looking down at his lap for a moment. No wonder Ratchet had called him a young member of a young species. He felt Bee's warm mental touch and looked back up at his brother.

The smiling optics were just as warm. Reassuring. _~But maturity plays an important role. We are well aware you are __**not**__ a sparkling.~_

That was right. _~Everyone calls me youngling.~ _He acknowledged and asked simultaneously.

_~And they will for the rest of your life. Get used to it.~ _ Be assured him with a rueful smirk. _~Trust me.~_

Sam chuckled, then refocused on the task at hand.

Bumblebee easily and willingly followed his change of focus and he felt his brother release control over the subspace pullers to him. That made him swallow. He did not think he would ever get used to that trusting relinquishing of control.

He followed Bumblebee's directions for 'grabbing' an item – a water bottle in this case – and then pulled it out of subspace. He opened his hand in hopeful expectation. Only to hear a soft thump when it fell into the sand after bouncing off Bee's left pede.

Both brothers looked down at it, Sam peering over the two fingers that secured him to his perch on Bee's leg. "Oops."

"Like I said, it takes practice." Bee reached down and grabbed the bottle a moment before it vanished back into subspace.

They tried the exercise several more times with only marginal success. Sam was becoming frustrated. Bee calmed him – something it was easy for him to do this time, seeing how deep Sam was in Bee's processors for this exercise.

_~Easy, Sam. It can take a youngling several orns to figure it out consistently. You can't expect instant success.~_

_~An 'orn' being…?~_

_~A couple of weeks. Give or take a little.~_

"Are you_ kidding_ me?" Sam backed out of his brother's mind. "Weeks?"

"Perspective, Sam. That is hardly any time worth mentioning."

Sam took in a long breath of air. He was going to be living hundreds of thousands of years now – assuming he encountered no Decepticon road blocks to that future. A couple of weeks really was nothing. Then an idea struck. He looked back at Bee.

"How about instead of telling me what to do, I just follow you?"

Bee thought for a moment, then nodded. Sam pushed himself back into his brother's processors, smiling at the scout's warm welcome. This time he 'watched' carefully, feeling what Bee was doing and how he was doing it. Bee, for his part, went slowly, pausing at each step so Sam could catalog and store what he was experiencing.

It finally clicked in Sam's mind, however, and he knew what he had been missing. He knew what it felt like to actually pull an object to a certain location before pulling it from subspace. He was grinning as the bottle appeared in Bee's open palm.

"Let me try." Sam looked up to meet bright blue optics.

With a nod, the bottle vanished and Sam felt Bee give him control again, almost like they switched positions. Disregarding the bottle that was still 'hanging' where Bee had left it, Sam reached for a different one.

Proceeding just as slowly as Bee had, Sam coaxed the bottle closer to him until he was fairly confident it was where he wanted it, then pulled it out of subspace.

And winced as it fell a couple of inches, hitting him on the head. But he managed to catch it.

Sam started laughing as he looked at the little plastic object. It was a giddy laugh, tinged with awe and a hint of surprise. Still deep in Bee's processor, he was almost overwhelmed with his brother's own happy excitement and pride.

Letting his eyes ghost over the retrieved bottle one last time, Sam beamed up at Bumblebee. "Awesome!"

… … …

Somehow Sam managed to finish reading the new material Ratchet had sent him. He and bee had spent several hours on the beach working on his ability to use the 'Bot's subspace pullers. He had not learned how to _put_ things in Subspace yet, thinking it best to master one skill before complicating matters. It was almost dark by the time they had returned to the base and they had opted to go straight to their quarters so he could study.

As expected, Bee had indeed been dragged off by Ironhide earlier than usual. The large black mech had affectionately tousled his hair with a finger before depositing his breakfast in his lap. Then the weapons specialist had propelled Bee out of the door with a none to gentle shove.

Sam had then headed toward the med bay, silently going over what he had just finished reading. Ratchet had given him the systems specifications for every Autobot currently on Earth.

It had been a fascinating read to be sure, but Sam definitely intended to ask _why_ he had been asked to read it. He was learning this Cybertronian medicine stuff to help Bee. He was human, after all. What Autobot would actually want him tinkering with their insides? Other than Bee, of course. And that only in case of emergencies.

Perhaps it was one of those, 'the-broader-the-knowledge-base-the-better-it-is thing.

Still, it felt like a rather serious violation of privacy to know _that _much about the other Autobots. Not to mention it was just strange to know – for example – the exact location of every cog, line, weld and wire and exactly how tight every gear should be tightened on Optimus Prime's frame. Seriously.

It was almost like knowing the exact size and location of every mole and freckle on his father's body. Awkward.

Not to mention how all said 'Bots might react when they learned he knew that much about them. Had Ratchet received their permission to share that info? Most likely. Which brought him back to his original question. Why?

Sam entered the med bait to again find Ratchet was not alone. He frowned.

Jolt was there with Ratchet and both turned to look at him as he entered. Sam briefly looked over the blue warrior, but saw no obvious damage. Quickly concluding this was a private meeting, he started to apologize for intruding only to see Ratchet lower himself to his level, extending a hand.

"Good morning, Sam." Ratchet's smile was almost smug and it put Sam on the alert.

Smiling politely, Sam swallowed the words on his tongue and stepped forward to the waiting limb. "'Morning Ratchet. 'Morning Jolt."

"Good morning, Sam." Was Jolt's soft reply.

He was lifted up to the repair berth the two mechs were standing next to. "Did you read the files I sent you?"

Sam nodded, stepping off the medic's hand. "Yes, sir."

"All of it?"

"Yes."

"Good." Ratchet was smiling wider now. "Jolt was slightly injured in a training exercise yesterday." He said by way of explanation, gesturing to the other mech.

Jolt shifted slightly and took over. "Ironhide mentioned you had been training under Ratchet." A tiny smirk lit his face. "Sounded as proud as a creator receiving his first Sparkling."

Sam couldn't help chuckle at that description of the massive weapon's specialist, even though he knew his mental image of a 'proud papa' was probably nothing like the reality.

However, that brought his mind back to the current situation. Ratchet had said Jolt had received minor damage. But he had not see anything noticeable.

Sam frowned. "Ratch said you were damaged. What happened?"

"Several scratches to my right dorsal plating as well as some minor dents to the same plate." Was Jolt's answer. "Sideswipe was practicing a new wrestling move. I didn't land to well."

Sam almost chuckled again, though Ratchet's irritated huff quelled that impulse. Then his frowned deepened. That was truly minor and hardly worth mentioning let alone coming to med bay – no more than it was worth going to an ER for a scraped knee. Unless…

"Your auto-repair systems haven't taken care of it?" He asked slowly.

That tiny smile reappeared. "They did. But I thought it would be a good idea to let _you_ look at it to make sure."

Sam's jaw almost dropped as he realized what Jolt had actually said. The mech was fine. The only reason Jolt had come to the med bay was to give him the chance to perform a medical check. So that Sam could learn more.

He swallowed. "I appreciate that Jolt."

Jolt nodded once in acknowledgement as Ratchet handed him the scanner. Sam accepted it, his mind already sorting through and prioritizing everything he had read about the specifications of Jolt's systems.

Before he even took a step toward the blue mech he remembered his unique system modification that tied into the electric whips that were his melee weapons. The same electric field generator that both made his armor very sensitive to the touch as well as making him glow ever so slightly to his new visual sense.

It would also interfere with the scanner.

"Now Samuel." Ratchet started. "With Bumblebee we performed a routine maintenance check. For Training purposes we are going to treat this as an emergency assessment and eval."

Sam nodded his understanding as Ratchet continued. "That means that our first step will be to determine vital functions and determine risk of either off-lining or entering emergency stasis. Then you will treat the most life threatening injuries first. In this case once you determine Jolt's overall status you will focus on the localized injury. Do you feel comfortable getting to that point on your own?"

Sam nodded. "Pretty sure."

"Very well. If you have any questions…"

"I won't hesitate to ask." Sam confirmed with a smile, then turned back to Jolt. "Can you turn off your EF generator?"

Jolt nodded again and a moment later the slight aura that had had surrounded him disappeared. Sam stepped toward him raising the scanner. Ratchet stopped him.

"Are you not going to confirm the field's been off-lined?"

Sam looked up, frowning slightly. "It has been. I saw it."

"Ratchet started to say something, then stopped. He backed up a step, a rueful look crossing his face. "That is right. I forgot. Most humans are not able to see that with their eyes. Please continue."

"You can see the electrical field?" Jolt asked with a cocked optic ridge.

Sam nodded even as he activated the scanner. "Yep. So far I've gained the ability to see, feel and smell more than the average human. Just waiting for the other two."

"That must be… awkward." Jolt offered.

Sam felt his face flush as he remembered Lennox's discomfiture, adjusting the scanner and logging the results as they came in. Then his embarrassment deepened as that memory reminded him just how easily these giant metal beings could read his physiologic response.

"Yeah, a little." He said.

Then he looked at Ratchet quickly to change the subject. "Vital systems are within normal parameters."

Ratchet leaned forward to read the results himself then nodded. "So they are. Now. In this scenario we are dealing with an injury to his right dorsal plating. Therefore, the next step is a level three diagnostic scan of the damaged area. Starting with the most vital systems."

With a nod Sam turned back to Jolt. "Can you turn so I can reach your right dorsal plating please?"

Jolt nodded, his face carefully composed, though something about his demeanor hinted at concern. The blue mech lowered himself as he turned so that Sam could easily reach the indicated area.

He lifted the scanner then paused. He looked up at Ratchet. "I've never ran a level three scan before."

Ratchet's lips quirked. "I was wondering if you were going to remember." The CMO then walked him through the process. For his part, Jolt did not so much as flinch and waited patiently as Sam worked his way through the diagnostic procedure."

Even so there was something about Jolt that seemed… off. Like the mech was preoccupied. Sam devoted as much concentration as necessary to learning the task in front of him, but the rest of it he used to ponder over the… vibe… he was getting from Jolt for lack of a better word.

It had only started when the mech had commented on how awkward it must have been for him to develop more sensitive perception. But why then?

Sam had become very embarrassed realizing how easy it was for the Autobots to tell how embarrassed he was. He straightened slightly with realization. The Autobots could easily tell how uncomfortable he had been. Jolt would have seen/felt/smelled whatever his reaction. Was that it?

He and Ratchet had already discussed his reaction to being able to detect that much info about another human, so he would have understood.

Jolt gave the barest hints of a minute wince as the scan cycled through its most penetrating, highest intensity sweep. It was not so much that the warrior actually moved as it was that his sensory wires gave a tiny pulse, the energy of which he could almost see move through his plating.

Remembering how uncomfortable Ratchet's scan had been, Sam did not doubt that had been… less than pleasant. And, as this was the first time he had done one of these diagnostics, it had taken longer than normal.

Logging the results as quickly as he could, Sam powered down the scanner. "Sorry about that Jolt. I know that was uncomfortable."

"Level three scans always are slightly unpleasant, Sam." Jolt looked over his shoulder. "It is a fact of life and not something you should feel guilty about."

"Indeed." Ratchet intoned. "You will get faster with time. I am curious though: how could you tell Jolt was uncomfortable

Sam blinked back his own surprise though he answered quickly. "I could see the slight – and I mean _very_ slight – change in the energy patterns of his sensory lines."

Sam reached out to softly touch the indicated plate in illustration, completely oblivious to the looks the two mechs exchanged over his head. As his fingers brushed over the still slightly scraped and dented metal. He unconsciously reached for the energy patterns that flowed beneath the armor. If he had to try and describe what he was feeling, he would say it was as if the energy flowed in different levels of intensity. If he focused he could almost sense different types of energy: energon, electric, sensory and so forth.

The softly warm, yet undeniably powerful and steady thrum was Jolt's spark. The one that felt like a rushing river of pure energy must be energon. 'Beneath' and 'around' that flow was a more sharp resonance that Sam took to be electric systems. Surrounding all the above in what he imagined felt like an ever shifting network of tiny tendrils of energy was the mech's sensory systems.

It was in this outermost energy field that Sam could detect a slight variance. Part of that variance was generalized over Jolt's entire frame and – even though it was rapidly fading – it matched the output waveform of the scanner. The other aspect of that variance was more stable and was localized around the mildly damaged plating.

Not really thinking about it with a concern as to what it meant, Sam explored the variance with his own senses rather than the handheld scanner. Then, as he had with every piece of Cybertronian technology the 'Bots had let him play with, he gently coaxed the energy patterns into something more closely resembling their natural structure.

As he did so, air hissed through Jolt's vents and armor plating moved over his frame. The blue warrior stepped away, turning to him with shock.

"What did you just do?" Jolt demanded though it was asked more with surprise than anything else.

Sam swallowed a gulp, jerking his hand back. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

Sam could feel Ratcht's gaze intensify, bearing into his back as Jolt's head jerked back slightly. Then the warrior crouched back down so that he was close to optic level with Sam.

"I'm not angry, youngling. I only want to know what just happened."

Sam swallowed, well aware both 'Bots could tell how nervous he was. "I… I could feel residual disruptions in the electrical network making up your sensory grid. I… was only trying to harmonize the patterns. I… I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." He finished lamely, looking down at the table he stood on.

He missed the look the two mechs exchanged and nearly jumped out of his skin when a gentle black and blue finger touched his shoulder. "You did not hurt me. Quite the opposite, in fact."

That brought Sam's gaze back up. "What?"

Ratchet took up the explanation. "Damage to any part of our frames causes a disruption in our sensory lines – they act much as human pain receptors, letting us know damage has been sustained. Those lines remain disrupted so long as any damage is present. While Jolt' does not require medical assistance, he would feel the sensory variance until the scrapes and dents completely healed.

"Like a superficial abrasion on a human." Sam recalled.

"Exactly." Ratchet confirmed.

This time Sam caught the look the two Autobots exchanged. "What is it?" He asked.

"That time of ultra-fine manipulation is not something easily achievable by mechs." Ratchet said slowly.

Sam felt his eyes widen. "Really?"

Was it even possible that there was something he could do none of the Autobots could?

Ratchet nodded, humor dancing behind his optics. "Indeed."

Sam could not stop the silly grin that split his face. "Cool!"

Sam felt Bee's curiosity about what his amazement was about and gave him a quick glomp over the bond along with a 'tell you later' signal as the two 'Bots physically present with him chuckled softly at his reaction.

Then Ratchet shook his helm. "We have used too much time. You have just completed the level three scan. What do you do now?"

Frowning slightly as he refocused his thoughts, forcing them back on what he had been doing. "Prioritize repairs?"

"Analyze the results and _then_ prioritize repairs." Ratchet corrected. The yellow CMO pulled up the results and walked Sam through the data.

Jolt waited patiently as Ratchet ran Sam through a series of hypothetical scenarios and what he would do in each.

"Now is when you would start repairs." Ratchet ended that portion of this lesson. "Obviously, we have no repairs to attend to. But if we did and you had completed them you would now do what?"

Sam swallowed. No step after doing the repairs had been mentioned yet. It must be painfully obvious, he realized. Then he brightened as it hit him. "Check my work?" He asked hopefully.

Ratchet nodded with a pleased smile touching his optics. "A level three scan."

Sam went cold, but he understood. Only a level three scan would reveal any damage missed during repairs. It was necessary because even something 'small' could lead to major complications.

Sam glanced at Jolt, who was regarding him expectantly. "But since repairs weren't needed…"

Ratchets optic's narrowed and Sam gulped down what he almost said. "Samuel." Ratchet's voice while sharp, sounded more like an elder admonishing a disruptive youngling. "Jolt is here to give you much needed experience. He has been injured enough times to know the procedure and thus what he volunteered for. You _will_ honor his choice by taking advantage of it. Understood?"

Sam felt about two feet tall. "Yes, sir."

Ratchet gestured towards Jolt expectantly and, reluctantly, Sam picked up the scanner and walked closer to the blue mech. Jolt gave him an encouraging nod and obligingly turned so that Sam had access to the plating in question.

With a hesitant swallow, Sam obediently ran the scanner over Jolt's dorsal plating. He was able to complete the scan with marketable increased efficiency, conscious that Jolt again flinched imperceptibly during that last phase of the scan.

With a wince of his own, Sam snapped the scanner off. He waited and the silence stretched.

"Evaluate the results, Samuel." Ratchet ordered, his voice still chilled.

The CMO's tone made Sam's blood run cold and he instinctively feared his ability to train with Ratchet was on the line. Fingers turning suddenly clumsy, Sam pulled up the results. Under the watchful cerulean gazes of both Autobots, he compiled the data. He looked over it to confirm it was identical to the original scans.

Finding his hands shaking slightly – and painfully aware the mechs observing him _knew_ how worried he was – Sam found he could not look at either of them.

"All damage has been resolved." He spoke quietly, suddenly feeling like a little squishy before towering, giant metal aliens.

The silence stretched again until finally Ratchet broke it, his voice a touch softer than it had been, though still much more formal that he had adopted recently.

"Samuel, why were you reluctant to run the scan on Jolt?"

Sam swallowed, his mouth dry. Bumblebee tried to calm him down and Sam accepted the offer, though it really did not help.

"Samuel, look at me."

Sam's breath caught, but he knew that tone. He lifted his gaze to piercing blue optics. "What was the cause of your obvious reticence to follow standard procedure?"

With another swallow, Sam forced himself to answer. "I… I didn't want to cause Jolt any unnecessary discomfort." _I've done enough already._ He added to himself, thinking about the AllSpark.

Because he was still making himself meet Ratchet's optics, he saw that stern face soften slightly. "I see." The medic paused momentarily then flicked a finger towards the 'Bot in question. "Is Jolt still in discomfort because of that scan?"

Sam forced himself look at Jolt, who stood absolutely still for his inspection. Then he looked up to meet the warrior's optics in question. Jolt gave him a small shake of his helm to confirm what his eyes had told him.

"No." He squinted back up at Ratchet.

"No, he isn't" Ratchet confirmed. "If, however, you had done repairs or had missed something in the initial scan, what could be the results?"

"Disastrous." Sam whispered.

"Exactly." Ratchet nodded. "And that is something you need to remember. In Cybertronian medicine, as it is in Earth medicine, sometimes it is necessary to cause pain in order to fix a problem or prevent a worse one. And just like you know that when you visit a doctor, so do mechs."

Ratchet bent down to be closer to his level. "If we were dealing with a sparkling it would be a different story. But for any Autobot on Earth, they know you would have a job to do. They might complain, but they expect you to do what they know you must and you would be less than competent if you fail to follow protocol because of misplaced guilt."

Sam stared. Ratchet had warned him he would not tolerate incompetence. His coldness had not been personal. It had been professional. The medic was protecting all those who relied on him and those he trained. And Jolt _did_ come knowing what to expect. The slow understanding he was gaining for Cybertronian society did back up Ratchet's earlier admonition to respect Jolt's decision to submit himself to this training exercise.

He straightened, nodding resolutely. "I understand ratchet." He looked at Jolt. "Thank you Jolt, for your help."

The blue and black warrior smiled slightly and nodded politely. "You are most welcome, youngling. I am glad to be able to be of assistance in your studies." He looked up at the CMO, who was standing at his full height again. "I take it I have full medical clearance to return to duty?"

Apparently mollified by Sam's response, Ratchet looked down at the young human. "You know Jolt's system parameters. Does his current status meet full operational requirements?"

This time Sam swallowed with surprise. Ratchet was letting him make this call? Not that there was much of a call to make. Jolt was duty ready before he ever walked in med bay. Nor did Sam hold any illusions Ratchet would not override him if he was wrong.

Even so, he appreciated the gesture.

That was why his smile had reappeared as Jolt and Ratchet looked at him. "Good to go, Jolt."

Jolt smiled and started to leave before he turned back. "Sam…" He seemed uneasy.

Sam looked up encouragingly. "Yes, Jolt?"

The blue mech looked away and it was a clear indication of unease that was strange for Sam to see. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable earlier."

Sam blinked in confusion, then realized Jolt was referring to how uncomfortable he had become when they had discussed his new sensory acuity. He smiled, trying to reassure the 'Bot. "It wasn't you, Jolt. It just reminded me how much Major Lennox was embarrassed."

"You were embarrassed because another human was embarrassed?"

"I…" Ratchet chuckled softly and Sam shot him a look which the medic ignored. "Well sorta. I mean, it was embarrassing to realize just how much you guys … er know about us. But that doesn't really bother me much anymore."

"It doesn't?" Ratchet asked, optic ridge raised skeptically.

"A little bit, maybe." They just stared at him and he huffed a little. "Okay, it does, but not a whole lot. I mean, its always been that way, I just didn't know it before."

Jolt canted his head to the side then smiled. "Do not think that is a one-way thing, Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"While mechs do not produce chemicals such as hormones, if you were able to see that disruption in my sensory field you should be able to perceive indicators to our emotional states as well."

Sam's eyes were widening. "Really?" He glanced at Ratchet, who nodded.

"It will be different for each mech as we are not like humans in that universal physiologic reactions based on genetic codes do not apply." Ratchet agreed.

"But you should be able to learn to read us as clearly as we have learned to read humans." Jolt's optics were twinkling with what Sam took to be amusement. "Though it will take a lot longer. Some mechs are so reserved it could take many of your centuries."

That idea baffled Sam. He knew Cybertronians had a different definition of privacy, meaning almost none from a human perspective. And yet apparently they could be so reserved in their expressions of their emotions it could take centuries (plural) to learn to read them accurately? But… all the 'Bots on earth were easy to read… Unless…

His eyes turned sharp as he glanced between Jolt and Ratchet. "But you guys… I've never had any problems."

The two looked at each other. "When we incorporated the language data for earth, it included body language." Ratchet was quiet for a moment. "We are not like humans, Sam. While expressing ourselves through the programming codes utilizing Earthen filters becomes second nature, as you would say, such things are more intentional for us than it is for humans."

Sam stared. It made sense, really. But he had never even considered the possibility that what he was seeing was not natural. Then he berated himself for the assumption; they were _aliens_ after all. Still, it was disconcerting to realize what he had always thought was natural was really just for show. He thought about just burring the instinctive discomfort that caused, but actually felt a push from Bee not to do so. His brother wanted him to address the matter, not avoid it. At first he recoiled at the idea, then he remembered Cybertornians did not waste words and personal discomforts were not a reason to avoid discussing a troubling topic. It was what made Bee face Optimus and the others about their bond and then again when he had accidentally overrode his control in the mess hall. It was why Jolt had apologized just now.

Swallowing his nerves, Sam looked back up at the two. "You mean that what we've been seeing… that has just been an act?"

It came out more accusatory than he had intended, but at least it was out. He felt Bee's approval and sighed internally.

Jolt blinked, though he hastily shook his head. Ratchet drew back slightly, but also shook his head in denial just as quickly.

"No, not like that." Ratchet tried to assure. "It is not that the reactions you see are deceptive, they are only deliberate. Most of us are able to control how much emotion we display and, well, its like humans. If you were being bullied at school, you might be terrified but you would try your hardest to not let that show so instead, you might focus on how angry the bully is making you."

Ratchet thought for a moment then nodded. "Something like that, any way. Like humans, some of us are more reserved. Bumblebee wears his feelings on his doorwings, whereas Prowl might seem to most humans to have no emotion whatsoever because he chooses not to reveal much." Ratchet smiled ever so slightly. "Even so, you can rest assured that whatever emotion he does choose to share is what he is feeling."

"But for those who have learned to read Prowl, we can tell what he is feeling – with some degree of accuracy at least – even when he does not display it openly." Ratchet finished.

Sam frowned, thinking that over. It was rather logical, he realized immediately. He felt himself relax and knew the 'Bots would be able to detect that fact and so decided not to waste time reassuring them he had; instead, he focused on his question. "Prowl?"

"Our second in command." Jolt provided. "And Senior Tactician. He and several others should be arriving on Earth soon."

Sam nodded, then looked between the two. "And you are saying I can now pick up some of the same info on you guys that you can pick up on us?"

Both Autobots nodded.

Mollified, Sam smiled. "I think I like it better then. Thank you."

Jolt merely smiled with a slight dip of his helm, though the armor over his shoulders twitched slightly. Ratchet just chuckled.

The moment did not last long.

Ratchet clapped his hands together. "Alright. Thank you for your time, Jolt. Now scat. I have a lot to go over with Samuel and only two days left to do it." With that the CMO made a shooing motion towards Jolt.

* * *

><p><em>This was another chapter that is primarily laying down the foundation of what is to come. Don't worry, they will be leaving the island and heading back to college soon. For any of you who might have thought I have forgotten about Bee, don't worry, he is going to be the primary player in the next chapter. I just had to get this lesson (about sometimes having to cause a little pain to help heal someone… like giving an antibiotic shot to a human) to Sam sooner rather than later.<em>

_So… more than 250 reviews! Thank you everyone! But please don't stop there; keep reviewing. LOL. _


	30. Growing Pains

_This is posted quite a bit later than I wanted it to be, but real life has a way of doing that to a person. Again, a lot of foundation work for things that will be coming in future chapters. Hang in there; we are nearing the final countdown before they return to college…_

* * *

><p>Bumblebee smirked down at Sideswipe. "You didn't think I remembered that, did you?"<p>

The blue optics that blinked up at him from the silver frontliner's owlish expression were dazed. Then Sideswipe blinked again, his expression easing into a smile. "Very good, Bee. But don't forget; 'Cons always fight dirty!"

The silver mech's legs shot upwards as his lower chassis arched to slam one pede into the yellow scout's shoulder just before the other leg hooked around his helm. Twisted by the other warrior's momentum, Bumblebee slammed into the ground. The impact dented and scraped his right dorsal plating, eliciting a static filled hiss from his damaged vocalizer.

Now Bumblebee was the one blinking owlishly up into a smirking silver face. "What was that?"

"Judo!" Sideswipe crowed. At Bumblebee's puzzled expression, he explained. "A human martial art I've modified for Cybertronian use."

Bumblebee slowly rolled to his knees, shaking his helm to reset dazed processors. "Human, eh?" That would explain why he had never seen it before.

A silver and black hand descended in front of him and Bumblebee grasped it, allowing the older mech to help him to his feet. "Yep. Who woulda thought a bunch of squishies could come up with something so useful to our kind?"

Bumblebee settled for a noncommittal grunt. "And when did you learn this Judo?"

"A couple nights ago." Sideswipe beamed at him. "Some of the human soldiers were practicing on some mats in a corner of the main hanger. They taught me."

Meaning the poor humans had patiently indulged the frontliner by repeating the moves over and over as Sideswipe watched from every possible angle, committing every move to memory, compiling what he could copy and adapt for his own use.

"At least the 'Cons won't be expecting it." Bumblebee allowed, playing back Sideswipe's actions, trying to figure out exactly _what_ and how he had managed to turn the tables so easily.

The silver mech seemed to read his mind. His grin widened. "You wanna learn too?"

… … …

Several hours later, Bumblebee was heaving air through his vents, numerous scrapes and minor dents added to the initial set on his dorsal plating. He was consoled by the fact that at least Sideswipe now had a few himself.

Sideswipe helped him to his feet again. "Not bad, Bee. Next time you and the boy are on the island maybe we can have a true contest."

Bumblebee glared at him. "_You_ would have had that time to practice."

Sideswipe nodded his agreement. "Doesn't mean it wouldn't be fun… for me."

Bumblebee just grumbled a series of whistles and clicks.

Laughing, Sideswipe started leading them back to the main hanger. Then the silver frontliner stopped so suddenly that Bumblebee, who had been lightly fingering one of the deeper scrapes on the armor gauntlet covering his right forearm, almost ran into him.

"Sides!" Be cried.

The warrior looked at him huffing an apology, though his optics were bright. "Maybe you should teach Sam."

Bumblebee blinked. "Teach Sam what?"

"Judo." Sideswipe was almost bouncing with his enthusiasm. "Using your holoform you could teach Sam Judo."

Bumblebee could only stare. "What good will that do if the Decepticons attack again?"

"No, what if he's attacked by humans?" Sideswipe made a half shrugging, half sweeping gesture with his left arm indicating the rest of the planet. "Humans aren't any kinder to their own kind that Cybertronians are. At east some of them. And Sam's name _was_ plastered all of the their media."

Bumblebee grunted acknowledgement. "He was made into a public enemy." He clarified darkly.

"Exactly, so it would be good if he knew how to defend himself, at least from other humans. It's not like you can violate orders to not intentionally harm humans just 'cause he is your brother."

Bumblebee considered this for a few steps, the longer he did so, the more he liked the idea. "I will talk to him and if he wants to… that is a good idea."

Playfully swatting Bumblebee's arm, Sideswipe chuckled. "I do have them occasionally."

They split ways at the main hanger. Sideswipe going to the wash racks while Bumblebee went to find Sam. He did try and block as much of the pain his various minor injuries were sending, remembering how Sam had been able to feel Ratchet's wrench to the back of his helm.

Even so, he felt his younger brother's concern.

_~It's nothing serious.~ _Bumblebee assured him.

Bumblebee stepped into the med bay to see Sam buried waist deep in a hard light hologram of a basic protoform. Simulated welding sparks flying out of the cavity suggested Sam was welding something.

Ratchet glanced up from where he was closely observing Sam's progress and scowled. "You too?"

Bumblebee froze mid-step. "Me what?"

Ratchet waved a free finger indicating Bumblebee's liberally dinged armor.

Sam had looked up at Bumblebee's voice. "What happened to you?'

"Sideswipe." Bumblebee grimaced slightly.

"Finish that seam, Samuel." Ratchet snapped, though it was clear his ire was directed towards Bumblebee. "Let me guess, he was practicing a new wrestling move."

Bumblebee blinked. "How did you know?'

"Jolt was here earlier this morning." Ratchet's optics narrowed. "That was his excuse as well."

Bumblebee whirred his question even as he took a cautious step forward to peer down into the hologram at what Sam was working on, though he was careful to keep the med berth between himself and the irritated medic.

"He didn't look half as bad as you." Ratchet groused.

"It isn't that bad, Ratch. I will be fine." Bumblebee tried to dismiss casually but also convey utmost respect.

Only to feel a scant itch across his frame.

"Indeed." Ratchet harrumphed. "I am not wasting my time on fixing up minor injuries self inflicted by stupidity."

_~I'll take a look later.~ _Sam promised.

_~They are only scratches.~ _Bumblebee protested, taking the time to appreciate the weld Sam was finishing. It was surprisingly even. _~How many times have you done that type of thing?~_

He could feel Sam's grimace even if he could not see it. _~I stopped counting after thirty. And that's only after Jolt left.~_

Then Sam sat back, looking up at Ratchet. "Okay. How is this?"

Ratchet leaned forward and Bumblebee was quick to withdraw slightly as the CMO critically evaluated Sam's work. Eventually he nodded. "Very good Samuel. This is how every weld should look. It takes practice – as you have learned. When you are able to obtain this quality of result consistently, you will be ready to perform the procedure for real."

Sam sighed, but before Bumblebee could consol, Ratchet placed a gentle digit on the human's shoulder. "You are doing well, Samuel. Considering you have never even seen a welding torch until yesterday, your progress is remarkable. It will come."

"That's what Bee said. Not about this, though." Sam wiped at the sweat covering his face with the back of his hand.

"Oh? What other skill are you trying to master?"

Bumblebee felt Sam's sudden mischievousness and fought not to snicker as he offered Sam control of his subspace pullers while simultaneously they lowered the light block between them.

"I'm thirsty." Sam grinned. Opening his hand and Bumblebee felt him pull one of the five water bottles he kept in Subspace for his human brother. Half a spark-beat later it appeared four inches above Sam's hand.

It fell into his hand and, even if Sam had to scramble to keep from dropping it, he was grinning. "See. Still working on it."

Ratchet was staring down at him, his optics wide.

Sam took a quick swallow, but when he had finished and Ratchet had not so much as shuttered an optic, he glanced at Bumblebee. Bumblebee could only shrug.

"Ratch?" Sam waved an arm hesitantly. "You okay?"

Optics rebooting, Ratchet whirred quietly. "Samuel, did you just…?"

"Pull this out of Bee's subspace?" Sam held up the bottle. The chartreuse medic nodded. "Yep."

Ratchet's mouth plates worked silently for a moment until an expression of ruefulness replaced the one of shock. "I don't know why I am surprised. You can access Bumblebee's subspace pullers?'

Sam and Bumblebee nodded, each grinning in their own way.

Air hissed through Ratchet's vents. "Primus help us all. Go. Just… go. And don't do anything irredeemably stupid. I don't know that I'd be able to fish _you_ out if you accidently _put_ yourself in there. One more lesson tomorrow before you fly back to the mainland."

With an affirmative, both brothers walked out of the med bay. Actually, Bumblebee hurried out, Sam cupped safely in his hand.

Sam was giggling as he fully eased up the block they kept up during the day. Bumblebee could not stop the soft chirp of happiness as their minds blended together again. Only to feel a sudden stab of guilt as Sam hissed in discomfort, feeling for himself the various dents and scrapes Sideswipe had given him.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Bumblebee warbled apologetically and hastily attempted to reestablish the block. Only to find Sam was lightly restraining that effort.

"It's not that bad, Bee. Just wasn't expecting it. That's all."

Bumblebee could still feel the discomfort the young human was experiencing echoed back to him across the bond, overlaying his own. "Are you sure."

"Yes." Sam said firmly, then actually smiled. "I can help with that, if you want."

"It isn't that bad." Bumblebee objected, not wanting Sam to pick up Ratchet's habit of over working himself.

Bumblebee felt Sam mentally brush aside that idea a moment before Sam quirked an eyebrow at him. "That's what _you_ say. But _I_ don't want to put up with it that long."

"I can block it from you." Bumblebee offered quickly.

"Not without blocking this too." Bumblebee felt Sam wrap his spark in a warm mental embrace. "Trust me."

As entwined as their minds were, it was impossible for Bumblebee to hold back a moment of consternation he felt at Sam's choice of words. Of course he trusted Sam. Had he done something to suggest he did not?

_~It's just a saying, Bee.~ _ Sam assured, obviously sensing his concern on the matter._ ~I'm sorry, Bee.~_

Just like he could not stop his initial concern, he could not prevent Sam from detecting his relief. Then he smiled slightly, mentally face-palming.

His sparring match had him a little more jumpy than he had thought.

Sam moved in his hands then, prompting him to stop walking, before the youth scaled up his arm to rest on his shoulder.

"What are you doing Sam?" Bumblebee asked as Sam actually started climbing _down_ the plating on his back.

"Hm. This looks worse than Jolt's but then, I didn't see his till almost twenty-four hours after the fact." Was Sam's only reply.

Bumblebee felt Sam's focus narrow and even though he was rather clueless as to _why_, he respected Sam enough not to want to distract him and so refrained from asking his question again.

Sam's thoughts, however, were almost audible. _~Let's see if this'll work on something more severe.~_

Before Bumblebee could ask _what_ Sam was referring to, the bright yellow scout _felt_ an unexpected warmth – more of a resonance – spread out from where Sam's hands touched his damaged dorsal plating. As it moved, the small pulse harmonized his sensory lines, smoothing over the discomfort caused by the cosmetic damage. The sensory disruption did not go away completely, but he could tell their signals were distorted, muffled.

If it had not been for the fact Sam was hanging precariously from his armor, Bumblebee's instincts would have had him jerking away from the physical contact.

"What did you just do?" He asked, pushing instinct away as Sam took his hand away and started climbing back up to his shoulder.

"Something I discovered with Jolt." Sam was smiling at him. "Apparently I can manipulate the electrical field of you guys' sensory lines to help dull pain."

Bumblebee thought about that for a moment. Whenever Ratchet or First Aid had to numb an area, they simply turned _off_ the sensory grid in that area. He could not stop the slight frown as the considered the ramifications of just what Sam had done.

_~What?~ _ Sam asked, suddenly worried.

_~Doesn't that mean you are causing the sensors to return erroneous signals?~_ Bumblebee asked.

He saw Sam's jaw drop simultaneously with a wave of dismay across their link. "I hadn't thought of that. No wonder both of you reacted so strongly. I'm sorry, Bee."

Bumblebee smiled slightly, lifting his other hand to touch Sam's side. "Don't be, Sam." He answered. "It isn't completely gone, just muffled, so I won't forget the damage is there what… what about you? The feedback you were getting, I mean?"

"I can barely feel anything now."

Bumblebee smiled completely. He would take misreading pain receptors any day over having to block their bond for Sam's sake. "Good."

He gazed down at his human bond-brother as Sam slid down the plating of his upper arm. "Where are we going any way?" He asked the young man. "The cove?"

To the bright yellow mech's surprise, Sam shook his head and muted excitement filtered over the bond. "Actually, I promised Wheeljack a chance to study the changes I've experienced. Well… that I'd talk to him at least. Can we go see him?'

Bumblebee blinked. "You _want_ to go to Wheeljack's lab?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, he _did_ help me deal with Ratchet when I was still afraid of what was happening to me."

That made Bumblebee blink, realizing that the paper-thin block was back up. He brought the hand holding Sam up to his optic level and gazed at him. Was Sam still afraid? Was Sam afraid but not wanting to hurt his feelings by telling… or showing him?

He remembered clearly the dismay that had whipped across their link earlier that day when Sam had suddenly doubted everything he thought he knew about him and the other Autobots. Sam had wanted to shove aside his sudden misgivings and not resolve the issue. That seemed to be how humans dealt with such things. Especially young humans. Was it happening again?

Bumblebee had promised Sam he would respect his privacy and he would, even though the thought of not being allowed to help his brother made his spark ache. But he could try…

_~Sam…~ _ Bumblebee began, not sure how to complete the thought.

Sam frowned slightly as he gazed back up at him, concern and an open question on his face.

Then, as if Sam had been doing it for years, Bumblebee felt the human's feather-light touch, seeking to find out that which the scout was unable to put into words. After a nanoclick's hesitation of his own, Bumblebee let his brother see. He was unable to stop Sam from detecting evidence of that hesitance as he felt Sam's touch spread across his processors. He tried not to worry.

_~Aw, Bee, I'm sorry.~_ Was Sam's reply even as that block faded away again. _~I didn't mean to worry you.~_

_~ Are you alright, truly?~ _Bumblebee asked, relief flooding his wires, though he was content to keep their interaction primarily in his processors, respecting Sam's instinctive desire for privacy.

_~Why don't you come find out for yourself?~_ Sam asked, compassion swimming in his brown gaze.

Had he been human, Bumblebee doubtlessly would have felt a lump in his throat. Sam had correctly identified Bumblebee's multi-layered distress about his wellbeing and also about his not wanting to be intruded upon over their link. And Sam was addressing both.

_~Are you sure?~_

Now he felt a hint of exasperation. _~Yes, I'm sure. We've been through this before. I trust you, Bee.~_

Bumblebee could not stop the soft warble of anxiety. _~For a while there, earlier, you weren't so sure.~_

Sam's lips pursed slightly. _~That was just for a moment, Bee. __**You're**__ the one who didn't let me harbor that one.~_ There was a slight pause. _~Come on.~_

Still hesitant and carefully respectful, Bumblebee followed Sam's invitation and stepped into his brother's mind. It was surprising how much more structured it was becoming as whatever was changing him physically reshaped how the human's mind functioned as well. By now thought processes and organization was much more like a Cybertronian's mind than a human's. And yet, the fundamental non-linear nature of Sam's thought patterns remained unchanged.

Sam smiled up at him as the human doubtlessly followed his brief inspection, though his brother said nothing, just waited for him to continue.

Still, the bright yellow mech hesitated. True, he had searched through Sam's memories before, but that had been a search for something very specific and he had received permission to search for that specific thing. While he had given Sam cart-blanche permission to search his thoughts when the youth had first learned of his own ability to override Bumblebee's systems, never had it been the other way around. Furthermore, most of their interactions took place primarily in Bumblebee's processor, usually because of the simple fact that Sam was frequently using one of his systems or another.

That he would receive such an invitation was a sign of trust Bumblebee was not sure he could get used to.

Very gently and ever so careful, Bumblebee reached across to brush Sam's thoughts, staying vigilant to any indication of unease or discomfort, no matter how minute.

First he looked for any lingering unease about whatever had bothered him earlier today. There was nothing. Whatever Ratchet and Jolt had told him, it had settled the issue. Bumblebee's sparkfelt relief made Sam smile again.

Next he looked for any concerns about the changes his human was experiencing. There were surprisingly few, more like anxious anticipation than any real fears – even though Bumblebee felt a stab of embarrassed remorse, realizing Sam had doubtlessly caught being mentally labeled as 'his' human.

That embarrassment and guilt was brushed aside by Sam's gentle mental laughter. _~I __**am**__ your human, Bee.~_

Bumblebee blinked, though buried as he was in Sam's mind he knew exactly what the young man meant. Even though their bond had grown into something equal, it _had_ started as a pet-bond. At this point, Bumblebee realized, Sam would not have cared if it had _stayed_ a pet-bond. That the thought no longer even troubled him.

He felt Sam's amusement at his shock, but it only lasted for a brief moment. _~That's not all you're worried about, Bee. Keep going. ~_

That was true, but those were the primary reasons Bumblebee had wanted to see into Sam's mind. He did not want to infringe. _~ I…~_

_~You __**know**__ I trust you, Bee.~_ Still Sam made no attempt to discover what Bumblebee was after, content to make him search for it on his own. Just as Bumblebee had done to him. More than that – Sam was freely allowing Bumblebee to search for whatever he wanted.

Bumblebee whirred quietly, but Sam made no move to block him. Gently he brushed across Sam's overall emotional state. He knew the youth was still hurting from the ordeal with the AllSpark. He _knew_ it where his spark touched the young man' soul. And while it was true Sam would at least allow himself to be comforted now if that pain made itself known, he still kept it buried and hidden most of the time.

He felt Sam stiffen as he touched that mental and emotional scar and Bumblebee 'froze.' While Sam did not attempt to stop him, trusting him even now, it was clear he did not want to deal with that pain. Not at the moment.

Though Bumblebee knew there would come another time when Sam would be forced to face that pain, it did not need to be today. Indeed, Sam was almost trembling in his hand, even if he did not resist the mental contact.

Bumblebee shifted his mental touch into a firm embrace. Sam was not ready to deal with that incident, so they would wait. Sam had a very long lifespan ahead of him now. It did not need to be handled immediately.

He felt the tension leave Sam as the young male almost melted into the mental embrace, his gratitude all the proof Bumblebee needed that he had made the right choice in not pushing the issue. That Sam would have let him open that painful sore regardless drove home just what a responsibility he had now to watch over Sam. It also made his spark tremble at the sheer magnitude of the trust Sam had in him.

It was more than he deserved. Pit, the very fact Sam had not balked completely at the very idea of their bond, but instead had embraced it openly and willingly was more than he deserved.

He felt Sam's irritation. _~Will you stop that, Bee!~_

Bumblebee blinked in surprise.

_~You are still in my head, you know._~ Sam continued irritably. _~I can hear that!~_

_~Like you're one to talk.~ _Bumblebee grinned down at him with his optics. _~I can feel __**your**__ hesitance each time you accept control of one of my systems.~_ He thought for a second. _~I think that's why it is so easy to trust you with that control. I know you don't want to abuse it.~_

Now it was Sam's turn to be thoughtful. _~You don't spend a lot of time this far in my mind, I wonder if this is what it would have felt like if our bond had been a true pet-bond.~_

That made Bumblebee blink and he reflexively started to recoil, but Sam did not let him and Bumblebee huffed air through his systems as he looked at Sam, but felt the human pushing at him to read his emotional state before reacting instinctively.

Obediently, Bumblebee did so and felt himself relax in turn. Sam was only curious, not frightened or anything negative.

That, in turn, induced a curiosity in Bumblebee. _~I don't know… what, exactly, are you experiencing?~_

After a brief moment, it was as if his perspective shifted, much like it had when Sam had shared his memories of Mission City. He was in Sam's place during his initial search through Sam's mind and thoughts.

_He was encompassed by his larger brother's mental presence. Completely. There was no way for him to get out if he had wanted to because they were actually in his mind. There was no exit. But he felt no need. The presence was warm, comforting, respectful and was there at his invitation. It would not hurt him, it comforted and soothed, even as it searched his thoughts, hesitant and careful. That presence could easily overwhelm him, control his actions, so strong was it compared to his own, but there was no fear that would happen… even though it already had once before._

_No, that was not completely accurate, he realized. It was not that there was no fear that it would not happen; it was that there was no fear over the possibility that it could and actually might happen again._

Bumblebee shifted his optics, focusing again on the young human in his hand. _~I don't want to frighten you, Sam.~_

Sam blinked up at him. "Am I frightened that you would squish me when you hold me?" He asked out loud as Bumblebee stepped out of his mind and back into their shared mental space.

Bumblebee cocked his head. "No."

"Then why would I be afraid that you'd squish me psychically or something? At least any more." Sam's lips quirked.

"I…" Bumblebee could not figure out how to answer that.

"Let's go see Wheeljack?" Sam asked hopefully.

With a gust of air that ruffled Sam's short brown hair, Bumblebee acquiesced.

… … …

Sam's excitement had slowly but steadily grown as the neared the inventor's infamous lair. But as they approached, the sounds of clanks, muffled collisions and the like changed that excitement into worry.

Soon they were standing right outside the double reinforced doors. Doors that were locked down tight to keep whatever was going on on the other side _on_ the other side. This was one of the few places on the base without a human-sized door for the simple fact the room on the other side was not safe for a human to enter alone. Actually, it was seldom safe for a mech to enter either.

"Maybe we should knock." Sam said softly, wincing a little at the cacophony of sounds.

"Go ahead." Bumblebee's optics were as wide as his brother's eyes as he lifted Sam toward the door.

"Me?" Sam squeaked.

"_You're_ the one who wanted to come see him." Bumblebee retorted, not sure he wanted his human anywhere near this place.

"But you can knock a lot louder than I can." Sam pointed at the door. "That thing is almost as wide as I am tall."

The young man had a point and the two exchanged a look only to wince in tandem as a frantic cry was punctuated by a boom that rattled the ground beneath Bumblebee's pedes.

"Maybe we should get Ratchet." Sam suggested.

Bumblebee shook his helm. "Not yet. 'Jack does this all the time." He let air gust through his systems and pinged the old inventor.

_/Wheeljack? You still in one piece?/_

_/What?/_ The reply was quick. _/Oh, oh! Bumblebee! Good to hear from you. Wait… why are you comming me from outside?/_

_/Uh…/_ Sam and bumblebee exchanged a look. _/The door…?/_

_/The door! Right./_ They could hear muffled sounds as various pieces of equipment – or who knew what else – was shoved aside. _/Here, let me get that for you./_

A moment later the door started to retract. It revealed a positively beaming Wheeljack. "Oh!" His facial fins lit up happily. "Sam. How are you doing youngling?"

Sam was smiling. "Hi, Wheeljack. I'm doing good. We both are. How are you?'

"Good, good." Wheeljack gestured back toward his lab. "I have been learning all kinds of fascinating things."

Sam and Bumblebee exchanged a look

"But…" Sam started after a moment, pointing toward the open door behind the larger mech. "Something just exploded."

"Well of course." Wheeljack took a step closer and Bumblebee could see slight singe marks on the other mech's armor. "That's how I learned one way _not_ to try and miniaturize a Cybertronian energon blade."

The white and green mech smiled. "So far I have learned fifteen ways not to do that. But it only takes one correct way… Anyway, what can I do for you two?"

Bumblebee shared another glance with Sam and silently urged him to continue; he was the one who wanted to come here after all, not Bumblebee.

Sam sighed and shifted nervously. "Well, we go back to the States tomorrow night and… well… you said something about upgrades… for me, I mean?'

Bumblebee chuckled gently at his younger brother, but only over their bond.

Wheeljack's fins lit up brightly as he smiled anew. "You will let me take some scans?"

Sam hesitated a millisecond then nodded. "So long as you keep the intensity down so it doesn't hurt… sure."

"Oh, oh, of course!" Wheeljack hastily assured, then held out his hand for Sam. "My lab is not secure enough for you to come in right now, Sam, but we can do this right here in the hall if that's okay."

Sam looked up at Bumblebee who shrugged. With a tiny sigh, the human moved into the inventer's hand. Bumblebee watched silently as Wheeljack ran his basic scans. Sam seemed a tad uncomfortable each time the scanning beams passed over him, but the sensations Bumblebee was getting across their bond were not all that different than what he felt while being scanned. Sam relaxed when he picked up on that observation.

Bumblebee thought the other mech was finished, but then Wheeljack produced a sparkling-sized datapad and handed it to Sam. "Here, activate this and scroll through it while I scan you. I want to see _exactly_ how you are able to do it."

"Um… okay." Sam hesitated until the sensory energy played over him again, then did as asked."

"Amazing!" Wheeljack replied happily a moment later, his optics cycling back to their usual color. But he did not deign to expand on that exclamation, he only lowered his free hand closer to Sam. "Okay, now I want to see what is going on when you access Bumblebee's systems. I am going to need you to do this a couple of times. First one will be a simple physiological scan to see if it something physical, the second one I will focus on the neuro-electrical activity. Alright?"

"Um… Okay." Bumblebee was unable to offer any clarification to the questions he could tell were rumbling through Sam's mind.

_~You did volunteer for this.~ _He reminded the human.

_~Yeah, don't remind me.~ _ Was Sam's droll reply as he blinked up at Wheeljack. "What system?"

"Excuse me?"

"Which of Bumblebee's systems are you wanting me to use?" Sam clarified.

Bumblebee cast Sam a bemused glance even as Wheeljack blinked. "Which systems _can_ you use?"

Sam was too busy trying to control a sudden bout of laughter at Wheeljack's stunned expression, Bumblebee answered for him. "We know he can use my comm., access my memory files and use my subspace pullers as well as all related systems, he can also affect the localized readings of my neural sensory grid. So… He could probably do almost anything if he had enough time and determination."

Sam's humor morphed almost instantly into surprised horror. _~What do you mean… __**anything**__?~_

That confused Bumblebee a little. Why would that information alarm Sam? _~Um… anything.~ _It was half statement half question.

Sam remembered to hold a hand up to Wheeljack to indicate he wanted to pause their conversation, as the unwritten rules of courtesy dictated, and turned to face Bumblebee. That protocol was something he had discussed with Sam as soon as they had discovered he could use his comm. system.

_~Bee… your __**vital**__ systems are still um… systems.~ _Bumblebee was even more confused, both at the question and the increasing alarm that was bombarding him across their bond. Still not sure, Bumblebee nodded. _~By anything, do you mean those too?~_

_~Probably~ _Sam's heart rate spiked dangerously. Bumblebee desperately wished he could slow it. _~Sam, calm down!~_

Obediently, Sam's pulse slowed and his breathing took on a more regular rhythm. The hint of surprise he felt from Sam indicated it was not Sam's decision to calm down. _~Pit. Sam. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…~_

_~No, no, its okay Bee. Thanks, actually.~_ Sam rubbed a hand through his hair. _~Um… why aren't __**you**__ freaking out that I could… um… you know… maybe, uh…~_

Suddenly Bumblebee understood. He took in a new intake of air as he considered how to reply. _~Because of the pet origin of our bond, there are only three ways you can be off-lined… erm, killed. Your body completely destroyed, I am off lined or…~ _He didn't even want to say it and whirred quietly in distress.

Sam remembered that conversation, however and finished the thought for him. _~Or the 'pet's' life-force is snuffed out by the 'owner.'~_

Bumblebee whirred again. _~Because our life-forces are tied together. When… when I was the dominant partner I was the only one who could. This is no different, just the other way around.~_

Sam just regarded him for a long moment. _~It doesn't bother you, Bee?~_

Bumblebee deliberately showed his younger brother just what he was feeling regarding this issue. _~Does it bother you that I could do the same?~_

What he got from Sam was mostly unconcern though it was tinged with a hint of unease. _~Not really. But I don't think about it much because I know you'd never do something like that.~_

_~Exactly.~ _ Bumblebee smiled at the human. _~That is why I am not worried either. Besides, it is part of what makes our bond equal, and I wouldn't change that for anything.~_

Sam smiled slightly back at him and Bumblebee felt the young man relaxed on his own, though Bumblebee knew the human did not completely agree. Regardless, Sam turned back to Wheeljack.

"Thank you, Wheeljack." He spoke quietly. "What did you want me to do?"

"Of course, Sam." Wheeljack's panels lit softly. "You can access Bumblebee's subspace pullers?"

Sam nodded. "I'm not one hundred percent with 'em yet, but I can access them."

With subdued enthusiasm, Wheeljack handed Sam back to Bumblebee. "That is a much more complex control interface and should give me a better picture of what is going on. Please do that."

Sam nodded and Bumblebee was pleased to hear the humor return to Sam's thoughts and voice at Wheeljack's demeanor.

They waited until the inventor had position the sensors in his fingers near Sam again. Sam shivered slightly as scanning beam brushed over him, but then concentrated. Bumblebee willingly turned over control of his subspace systems to Sam.

He could feel the youth's growing nervousness – performance anxiety, most likely – and gently soothed the edge away.

Moments later, a granola bar dropped into Bumblebee's hand. Sam tried to grab it, before it could land but missed, flailing slightly.

"Remarkable!" Wheeljack exclaimed excitedly, then repositioned his hand. "Alright. Do that again."

Grinning now, Sam complied.

Despite what Wheeljack had said, he had them repeat that procedure no less than seven times. Then he moved on to having Sam operate a couple of other gadgets he presented.

After about half an hour, they were sent on their way, leaving Wheeljack talking animatedly to himself, tapping the side of his helm in thought, as he locked himself back inside the lab.

"I think we made him a very happy 'Bot." Sam whispered as they rounded the corner, glancing back the direction they had come.

"I think you're right." Bumblebee agreed. "It could be interesting when we get back."

"You're assuming he will actually come up with something."

"He will." Bumblebee assured. "Believe me, if it can be done, he will."

Sam smiled, then winced slightly, rubbing at his back. Frowning, Bumblebee whirred with concern, but he did not feel any pain from the young man. "Are you alright, Sam?"

Sam shrugged noncommittally. "Yeah, I don't think… wait. That's _you_!"

Bumblebee blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah… your dorsal plating. I thought I numbed it."

"You did." Bumblebee turned his attention inward and realized the pain relieving effects Sam had achieved by re-harmonizing the misfiring sensory grid over the damaged armor was fading. Apparently the damage underlying the initial readings was strong enough to eventually over power whatever it was Sam had done, at least if the effects were not reinforced.

He twittered softly. "My apologies, Sam."

Sam gave him an annoyed look, pointing at him. "We've already been through this." Then he frowned. "But you don't really want me to do that again, do you?"

Bumblebee blinked, realizing Sam had felt his brief reluctance to allow his sensory grid to be intentionally made to give false readings. At least over something as minor as a few scratches, dings and dents.

"No, that's cool." Sam smiled up at him, though it was a little forced. "I get it. There are a lot of people who don't like that type of thing."

"Are you sure, Sam?" Bumblebee asked carefully, not wanting Sam to feel pressured into enduring pain that was not his own.

Sam nodded firmly. "Lets just do something to distract us." He suggested.

"Rec Room?"

* * *

><p><em>Whew, I think this is the longest chapter I have posted for this fic. I did not do a great deal of editing on it because it has been so long since I have updated and the demands of real life dictated that it would probably be<strong> at least<strong> another week before I would have been able to post it if I had run it through my usual editing regimen. Plus, I have been so exhausted lately, I would not have been able to promise I would have caught anything anyway. If you see glaring errors please let me know. If you don't see anything major please let me know._

_I feed off of reviews, so please share with me your thoughts or I shall come take them from you! * Evil cackle * Yeah, okay, that is the type of inane stuff you will get from me when I am sleep deprived, like I have been for these whole past two weeks. Seriously though, please review!_


	31. Exercise

_Welcome back, everyone. I greatly appreciate your support. Thank you to everyone who expressed your best wishes about the slag that is going on in my real life. Unfortunately, I cannot report that things have improved. In some ways they have, but in other ways the demands on my time have only increased. That's what happens when you find yourself in a position where you have to open your own business just to make enough money to by groceries, make car payments, rent, school loan payments etc... This economy stinks, and the unemployment numbers only prove that! Anyway: the long and short of it is this: I have **not** abandoned any of my stories, but updates will be coming at more irregular frequencies… like the last two. Thus I will thank you, in advance, for your patience. _

_Alright, enough about that, onward with the story._

_Warning: There are two cuss words in this chapter. Please do not yell at your computer for displaying it… I don't want anyone's hard drive to get its chips in a twist for such unjust abuse._

* * *

><p>Sam continued to chat with Bee about what possible 'upgrades' Wheeljack might be able to come up with as they headed back toward the main hanger and from there, the rec-room. Their ideas ranged from the probable – some type of communication device for example – to the outlandish: an anti-gravity surfboard like that kid had in back to the Future. Both brothers enjoyed the speculation.<p>

They were crossing the main hanger when a voice, a distinctly human voice, called out from the far end. "Hey, Sam!"

With a start, Sam sat up straighter, looking down while holding onto Bee's finger as he levered himself into a more advantageous position. Then he waved at the group of men now heading toward them.

With a smile, Sam addressed their leader. "Hey, Epps! What's up, man?"

"That's what we were going to ask you." The dark skinned soldier hooked his thumbs around his belt, gesturing at the group with him. "We're heading out to the field to toss some pig-skin around. You wanna join us?"

_~Pig skin?~_ Bumblebee asked silently, confusion mixed with tentative disgust and a valiant attempt not to jump to conclusions or judgments clear in his mental tone.

It almost made Sam chuckle. _~Football.~ _He clarified for the mech and felt an almost instantaneous wave of relief wash across their bond.

"You actually _want_ me to play with you? He asked incredulously, remembering his unfortunate attempt to try out for the football team in high school. Of course, these soldiers would not know about that.

"If you can." Epps was staring at him, his brown eyes suddenly intense.

Sam was about to refuse on reflex and self-preservation when something struck him as off regarding Epps. He seemed stiff, subtly defensive; his stance was almost artificially casual, hands curled into fists that tightened spasmodically.

Briefly, Sam focused on his new, elevated senses, but he did not know enough about them for the mix of chemical scents and that dimly undulating energy aura to mean anything to him.

_~He is tense.~_ Bumblebee confirmed. _~Unsure, but also defensive.~_

Sam nodded mentally. _~I don't know, it's almost like he is testing… something.~_

Sam frowned slightly, replaying what Epps had said. _'If you can…'_ and it hit him. _~This is a test._~ he realized.

Straightening slightly, noting how Epps' eyes narrowed at the movement, flicking up toward Bumblebee for just a second Sam felt Bumblebee's uneasy surprise as he came to the same conclusion.

_~A test of what?~_ Bee asked and Sam could feel the hint of growing discomfort. Epps was not a happy man at the moment and it had something to do with them.

_~I… I think he isn't sure you will __**let**__ me play with them.~_ Sam's eyes narrowed in turn.

_~That I won't let you?~_ Bee buzzed with surprise, garnering arched brows from Epps and confused glances from the others. _~Why wouldn't I let you?~_

Sam was already frantically trying to figure that out and then it hit him. Like a linebacker. And it left his mind wheeling. _~I've had almost no contact with humans since we got here. He knows about the pet-thing and maybe… maybe he assumes you aren't wanting to share me or something.~_

Bee's aghast shock at the suggestion did not surprise Sam. He tried to send calm and reassurance to his bond-brother even as he addressed the soldier. He pasted a smile on his face.

"And just who'd want me on their team?" Sam asked. "I'm not exactly NFL material."

Epps relaxed ever so slightly, the tension easing from his shoulders, the rapidly undulating energy that radiated almost imperceptibly from his body calmed to a gentle, steady thrum. "You can't be that bad. Come on man, get your sorry butt down here and lets go play. I'm getting old."

His pronouncement was echoed by some of the other men.

Sam looked up at Bee, who looked down at him.

_~I don't think you have much choice now.~_ Bee noted. _~You walked into that one.~_

_~Well, it was that or let Epps think I'm little more than a poodle. Might as well let me down.~_ Sam sighed. _~If I'm going to face utter humiliation, I want to do it on my own two feet, like a man.~_

He felt Bee's brief amusement, well blended with puzzlement, at that last phrase. They looked at each other for a moment, then both brothers shrugged.

Sam stepped off Bee's hand and made his way, feeling incredibly awkward, toward the small group of humans. He was greeted by hearty thumps on his back and shoulders with enough good-natured ribbing to make him feel like he was welcome. Almost like he was one of them. It made him smile, even if he remained nervous about his impending embarrassment once he proved just how non-NFL material he was.

Sam felt Bee's pleasure and happiness at the warm reception he received, even if the 'Bot himself had been virtually ignored. Then Sam felt hesitance. Immediately he knew the source. Clearing his throat, Sam looked over at Epps.

"Um… Bee would like to watch. If that's okay and everything."

Robert Epps blinked, then glanced back at Bumblebee. He hesitated then shrugged. "Yeah, sure. We often get an audience. Don't know what's so fascinating about a little game of football, but hey, what the heck."

Bee smiled gratefully and beeped his thanks before following after them.

_~So long as you don't laugh too hard when I get my aft handed to me.~ _Sam admonished his big, yellow brother.

_~I will try my hardest.~_ Bee promised solemnly, though a hint of mischievousness laced his tone.

Sam cast a heated glare over his shoulder, but the warm amusement he felt from his brother, mixed with the larger than normal, too-innocent optics that greeted him melted that glare into a rueful shake of his head. He did not even bother to reply.

"What was that about?" Epps asked with narrowed eyes, suspicious.

A lopsided grin on his lips, jerking a thumb over his shoulder towards Bee, Sam answered. "The big lug-nut is making fun of me."

Epps glanced backwards as Bumblebee managed to warble and squeak in a way that sounded like feigned innocent denial. His optics actually managed to grow wider.

It was enough to make the men laugh. Even Epps cracked a genuine smile.

_~You're lucky you're so cute and cuddly no one can stay mad at you.~_

_~I know.~_ Smug satisfaction was all to evident in the scout's reply even though it was a ridiculous statement and they both knew it. There was nothing cuddly about a being made of metal able to transform his hands into weapons.

They both snickered.

By this point, the small procession was outside and headed toward a grassy area just past the tarmac. Sam felt his nerves grow even more taught as they divided themselves into teams. Bumblebee's gentle humor still radiating from him, tried to soothe his jitteriness. It did not really work, however. Sam could be weak with Optimus, Bee or Ironhide and even Ratchet, because, compared to them, he was. And they did not judge him for that weakness. But these were humans. And he was a civilian among soldiers; a scrawny college student among well honed warriors.

He was going to humiliate himself. Completely. Just like he had in high school.

Acknowledging and accepting that fact did nothing to ease his anxiety in actually facing it.

He felt Bumblebee's encouragement and confidence – despite his earlier teasing – as the Autobot stayed on the Tarmac, out of the way of the game. Sam accepted the encouragement, soaking up as much of the confidence as possible. All without any hope it would actually do any good in the long run.

Several plays were completed in which Sam's presence was rather superfluous. And he was beginning to hope he might survive without embarrassing himself: allowed to participate but not actually expected to contribute meaningfully. Just as his hopes were beginning to rise, the inevitable happened.

He was open and positioned in the right place at the wrong time and suddenly the ball was sailing right toward him. Adrenalin kicked in as Sam saw the brown oblong shape arc through the air. Peripheral vision picked up on the fact that at least two of the other players were angling to intersect him. Licking his lips, Sam took a few steps backward to line himself up with where he guessed the ball's projected flight-path would take it.

Then he was almost distracted from what he was supposed to be doing as his mind suddenly flipped gears. Time seemed to stretch as he could feel his mind calculating wind-speed, mass, trajectory, and angle of descent. He could almost see the equations dance before his vision while, surprisingly, not clouding it. He _knew_ where the ball was going to land. With 98.474% accuracy.

Reaching up, he snagged the ball out of the air. Of course, he had always been relatively good at that part of the game.

His awareness broadened to take in the men angling toward him. The rapid-fire calculations running through his mind did not cease. Instead, they multiplied; a different set for each individual. Time still seemed stretched as he realized he could also predict, with roughly 88.976% accuracy, where all of the players he could currently see would be in the next thirty seconds.

It was giddy. Surreal. Awesome.

Not waiting to ponder _how_ he knew such things, or even how he was so sure about them, he leapt forward, cradling the ball to his chest protectively.

Private Daniels, approaching on his right shifted slightly, but Sam's mind instantly recalculated the man's projected movements and he was not surprised when Daniels lunged at him. What surprised Sam was that he did so in slow motion. It was nothing for Sam to dodge out of the way.

He felt Bee's surprise as he easily avoided another attempted tackle. Then he was clear. With a burst of speed borne of sheer adrenalin mixed with raw elation, Sam sprinted for the far side of the makeshift field.

Flush with victory, Sam threw the ball down in the improvised end-zone and turned back to face the soldiers.

His elation died at the looks of stunned disbelief that met him. He swallowed, then shivered slightly as he realized that what he was feeling from Bee mirrored what he was seeing in his fellow humans.

"What the hell was that?" Epps demanded.

"What?" Sam asked nervously.

The other men glanced at each other.

"You said you couldn't play well, dude." Togg pointed out, pointing at Sam.

"I… I can't. Couldn't. What…?" Sam looked up at Bee.

"That was spectacular." Daniels offered. "I haven't ever seen someone do something like that."

Behind them, Bee seemed to shake off his own shock and intense happiness replaced some of the surprise. Suddenly not caring what the humans thought, Sam took a half step toward the yellow Autobot.

"Bee, what the heck is going on?" It was asked through hissed teeth, not loud enough the 'Bot could hear it with his audios, but he did over their bond.

Several of the men paused their movements to look from Sam to the Autobot he was staring intently at, but Sam ignored them.

Bee's response was a smile and then he replayed his memory of Sam's dash across the improvised football field.

Sam's jaw went slack as he watched, through Bee's optics, as he moved with such perfect timing it seemed choreographed. What had seemed drawn out and in slow motion at the time, he now watched real time. And he almost gasped. The figure he watched in his mind could not be him. He was to coordinated. To quick… far to agile. It could not be him.

_~It is.~_ Bee was almost beaming at him.

His legs weakening, Sam fell gracelessly and unceremoniously to his butt on the ground, his mind racing.

"Hey man, you okay?" Epps walked toward him, crouching down to look Sam in the eye. "What did he just do?" It was asked quietly.

Sam refocused on the soldier's face, wondering at the suspicion he saw there. Then it clicked. The man was still concerned about the pet-thing. "He just showed me what really happened." Sam sighed. "Kinda like instant replay."

Some of the men exchanged looks, but Epps kept hold of Sam's eyes with his own. "That's all?"

Sam nodded, sensing Bee's concern at his increasing… what ever it was he was feeling.

_~He's concerned about the pet-thing.~ _ Sam assured his brother. To Epps: "That's all. I've never been able to play football." He said again.

"But…" Epps looked at Bee, then back at Sam, thoughtful. "Wait. You mean this bond thing didn't just make you super-Einstein, it has made you Superman to?"

Sam was not sure what to say. Epps had to be right, but it was almost too much to accept.

"You mean… the same thing that let you use Bee's comm. to prank Sides is letting you… you know." A soldier Sam did not know pantomimed running and dodging with his fingers.

Epps answered before Sam could. "Only other possibility is Bumblebee using that bond to take him over like a puppet."

Epps' brown eyes were hard as he stared into Sam's, demanding an answer.

Suddenly angry at the man, not just for the accusation, but the way it made the other men shift uneasily, Sam shook his head.

He pushed himself to his feet. "He didn't. End of story."

"But…"

"No." Sam shook his head again. "I _know_ he didn't. There is a distinct sensation when something like that happens, alright? And I'm telling you he _didn't_!"

Epps met his gaze for another long, hard moment. Then, his lips pressing together, he nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

There was a moment of silence in which Sam thought he heard Bee's concerned whirring, though he was still far to distant for that to be possible. Unless… No, he did not want to worry about another sense kicking into overdrive. Sam looked up at his brother and the two shared a milliseconds' worth of silent communication. It was not the half-spoken thoughts they often used over their bond, but almost instantaneous understanding.

_They know._

_What are we going to do?_

_I don't know._

_Whatever happens, I've got your back._

The silence lasted a breath, nothing more.

"You saying… Wait! You saying Bumblebee can take over Sam's body – like control him or something?" One of the soldiers demanded. Sam did not know who; he was still looking at Bee.

Epps blinked, glancing at the nameless soldier and Sam picked up a change in the chemical scents he was detecting and was struck with the suspicion that Epps had not intended to blab the whole 'Bee can make Sam do things' to everyone.

The dark-skinned man rubbed a hand over his face. "Sam said that didn't happen."

"But…" Daniels stepped in. "He also just as much said that it _could._"

The soldiers exchanged hard looks then, simultaneously, turned to Sam. "Is that true?" Togg demanded.

Sam sighed, he hesitated, then plunged ahead. "Yes. Bee does have the ability to control my actions…"

A chorus of loud exclamations from all the soldiers except Epps cut him off. They voiced either protests, denials and even outrage.

Sam, temper stretched thin already, yelled over the group. "But he hasn't, Okay? And besides, I have the ability to do the same damn thing to him."

Silence.

Sam took a breath, returning his glare to Epps, though his voice was pitched to be heard by all the humans gathered around him. "The ability to do something is not the same as actually _doing_ it. Look. Bee doesn't even really want me telling you guys all of this 'cause he doesn't want the S-7 types to find out about it. Neither of us do. You know what they did to him last time they got their hands on him. What do you think they would do with the two of us? But he's not stopping me from tell you because he doesn't see it as his place to control my actions."

Sam gestured with one arm. "Every time it's ever happened, to either of us, it has been unintentional. Neither of us see it as our place to 'take over' or control the other."

Epps looked away and, as Sam glanced around at them, no one would meet his gaze.

Sam felt concern and a hint of nervousness from Bee just before the yellow scout broke the uneasy, almost guilt ridden silence. He had moved closer, onto the grass, crouching so as not to tower as far over the assembled humans.

"If… if you wish, Sam can demonstrate his ability to override my systems. If it will help you trust our bond." Though his voice was soft, all of the soldiers jumped or flinched in surprise.

Slowly Epps turned to look up at Bee. "You'd let him do that to you just to gain our favor about this?"

Bumblebee hesitated, glancing at Sam before looking back at the soldier. "I wouldn't be able to stop him if… if he was determined to do it."

Sam swallowed, staying silent as the other humans digested that statement, no one saying anything for a long moment. He was distinctly uncomfortable with Bee's suggestion. More so than Bumblebee himself was.

After a moment, Epps released a long breath. "Naw, man. That isn't necessary." He rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm sorry, man. I shouldn't have been so suspicious."

Sam relaxed slightly, stepping forward to awkwardly slap the soldier lightly on the shoulder. "It's okay. I mean, we understand why you would be."

Bee nodded quickly. "If it helps, the other Autobots were equally suspicious at first."

"Ironhide slammed him into a wall…" Sam smiled slightly, though there was not much humor in it

"…And probably would have pounded me to scrap if Sam hadn't stopped him." Bumblebee completed the thought wryly and completely without bitterness.

Epps blinked, looking up at the Autobot. "Optimus was dead serious when he told the Major and I that he took this whole things very seriously."

The other men were exchanging looks, somewhat out of the loop by this point. Sam and Bumblebee again exchanged looks of their own. But Sam did not offer to say anything. This part of their story was Bee's to share or not.

With a short gust of air, Bumblebee leaned forward, splaying one hand lightly on the ground in front of the humans. "If Sam had chosen to reject our bond, Optimus would have had Ratchet sever it, forcibly if I refused, regardless of my wishes. He probably would have then ordered me to be placed in forced stasis for the remainder of Sam's natural life if not longer. To force that type of bond on a sentient being is a very serious crime to us."

"But, if Sam knew that…"

"I didn't." Sam interrupted softly. "I didn't find out 'till after I chose to keep it what the Prime might have done to him."

A frown ghosted across the technical specialist's features. "But if you have the ability to control him, you could have just made him say he wanted to keep it." He was looking back at Bumblebee.

Sam started to protest, but a gentle mental restraint from Bee kept him quiet. An almost mournful sound emanated from Bumblebee's damaged vocalizer. "Yes, I _could_ have done that." Bumblebee admitted and Sam swallowed.

"But I didn't." Be continued after a brief pause. "I had already allowed the bond to form without his knowledge. If Sam had despised it, as he had every right to do, I would have welcomed Prime's punishment, no matter how harsh. The right to choose is the freedom of all sentient beings. That is moral coding far deeper than personal wants or desires. In taking that away from Sam, I forfeited my own. I would have deserved whatever was done to me. It is a privilege to be able to keep our bond and I will not forget that."

Sam nodded, adding quietly. "I could tell Bee wanted to keep it. But he wanted me to make up my own mind as to whether _I_ wanted to keep it even more. He expected me to demand it be severed. He expected me to hate him for it. He couldn't believe I actually wanted to keep it."

"You say that so… sure."

Sam's lips tipped in a smile. "I'm in his head… and he's in mine. I can't hide anything from him and he can't hide anything from me."

Epps and the others considered this for a long moment. Then Epps nodded, rubbing a hand over his face again.

"So…" One of the other men ventured after a moment. "If that wasn't you in his head controlling him… what gives?"

"We don't know." Sam and Bee chorused so perfectly it brought tiny grins to most of the Army men's faces.

"But the bond has been changing me." Sam said softly, looking down at his feet in embarrassment. "I can do, like, crazy complex calculations in my mind – instantly. I have a photographic memory… you know..."

"Super Einstein." Daniels recalled what Epps had said earlier.

"Basically." Sam nodded. "And, apparently, my senses are becoming more, well… er, sensitive."

Speaking of, he finally admitted to himself that he was able to hear more than he should be able to. Great.

"Meaning?" One of the soldiers asked when Sam didn't elaborate.

Sam sighed. "Meaning I can hear Bee's hydraulics from way over here and you guys," he pointed at all of the men, sweating from physical exertion in the sweltering tropical sun, "really, _really_ stink."

There was a moment of stunned quiet then someone laughed. He was followed by another and then another until everyone was joining in. Only then did Sam allow himself to relax, casting a relieved smile up to Bee. Bumblebee's armor shifted slightly as he too relaxed.

Finally Epps hefted the ball, tossing it into the air and catching it again. Shaking his head, though a smile still spread his lips, he quirked an eyebrow at Sam.

"So. Superman, uh?"

"Apparently."

He tossed the ball to Sam, who caught it easily. "You wanna give it another shot? See if your luck holds?"

Sam grinned. "You bet."

… … …

The game continued and, while Sam's newfound physical abilities gave him an advantage he would have otherwise been without, his underlying lack of skill in football meant he was not able to completely blow the soldiers away. Not at all. He found himself on the bottom of a – relatively – friendly dog pile as often as he did the top.

Regardless, after an hour he realized he was happier and more relaxed than he had been in a long, long time. Bruises, and a mildly sprained ankle not withstanding. That had been _fun._ It had been exactly what he needed.

So great was their focus, it was not until they had called an end to the game that Sam and the others realized they had indeed gained an audience. Sideswipe, Jolt and Arcee were standing with Bumblebee. Sam waved at them then returned to his discussion with Epps.

The soldier was pressing him for details about what it felt like to share 'mental space' with another living being, let alone an alien. Now that the man was not being defensive or suspicious – but only openly and honestly curious – Sam did not mind doing his best to explain.

Even so, a part of his mind was tickled with an inkling of an idea, spurred by his newly discovered physical abilities: almost an unspoken, undefined need. He let himself ponder that nudging thought even as he answered Epps' next question.

"It's kinda like that diagram Ratch showed you and the Major. There's like a part of our minds that are permanently melded. We can put a block up so we don't feel every single stray thought or feeling but… yeah."

"The lack of privacy doesn't bother you?" Epps asked

"It's not like it's a lack of privacy, really." Sam struggled to explain. "I mean it's more like he's a part of me and I'm a part of him… at least when the block is down. So it doesn't _feel_ like someone else. I mean, I guess I would say that I actually feel _whole_. I don't know how to explain it." Sam sighed.

"Naw, you're explaining it fine. I'm just having a hard time imagining it." Epps slapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks, man. I was worried about you, you know?"

Sam smiled. "I know. Thanks. Like I said; we understand that. I'm just glad we got to straighten everything out."

Epps nodded, suddenly pensive. He jerked his head toward where the other men were still talking, a few of them animatedly so. "They're good guys. We won't let the goons get wind of this."

Togg, who had been watching them, silently following what was being said, took that as an invitation to join the discussion. "He's right, kid. Actually, it helps to know exactly what we're dealing with. We got your back, Sam."

"That's something special you two have." Daniels agreed, he and the others breaking off from their own discussion and joining Sam, Togg and Epps. "I don't understand it all, but that's okay. Just like Togg said, we've got your back. Ain't no way those government lackeys are gonna get to you without going through us."

The others voiced their agreements and Sam felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Other humans knew the truth, more of the truth than he would have ever wanted to divulge to another human, and they had not considered him a freak or decided to turn against the Autobots. That had been one of his fears, that this bond would turn his fellow humans against the 'Bots. In some ways, it was almost as if this had bound them closer together – in that indefinable way of shared suffering (or, in this case, shared exposure to massive alien robots and everything that goes with that).

But these humans knew the Autobots; had worked side by side with them for years. Had, as Epps like to say, shed blood, sweat and precious metal together on the battlefield. The trust they had for the Autobots was hard won and it would have been utter blindness not to see that it had been sorely tested with the revelation of Sam's bond to Bumblebee.

Humans outside of NEST would freak.

Sam's parents…

Sam did not want to think about that. If he and bee did not handle that discussion well, 'freak' would be an understatement. Heck, even if they handled it absolutely perfectly, 'freak' would probably _still_ be an understatement.

"Well, since you have already observed that we 'stink,'" a soldier, Bates, if Sam remembered correctly, nudged at Sam's shoulder playfully. "I think it's time to hit the showers. Don't want to be late for chow."

It was not long after that that Sam found himself alone as the other humans moved away as a group. It was much like how they had moved together when Epps had first insisted he join them for their game. For a few heartbeats that stretched into an eternity of their own, he was alone. Yes, he could follow after them – he needed a shower too, after all – but it was an unspoken, unconscious reminder that while they might have his back, he was not really one of them. Oh, he might be 'one of them' in some sense of the word, but it was like they knew and accepted – or at least assumed – that Sam's place was with the Autobots now. Not with them. It was not an intentional snub, it was a natural assumption that he preferred to stay with Bee.

Still, at that moment, Sam was truly hit with the reality of just how much he had changed, just how much he now stood, suspended between two worlds. He was _not_ Cybertronian. No matter the lengths the Autobots went to in order to make him feel welcome, he would always be human. But his bond to Bee, and the resulting changes to his mind and physiology, made him different…'more' Ratchet had said. That meant that while he might still be human, he was not quite 'human' human either.

For that brief moment, he found himself wishing that another human would form a bond with one of the Autobots so that he would not be alone in this nexus between two worlds, two civilizations.

But that did not last long. Bee's warm, inviting mental touch, beckoned him back toward the 'Bots' end of the makeshift football field.

He let a smile drift across his face. He might be between two worlds, but he was never alone.

The momentary melancholy evaporated just as quickly as it had risen.

With a quiet laugh, Sam spun around to see none of the watching Autobots had budged so much as a stray wire. Though he started out walking across the relatively short distance, he ended up jogging – his sprained ankle protesting slightly, but he ignored it.

Surprisingly, it was Arcee, currently in her combined base form, who lowered a hand for him. With only a moment's surprised hesitation, Sam stepped onto it.

Without preamble, Sam was lifted up to her optic level. A –thankfully low intensity – scan itched across his skin before she huffed, optics narrowing. "Your right ankle is swollen and you have multiple contusions to your arms, left thigh and right hip."

"You sound like Ratchet." Sam sighed.

"And you are injured." A smirk lifted the edge of her faceplate. "I have been a caretaker more times than you have years, youngling. It never fails; young mechs always seem to find a way to hurt themselves."

Sam regarded her. "Scratch that. You sound like mom."

She harrumphed, her hand closing protectively around him.

"It's just a sprained ankle." Sam tried to reassure. "It isn't even that bad."

_/It isn't hurting him that much./_ Bumblebee confirmed. _/I'd know if it was./_

Sam watched as Arcee looked over at Bee. Then air gusted through her vents, warming his face and neck. "Very well. Just promise me if it doesn't feel better in the morning that you will tell Ratchet."

"Yes, ma'am." Sam said quickly, not really feeling up to a 'mother' lecture – or the Cybertronian equivalent – at the moment.

Jolt and Sideswipe chuckled as Arcee handed him over to Bee.

_/She's going to be insufferable if her caretaker subroutines get activated./_ Sideswipe's smile was audible in his comm. signal. _/A real mother-hen./_

"Sideswipe!" Arcee barked, optics flashing. Sam had to choke back a laugh at the look on Sideswipe's face.

"Oh. Slag."

In a flash, Sides collapsed into his alt-form, tires squealing on the tarmac even before the transformation sequence was complete. Only a half-second later, with a snarl of irritation, Arcee split apart, collapsing into her tripartite alt-mode and sped after the fishtailing Lamborghini.

"He's in trouble." Sam noted, watching as Arcee managed to surround Sideswipe just before they disappeared from view.

"Nothing new for him." Jolt noted.

"You know, I'm getting that."

A moment of silence.

"Either of you two feel like a movie?" Jolt ventured after a while.

… … …

Fifteen minutes later, Sam was kicking back against Bee's abdominal plating, sitting on his thigh as the large screen TV displayed the opening credits for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II.

When Sam had questioned their choice in entertainment, the response had been less than edifying: "You humans have an incredible sense of creativity." Wheeljack had murmured as he settled back on one of the Autobot 'couches.' "It is one of the most fascinating things about your people."

Sam snorted, not thinking that adequately explained why the 'Turtles" would be considered choice viewing by a group of alien robotic warriors. Not that Sam was about to complain about getting to watch one of his childhood favorites.

"Quiet, man!" Mudflap exclaimed, regardless of the fact no one was talking at the moment. "Da heroes are 'bout ta save da day!"

'It's jus' da opening scene ya idiot!" Skids thwacked his twin upside the helm.

"whatevah, dey…"

"Mute it!" Roared from several vocalizers and one human vocal chord.

Wisely, the idiot twins chose to mute it.

With another smile, Sam snuggled back against the warm, living metal of his brother. As he watched the opening scenes unfold, however, he felt his mind begin to drift, pulling up that undefined need he had briefly toyed with back on the football field.

He winced in sympathy as – was it Raphael? – pushed the pizza-guy into a trashcan, telling him to stay there because it was 'safer.' It reminded him fleetingly of how helpless he had felt to defend Bee when Sector Seven had managed to freeze him.

He felt Bee's mood shift in response to his brooding and let his brother feel his apology.

_~You did what you could.~ _Bee's mental touch brushed that old wound, soothing. _~It was more than I ever expected.~_

_~You had already saved my life. Twice.~ _ Sam sighed. _~I wish I could have done more. They were humans. You couldn't do anything to protect yourself.~_ They had already been over that. _~I still wish I could have done more. I always will. ~_

Bee's systems warbled quietly as he glomped Sam across their bond. With another sigh, Sam returned the mental hug just as fervently

Sam smiled; content as he watched the Turtles start throwing the bad guys around the screen as if it was child's play. He laughed as Michelangelo used a pair of sausage links as nunchuks.

Through their bond, Sam believed he better understood why the Autobots enjoyed movies such as this. It was a much better explanation than the one Wheeljack had given him, but he guessed it was not one any of the Autobots would really be able to put into words.

Bumblebee's programmed instinct and _need_ to protect and defend had subtly strengthened Sam's own bent that direction. That in turn had given him an increased appreciation for any way that trait was displayed – even for movies where it was highlighted. As humorous and perhaps even as juvenile as they were, the Turtles used their considerable martial arts skills to defend others, sometimes against humungous odds and a far superior enemy. He suspected that it was for _that_ reason that this movie had become one of the growing number the Autobots considered 'favorite' human movies.

Sam sat straighter, that vague thought in the back of his mind suddenly solidifying.

_~Sam…?~_

Sam was standing, grasping a finger of the hand Bee had automatically placed on his leg for that purpose. He turned to look up into the questioning optics of his brother, the determination in his gaze causing the sun-bright mech to draw his helm back a fraction.

"I want to learn martial arts, Bee."

* * *

><p><em>For those of you who wanted to see more humans react to their bond, here is a taste of it. :D Let me know what you think.<em>

_Okay, two little disclaimers:_

_1) I know absolutely nothing about football. I do not know the rules and I do not watch it on TV except in the rare circumstances I am at a restaurant where it is the only thing on. The last time I ever even played 'flag' football was when I was in grade school, and… lets just say that was **well** over a decade ago. I don't know anyone who knows the game well enough who could read this over and tell me if I was even remotely correct in my rather vague descriptions. But, if you thought my descriptions of the game were sketchy and, well, vague, that is why. Don't worry, that will not be the case with any possible martial arts training in Sam's future. **That **is something I can write without a problem._

_2) I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles… and it has been at least a *cough* year *cough* since I have watched the movie in question. However, I was an avid fan in my childhood and could not resist using them here. Actually, I kind of liked the irony of characters from one cartoon – turned live-action fandom becoming fans of another cartoon – turned live- action fandom. Maybe I'm just messed up that way. And TMNT II was my favorite of all the Turtles' movies and cartoons…_

_Alright: If my planning works out like I want it to, the next chapter should be their last on Diego Garcia for a while. Until that happens, I can only beg and plead for more reviews. _


	32. Sendoff

_I borrowed some ideas about how spark bonds define an Autobot's relationship with others from the **Botosphere's** "The Tie That Binds." If you haven't read it (and its prequel, "Kinship") I highly recommend both._

_Over three hundred reviews! Yippie! Thank you everyone. _

_Also, credit for Sam's reaction to learning Judo from Bee goes to **kathy3meme** as it is based on a comment in her review to chapter 30._

_Can't think of any warnings for this one… except it might be a little bit of a rollercoaster compared to the others. _

_Get ready to say bye to Diego Garcia for a little while!_

* * *

><p>Sam lay sprawled on his back, one leg hanging off the armor covering Bumblebee's upper leg; where he had all but passed out soon after they got back to their quarters. Bumblebee had been equally exhausted and had simply fallen into recharge himself, rather than transfer his brother back to the cot. The human was snoring softly, Bumblebee's hand cupped lightly over him in lieu of a blanket.<p>

Once they had returned to their quarters, and once Sam had washed off the sweat and grime from the game he had participated in, they had started discussing human martial arts. Bumblebee had quickly surmised that, while Sam was more than happy to learn Judo (though for some reason his brother had felt a spark of amusement when Bumblebee had brought the idea up), it was clear he did not want to end there.

It was not that Bumblebee was displeased by this. Not at all. But there had been an intensity about his human that was new. An intensity that had found a faint echo in that brief flash of emotion he had sensed from Sam after the human's football game as the others were walking away.

He released a vent of air. Neither of them had wanted to say as much as they had to the group of soldiers, for all the reasons Sam had told Epps as well as some he had not. But that conversation had gone better than Bumblebee had feared it might.

And yet Bumblebee could not help but feel something inside Sam had _hurt_ when the humans had walked away from him. It was not a gaping, obvious mental wound, but… perhaps… something more like a tiny splinter. Not really noticeable, and maybe not even immediately harmful, but with the potential to fester and work itself gradually deeper without notice until it caused a major problem.

But then Sam had almost just as quickly brushed it aside and, unlike the previous day when he had questioned what he knew of the Autobots, Bumblebee honestly could not pick up a trace of this new wound. That did not mean it was not there.

He knew it, what ever _it_ was, was something he would need to address with Sam at some point. But how could he if he did not know what it was?

Instinct told him it was something that would be better dealt with _before_ they faced Sam's parents. That it was something a negative confrontation (a very likely occurrence) with Sam's parents might be enough to make it a much larger issue.

Instinct?

Bumblebee buzzed quietly. But he had no other explanation. Try as he might, he could provide no logical, systematic reasoning for his conclusion. He just… 'had a feeling.'

It was a distinctly new sensation for the yellow scout.

Was it a byproduct of his bond with Sam? Was he experiencing some change to how he functioned, the way his processor operated? He whirred excitedly at the idea.

It was, however, a little disconcerting to not only draw a conclusion but to also be so absolutely sure of that conclusion and yet have no logically cognitive process to demonstrate how he reached it. It was strange – alien – to his normal ways of processing information.

Which led to an obvious question. Because it was foreign to his normal operating parameters, could he trust it? Perhaps it was simply a glitch.

Carefully, still watching Sam's sleeping form, Bumblebee pieced together what he _knew: _what he had observed and what he had learned about humans. He trolled his memory banks for every clue, every fleeting data point. As he pieced everything together, he was relieved to find the facts did seem to support what his… instinct... had told him. Even if only vaguely.

However, he was no closer to an answer. He just did not have enough experience in his (relatively) short life. Thankfully, he knew someone he could ask.

He checked his chronometer and hailed his former caretaker. _/Ironhide?/_

_/Yes, Bumblebee?/_ Was the near instantaneous response.

_/I have an…/_ Bumblebee whirred faintly for a second as he considered his transmission. _/I have a dilemma./_

There was a pause and Bumblebee felt a faint hint of concern through their mostly blocked caretaker bond. _/Concerning Sam?/_

_/Um… I think so./_

_/What the pit is __**that**__ supposed to mean?/_ Irritation wove into the transmission.

_/Exactly what it sounds like./_ Bumblebee could not help feeling a little defensive. _/I don't __**know,**__ know there is actually a problem. I just…/_ Wow, did it strain his logic circuits to say this._ /I just can tell that there is./_

This time the silence went unbroken.

_/Um… Ironhide?/_

_/have you defragged your logic and cognitive processors lately?/_

Bumblebee huffed. _/I defrag every system on a regular basis. I always have. You know that… Sir./_

Another pause, though it felt more thoughtful this time. _/That is true. Even as a youngling, you were meticulous with your maintenance. Then why are you sounding like a human?/_

Smiling slightly, Bumblebee looked down at the form just starting to stir. _/I __**am**__ brother-bonded to a human./_

_/Hmph. Didn't think of that. Ratchet will be interested to hear about this development./_ The tone of Ironhide's transmission was impossible to decipher. _/Alright then, what is the problem?/_

_/You… you believe me?/_ That slipped out unintentionally.

Ironhide's chuckle was soft. _/When humans have a 'gut' feeling like that, there is usually a legitimate cause for it. Even if we can't explain it. So…?/_

Bumblebee sighed a hiss of air through his vents with relief. Though whether it was relief that Ironhide believed him or that, perhaps, he _could_ trust this new instinct – maybe – he was not sure.

Nevertheless, he quickly summarized the human's game and Sam's participation as well as that brief flash of… something that had made it across their bond. Then he detailed the 'gut-feeling,' as Ironhide had labeled it, that whatever it was might come back as a major problem if Sam's parents reacted predictably unless it was dealt with before that happened.

Ironhide pondered that silently for a moment, then Bumblebee felt a gentle tug over their caretaker-bond; not demanding, but inviting. _/Show me what you felt from Sam./_

Hesitating only a moment, Bumblebee did so. Sam had indicated a large degree of trust in Ironhide, even a willingness to accept him as a 'father' figure. He doubted the young man would object. Too much, any way.

Ironhide was silent for a long while before he responded. _/I believe I can see what you are concerned about. I also think I might know what can help._/

Bumblebee knew Ironhide probably felt his relief, but he did not care. _/What?/_

Another gentle chuckle. _/I think it will have more impact coming from someone other than you./_

_/…?/ _Bumblebee could not even formulate a response.

_/I mean you are a little too close to the situation./_ Ironhide took pity on his confusion. _/I will speak to him after his last lesson with Ratchet today./_

Bumblebee realized he would not get more than that. Ironhide could be a stubborn tank when he felt like it. Admitting defeat, he changed the topic. _/Are you not hauling me to the firing range again today?/_

A downright devious amusement came from the large black mech. _/Nope. Sideswipe requested permission to continue your hand-to-hand combat skills today. /_

… … …

Sam walked into the med bay somewhat stiffly. While his ankle was noticeably better, he was sore all over. It was a testament to just how much books and computers had taken over his life and how little physical exercise he got on a regular basis. That would be changing soon enough.

He smiled at the thought.

Bumblebee had already done some preliminary research into martial arts schools within a reasonable drive from the college. Thanks to Bumblebee, 'reasonable drive' was a larger area than it would have otherwise been.

He sniggered. Bumblebee was going to teach him at least what he knew of Judo. He was going to have to use his holoform of course, as there was no way he could learn to wrestle with a sixteen foot robotic life form… and survive the experience. The thought of having to deal with the textureless hardlight hologram was not that appealing, but Bee was a great and patient teacher. It would be fun. He would just have to get past his aversion to working closely with something that appeared human but clearly wasn't.

It was ironic, however, that he was going to learn an ancient (by human standards) Earthen martial art from an alien robot who had not even been on the planet for ten years yet.

He snickered again, just thinking about it.

If only there was some way Bee could join him while studying the other martial arts. It would be a good bonding-thing to learn new skills together. But his holoform would be instantly recognized as an artificial construction the moment anyone went to shake his hand.

With a sigh that did nothing to hide his underlying excitement, Sam ambled into the medbay.

"Didn't put yourself into subspace, I see." Was Ratchet's warm greeting.

"Gee." Sam smiled up at the medic. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

He hopped into the hand that was lowered for him without hesitation, stepping off onto the med berth he was lifted to.

"I hear you had a rather exciting game with some human NEST soldiers yesterday." There was a soft whirring sound. "That you performed well beyond expected parameters given your physical conditioning and training."

Sam turned to look up at the CMO. His optics were gleaming in a way that actually made Sam chuckle. "You know, that's the nicest anyone's ever called me a couch-potato. Go ahead, Ratch, run your scan."

With a happy buzz, Ratchet did exactly that. This time, Sam did not even flinch as the sensory energy itched over his skin.

A moment later, a hologram flared to life beside him. It looked vaguely familiar and it took Sam a moment to place it as a microscopic view of a muscle fiber.

"It appears that mitochondrial ATP production as increased efficiency by over three hundred percent and conduction along muscle fibers by over three hundred and fifty percent. That is incredible." The view changed to some weird, spider-looking glob… a molecule? A Protein? "Likewise, hemoglobin carrying capacity is increased by fifty percent resulting in an increase in the efficiency of oxygen exchange by double that."

Sam blinked, really wishing he had paid more attention in biology. "Meaning…?"

Ratchet thought for a moment. "Your cellular fuel converters have improved efficiency by over three hundred percent while your microscopic hydraulic system has done the same by over three hundred and fifty percent. Your liquid coolant, nutrient delivery and waste removal system is over one hundred percent more effective due to an increase of oxygen carrying capacity by fifty percent."

"Ah." Okay, something was definitely wrong with him if _that_ made more sense than the previous explanation. Sam shook his head. "You mean I have more strength and endurance than before?"

Ratchet was smiling at him. "Exactly. Now for today…"

The biological display vanished, leaving Sam with an unexpected stray thought. Was that just a general picture of a muscle fiber, or was it actually one of _his_ muscle fibers, magnified by, like a gazillion times? If it was, it shattered his assumptions about just how detailed Ratchet's scanners were. That would mean…

Never mind. Sam really did not want to know, let alone think about that.

A new hardlight hologram appeared, a basic protoform, and saved him from further uncomfortable contemplation.

"Today we are going to look at wiring, neural as well as electrical." Sam nodded, stepping up to the open armor seam Ratchet pointed to. "What happened here?"

Sam took a moment to carefully consider the wound. "The ends are melted, but the cuts seem clean… an energon blade? Maybe a laser scalpel or something similar?"

"Very good Samuel." Ratchet gave him a tiny smile.

"Now, reparing this type of wiring damage is relatively easy. However, before you can do anything, you must make sure the wires are not live. Even with your newly enhanced systems, I doubt you would survive contact with the voltage from a raw live wire unscathed." Ratchet leaned forward to point to one bundle of scorched wiring. "Do you see that?"

"The tiny little sparks?" Sam squinted. "Let me guess, 'live'"

"Hmph. Yes." He pointed to another bundle. "Do you see how the tips of the wires are a slightly lighter color than the rest of the exposed wire?" Sam nodded. "Those are also live wires. While the sparks are more common, you will find this frequently with distal as well as proximal neural wires. But you will also see it if power levels to the exposed wound are failing."

"So, if I see that on a non-neural wire, I need to look for energon loss or at the very least see if there is something interrupting power flow?"

"Exactly. Now this," he pointed to yet another bundle of wires. "This wire bundle is dead, in that there is no power reaching it. Now, Samuel, give me three reasons, excluding catastrophic power loss, why a wire bundle might be dead?"

Sam considered the question, then smiled, realizing that he _did_ know the answer. Furthermore, he knew that even five days ago, he would not have even understood the question. Suppressing a giddy chuckle at that revelation, Sam launched into his answer…

Six hours later Ratchet finally completed the diagnostic section of the lesson as well as introductory electrical and neuro-circuitry theory and a preliminary introduction to repairing both wiring systems.

"Any questions?" Ratchet asked.

Sam just looked at him, jaw slightly agape. "I just got a year's worth of electrical theory in six hours."

"Hmm, yes. So. Questions?"

Sam thought for a moment longer. "Mmn, no, I don't think so. Give me a chance to process all of it a little and I'll probably think of something"

Ratchet's optics narrowed, though his lip plates were twitching, trying to hold back a concealed smile. Then the CMO shook his helm ruefully. Sam heard him mutter something about 'miscreant sparklings' before he was scuffed and placed on the ground. "Your body requires refueling. Go."

A gentle finger propelled Sam forward, toward the medbay's door.

With a tiny chuckle, punctuated embarrassedly by an audible growl from his stomach, Sam complied with the order. He tossed a boy-scout salute over his shoulder and hurried from the room.

Once the doors closed behind him, only his newly enhanced auditory senses allowed him to hear the CMO's own hearty chuckle.

… … …

At least Sideswipe was being more of an instructor today rather than a sparing partner. It meant Bumblebee was learning more and getting dented less. A welcomed change. Bumblebee would not have to worry about Sam unintentionally feeling the pain generated by new damage.

The two Autobots rolled away from each other, vents heaving, each still crouched in a ready stance. Sideswipe suddenly grinned.

"Very good, Bee." He stood down, straightening and lowering his arms back to his sides.

Bumblebee likewise relaxed from his combat mode.

"So, Sam really wants to learn this, eh?" Sideswipe asked.

Bumblebee nodded, welcoming the opportunity to rest. Six hours of hand-to-hand combat training without a real break was tough, even for an Autobot. Perhaps it was because is chronometer was calibrated for Earth, but it felt like a lot longer than just a joor. Of course, it could also have been that the leader in this combat practice was Sideswipe.

"Yes. Though he is not content to learn just Judo. He mentioned several other forms of human martial arts, including Tae Kwon Do and Jujitsu." Bumblebee elaborated.

Sideswipe actually looked impressed. "What? He wants to be 'Ninja Sam' or something?"

Bumblebee chuckled shortly. "He'd like that, I think."

Sideswipe grinned. "Too bad Prowl isn't here, maybe he'd agree to teach him some Cybertronian martial arts. I think Diffusion or Metalekato might be easily modified for human use."

Bumblebee arched an optic. "You think _Prowl_ would agree to teach him something like that? Prowl? Galvanized-rod-up-his-tailpipe Prowl?"

Sideswipe froze for just a moment then shrugged. "Eh, good point. But, never know unless you ask. I'd like to see that."

Optics narrowing, Bumblebee put his hands on his hip joints. "You just want to see him crash when his logic center shorts out at the question."

Sideswipe just grinned. "Perhaps." Then he grew serious. "Do you think Sam will be any good?"

Almost bristling, Bumblebee allowed the genuine concern in the silver mech's voice to dispel his instant defensiveness. "If he has the patience and discipline to learn. Sides… the bond is doing something to him physically. He is faster, more agile than he was before."

Sideswipe's optics widened in disbelief.

Bumblebee nodded in confirmation. "I'm not teasing. He was playing a game with Epps and some of the other humans and he moved in a way he shouldn't have been able to do. He said it was because he could see and instantly calculate the actions of the other players, but…"

"So… you think he really could be trained to be a formidable warrior. For a squishy, I mean."

Reaching out quickly, Bumblebee swatted the other mech's helm. "Just watch who you are calling 'squishy.'"

"Well, he is!"

It was true, but that did not stop Bumblebee from launching himself at the front liner. They rolled around playfully for several breems until they collided with another pair of legs, causing the new arrival to tumble on top of them.

The impact was enough to knock Bumblebee and Sideswipe apart, but resulted in a tangle of legs and arms belonging to three separate Autobots.

"What hit me?" That was Wheeljack's voice.

"Bumblebee!" Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe!" Bumblebee.

The two younger mechs looked at each other over one of Wheeljack's upturned knees and quickly disentangled themselves from each other and the poor, hapless inventor.

"Our apologies, Wheeljack. We didn't know you were there." Bumblebee tried to make amends, offering his hand to help the larger mech to his feet.

"_He_ apologizes. Bumblebee started it." Sideswipe snarked back with a smirk.

"Hmm. For some reason I don't believe that." Wheeljack mumbled as he brushed dirt off the gauntlets covering his lower arms.

"Actually, I did. Sorry." Bumblebee warbled quietly, buzzing with embarrassment. "So… Wheeljack. What brings you out here anyway?"

Facial fins lighting up happily, almost as if the previous debacle was forgotten just as quickly. "Oh, oh, of course! I know Sam was wanting to learn martial arts and, well, I figured, since the ability to spar with one's brother is so important… I, well, I made an upgrade module for your holoform."

Bumblebee beeped in surprise, glancing at Sideswipe as the white and green mech continued. "I took some of the programming employed by the Pretenders and created a way to incorporate nanites into the structure of your holoform to make it life-like, rather than just a hardlight hologram. I also think I have a way to make it self-powering to some degree, so the power drain from operating a nanite-driven hologram won't be significantly more than your current holoform."

Bumblebee stared, unable to think of a response. After a moment of silence, Sideswipe reached over and whacked him gently on the shoulder. "So, you will get to spar with Sam after all."

_/That's…/_ Bumblebee started, momentarily lacking processor-capability to piece sound-bites, simply be cause he could not think of anything to say.

He had been expecting Wheeljack to come up with upgrades for Sam, not for him. However, as he thought about it, this was as much an upgrade for Sam as it was for him, if not more so. His current holoform served Bumblebee just fine, but if what Wheeljack created worked as advertised, it could be a great benefit to Sam. Very great.

Bumblebee looked at Sideswipe, who just grinned at him. "What are you waiting for? Go, go."

Smiling, breaking free of his trance, Bumblebee chirped, "Thanks, Sides."

Wheeljack just chuckled, beckoning Bumblebee back towards the main hanger. "Come on, youngling. Let's get this installed before Sam finishes his lesson with the Hatchet."

With another happy, chirp, Bumblebee hurried to follow Wheeljack.

… … …

Sam walked out of the mess hall, rubbing absently at his now completely full stomach, his mind already back on the electrical theory he had just learned.

"Hey, Sam!"

Sam froze mid step at the call from the mess hall door almost stumbling. He looked back over his shoulder, then smiled. "Hey, Lennox."

"Ratchet actually let you out for lunch today, eh?"

Sam shrugged, trying to get his mind out of 'techno-babble' mode and back into 'socialization' mode. "After yesterday? Yeah. I guess he kinda figured it would be best if you guys didn't think I was either hiding out or avoiding human contact."

" 'Avoiding human contact'?" Lennox's eyebrows arched. "You make it sound like a disease or something. Don't forget you're human too,"

"I know, I know. That's not… You know what I mean." Sam scratched the back of his neck. "Yes, I'm still human. It's not like I've forgotten that."

"Easy." Lennox made a staying gesture with his right hand. "I'm just teasing you. Relax."

Sam took a breath, forcing a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Guess I'm just a little nervous. About going back, I mean."

"You don't want to go back to college?" Lennox asked suddenly serious. "You know there are options to continue your education without having to leave the island. Some of the same distance education options NEST soldiers use."

Taking another deep breath, Sam shook his head. "I appreciate that but… no. I want to go back. I _need_ to go back. There are some things I need to do I just can't get done here."

Lennox's gaze became uncannily appraising. "Yeah. I can get that. Just know it's an option. Just in case you change your mind."

Sam nodded. "Thanks. Good to know. But hopefully, I won't need it."

"Hopefully." Lennox agreed. "Speaking of…" Sam tried not to squirm under Lennox's gaze, which remained intense. "I understand some of the guys learned about… the details of this brother-bond thing you have with Bumblebee."

"Yeah." Sam started walking back toward the Autobots' hanger. "Yeah, they did. Didn't mean for them to, though it went okay as far as I could tell."

Major Lennox walked along side him. "That's what Epps told me. He, uh, he also mentioned something about Superman abilities, or something?"

Sam blushed and was instantly grateful Lennox was not able to detect whatever hormones – or whatever 'embarrassment chemicals' – his body was producing at that moment.

"Or something. If, if you want to call it that." Lennox' expression indicated the soldier expected an explanation. Sam released a breath and sucked in another. "Yeah, well, I was just a little bit, you know, faster and maybe a little more agile than… than I've ever been, you know, before."

"Uh-uh."

Those steel gray eyes staring at him were all but asking what he was going to do now. Or perhaps that was the subtle shift in hormone levels he was picking up and instantaneously cross-referencing with what he had picked up from Epps when the other soldier had challenged him about the bond the previous day.

After a moment, Sam sighed. "Look. I'm planning to learn how to defend myself. Bee's going to teach me some and we've already found a couple of places to learn near the university."

Lennox nodded once, sharply. "Good. Next time you are on Diego Garcia we maybe able to evaluate the feasibility of incorporating you into some of the NEST training here."

Sam stopped walking so quickly he almost tripped and stared at the officer. "You serious?"

The corner of Lennox's mouth tipped. "Yes I'm serious. I don't know how much you will be able to do, because most of the guys here are already trained and conditioned special ops soldiers but… Heck, it was impossible to keep you out of the middle of it _before_. Now…" He shrugged. "Might as well make sure you at least know how to take care of yourself and support your… um, brother… if you ever need to."

It took Sam a moment before he could respond as his gut jumped up into his throat making it impossible to speak. He nodded, swallowing. "Thanks, man. Thanks."

Lennox actually smiled, slapping his shoulder. "You got it kid." He jerked his thumb toward the medbay. "I don't want to keep you. I'll see you on the tarmac before you head back to the states."

Sam smiled ruefully. "Yeah, Ratchet doesn't like to be kept waiting."

He took a step then turned back. "Lennox?"

The major stopped and turned to face him. "Yes, Sam?"

Sam squinted in his uncertainty and sudden nervousness. " 'Brother'?"

Lennox blinked, then nodded. "It's a little foreign to think that way, but if _they're_ okay with it, it doesn't make much sense not to be too."

Exhaling in almost a relieved laugh Sam ducked his head before looking back up. "Thank you."

Lennox smiled, nodded and turned on his heel.

Sam watched him go for a heartbeat before continuing back toward the medbay. He was struck by the strangely odd and yet simultaneously comforting feeling of being _home_ as he crossed into the Autobot section of the base.

He was almost back to the medbay when surprised, giddy excitement reached across his bond from Bumblebee despite their thin block. For the third time in less than ten minutes, he almost stumbled over his own feet.

_~What is it?~_ He instinctively asked.

_~Upgrade!~ _He could almost imagine Bee doing a little jig and felt his own excitement rise in behalf of his brother.

_~Really? What is it?~_

_~I'll show you later.~_ Was Bee's response. _~Um, if it works.~_

Sam had to chuckle at that and Bee's palpable enthusiasm kept him from being even the slightest bit miffed at having to wait. _~Hope so.~_

With a tiny shake of his head, Sam reinforced the thin block so that he would not be distracted. Forcing his mind back on his own tasks with another deep, calming breath, Sam walked back into the medbay.

… … …

Three and a half hours later, Ratchet deactivated the hardlight hologram. Sam straightened, standing and wiping his hands on his pants.

"Very good, Samuel. You seem to have a good handle on all the basic repair techniques," Ratchet praised and then grimaced. "So, you should be able to do a basic temporary repair."

Sam smiled at the compliment then frowned. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"No, not bad per se, but not where I'd like you to be before I send you off on your own in the field."

Sam crossed his arms in an unintentional imitation of the CMO's common posture. "Ratchet, its not like I have to learn everything at once. How long do most of your students study with you?"

Ratchet blinked his optic shutters. "Several vorns. But you… That's right. You do have that long now. However, most of that is spent perfecting treatment skills and refining assessment abilities. _None_ of my other students took a vacation right after starting their studies."

"Vacation?" Sam's voice rose in incredulity. "I'm going to be in _college_."

"Hmph. Yes. And that is no reason for you to stop learning real science. Einstein was a brilliant human, but…" Ratchet shook his helm. "No. I am not going to let you waste that valuable time."

A new datapad, human sized, appeared in Ratchet's hand and he lowered it for Sam to take. The human did so. "I do not expect you to finish these, but I do expect progress on them between now and when we meet again. They are indexed in the order in which they should be completed."

Sam had been flipping through the first couple of titles. "Um… Ratchet? They are all in Cybertronian."

"Of course they are." Ratchet waved that statement aside with a flick of two fingers. "It would take an inordinate amount of time to translate all of them. Which I have no intention of doing because no other human will ever have any need to read them."

It took Sam a moment to realize exactly what Ratchet had said. He was being educated far beyond what any other human would ever be taught. It was mind blowing. It was a little nerve wracking. But that did not really help with the immediate issue.

"But how…?" He asked, gesturing to the Cybertronian glyphs glowing up from the scan.

"You have Bumblebee." Ratchet said as if it were obvious. "He said he would do whatever he could to help you. Letting you filter what you read through the language files in his processor shouldn't be too much to ask."

"But…"

"If he gives you any trouble, just comm. me." Ratchet straightened, looking up, behind Sam. "Oh, imagine that. Your ride is here."

Sam frowned. Ratchet said 'ride' not 'brother.' He turned toward the medbay door just as Ironhide's deep gravely voice rolled over him.

"Oh, aren't we the happy ray of sunshine today, Ratchet."

"I'm being forced to let my newest apprentice go off to a so-called institution of learning that will teach him fairy tails and conjecture in lieu of real science. Am I supposed to be pleased?" Ratchet's chin was tilted upward in challenge.

Ironhide smiled, glancing at Sam – who was staring at Ratchet in disbelief to have been called the CMO's _apprentice_. "Somehow, I think he'll survive."

"He's giving me homework too." Sam put in, still somewhat in shock, waving the pad.

"See?" Ironhide gestured to Sam with an open hand, looking back at Ratchet. "I knew you had everything under control."

Ratchet harrumphed, which caused Ironhide to chuckle. The large black mech extended a hand toward Sam. The movement, or rather something in how it was executed, made Sam think he detected a hint of hesitance in Ironhide's offer. Not so much an actual hesitation, but the impression that if Ironhide were the type of mech to allow insecurity to show, it would have been present in his decision to offer Sam his hand.

Without thinking about it, Sam stepped up, asking, "What's wrong, 'Hide."

He caught a momentary hint of surprise as the weapon's specialist walked out of the medbay. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

Sam shrugged, settling himself in the large black mech's hand in such a way that he could look comfortably up at his face. "I don't know. You just looked like maybe you had something on your mind… er processor."

Ironhide blinked, then chuckled softly. "Actually, I was going to ask if you had anything on _your_ mind."

Frowning slightly, Sam pondered what Ironhide might mean by that. Ironhide waited patiently for him to figure it out. Only he could not.

"No… I don't think so?" It was more of a question than a statement.

Releasing a vent, Ironhide tried again. "How do you see your place among us? The Autobots, I mean, not NEST."

Sam blinked, drawing back slightly. "I…" He paused, suddenly realizing he was not sure. He was called Bee's brother and knew that through that link shared some kind of caretaker bond – at least by proxy – with Ironhide. But where did that actually put him in their culture? In their society? Truly?

"That's what I thought." Ironhide's voice was surprisingly soft. He looked thoughtful. "Tell me Sam. Do you know the significance of bonds in Cybertronian culture?"

"I know there are creator-caretaker, guardian, spark-mate, twin and brother bonds." Sam licked his lips. "Not much more than that."

A gentle rumbling laugh that was more of a vibration than an audible sound came from the large black mech. "Yes. But what you need to understand is that for us, the bond defines the relationship. It defines and shapes who we are. One Cybertronian can be a good guard for another without being a Guardian. That only happens once the guardian-bond is formed. Before that, said 'Bot may be respected as an able bodyguard, but once a bond is formed, everyone respects the relationship regardless of their personal feelings on the matter. Because at that point, outsider's objections no longer play a role"

Ironhide gave him a chance to digest that before continuing. "Have you not wondered why all of us have so quickly accepted your relationship to Bumblebee?"

"I did think it was amazingly fast." Sam admitted.

Ironhide smiled a bit at that. "Yes. And it is because your bond to Bumblebee makes you his brother, regardless of what we think about. While it is true this is the first time that has ever been the case for a non-Cybertronian, it does not change that fact."

Ironhide stopped walking and Sam realized they were near one of the beaches. Not particularly close to the water, but close enough he could hear the ocean. Of course, a cynical part of his mind reasoned, with his heightened sense of hearing, it might not be as close as he was thinking.

"While it is true typical brother-bonds are not immune to betrayal of one or both mechs involved. Your bond to Bumblebee is in no way typical." Ironhide smiled fondly. "No matter what happens now, you will always be Bumblebee's brother. That means that you will always, _always_ have a place here with us."

Sam stared, enthralled by the intensity of Ironhide's optics, the gruff tenor of his voice. Then the fullness of just what he had said hit him. His mind flashed back to the momentary feeling of surreal suspension – of hanging between two worlds and not truly having a place in either. He realized _that_ was what Ironhide was addressing.

Sam suddenly wanted to glomp Ironhide like he could Bumblebee. No sooner had he realized that was not an option than he felt Bumblebee shred the block between them. Less than a second later he felt the bond between Bee and Ironhide open wide.

With a tiny catch in his breathing, Sam smiled and clung to the spark of his adopted caretaker, letting his gratitude wash across their shared bond with Bumblebee.

Ironhide's vents hitched and this time Sam caught his… caretaker's... surprise before the mech returned the embrace. Though his brother was acting more as a conduit, Sam felt Bee's happiness. Happiness that his family was content.

_~Thanks Bee!~_

_~Any time, Sam~ _And Sam _knew_ Bumblebee meant that if, at any time in the future, he needed – or simply wanted – Ironhide's 'fatherly' touch, all he had to do was ask. Or, in reality, _think_ about asking.

Sam pulled back mentally. "Thanks 'Hide."

_~Yes, thank you Ironhide.~ _ Bumblebee seconded before gently reestablishing the block between himself and the weapons specialist. Then he spoke to Sam. _~The plane is ready.~_

Sam sent his acknowledgement and looked up at Ironhide. "Bee said our plane is ready."

Ironhide nodded and started back, not toward the hanger but the airstrip.

As they walked a stray thought hit Sam. He voiced it before he could change his mind. "Ironhide? What if my bond to Bumblebee had stayed, you know, just a pet bond. If… if bonds define the relationship in Cybertronian culture…?"

Air hissed through Ironhide's systems and he paused, midstride. Bright, deep cerulean optics gazed down at him. "That is not an easy answer, Sam. A pet-bond is outlawed because slavery is outlawed. It goes against our core programming to consider another sentient being a slave. I think…" A deep grinding of gears stalled his words. "I think you should ask Bumblebee."

Sam shook his head. "I'm asking you. Bee still feels horrible when he thinks about how all this started, I don't want to do that to him."

"But you'd do it to me?" Ironhide grumbled, though he did not seem truly displeased.

Sam smiled lopsidedly. "You're a big 'Bot." He paused, growing serious again. "Please? I want to understand. Even… even if it's not comfortable."

Ironhide considered him for a moment, something akin to grudging respect and pride in his optics. "Very well, Sam. The most likely outcome, I believe, is that most of us would have adapted by thinking and acting as if it were a caretaker-bond rather than a pet-bond. That would be the easiest thing for our programming to accept. While we would not think of you as a pet, it would have likely altered our manner of interaction with you to what would be roughly equivalent to how humans react to a little child."

Sam thought about that for a moment. "So, like instead of asking me if I wanted to do something, you would have first asked Bumblebee if it was alright and _then_ asked me?"

"Something like that." Ironhide confirmed, looking away uncomfortably. "It would have taken considerable time for those changes to take place, because it is so contrary to our core programming… and it might never have been that drastic. I do not know for sure simply because it's never happened before."

"But it is in your core programming to accept a bond and its dictated relationships once one is formed." Sam pointed out.

"Yes." Ironhide said very softly. Almost pained.

Sam's eyes widened as realization hit. "_That_ was why all of you were so angry at Bumblebee. It wasn't just that he broke the law and your trust… creating the bond also forced _you_ to violate your own core beliefs and programming."

Sam looked down, his eyes staring unseeing into space at the depth of his epiphany. So caught up in his own shock that he did not realize the block between him and Bumblebee had disappeared until he felt Ironhide's gentle mental touch brush his mind.

No words, just warmth and delighted approval. And a soul deep relief that hypothetical scenario never played out.

Sam smiled, more grateful than ever that he had decided to keep his bond to Bumblebee. Ironhide's optic's brightened as he picked up Sam's reaction and the touch receded.

Ironhide continued walking. "You took that better than I thought you would."

Sam smirked. "I could tell. You know, honestly, if I had known all that before… I'm not sure I would have been brave enough to risk it. So… I'm glad I didn't."

" 'Ignorance is bliss'?" Ironhide asked, quoting the human expression dubiously and with near tangible air quotes.

"Something like that." Sam chuckled.

Ironhide only shook his head.

Sam could hear the plane long before he could see it. He could also hear the crowd that had gathered to see them off. He sighed.

"What's wrong Sam?" Ironhide asked.

Sam shook his head, not bothering to look the direction they were headed. "Sounds like the whole base has shown up."

"Well, of course they… Wait. How would you know that from way out here?" Ironhide queried.

Arching his brow, Sam pointed to his ear.

"But humans… oh. Right." He quirked a lip plate. "Never mind."

They rounded the last building and Sam saw the C-14 waiting for them, its loading ramp lowered. All of the 'Bots were present as well as a significant number of NEST soldiers.

He felt excited anticipation from Bee, but also a desire not to _tell_ him what about. A surprise, Sam assumed. That was when Sam noticed Bumblebee, already in Alt-mode, waiting at the base of the ramp.

He also noticed the human… not just standing next to Bee but leaning against his passenger door _possessively_. It was someone Sam had never met, let alone seen before.

Frowning slightly, he headed toward his brother, that excited edge to Bee's thoughts growing even more pronounced as he drew closer – almost to the point it would not have surprised Sam to see Bee start bouncing on his wheels.

But he did not, instead the human just pushed himself up, straightening with a brilliant smile. He was mid to late twenties with light brown, almost dusty blond, hair, and gray-green eyes almost just like his own. In fact, Sam realized, the man looked like he could have been a long lost relative, like a cousin or… an older brother.

Sam's thoughts almost stalled as realization struck. He was almost within arm's length and could see the other man's eyes sparkle with the same excitement he was feeling from Bee.

"Are… wait, you…" Sam hesitantly reached out to touch the human's arm but stopped before he did, remembering the dull, lifelessness Autobot holofoms universally held. "Bee?" He asked quietly.

The slightly older man simply grinned wider and nodded vigorously. Sam's hand landed on the holoform's shoulder and his thoughts stalled completely as he encountered, not the textureless contours of a hardlight hologram, but something that easily passed as actual fabric.

His hand jerked away before reaching back out to confirm the initial result.

Then Sam laughed. "Bee! …Is this… Upgrade?"

Bee's holoform nodded again and he definitely got a questioning pulse over the bond. Did Sam like it?

"Bee… this, this is awesome!" Before he knew what he had done he had pulled Bee into a back-slapping embrace.

Bee's momentary surprise was overtaken almost instantly by relieved happiness as he returned the brief squeeze.

Sam pulled back, aware the other Autobots and humans were coming closer to bid them farewell. "Bee that is so cool!" He turned thoughtful, his mind running over everything he had learned about Cybertronian holoforms. "So… somehow Wheeljack found a way to incorporate nanites and Pretender tech into your holoform systems. That's the only way you could so closely mimic real textures. But the power drain necessary to maintain that for any length of time would be substantial… unless he also found a way to make the things at least semi-self sustaining. But how…"

The humans murmured, cutting him off and even some of the Autobots exchanged glances. Ratchet, however, simply chuckled smugly.

Bee's holoform simply nodded, smiling again, pride ringing clearly across their bond. He was proud of Sam for figuring that out, so he did not care what the others thought.

Confusion filled Sam again, remembering the image of the blond-headed youth Bee had utilized before. "I don't understand though… why'd you decide to look like that? I mean, I think you look awesome, I'm just curious. We look related."

The holoform smiled again, shrugging. Then he glanced at the humans nearby and decided to answer out loud for their sake. The sounds compiled from bits and pieces of sound bites was strange coming from such a convincingly life-like model. Nonetheless, his words warmed Sam's heart.

"We're brothers, Sam. Since that is how it works for humans, I figured – at least in this form – we should look like brothers too."

* * *

><p><em>I know this chapter briefly touched on a number of points that might have just seemed random and out of the blue. I promise they are not. You might not see them again for several chapters (okay, a lot of chapters for some of 'em) but there was actually a lot of set-up here. <em>

_Feel free to guess and share your speculation with me… You never know; you might just give me an idea that I'll be able to incorporate later on. After all, you guys have been a major source of inspiration for this story. _

_Question: When they finally get around to discussing this with Sam's parents… would you like to see some of that from his parent's POV, or should I stick with Sam and Bee?_

_I am also toying with the idea of getting a peek into the POV of whoever they find to teach them martial arts… _


	33. Adjustment Arc: Headaches

_Finally, another chapter. Thank you everyone for being so patient. In case you are wondering why it is taking so long, it is **not** because I am hitting a writer's block. Rather it is my shoulder (yes, the same one I have periodically complained about in my ANs). _Still doing the exercises my PT prescribed, but this is very much a long-term issue - and that is assuming I don't re-injure it. Each new injury puts me back at square one and takes me one step closer to surgery._ I am finding that if I sit in front of the computer typing for longer than 30 minutes to an hour at a time, or do so more than once a day usually, the muscles tighten up so much it threatens to sublux again. (Sublux means it rides out of socket but not completely, sort of a mini-dislocation… yes, very, very painful) _

_I know that might sound far-fetched and a rather convenient excuse, but I have seen the pattern repeat itself too many times and, seeing as since I haven't done that to myself for a month and a half, I haven't subluxed it for a month and a half… So guess what? I'm going to keep with the winning strategy, even if it means delayed updates. _

_Speaking of updates, lets get on with this one, shall we?_

* * *

><p>Sam stared hard at the textbook in front of him; his notes sprawled across the desk along with a variety of pens and pencils, most of it just for show. Somewhere near the front of the large auditorium the professor for this 'Introduction to Foreign Relations' class droned on in her near monotone.<p>

Sam only devoted the minimum amount of attention necessary to process what the woman was saying as he continued to stare at the book in front of him. A book that was long since read, its information cataloged and stored in his increasingly perfect memory. It was almost redundant coming to class, except sometimes the teacher did deign to impart some information or insight not included in the overly priced textbook.

As he was training to be the Autobot's formal liaison to Earth governments, he knew he needed every insight and tip he could scrounge. The only thing was that right now, Sam could not care less.

It was near the end of his second week back to college and he was miserable. Absolutely miserable.

Oh, it had been easy enough to add a handful of classes to his schedule. He had already been scheduled to take sixteen hours. Introduction to Foreign Relations, International Law: Treaties and Agreements, Calculus II (which was crazy easy now), Chemistry I (also easy) and World History. To that he had added Calculus III (still almost painfully simple), Introduction to Theoretical Physics (Bumblebee had had to do some creative hacking to make it look like he had all the prerequisites), as well as an Intermediate mechanics class – though that last was at a nearby junior college.

It was not that the work was difficult. He did not even bother studying for either of the calculus classes. Whatever awesomeness was happening to his brain meant all he had to do was look at an equation and he knew the answer. Chemistry was turning out to be easy as well and was helping to solidify some of the things he had learned from Ratchet… those pesky things he had forgotten from high school chemistry.

Theoretical Physics was rather frustrating: only about half of what they theorized was even remotely possible, a quarter was absolutely ridiculous and the other quarter was already proven factual… by Autobot science. Of course, he could not share that with anyone. Hence he spent much of those classes trying not to laugh. He had not caught himself in time once, the first day he had been in the class. The professor still glared at him every single time he started a new topic.

Foreign Relations and International Law were the only classes he was truly learning something in. Unfortunately, it only made him even more frustrated. He had not realized how much of both were pure BS and showmanship without substance to back it up. How much was political maneuvering without any real concern for the people affected.

The intermediate mechanics class was the most interesting of them all and that was because he was at least getting the opportunity to practice welding.

However, at the moment, none of that was the source of his misery. Nope.

He had barely slept during his nearly two weeks back.

But it did not end there. Oh, no. It would have been tolerable if mere lack of sleep had been the end of it.

No. It was the little things. The fact that he could not help but hear the half dozen whispered conversations going on in the back of the room. The fact that the guy two seats to his right, and another guy just three seats behind him had not showered after their morning gym class. Heck, neither had even bothered to change out of their workout clothes. It was the fact that the two girls on the left wall would not stop chatting quietly, comparing various notes about different students'… um, sexual abilities… in graphic detail. It was the fact that sixty-eight students made a lot of noise just by breathing, and by sitting in nearly ancient desks just by shifting their weight around.

With a frustrated sigh, he dropped his head into his hands and groaned quietly.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Witwicky?"

Sam sat bolt upright, his face growing red at the scattered snickers from the other students. "Uh, no ma'am. No problem."

"Hmm. You were a week late in joining us young man. Now is not the time to pop an attitude." She tapped the butt of the laser pointer she had just been using in the opposite hand.

"No… I mean, yes ma'am." More snickers made his chest tighten.

The brown-haired, slightly graying warden calling herself a teacher stared at him a moment longer before giving a tiny shake of her head and returning to her lecture.

Of course, she did not even seem to notice the gossipers in the back or the girls to the far left. Why? Because _they_ did not have their name plastered all over the evening news. The university's library was not blown to the pit because some alien was trying to get to _them._

Not that this was new. Ever since he had returned to college after Egypt, he'd had to endure such special attention from his professors. Some more so than others. Only before he had not had to deal with the hyper-alert senses that were proving very, very distracting.

He felt Bee trying to offer sympathetic encouragement while urging patience. With another sigh, Sam accepted the help. It was becoming a far too frequent occurrence.

And so, the class continued.

And then the next.

And the next.

One drawback with taking so many classes was that he had no real break. When his last class finally let out he grabbed his backpack, scooped up his notebook and bolted for the door. He was rushing through the halls, dodging other students with practiced ease, all the while intentionally trying _not_ to notice more than he had to in order to just keep from running into anything.

"Hey, Sam!" Sam turned at Sharsky's voice, though he kept moving toward the exit.

"Yo, what's up man?" Sam wanted to face palm. That sounded like something Skids or Mudflap would have said. Being back in college was definitely affecting his maturity level.

He felt Bee's gentle humor at that and it helped ease the edge off his annoyance.

"The Frat Guys are throw'n another party dude. 'Binder worked his magic and got us on the invite list again." He smiled goofily. "You want in?"

Images of Alice's freakishly stalkerish advances… and the horrors that had followed… flashed through Sam's mind with frightening sharpness; the downside of a photographic memory. "I dunno man. I got… stuff…" he gestured vaguely toward the parking lot.

"Yeah right." Sharsky shook his head. "Like studying? Whatever. We all know you don't do much of that."

Sam waved him away, still backing toward the exit. "Whatever. Answer's still no"

"You're loss man!" Sharsky called out.

Sam grimaced and turned, throwing over his shoulder. "Yeah, last time it almost was my loss: nearly lost my _head_."

Annoyed anew, though he was not able to pin down an exact reason, Sam picked up his pace to bolt out of the building. Expertly he weaved his way through the labyrinth of buildings till he found the right parking lot and hurried to the side of the sun-bright camaro waiting for him.

With a release of breath he had not realized he had been holding, Sam reached out and, feather gentle, touched the vehicle's hood. The car warbled softly in sympathy and the driver's door popped open. Without a word, Sam slipped in, tossing his bag and notebook to the backseat.

The door closed on it's own and Sam slumped forward, resting his forehead on the steering wheel.

He felt Bee gently dismantle the black they had erected so that they could both get through the day. Sam did not move as Bee's presence expanded in his mind, as his brother's warmth and affection washed across him, easing the frustration and stress that had built up during the day.

"I'm sorry, Bee." Sam said softly. "It isn't fair you have to put up with my… weaknesses."

_~We're brothers Sam.~ _Bee's words brushed across his soul soothingly, and with a finality that suggested that should explain everything.

"But…"

"_I'm not going to make you go it alone… that's what brothers do, so get used to it." _Sam's own voice played over Bee's radio.

Sam stared, then he chuckled. "You know that takes the 'using-your-own-words-against-you' thing to a whole new level."

Bee's frame shook gently underneath him and smug amusement echoed between them.

"Thanks Bro." Sam murmured smiling, looking at the other students moving obliviously through the parking lot to their own, completely lifeless vehicles.

Bee just glomped him in a tight mental and emotional embrace.

They stayed like that for a moment, then Sam finally spoke. "You know, it wouldn't be so bad if I could just filter out some of the…extraneous input."

Sam slammed his forehead down on Bee's steering wheel. "Gah! I sound like Ratchet."

_~Or me.~_ Bee said cheekily. _~**That** wouldn't be too horrible would it?~_

Sam blinked. "Um… I…guess… wait. You know what I mean!"

_~Yes.~ _Bumblebee admitted growing thoughtful. _~We just use specialized filtering algorithms to sort through data we are not interested in. We can also adjust the sensitivity of our various sensory systems.~_

"Yeah… Well, I don't think any of those are an option for me." Sam sighed, leaning back in the chair.

There was a companionable silence for a moment before Bee spoke again, this time using his radio. "Are you up to looking at another dojo?"

Sam smiled at the hopefulness in his brother's voice. Bee was very eager to start their human martial arts training. Willingly he pushed aside his irritation and nodded. "Yeah, lets go."

… … …

When they got to the location of the next dojo they were investigating, both brothers were shocked to see it was a shopping strip. Nestled between a pet store and a thrift shop was a smallish window-front with "Tiger American Tae Kwon Do" emblazoned in glowing red letters on the building over the door. Two vans with tigers and both Korean and American flags arrayed artistically along their lengths sat out front.

As Bee pulled into a parking spot, Sam could only stare with growing dismay. This was number five out of a possible seven Tae Kwon Do studios in the area. This one looked like… well, it did not exactly look hopeful.

_~That's not fair.~ _Bumblebee nudged him across their bond. _~You can't judge a datapad by its plating.~_

Sam did not even bother to comment on the Cybertronianized English saying. It was an example of just how intertwined the two worlds were becoming in his head and perceptions.

"I know, but…"

As if on cue, a minivan pulled up and discharged six children ranging from eight to ten years of age. Every single one of them wearing an appropriately sized white uniform belted with a virtual rainbow of colored belts. Within moments they had disappeared behind those tented windows.

Bee's holoform resolved into being sitting in the passenger seat. _~Come on. It won't do any harm to just go in.~_

Sam sighed, trying not to give into his disappointment and got out of Bee's alt-mode. He was followed by Bee's holoform.

Sensing Sam's restlessness regardless, Bee reached out and squeezed his shoulder briefly. Sam smiled at him but it was only half-hearted. He knew his brother could feel the tension that had been steadily growing stronger, but they had yet to talk about it. Bee was not going to press him to share what had him increasingly on edge… unless of course it got much worse.

It was not a discussion Sam was particularly looking forward to, but he knew Bee would be as nice as possible about it. Heck, maybe he'd be able figure out what it was and deal with it before Bee could bring it up.

However, that thought, compounded by the fact that they were almost at the door, just made it worse.

Bee looked over at him with concern, but Sam shook his head. _~Not now.~_

Bee nodded, but Sam knew his brother would not just let it go completely. On some level, Sam was comforted by that knowledge.

Bee reached forward and snagged the door handle, opening it for both of them. Once inside, the off-beat chorus of multiple young vocal chords, yelling in time to strikes and kicks, echoed from the main training area.

"Good evening." A young burnet receptionist greeted warmly. "Did you have an appointment with master Wendell?'

Sam quickly shook his head. "Oh, no, no. We are just looking for a school in the area. Saw your sign and figured we'd take a look."

"Oh." She looked between them. "You new in town?"

Sam shrugged. "Kinda, I guess. I mean, I'm going to college here but… uh no, neither of us are from here. Been here just over two years."

"Uh uh." Brown eyes flickered between them and she almost shrugged. "Well, our mixed adult and youth class is going on now. If you want to watch?" She pointed to a door to her right where all the yelling was coming from. "I'll let one of the instructors know you're here. They will be better able to answer any questions you might have."

Sam and Bee glanced at each other. They shrugged simultaneously. "Sure, sounds fair."

"Great!" She beamed at them then looked intently back at her computer screen, though she reached for her phone.

Without a word, verbal or mental, the young man and alien holoform walked into the training area. What had been tolerably muffled in the foyer was deafening once the glass and sheetrock barrier was removed. Sam winced as the noise assaulted his overly sensitive ears. Bee glanced at him sympathetically.

Just to the left inside the door was a series of bleacher-like seats occupied by only a handful of adults. Far more children filled up the mats than there were adults to belong to them.

As they stepped up to a seat near the door and well away from the other observers, they turned their attention back to the class itself. Sam's jaw went slack.

"This is the _mixed_ class?" Sam breathed, immediately lifting a hand absently to his throbbing temple. There were only two adults amid a sea of children.

_~No way._~ Sam glanced at Bee. _~There is no way I can be in a class full of little kids.~_

Bee tried to calm him down. _~She said this was the mixed class. Maybe that means there is an adult class too?~ _

_~Yeah, right. The sign said 'family atmosphere.' That means little kids.~ _Sam rolled his eyes, then winced as the motion was timed just perfectly with another group of yells from the mat, sending a sudden spike of pain through his scull.

_~You get snappy when you're in pain.~ _Bee pointed out mildly.

_~Sorry.~_ Sam suddenly felt ashamed. He had not wanted to snap at Bee.

With a convincing facsimile of a sigh, Bee reached up to cup the back of Sam's neck with his hand. _~It's alright Sam. May I?~_

Curious, Sam nodded. Bee started massaging the taught muscles at the base of his scull with firm yet gentle motions_. ~I looked this up on YouTube the other day, since I've noticed you've been dealing with headaches lately.~_

Despite himself, Sam chuckled lightly at the almost cocky sound of Bee's mental tone.

After five minutes, the massage had helped a little, but not that much.

Bee seemed a little frustrated, then that turned to hesitation. _~Sam… I think I know something that might help. If…~_

Sam just nudged him across the bond and then dropped the thin block they had put back up before going back in public. Bee only got hesitant like that when he was afraid of intruding on his mind.

A ghost of a smile flickered over Bee's holographic face before Sam felt his brother's mental touch strengthen. It strengthened to the point he felt completely enveloped by Bee's presence. It was similar to what it had felt like when he had made Bee search his mind back on Diego Garcia. But… different. He might have said it was invasive, except the sensation lacked any of the negative aspects associated with that word.

Surprised and a little unsure, Sam straightened slightly, careful not to do anything more as they were in a very public place, and looked at Bee. If he did not trust Bee so explicitly, it would not have been very easy to remain so calm. The holoform smiled slightly, encouragingly.

And then the pain that had been reverberating within his scull diminished considerably. The cacophony of noises that had been assailing him likewise became tolerable. Sam could not stop the sigh of relief that escaped.

He was not sure what Bee had done… no, his brother's presence had not withdrawn… what his brother was _doing_. He did not care right now. What ever it was, it was welcome.

_~I wasn't sure this would work.~ _Bee told him. Of course, his brother was so deep in his mind he would have felt that momentary curiosity. _~I know you've been dealing with headaches related to your more acute senses lately. This was the only thing I could think of.~_

Still basking in blissful, nearly pain-free existence, Sam did not even bother putting his next question to words, knowing Bee would pick up his intent.

The holoform's look became pensive. _~There are different levels to our bond. That level which binds our minds, allowing us to share emotions and communicate like this. But our life-forces are also bound together. It is… is the part of a pet-bond that keeps the unfortunate soul alive so long as its master's spark still pulses.~_

Sam thought about that for a moment. He understood what Bee had said, but still was not sure how that applied to what his brother had just done. Unless…

_~Yes.~_ Bee confirmed. _~I am using that part of our bond. I… I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to use it like that. I don't want to make you uncomfortable.~_

The realization that Bee was intentionally using the 'pet' part of their bond had initially made Sam uneasy, but he had tried to brush that aside before his brother could catch it. But apparently whatever this aspect of the link was, it let Bee read his thoughts and feelings as they arose, almost completely unfiltered. For the first time since he had been made aware of their bond, and had embraced it, that sense of _knowing_ was not completely equal both ways.

He could still feel Bee's thoughts and feelings, but nowhere near as clearly as Bee apparently could read his.

_~I'm sorry.~_ Bee's chagrin filtered through to Sam. _~I had no idea that would be the case.~ _ A pause._ ~I know you mind.~_

Okay, so he did. But really, his only instinctual concern was if Bee's action could tip the balance of their bond back toward making it a 'pet-bond' with all that that entailed. Especially now that he knew what that would mean to the other Autobots.

_~I don't know._~ Bee admitted sadly. _~Ratchet said it had stabilized. I'm fairly sure that means it won't change any more. I just don't like watching you suffer.~_

Sam glanced at Bee's holoform, surprised at the nearly pathetic sound of his brother's thoughts.

To be honest though, at this moment, Sam would gladly take a complete reversion of their bond to 'pet' status for the relief from the constant bombardment. It might be considered a short-sighted exchange, but at least at that moment, he did not care.

He smiled, reaching up to touch Bee's arm. The powerful presence enveloping his mind relaxed palpably. Truly Sam was grateful. Bee relaxed even further, sensing that fact.

Together, they looked back at the ongoing Tae Kwon Do class. The motion of turning his head felt odd to Sam, almost like the atmosphere in which he moved was thicker than normal. Like his perception of the world was muffled. Which, on second thought, it was, seeing as Bee had dampened his sensory input. It was how he was helping to relieve the blistering headache. Still, it made him a little woozy feeling.

Bee's holoform glanced at him. _~Probably the nature of this part of the connection. If I back off, it should go away… I think.~_

_~No!~_ Bee blinked. Sam took a deep breath and continued. ~_I'll adapt. I can't stand any more of that right now. Though… it would be good if I could learn that little trick myself.~_

The amazingly life-like holoform next to him chuckled silently, though Sam felt it across their bond. Even so, he could tell Bee agreed with him.

"Excuse me."

Both brothers looked to their right when a middle-aged man with dark black hair, a narrow goatee and sharp dark brown eyes walked up to them wearing a slightly faded red uniform with a black belt tied at his waist.

The man smiled. "Hi, I'm Eric Wendell, head instructor here."

Sam smiled, taking the man's proffered hand. The movements were like stirring molasses but he made himself speak, "Hi, I'm Sam. This is Bee." He nodded to the holoform next to him. The man's grip was like Lennox's; strong and firm but not crushing.

"Bee?" The man cocked a dubious brow.

"Yeah." Sam replied easily, even if he still felt sluggish speaking. "That's his nickname, got it in the army. He, um, he can't speak though… an old injury from the war."

True Sympathy passed through the man's gaze. "I'm sorry to hear that." He extended his hand to Bee. "it's an honor to meet anyone who has fought to protect the rest of us. Thank you for your sacrifice."

Sam felt Bee's surprise mixed with appreciation as he shook the instructor's hand. Even if the guy did not know the full extent of it, Sam knew statements like that served to remind his brother why he and the others remained on Earth.

"So. Are you two interested in learning Tae Kwon Do?"

Both nodded, though Sam was the only one to answer verbally. "Yes, sir."

Eric Wendell's lips quirked but not into a readily identifiable expression. "Any particular reason."

Sam and Bee glanced at each other. Sam answered carefully. "There is a lot of evil in the world. We just want to be able to defend ourselves and others."

Those sharp brown eyes narrowed as the other man carefully considered them. The moment of appraising silence stretched.

"And how much did you want to learn?"

"Everything." Sam answered quickly.

"Martial arts is a discipline, Sam." Eric Wendell looked them both over again. "A way of life. Most people come to schools like this because they want to learn self-defense, get in shape or earn their black belt. What is your goal?"

Sam thought for a moment. They had never been asked that question before, at least not quite like that. Still feeling oddly insulated from the world around him, he found himself speaking blatantly. "I want to learn how to fight to the best of my ability so that when I need to, I can protect those most dear to me."

It was true; if Sam were killed, Bee would die too. Reason enough to learn how to defend himself right there.

"It takes years and dedicated training to take what you learn in a dojang and apply it dynamically in an uncontrolled real-life scenario." The instructor said thoughtfully. "How hard are you willing to work for that?"

Sam's resolve hardened. "Whatever it takes."

Something twinkled in those shrewd brown eyes as the older man looked at the holoform. "I bet you learned self-defense in the Army."

Be hesitated a second, then nodded.

"Why are you here then? What do you expect to learn that you haven't already learned." Eric Wendell was respectful, but determinably curious.

After a second's hesitation, Bee gestured toward Sam, before patting him on the shoulder.

Sam took his cue. "He's here because I want to learn. Told me that Tae Kwon Do is different from what he learned before and he wants to learn it as well. He is looking forward to the challenge."

"And how hard are you willing to work to master this… challenge?"

Bee's holoform blinked at the almost challenging tone. Then he nodded toward Sam gesturing with a clear 'what he said.'

The dark-haired man took a moment to consider that before looking between them again. "One last question. How important is the whole belt-promotion, progressing through the ranks thing to you?"

Sam blinked, glancing at the students and noting the vast array of rank belt colors that met his eyes. Then he shook his head. "So long as we learn what we need, belts in no way factor into it."

Sam blinked again. That sounded like something Bee would say. At least it sounded like how he might phrase a similar sentiment.

_~Sorry.~ _ Bee sheepishly glanced at him. _~I guess it's a side effect of using the bond like this.~ _ It was a testament to how well they knew each other by this point and how much Bee had learned to trust Sam's acceptance of the bond that he did not withdraw immediately.

The lead instructor's eyes narrowed at the way Sam had said that, but when Bee just nodded in confirmation to what Sam had said, he only pressed his lips together thoughtfully. Then he looked down, one hand absently stroking his goatee.

Sam traded nervous glances with Bee as they waited. The various yelling of the assembled students remained at a blissfully tolerable level. Still they waited, both wondering what it was about this encounter that even prompted them to do so.

Finally the man sighed. "Well, if my master taught me anything, it is to follow my instincts."

Sam could only stare.

The man smiled slightly. "Neither of you are… normal. I'm not sure our set-up here will give you what you are looking for. I'm not sure it will… shall we say 'challenge' you like you need. However, I do think I know what you _are_ looking for."

"You do?" Sam's jaw was hanging open slightly.

Eric Wendell pressed his lips together again, then he nodded as if coming to a decision. "Go to 1826 County Road 89. Second drive on the left. The owner of the property is Daniel Buadhach. Tell him I sent you. Tell him what I just told you."

Sam blinked numbly, accepting the hand Eric Wendell extended mostly out of habit. "Good luck to both of you."

Sam mumbled an acceptance, but it was only when the red-uniformed instructor had taken a couple of steps away that he found enough of his wits to speak. "Who exactly is Daniel Buadhach?"

A smile graced the black-belt's face. "He is my master; the one who trained me."

Then they were left alone. Sam and Bee stared at each other. That had gone _nothing_ like they would have expected. After a moment or two of stunned silence, realizing there was nothing to be gained by continuing to just sit there, both young 'men' stood and walked out of the building.

No one noticed that the older of the two men dissolved into nothingness once the doors of the bright yellow and black camaro closed. Nor did anyone notice that the only human left was not actually driving the vehicle as it left the parking lot.

… … …

As they headed back towards the college campus Bumblebee delicately eased back from the hold he had kept on Sam's mind. He did not miss the young man's sigh as the deep contact faded back to its normal level.

Sam stretched, as if the more physical nature of that part of their link had been physically restrictive in some manner. He knew Sam had been just fine with the inequality using the bond like that had created, but that did not mean Bumblebee was comfortable doing it.

Inside his cab, Sam was not assaulted by his overly acute senses. And, surprisingly, the headache even remained mostly at bay as Bumblebee withdrew.

He felt Sam's presence press against his spark in a brief, grateful gesture that helped ease Bumblebee's lingering discomfort at what he had just done.

"So what do you think about this Daniel Buadhach?" Sam finally ventured.

Bumblebee revved quietly. "Once we are back on campus I will do some research. I am hesitant to just blindly seek him out…" And yet that nagging 'gut' feeling, as Ironhide had labeled it, was telling him this could easily be a Primus sent blessing.

Slag dealing with unsupported instincts. It made no fragging sense!

"But you think there might be something to it?" Sam asked quietly, one hand resting lightly on his steering wheel as the human picked up on this unspoken thoughts.

Bumblebee dragged air in through his vents. "Perhaps."

Sam smiled, patting the faux-vinyl of the steering wheel. "Do whatever research you want, Bee. I'll leave that in your capable hands. If you decide it's safe and worth having a look, I'm all game."

Silence reclaimed them as they drove.

"I really need to learn to do that sense-dampening-thing myself." Sam said suddenly.

"I'm sure we can find a way." Bumblebee tried to assure him.

He felt Sam's tired smile through their bond.

"Speaking of," Sam continued after a moment. "Do you think I can…" He paused and Bumblebee felt the youth's uncertainty, "you know… do the same thing but in reverse?"

Bumblebee pondered the question and, as he did so, took a moment to consider what that would mean. Yes, Sam had given him permission to do what he had, but it was still an incredibly imposing thing. After all Sam had even spoken Bumblebee's thoughts. It made his accidental override back on Diego Garcia look like he had received an open invitation. Especially since Sam's own faculties had been submerged and subordinated. He was not sure he would have been as accepting of it if he were in Sam's place.

"I don't know." Bumblebee said after a moment. "You may try. Though I suggest you be prepared to take over driving… just in case."

Sam was thoughtful for a moment. "You sure? 'Cause you don't feel so sure."

Bumblebee winced internally, letting Sam feel his apology. "Yes, I'm sure." If Sam would let him do that, he would gladly return the favor.

"Um, okay. I'll try."

After a moment, Bumblebee felt Sam touch that part of their bond, examining it. Then he felt the youth's gathering of determination and was careful to make sure not to resist as Sam began to press deeper. But nothing happened. There was no change across their connection; nothing that indicated Sam was any stronger than usual.

After a long moment, the pressure eased.

"I don't think I can." Sam said, admitting defeat.

Sam backed off mentally. Bumblebee's own relief, warring with guilt at feeling that relief, blurring his perception of whatever of Sam's emotions might have wafted across the bond.

"It's okay, Bee." Sam said softly. "You don't have to feel guilty. I'm kinda relieved too."

The shock of Bee's surprise shook his frame in a shudder. "Sa-am?" He asked with his real voice.

Sam laid a hand on his steering wheel and gave the explanation Bumblebee could not voice a request for. "I'm not sure I'd want to have that much power. I trust you with it more than I trust myself."

Bumblebee couldn't help the uncomfortable rumble that wove through his engine. Discomfort that such a disparity could exist, discomfort at knowing he could still completely overwhelm his brother. Discomfort that Sam did not seem to mind. The only reassuring thing was that using that strictly soul-spark aspect of their bond was not easily done. It had to be intentionally and purposefully done. He did not need to worry about it _accidently_ happening.

Sam's warm hand caressed his steering wheel again. "I know it's probably not gonna do any good, but try not to worry about it too much. 'Kay?

With a slow release of heated air through his vents, Bumblebee simply pressed his mind against Sam's in a way he knew reminded Sam of a charming juvenile canine with oversized eyes begging for acceptance. A tiny chuckle escaped Sam as they turned onto the campus, the young man willingly obliging by offering the warm embrace Bumblebee had wordlessly requested.

But he felt Sam turn thoughtful, only a moment before he spoke as if to himself. "I wonder why _this_ only works one way…"

Not entirely sure whether or not he was expected to answer, Bumblebee was striving for some kind of reply more intelligent than 'I have no clue' when he could almost hear the synapses in Sam's brain pick up their lightning fast rhythm into a whole new definition of speed.

Curious, Bumblebee poked at his brother for a 'peek' at his thought process and Sam obliged, but with a distinct air of distraction. Not wanting to interfere, Bumblebee settled for just observing as Sam's mind worked. It was fascinating.

Though much more organized and structured like a Cybertronian and though his thought processes were distinctly more logical and linear than at the beginning of their bond, it was not entirely Cybertronian in nature. Not at all. Bumblebee 'watched' as Sam would take data points he knew as fact then his mind would leap to a conjecture while simultaneously lining up supporting facts. This was done almost to quickly to follow before the conjecture was either abandoned or built upon. Most of the time, the process would follow more than one track only to have one vein merge with another or be abandoned.

While definitely structured and systematic, it was much more… _organic _than any Cybertronian mind. A Cybertronian would have simply compiled all the data and then drawn the most probable conclusion. Sam's method was almost artistic in comparison and the speed with which he could do it rivaled that of any Cybertronian. Truly astounding.

When Bumblebee finally 'glanced' at the actual data Sam was working with, he realized with some degree of additional surprise that a lot of it was more technical – likely learned from Ratchet – than he could actually follow. Especially at the rate with which Sam was running through it. The yellow scout felt a flash of giddy pride that his human brother was even more well versed in the inner workings of Cybertronian physiology than he himself was.

Sam smiled briefly as he caught Bumblebee's stray thoughts, but did not deviate from his own reasoning and speculations.

"Actually it makes sense." Sam said suddenly and any lingering discomfort the human might have been feeling drained away with a tiny little laugh. "In fact, I don't think it could be any other way."

Bumblebee buzzed with curiosity and let his brother feel that curiosity, even as he pulled into a parking space just outside Sam's dorm.

"You know how you said that this is the part of our bond that links our life-forces, not just our minds? And that that same linkage is why someone like me – who is only supposed to live a… what a vorn?... or so can end up living however long you do?"

"Yes." Bumblebee said cautiously

"It's also the same thing that made you the stronger partner in our bond initially… its because your life-force, your _spark_, is _designed_ to keep you alive for, like eons. Whereas mine only for a century at most." Sam continued thoughtfully.

"It is stronger than yours." Bumblebee did _not_ like the sound of that.

"Exactly." Sam actually sounded excited, which thoroughly confused Bumblebee, at least until he realized Sam was still hyped over his discovery.

"How is that a good thing?" Bumblebee asked… well, demanded.

"Think about it." Sam answered, his presence across the bond pushing him to do exactly that. "If my life force, which only lasts for a vorn or so, was stronger than yours… you know, able to overpower yours… it wouldn't be me living however long you do, it would be your life shortened to whatever mine is."

Bumblebee's spark skipped a beat as Sam's words sank into his processor. While he knew that he could loose his life at any time – war was not exactly conducive to a risk-free existence after all – like all Cybertronians he tended to take for granted their near endless lifespan. The mere thought of _knowing_ that his time on this side of the Matrix was limited was… frightening.

How did humans deal with that knowledge? With knowing that time itself is the predator that would eventually catch and devour them?

"My guess is," Sam continued, breaking into his dark contemplation, "that its also _this_ part of the bond that is causing all the changes that I've experienced. You know, the super Einstein and superman stuff. I mean, if this is where our _life-_forces are connected, then it's the only explanation, isn't it? That's also why you had to use _that_ part of the bond to um… help with the sensory overload."

"I… I don't know, Sam." Bumblebee confessed. "You know more about such things than I do now. But it does sound reasonable." He had to admit that, as much as he did not want to.

It was one thing to accept some impersonal outside force, like the bond itself, as being the cause of Sam's changes. It was entirely another to think it could be him, the strength of his very spark, that was forcing such things with his brother unable to have a say in the matter or stop it. If he had over-ridden Sam's will back on Diego Garcia, how much worse was being the very cause of his life so radically changing.

Sam's excitement faded a little as he picked up on Bumblebee's unease. "Hey, Bee, its fine. That's just the way things are and it's alright!"

Was it some spectacular, indefinable human trait that would let Sam so easily and consistently write off such things as trivial? Trivial, at least where his own life is concerned?

"Besides," Sam suddenly added after a moment. "You've said from the beginning all you wanted was to make sure we were equals. All the changes I've experienced so far have only furthered that goal. So, it's a good thing, really. So stop beating yourself up about it."

Bumblebee tried to relax, to accept that explanation, though he still did not like it. He did not like the disparity that it created between them. If only…

"Bee… Don't!" The next thing he knew, Sam had pushed into his processor deep enough the human was able to freeze his thoughts and self-recriminations.

_~Listen to me!~ _ Sam's mental 'voice' filled Bumblebee's mind. _~Your greater strength in this thing is literally my life-line. Okay? Without it being able to make the changes it has, we'd still be looking at a pet-master situation. So don't you __**dare**__ dwell on this or try and find a way to make this one completely equal. You got it?~_

Bumblebee was initially surprised, both at Sam's vehemence and at the strength with which he made his demand. Then he processed the human's words, the fervent sincerity behind those words. As much as he might not like the idea, Sam was absolutely right.

Relaxing on his struts, Bumblebee submitted to the surprising wisdom of his much, much younger brother. As the tension eased out of his frame and processors, Sam's mental hold relaxed as well, morphing into a grateful embrace.

After a long moment, an exhausted yawn broke the silence. Sam straightened, reaching for the door handle. "I'm beat." The youth said needlessly. "G'night Bee."

"Good night Sam."

Bumblebee kept his sensors on Sam as the youth disappeared into his dorm building, following him up to his room. It did not take long before Sam was asleep; his presence across the bond growing muffled and quiet as unconsciousness claimed the fatigued college student. Setting a passive sensor to keep watch on the surrounding area, programmed to wake him if any possible threats were detected, Bumblebee likewise settled in for the night.

Surprisingly content, he triggered his own recharge cycle.

* * *

><p><em>Couple of Notes: <em>

_1) The address given in this story is completely made up… even if there is such an address out there somewhere; I have no knowledge of it, which is why I did not give city, state or zip code._

_2) Baudhach. I know it is not necessarily a last name, but I liked the way it looked, (BTW, it is pronounced something like boo – ock) and I like the fact that it means 'victory.' If I'm wrong, feel free to correct me, but that is what that cute little 'baby name' book said and since I don't know any different, I'm going with it. And yes, this will be an OC (He'll be primarily based on a character from another universe, so it'll be fun to see who can guess which character I've based him on…)._

_3) The idea of Time being a predator is not new to me, though I wish I could claim credit for such an epic idea. Nope. As it is pointed out in Botosphere's Destroyer of Worlds, it is a theme that permeates humanity's mythology. _

_4) Dojang is the appropriate name for a Tae Kwon Do school, and is a Korean term for a Korean martial art. Dojo is the proper name for a school for a Japanese martial art. Most of the time in America, any martial art school is called a dojo, but sticklers for formalities are particular about calling a dojang a dojang and a dojo a dojo and not mixing the two. _

_Okay, I know, way more info than anyone really wants. So, I'll just get back to writing the next chapter while you guys get to reviewing this one… please?_


	34. Hopes and Dreams

_I know… I have failed to get this chapter out when I wanted to. I offer my apologies and the rather weak excuse that I have started a new job and that for the last two weeks I was so tired when I got off that I virtually came home and went to sleep. Hopefully that will get better as I get used to what is expected and what not._

_For your patience, I believe this chapter is the longest to date, just over 8,000 words! :) _

_That said, please enjoy._

* * *

><p>Two hours later Bumblebee was jolted out of recharge. It was not his sensor alarms, those would have brought him to complete alertness immediately. But that was all he knew, his processors seemingly dazed, but from what he was unsure. It was like he could not put together a coherent thought. He was 'groggy' as a human would say.<p>

Trying to shake off the disconcerting, yet oddly familiar sensation, Bumblebee struggled to bring his primary sensors online. However, before he could even begin to take stock of the situation, he felt Sam delve – well, more like _fall_ – into his processors. Exactly 1.236 seconds later he felt his motor control systems accessed and his driver's side door opened.

But the contact was almost unfocused… instinctive rather than conscious.

It was about that time he finally managed to get his sensors online to confirm that yes, Sam was actually standing right beside him.

A moment later and he was able to determine that the roiling ball of confusion, frustration, irritation, exhaustion and a half dozen other emotions he could not name – that wild and distracting mix that had greeted him upon first on-lining – was coming from Sam as well.

Not daring to move physically, mentally or emotionally, Bumblebee settled for just observing his human brother with his sensors. What he 'saw' nearly sent him into another mental feedback loop.

Sam had a green satin sleeping mask – which had been the only type Sam had been able to purchase at the time – pushed up just enough the young man could see. He had a bright purple set of ear plugs, one inserted carefully into each ear. Another set of ear plugs – these fluorescent pink – were split between each nostril.

Bumblebee was about to ask what was wrong, but by the time he had recovered his faculties from his shock at Sam's altered appearance, the human had already reclined his seat, tugging the mask back into place over his eyes.

A quick scan indicated the young man was already back in recharge. In fact, evidence indicated the possibility that Sam had never been completely online to begin with. A disturbing thought to say the least, considering how well he was able to function in that state. Able to function well enough to access one of his motor systems.

Bumblebee sat in silence for a long moment, trying to figure out what he should do next. Eventually he scanned Sam again. While yes, he was in recharge, his vitals were still elevated. A quick comparison to the information Ratchet had given him confirmed that while nothing was physically wrong with Sam, something was disturbing definitely his recharge.

He had known Sam hadn't been sleeping well since they had returned to the university, but the youth had not been very forthcoming as to _why._ Through their bond, Bumblebee knew that was because Sam himself did not know the answer. He saw Sam was bothered by whatever it was, but this was the first time he done something like this.

Another scan and Bumblebee winced internally at the indications of restlessness, even in slumber.

He thought some more, very unhappy to have his brother in such a state. But there was precious little he could do. Only one thing really. Because, as fitful as it was, Sam needed his recharge. He could not, _would not_, wake his brother up just to investigate the problem.

That only left one option.

Bumblebee did not like it, just has he had not liked it before, even if Sam had been alright with its use before, albeit a little uneasy at first. But still, it would be an imposition.

But it was all he could think of. Asleep like this, everything over their bond was muted. Bumblebee knew his usual, comforting mental touch would do no good.

With one exception.

Slowly, reluctantly, Bumblebee reached out with that part of their bond that linked their life forces together. He wrapped his brother in something more than a mere mental embrace, something more like wrapping his spark around the human's very soul. But to describe it as such would fail miserably.

On his driver's seat, Sam's restlessness stilled, his breathing lightened and with a final shifting of his hand, for the first time in nearly two weeks, Sam finally slipped into a deep, deep slumber.

Comforted by the fact that his brother was now calmed, Bumblebee made sure to time an alert to online him in time to make sure Sam got to his first class and then triggered his own recharge cycle yet again. This time, however, Bumblebee was confident it would be uneventful and restful for the both of them.

… … …

The vague, hazy gray feeling that clouded place between sleep and waking resolved itself gradually into a thankfully bland whiteness. Intrinsically, Sam knew that wherever _this_ was, it was not normal. In some ways – too many ways – it reminded him of when he had died and met the original thirteen primes while trying to reach Optimus back in Egypt.

"Sam?" It was Bumblebee's voice. His actual voice touching his ears.

Sam spun around. "Bee?"

It could not be Bee, Sam blinked as his Cybertronian bond-brother walked toward him. Bee was like fifteen feet tall or whatever. How could he be looking almost eye-to-optic with him?

"What are you doing here?" Bumblebee looked at him carefully, the delightful _sound_ of his voice playing over Sam's ethereal ears.

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Sam asked, glancing around at the swirling whiteness bathing both of them in soft light.

"Um… my processor. I'm in recharge." Bumblebee seemed genuinely confused.

"Wait… so you are dreaming and I'm like consciously sharing your dream too?"

"We don't dream like humans do." Bumblebee ran his optics over Sam again. "But… I suppose that is a close enough analogy."

"So… what am I doing here?" Sam asked echoing Bee's earlier question.

Confusion and uncertainty flowed from Bee. "Cybertronians don't share… dreams. Not even sparkmates."

That statement hung between them and Sam just could not stop staring at Bee, wondering just how _strange_ it was to be able to look him in the optic. Apparently Bee felt much the same way because the sensation echoed between them.

"Well… Apparently I'm here anyway." Sam finally said.

"Apparently." Bee agreed

Another moment of surreal, ethereal silence, then Sam laughed. When Bee just whirred at him, he shook his head. "This is kinda cool though, you know, being the same height as you."

"But it shouldn't be possible… unless…" Sam felt Bee's sudden mortification, bordering almost on horror. "The bond."

Wordlessly, Sam requested an explanation.

What he felt from Bee was a wave of uneasiness, guilt and chagrin. Even so, there was no reluctance to explain, reminding Sam that Cybertronians did not let uncomfortable interpersonal issues prevent them from discussing important topics.

Even so, he sent a pulse of encouragement to his brother and felt Bee relax as he explained. "Well, you were so troubled when you came out to the parking lot and even when you fell back asleep in my driver's seat, you still seemed so restless, I…"

"Wait…" Sam shook his head. "I'm in your driver's seat?"

"Yes." Bumblebee smiled slightly with his optics. "I suspect you were not completely alert."

Sam frowned. "Hmm, all I remember was trying to sleep with Sharsky and Fasbinder still going on about that stupid frat party and Leo having a webcam chewing out from his mother, that stupid leaking faucet and the people in the room above me doing… ugh, I don't even want to _think_ about what they were doing. Next thing I know, I'm here."

He felt a whisper of humor, then Bee grew pensive again. "I could tell you were unsettled and not doing well. I wanted you to be able to sleep, so I… I'm sorry. I should have asked your permission first… But I…"

Sudden comprehension dawned. "The bond."

"Yes." Bee looked down, like a kicked puppy.

Sam sent him reassurance even as he pondered the situation. "Wait… so if even sparkmate bonds don't allow for shared dreams, then what does that mean that what we have makes us even closer? I mean, they share life-forces too."

Bumblebee stayed silent as Sam continued to think out loud. "Except spark mate bond is more of an equal exchange, where ours isn't. I mean, I got a lot more of you than you got of me, even if the trade of is that you're stronger." Sam grinned.

Bee chirped softly as they considered each other.

"So… What are we going to do? Mean, since I'm here and everything."

He felt Bee consider the question and felt his brother's determination. "You have been increasingly… stressed lately. But you haven't let me help any. I'm not even sure what the cause is."

Sam sighed. This really was not what he wanted to spend the night doing. But if his suspicion was correct, he was probably stuck here until Bee woke up. The hint of smugness he was getting from Bee indicated the yellow Autobot knew he had a captive audience.

But then, he had also known this conversation was coming at some point. It had only been a matter of time. "Bee…"

"It's been two weeks and its only getting worse." Bee insisted and, even if he was being annoying, it was marvelous to _hear_ his voice. Even if it was only in a dream.

I'm not entirely sure what the problem is either." He said quietly.

Bee's stubborn silence was the only reply he got.

Sam was tempted to be just as stubborn, but then Bee let him feel what the tension he had been experiencing for the last two weeks had been like for the yellow Autobot. The helplessness to even know what was going on, compounded by the inability to do anything at all to help. The pain caused by an, albeit unintentionally, blocked bond mixed with the spark deep desire to grant what privacy he could and the equally strong desire – no _need_ – to do something to keep it from getting worse.

It was a glimpse, nothing more, but it was enough.

Sam's stubbornness began to crumble.

"I _really_ don't know what it is either." Sam repeated, then pursed his lips thoughtfully, considering the idea that just came to him. It was so obvious it was almost silly he had missed it. He looked down as his thoughts continued to spin.

Bee just remained silent and waiting.

After a moment, Sam looked back up. Though there was no block on their bond with him being in a state of unconsciousness, Sam deliberately invited Bumblebee to search his thoughts and recent memories. "Maybe… maybe _you_ can figure it out."

Relaxing, Bee smiled.

… … …

Sam woke feeling more rested than he had since he and Bee had left Diego Garcia. That was not to say Bumblebee had succeeded in figuring out any specific thing that had Sam on edge.

Perhaps that in itself _was_ the problem. There was no _single_ thing, therefore there was not an easy way to fix it. There were just a lot of little annoyances with nothing that could be done about them.

Except leave college and go back to Diego Garcia.

But he was not there yet. So, for now, he would just have to deal with his teachers having it in for him, he would just have to deal with the annoying students in his classes. He would have to deal with not being able to get any sleep because he could hear every slagging thing that was going on in his room, his neighbors' rooms and everything in the rooms in his hall and the ones right above his.

But frag… he missed being in close proximity to Bee.

If only… The train that was Sam's thoughts derailed.

"What is it, Sam?" Bumblebee asked softly and Sam jumped slightly at hearing the pieced together sound bites that was his brother's audible voice in the waking world.

Smiling Sam pat the steering wheel. "While I'm in class, why don't you do some searching on the web, see if you can find something I can rent so I don't have to stay in this dorm. 'Cause I'm fairly sure not getting to sleep has _something_ to do with this."

There was a long, puzzled pause. "Are you not required to stay on campus?"

"I'm almost a junior, Bee. There's nothing that says I have to keep living on campus and," he shrugged, "even if there was, I'm sure we could find a way anyhow. We both got connections."

He could feel Bumblebee's smile even if he could not have one physically in this form. "Okay. I can do that. What exactly are you looking for?"

Sam shrugged. "I dunno. Something simple but with all the necessities. Something close enough to campus that I don't have to get up at an ungodly hour just to get to class on time. Something where you can park close enough we aren't like, half a mile away from each other. Something with some privacy so I don't have to listen to the neighbors playing Halo at one o'clock in the morning. That type of thing."

"Sounds good partna." Bee's radio drawled happily and Sam chuckled.

"Okay. I guess I better get showered and what not. Calculus One starts in forty-five minutes."

Obligingly, if reluctantly, Bee opened his door so Sam could get out. Once he was on his feet, he gave Bee's bonnet an affectionate tap, then meandered back toward his dorm – ear plugs and sleeping mask stashed neatly in a pocket.

… … …

Bumblebee watched Sam disappear back inside his dorm complex. Honestly, he had to admit he felt the same as Sam. Living arrangements where they could be in closer physical proximity had quite a bit of appeal. And, it might actually help Sam's disposition. He knew it would probably help his own.

And Sam always _did_ seem better after they spent time together.

Then a possible explanation hit him.

But typical brother bonds did not usually have issues like this: issues where either partner was negatively affected by physical separation. But then, theirs was not a typical brother-bond. According to Ratchet, there had never been a bond like theirs before. However, if anyone knew whether Bumblebee's sudden epiphany even had merit, it would be Ratchet.

He was about to contact the CMO but remembered Sam would be able to hear it as well. Not that Bumblebee minded, it was not like he was trying to keep anything secret. He just did not want to distract his brother from his studies.

_~No. Distract me, __**please.**_ Sam sent him over their bond and Bumblebee realized he had been broadcasting his thoughts unintentionally. _~Calculus is so boring!~_

With a chuckle and a friendly nudge back at his brother, Bumblebee sent a ping to Ratchet.

There was no immediate reply and when no response was forthcoming, he sent the ping again. He had sent the third ping before he thought to check his chronometer against the difference in time zones.

Bumblebee realized his mistake a nano-click before Ratchet finally answered. Or rather, fried his communications system with a string of choice, though only partially articulated, grouchily mumbled curses in a mix of both English and Cybertronian. It was ended with a particularly snarled: "For Primus' sake, Bumblebee, don't you have a clue what time it is?"

Bumblebee winced and sent Sam a quick apology – knowing his brother had also been on the receiving end of that berating – even as he made sure to infuse his transmission with as much sheepish apology as he possibly could. He was very glad he was half a world away from the CMO at the moment. "I am so sorry, Ratchet. I didn't mean to wake you…"

More inarticulate cursing and other caustic grumbling cut him off. "Never mind. I'm online now. Besides, I assume you would not have contacted me _just_ to _chat_."

The CMO's tone made it clear Bumblebee would pay dearly if that were the case.

_/No, no, no./_ Bumblebee hastily assured. _/Sam, that is I… What I mean is…/_

Dawning comprehension came from Sam moments before the young man jumped in, completing the thought Bee was having difficulty phrasing without sounding demeaning. _/What Bee is trying to say is that he's noticed a change in my…um…mental state./_

_/Oh, hello Samuel. It is morning where you are, is it not?/_ Ratchet continued, not giving either a chance to answer. _/Good __**morning**__ then./_

Suddenly remembering good etiquette, Sam mumbled back somewhat chastened. _/Good morning Ratchet./_

_/Now./_ Ratchet sounded more satisfied. _/Bumblebee, you noticed a change in Samuel's mental state? What kind of change?/_

_/He says I'm more irritable and tense than I was before. You know… more snappy./_ Sam answered when Bumblebee hesitated.

_/Hmm. Imagine that./_ The quirk of Ratchet's optic ridge was almost audible. _/ Is he right?/_

_/I…Yes./_ Sam admitted slowly.

_/And you said these symptoms started after your return to the college campus?/_ Bumblebee caught Sam's subdued humor at Ratchet in full blown tele-medic mode.

_/Yes./_ Bumblebee answered when it was clear Sam was not going to. _/It started the second day and has been gradually getting worse. The only time it gets any better at all is when we've spent a lot of time together. But even then, it doesn't last long./_

_/Hmm./ _Ratchet was thoughtfully silent for a long moment. _/And Samuel, have you noticed anything in Bumblebee./_

Bumblebee beeped in surprise at the question, then turned his attention to his brother. It took Sam almost a full minute to answer and both Cybertronians gave him as much time as he needed.

_/Only that maybe he's been more… protective? Possessive? I dunno. It's not like he's actually done or__** said **__anything, but I can kinda feel it./_

Bumblebee was surprised at Sam's observations, but as he processed the words, he realized the young human was absolutely right. He had been struggling to contain an increasing urge to protect Sam from…well… everything. Anything. To keep him close and not share him with anyone. In retrospect, Bumblebee was able to identify it for what it was.

_/I see./_ Ratchet's reply cut off Bumblebee's internal contemplation. _/I suppose I should have seen something like this coming./_

_/You mean you know what's going on?/_ Sam demanded hopefully.

_/Not being able to run diagnostic scans at the moment, mind you, I believe so. It sounds similar to the separation stress that affects twin-bonds./_

_/Like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?/ _ Bumblebee asked. _/But they do just fine separated. I mean, they are right now. Separated by light years./_

_/Perhaps. But it wasn't always like that./_ Ratchet sounded rueful._ /They've had to learn to be able to be separated. And they had to work hard at it too. Back before you were created, Bumblebee, more than an orn's separation would send Sunstreaker into a homicidal rage and Sideswipe… well, he became his own special terror./_

Silence claimed the communications line as the two brothers absorbed that bit of new information.

_/So, you're saying if we were actually separated entirely, it'd just get __**worse**__?/ _Sam finally asked.

_/Possibly, but then yours is not a twin bond./_ Ratchet's tone was somehow at once both soothing and commanding. _/All the same, I would prefer you do your best to avoid separation for the time being. It would be better to handle that situation under proper supervision… for your safety and the safety of those around you./_

Bumblebee felt rather numb at that pronouncement. It never occurred to him that something as seemingly innocuous as prolonged physical separation could make him _dangerous_ to others. He could tell Sam felt the same way.

Ratchet seemed to sense their stunned despair, for he continued in a remarkably soothing tone. _/Fear not younglings. If the Terror Twins could learn to function light years apart, both of you will be able to learn to function on the same planet. I am confident./_

Bumblebee could feel Sam's sudden alarm just moments before he spoke again. _/But __**I'm**__ not Cybertronian. My life-force isn't as strong as Bee's spark. What if it can't __**handle**__ the stress? I mean, I've already been more affected than Bee./_

_/All the more reason I want you to wait until it can be done safely and with appropriate medical and safety precautions./ _ The sternness in the CMO's tone was unmistakable.

_/No argument from me./_ Sam readily agreed.

_/Sam already asked me to start looking for local lodging where we can be closer./_ Bumblebee could not hide the quick burst of pride in his brother's unintentional wisdom.

_/Good call, youngling./_ Ratchet's reply was _almost_ warm. _/Very well. Is there anything else?/_

Both brothers quickly consulted each other and then answered simultaneously. _/No./_

Ratchet's chuckle was clear. _/Good. I'm going back to recharge. And Bumblebee…/_

_/Yes sir?/_ Bumblebee winced internally, speaking into the expectant pause with respectful meekness.

_/Next time… don't forget to check the slagging time zones!/_

_/Yes, sir./ _

Bumblebee nudged mock-irritatedly at, Sam who's humor at his expense drifted across their bond as the communications line went dead. Bumblebee cycled air.

_~That was close.~ _ Sam was still snickering

_~Yeah, no kidding.~ _ Bumblebee's frame gave a little shudder at remembering the wrath in Ratchet's voice at the beginning of their call. It had been a very good thing they were half a world, and a large body of water, separated from the testy medic.

_~At least now we know what it was. At least we know I'm not going crazy… well, if I am, at least we know the reason.~_

_~You're __**not**__ going crazy.~_ Bumblebee said firmly, giving his brother a quick mental embrace. Then went about looking for a new residence, both brothers erecting that thin block between them.

It did not take long for Bumblebee to complete his task, not at the rate the scout was able to filter through the available listing. He found three good possibilities with a list of twelve alternatives in case none of the original three suited his brother. One, however, seemed almost perfect – assuming it was not too good to be true– and Bumblebee fully intended to take Sam there, first as soon as he was done with classes.

Looking for a dojo could wait a day.

… … …

Sam was shoving his things rather haphazardly into his backpack when he caught wind of a subtle increase in pheromones in the air around him. Considering he lived in a co-ed dorm, he had quickly learned to identify those particular chemical signals. Secretly, he was no longer surprised Ratchet had commented on them when they had first met.

Perhaps he should apologize to the CMO about unwittingly subjecting him to that next time he saw the testy chartreuse mech who had agreed to teach him. Yes. He should do that.

He half buried a groan, expecting a couple to start making out in the back of the room and nearly jumped when a soft, clearly feminine voice sounded from one of the many students walking past him on the way out of the classroom.

"You… You're Samuel Witwicky, aren't you?"

Sam's head snapped up and he turned to see a classically beautiful auburn haired young woman. Her features were finely sculpted, but not harsh, her nose small and slightly upturned over full lips that were quirked in a timid half smile. Her voice was lightly accented, but that only added to her allure.

And he realized that the web of complex sexual hormones were coming from her.

Sam swallowed. "Um, yeah."

She smiled, showing a row of dazzlingly perfect teeth. I'm Alexia, my friends call me Alex."

Sam blinked, realizing in a near sudden panic that _he_ was the focus of her pheromone fountain. "Alex… Nice to, uh, meet you."

Visions of Alice's crazy advances flashed in his mind as she reached out to touch his desk with one fine-fingered hand. "I saw your picture on TV."

"Uh… yeah." Sam quickly diverted his attention from her swooping neckline to finish stuffing his backpack, only to feel her eyes studying him. The subtle – and not so subtle – scents soaking the air shifted slightly, but he was not sure of the significance of that shift.

When he looked back up at her, fumbling with the strap to sling it over his shoulder, she was quirking her lips up in a thoughtful smile. "You look different now. In a good way. And… you are _much_ cuter in person."

With another tiny, almost-there smile, she turned and was gone, leaving Sam to stare after her, his jaw hanging open stupidly.

_~She's pretty.~_

Sam nearly choked at Bee's all to innocent comment. _~Bee! What the slag?~_

_~What? You think she's pretty too.~ _Smugness filtered across the bond. _~I'm agreeing with you.~_

Sam shook his head and rushed out of the room, doing his best to ignore… Alex. She stood talking to some of her friends even though she glanced at him invitingly, almost hopefully.

_~I don't care if she's 'pretty'.~ _Sam told his brother firmly as he left the building and headed toward the parking lot like a man on a mission. He counted off his reasons on almost tangible mental fingers. _~Alice and Mikaela were pretty too. I don't need the complication. I don't think I could handle what goes with a… er… intimate relationship right now, especially with my new senses. I will be living a lot longer than any girl I hooked up with and I'm not sure I'm up to seeing her, or any kids I might have – or grandkids or great grandkids and such – grow old and die. Besides, she wouldn't just be getting me, she'd be getting you as well and I don't know __**any**__ girl on the planet who wouldn't run screaming when they found out there'd always be a voyeur in bed with us.~_

_~Voyeur?~_ Bee sounded confused and hurt.

Sam let his brother feel his apology, even as he rounded the last building and darted into the parking lot. _~Yes. That's exactly how a human female would see it. Not that it matters. I don't really want to take the chance again. Not any time soon. Not after Mikaela.~_

Bumblebee's confused hurt morphed into an understanding embrace.

Sam found Bumblebee and quickly slid behind the steering wheel. It was only then that he realized the block between them was already down. When did that happen?

He felt Bee's apology brush across his mind. _~When I felt you panic earlier, I lowered the block so I could better tell what was going on. Sorry.~_

"No man, it's alright. But that does kinda prove my point, you know." He said with a soft laugh.

He felt his brother's mental touch lighten into a hint of grudging humor even as his impressive engine roared to life. The sudden sound earned them a few startled glances and several envious looks from nearby students.

"So, where are we going?" Sam asked after a long moment of watching the scenery pass by. He was only marginally curious, mostly just enjoying being _with_ his brother.

"I found a place." Came the almost proud statement over the radio. "Wanna go check it out in person."

Sam brightened. "Really? That soon? Great! Where is it?"

Sam did not get an explanation, so much as an image with the university's location, their current position and their destination all delineated popped into his mind. It did not so much fill his vision as it was almost superimposed on it. He could still see, but the…map… was there if he focused on it.

It was Bee's navigation system, Sam realized with a start.

"That's cool!"

The car shook lightly around him in a silent laugh at his amazement.

Sam smiled in response, then his eyebrows knit. "But… um… how do I make it go away?"

Bee showed him and then spent the remainder of the drive teaching Sam how to access his navigation system so he could pull up the display whenever he needed or wanted to. He also taught him how to manipulate the display to show different things and to zoom in or out. That exercise alone lifted Sam's spirits as it had been a long time since he and Bee had done something like that.

When the yellow scout turned into a quiet neighborhood were the lots looked to be at least three acres or larger however, all of Sam's attention was suddenly focused on their surroundings. The entrance was gated and the name, "Sunny Acres Estates" was scrawled in artful script across the brick-wall plackared beside the gate.

Bee drove slowly down the quiet streets where Sam saw numerous people out walking their dogs or just taking a leisurely stroll. It was a neighborhood that reminded him of his parents' and he was hit simultaneously with longing and a vague sense of dread. Longing to see his parents again and dread at having to tell them about his bond to Bee and at having to face their likely response.

He felt his brother's calm reassurance flood their link and mentally leaned into the encouragement. Then Bee pulled to a stop in front of a house almost at the end of the street. The drive was a large half-circle with an extension near its apex that led to a two story garage that was separate from the house itself. It looked like a three car garage too.

With sudden suspicion, Sam glanced at Bee's dashboard.

Bee's mental laughter brushed across his soul. _~The house belongs to a Richard Martin and his wife Louise Martin. Their grandson lived in the garage apartment while he attended the university, but he is no longer living there, hasn't been for over three years. They decided to rent the apartment to another college student in an act of philanthropy~_

"Seriously?"

_~Seriously.~_ Bee confirmed. _~You just have to convince them you are worth the risk.~_

Sam smiled, then with a swallow he stepped out of Bee's cab and approached the house's front door.

A somewhat lanky man, perhaps an inch or two taller than his father, with thinning gray hair answered the door at his knock. The man took a careful look at him, eyes narrowing slightly before he smiled somewhat guardedly.

"Can I help you son?"

Sam smiled at the rich baritone in the man's voice, it reminded him fleetingly of Optimus… sort of. "Good evening Mr. Martin. I'm Sam Witwicky." The man nodded once in silent encouragement to continue, which he did. "I, uh, I saw your ad in the paper – well, the online listings of the paper. Are you still looking to rent your garage apartment to a university student?"

The homeowner looked at him again and Sam was struck with a sense of suspicion from the man. "You got a student ID, son?"

"Wha…? Oh! Yeah. Um, left my wallet in my car." Sam jerked a finger back towards Bee. "I'll go get it for you."

At the man's nod, Sam darted back to his brother. The passenger door popped open just before his hand touched the handle and the seat flipped forward to give Sam access to his backpack on the floorboard in the back. Sam did not know that Mr. Martin had followed him out until he caught the soft scuff of feet on the sidewalk behind him.

Turning, Sam saw the older man was not looking at him but at Bumblebee. Not surprised by the attention his brother was garnering, Sam finished fishing out his student ID. When he stood to hand it to Mr. Martin, it was taken with another glance at the not-car and a barely perceivable raise of a gray eyebrow. In fact, if it were not for Sam's hyper-alert senses, he probably would not have perceived the man's reaction. A reaction that was rather hard to quantify.

"Alright." Mr. Martin said at last, handing the card back to Sam. "Looks good." The man seemed to chew his lip for a second then nodded. "Come on, I'll show you the place and see if you like it."

Sam nodded and willingly followed the homeowner to the garage.

Reaching down to work the latch, the man gave a firm tug and the door rolled upward. He pushed it up all the way then turned and gave Sam a small, summoning wave. He gestured to a surprisingly vacant interior. Only one vehicle was parked in the furthest slot.

"We only keep one of our cars in here, so there would be plenty of room for that sweet ride you have." Those eyes narrowed. "Plenty of room."

He waved a hand negligently upward. "As you can see, the ceiling is pretty high. Robert, our grandson, used this for his shop for a while and he needed the high ceilings." Mr. Martin shrugged, waving a hand to a small area against the back wall that was separated from the rest of the garage by a what looked like a loft above it. In the alcove created by the loft sat an assortment of tools and equipment. "Robert's shop."

Sam nodded approvingly, able to identify everything he could see in the remarkably organized space thanks to his class at the junior college. He looked around the garage again. _~Bee, I think there is actually enough room in here for you to transform.~_

He felt Bee's happy anticipation thrum through their bond. He missed the thoughtful look the older human was giving him.

"The entrance to the apartment is over here." Sam turned back to see Mr. Martin walking up a flight of stairs set against the side wall and leading up to the loft above the machine shop. Quickly, Sam followed.

"Robert was a little bit of a free spirit and said he felt claustrophobic with a lot of walls around him. So…" Mr. Martin made a wide sweeping gesture to the loft space around them. The apartment really was just a single open area.

Along the back wall a small stove with a microwave set in the wall above it was nestled next to a short counter and refrigerator. A half-width door flush with the counter indicated a small cupboard. In the small space in front of the cooking accoutrements was a small table with three chairs – sort of like what one might find at an outside café. A futon sat against the far wall, a desk with a floor lamp next to it. On the other side a curtained off area suggested either a bedroom or a bathroom. Or both.

"A bathroom and shower is through there." Mr. Martin said as he saw Sam look at the curtain. "And there is a washer and dryer down stairs."

Sam nodded, then turned to look back over the garage. A simple wrought iron railing was all that separated them from the relatively vast space of the rest of the garage.

It was perfect. The loft would put him close enough to Bee's optic level for them to interact freely, much like the scaffolding set up at NEST.

He did not realize he had moved toward the railing until his hand was resting on it. Mr. Martin walked up next to him, also laying a hand on the railing, almost caressing it. The sentimental nature of the gesture attracted Sam's attention.

The man glanced down at his hand, then up at Sam and smiled slightly. "Robert made this banister. It was one of his first projects."

Something about the way he said that made Sam pause. "It's perfect."

"It's not exactly private." The man countered.

Sam shook his head. "Trust me. I've been living in a _dorm_ with three other guys. This is more than private enough."

The man looked at him thoughtfully once more, then smiled again. "You seem like a decent young man. What say we go have a cup of coffee? 'Cause, as much as I might be inclined to like you, it's not my decision alone who we rent to. If my wife doesn't approve, it isn't going to happen."

Sam smiled. "Makes sense to me." Inside he was almost whooping in glee.

_~What?~ _Be asked.

_~This is perfect. How did you find it?~_ Sam replied as he followed the owner of the property back down the stairs.

_~Well, you know, with all the free time I have on my hands and with processor speeds like mine…~_ Sam could hear the playful smugness in his brother's tone and gave the 'Bot an equally playful mental eye-roll.

He was led through a side entrance and into a dining room.

"Louise." Mr. martin called out. "I want you to meet someone. Sam here wants to rent Robert's old apartment."

A woman in a bright yellow, floral print dress about the same age as Mr. Martin, her graying hair gathered into a loose bun at the back of her head, came around the corner, wiping her hands on an apron. "Oh, that's just wonderful!"

Sam immediately liked the woman, she just oozed 'grandmother.' Then she looked up from cleaning her hands, first to her husband then to Sam. Her reaction was not at all what Sam was expecting.

The apron fabric fell from her suddenly limp fingers. Two long seconds passed, then she glanced at her husband in open question, and Sam could see the subtle indicators of stress.

Mr. Martin's lips quirked as he answered her unspoken inquiry. "Honey, this is Sam Witwicky."

She blinked, glancing between them again before stepping up to Sam. "You were the poor kid, the one the terrorists pretending to be aliens tried to get their hands on, right?"

"Dear, it was a case of mistaken identity." Her husband quietly reproved.

"I know, but it still must have been awful." She smiled again, extending a wrinkled hand to Sam. Then she clasped his hand with both of hers when the stunned college student accepted it.

"Sam, it's good to meet you." Her smile was genuinely warm. "Is that your neat car out front?"

Now Sam blinked, then smiled. "Um… yes ma'am."

"And you want to use Robert's apartment?" She took him by the hand and led him over to a table. "Are you studying at the university?"

"Um, yes ma'am…" He was starting to sound like a broken record.

"What is your major?" She pressed him into a chair and then reached over and took a mug from a nearby shelf and poured something that looked and smelled like coffee into it.

"Uh, foreign relations." He said, taking the cup out of polite habit. "Minoring in Physics." It was mostly true, anyway.

"Wow." She smiled. "So, where are you from?"

"Tranquility California." Sam answered, wondering when this had turned into an interrogation.

"Louise…"

"Well, if he is going to be living in the garage, shouldn't we know a little about him?" In that moment Louise Martin bore an uncanny resemblance to Sam's mother.

Mr. Martin chuckled. "Dear, I'm sure if he is going to be living in the garage, we'll have plenty of time to get to know him."

Sam was staring at both of them. "Does that… You… I mean, you mean you'll let me rent the apartment? Cause it's, like, _perfect._"

Husband and wife exchanged a brief look, one that was reminiscent of how Cybertronians looked when exchanging silent comm. messages. Except these were humans. And humans did not have internal comms. Or telepathy.

Finally Louise looked down at her hands briefly before looking back at Sam. Her husband simply looked at Sam and nodded, a tiny smile gracing his lips. Then he spoke slowly, measuringly. "Three hundred dollars a month, due by the fifth of each month. It will be prorated for the first month of course. Also, we want a two-month notice when you decide to leave. Any damages you cause, you pay for the repairs."

"Yeah, I can do that. No problem."

The older man's smile widened slightly. "Also, while we won't be inspecting the apartment or anything like we would an eight year old's room, we do have standards. We don't want you bringing lots of girls over and sleeping around. If you are in a close relationship with someone, that is your business, but we don't want a player living on our property… All that that brings is trouble and we don't want to deal with that."

The man paused so Sam nodded his understanding and he continued. "Also, we don't want parties with loud music or disruptive behavior. We are offering our apartment because we know how distracting from studying living in a dorm can be. We don't want anyone duplicating those conditions here. Is that clear?"

Sam blinked. The words sounded like they could have come from Optimus… or Ratchet. Quickly he nodded, waving one hand in a negating manner, the other one clasping his warm mug. "Don't worry. That is the _last_ thing I want as well. Peace and quiet is exactly what I'm looking for."

Both relaxed palpably, the subtle increase in stress hormones Sam had been detecting dissipating. "Good. We have one more stipulation, though this one is voluntary."

Sam tensed at the man's tone. "What's that, um, Sir?"

"At least once a week, you let me feed you dinner." Louise martin said with a smile.

Sam could only stare. "Are you serious?"

Husband and wife nodded simultaneously, making Sam laugh in slight confusion. But one thing he had learned early in his college career: free food was free food and one was always an idiot if they declined free food.

He nodded, still in shock. "I'd like that."

"Then it's a deal." Mr. Martin stood, extending his hand. "When did you want to move in?"

Sam's thoughts stalled. It was on the tip of his tongue to say 'tonight,' because the thought of spending another night in the dorm was nearly overwhelming. But that might come across as… a little too weird. "Tomorrow?"

It was a timid question and he felt Bee laughing at him over their bond, but he shook it off, keeping a pleadingly hopeful look on his face.

Mr. Martin's eyes widened, but he nodded. "Alright. The check for this month is due when you move in. Since tomorrow is the fourteenth, lets just make it one hundred and fifty dollars."

"I can do that." Sam tried not to sound too relieved.

He must have failed miserably because he earned a gentle chuckle from his soon to be landlords.

"Then we'll see you tomorrow." Louise Martin said. "What time?"

"Well…" Sam thought quickly. "My last class is over at three, but I don't really… um probably around three thirty."

"We'll me expecting you Sam." Mr. Martin gestured toward the door, indicating an end to the discussion. "I'm sure you have some packing to do."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Sam paused in the threshold of the house's front door. "I can't tell you how happy I am."

A smile lit the lightly wrinkled face. "You don't have to, son. I can see it in your eyes. Good evening."

Sam turned back, waving. "Good evening, sir."

He could hardly control his giddiness as he hurried back toward his brother and laughed as he slipped behind the wheel.

_~I take it you were successful?~_ Bee asked with a subtle laugh at his exuberance.

_~It's almost too good to be true. I'm almost afraid to believe it.~ _ Sam answered as Bee left the driveway. _~I wonder why they are being so generous.~_

_~It is unusual for individuals to be so generous on your world?~_

"Bee." Sam cocked an eyebrow. "You've been living here for how many years now? Have you seen a lot of generosity?"

_~Not often, but yes. Occasionally. More than I would expect, actually.~_

Sam let his incredulity flow across the bond only to feel a hint of smugness from his brother. _~I remember a certain boy who charged several grown and armed men to try and prevent me from being captured by sector seven. And that boy had only known me for several hours. And had just recently been attacked by another member of my race…~_

Sam felt his face heat with sudden embarrassment, not so much at his brother's words but at the warm pride behind the words. It was almost as if Bee considered him something like a… hero.

Immediately Sam shied away from that characterization of himself with automatic denial only to run up against his brother's stubbornness. Effectively Bee managed to trap Sam – not aggressively – but to simply hold his mind in place, not allowing him to deny his praise.

_~You had not even known what I was for a full day. You attacked warriors of your own kind to defend me, a stranger, an **alien.** It was my job to defend **you**, but you were defending me against the one threat I could not defend against myself. You had no reason, but you did it anyway.~_

_~It was the right thing to do, that's all.~ _Sam just did not feel like he deserved the praise. Not after what he did to the AllSpark… even if he had not had an option there either. He shied away from that and focused again on responding to Bee. _~You had just saved Mikaela and me. No one deserved what they were doing to you.~_

Bumblebee wrapped him in a warm mental embrace. _~Despite everything that happened after that with Sector Seven_, _I will always value what you did for me in that moment. The moment when you could have run for safety, but instead ran to help me.~_

With a sigh Sam let himself relax into the mental and emotional embrace.

They were both silent as Bee drove into the dorm parking lot and found a space. It was quiet a distance from the dorm itself, in a lonely dark corner of the lot. But it was the only space available.

Sam made no move to get out, despite knowing it was the last day he'd have to spend in the place that had become its own hyper-sense induced nightmare. Nor did Bee offer any assistance in helping him out. Sam just stared morosely at the building.

Then, almost spontaneously, he made a decision. Reclining the seat, he turned onto his side and mumbled into the smooth pseudo-leather; "Bee… tint your windows. I'm staying here tonight."

* * *

><p><em>I know, this chapter was a lot of fluff, but I can assure you that while it might not appear to have a lot of plot to it, it does. I am building up plot points that will be expounded upon in the future. If you have stuck with this story so far, you know I do that quite a bit.<em>

_The idea of their shared dream was borrowed, shamelessly and **with** permission, from the bond dreams that Optimus and Sam share in the wonderful 'verse of the Botosphere. My take on it was different than theirs, but I never would have thought about it without them. So thanks!_

_I would be happy to hear any speculation about Mr. and Mrs. Martin that anyone wishes to share. Yes, they will play important supporting roles in the coming chapters and I want to know what everyone's assumptions are about them at this time. :) _

_In the mean time, please review… it encourages me not to give up writing when real life gets complicated…_


	35. First Steps

_Once again I find myself having to apologize for taking so long to get this update posted. All I can do is sigh dramatically and point to that annoying thing call real-life. My work schedule has changed leaving me with only about three days a week to write/type and, as the problems with my shoulder have not abated, it is a slow process to get things ready for general consumption. (Eeek, I sound like Prowl!)_

_There are some important clues buried in this chapter (separate from the scene at the end) and I would be curious to see who picks up on them and what speculation there might be concerning their significance._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The next day passed like a blur. Of course, it helped that Sam chose to skip his morning and early afternoon classes – consisting of calculus II, Chemistry and Theoretical Physics in order to pack. Bee, in the guise of his holoform, had willingly assisted in the endeavor.<p>

Once, Leo had come in just in time to see Bumblebee disappear down the stairs, skillfully juggling two boxes and a pedestal fan. The kitten-obsessed hacker stumbled into the room, still looking the direction Bee had gone.

"What's this?"

Sam looked up from where he was cramming the remnants of his clothing into another box. "Oh. My brother. He's helping me move."

"You leaving college?" Leo said with a frown, swinging his leg around a nearby chair to straddle it backwards. "The Suits finally get to you? Talking you into dropping out and disappearing into some top-secret vault like a good little sheep? What did they threaten you with? You can't let them win, man!"

"Will you chill, dude?" Sam nearly yelled, waving his hands in attempt to get the guy to shut up.

Leo blinked, surprised.

Sam took advantage of the momentary silence to speak again. "Look. I'm not quitting college. I'm just moving into my own apartment. 'Kay?"

"Oh. Okay." Leo looked dumbly around the room. "Was it something I said?"

"No! It… its… look, it's not personal. I just… I wanna have my own apartment." Sam forced a smile. "I'll come by and say 'hi' every now and then. Right? No hard feelings, right?'

"Yeah. No hard feelings. You better come say hi. Cause don't expect me to help you study for finals – since you don't do any of that any more – if you haven't even spoken to me before then and now." Leo hesitated for a moment then, with a manly sniff grabbed Sam in a brief back slapping hug. "It won't be the same, man."

Then the arms encircling Sam were gone and Sam could see his roommate flush with embarrassment. "You be careful okay? And no kissing any hot alien chicks, okay?"

Sam groaned half seriously. "That's my plan. Trust me."

"You… uh… you need any help?" Leo was still sniffing and suffering from his self-induced humiliation.

Sam shook his head, gesturing to the box he was almost finished stuffing. "Nah, this is it. Thanks though."

Both stood awkwardly for a moment. Then Sam mumbled a quick. "It's been great. See ya around." Then he all but fled from the room, box in hand.

When he made it out to Bee, the scout's holoform was already in the passenger seat. The trunk popped open and Sam placed the box inside, looking at all his stuff crammed in there, glancing at the mass filling up Bee's back seat as well.

"You sure you don't mind this?" He asked quietly. "You are not a pack-horse."

_~You are my brother.~ _Bee's holoform looked over his shoulder with a grin. _~No, I don't mind. Besides, I'm looking forward to the move as well.~_

They made it back to the Martin's without any trouble. This time Sam carefully extracted the check out of his wallet and looked at Bee's holoform. He knew Bee could feel his giddy excitement but did not mind. He could feel Bee's excitement too.

Young man and holoform grinned at each other.

Together they climbed out of the camaro. Mr. Martin opened the house's front door when they were only a few feet from it. He smiled at Sam then looked questioningly at Bee's holoform.

Sam took his cue, slapping Bee's shoulder. "Mr. Martin, this is my older brother. He likes to go by 'Bee.' He's here to help me move in."

"Bee?" The older man arched an eyebrow, saying the word carefully as if unsure.

"A… nickname his unit gave him during the war." Sam supplied vaguely. "Actually, he can't talk, see, an injury in battle."

The man's eyes widened, then his body relaxed slightly, though there was something… more in his expression. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

Bee smiled warmly but waved a hand. Sam spoke for him. "He doesn't want people to feel sorry for him. It is what it is and he's learned to get around it."

Mr. Martin nodded. "I can understand that. Still, I respect what you've done for the rest of us."

Bee accepted the older human's hand warmly, his smile saying enough Sam did not need to translate.

"Oh! Here's the check Mr. Martin." Sam produced the payment and held it out. "Thank you very much for letting us move in so quickly."

A frown ghosted across the older man's face. "Both of you?"

"What?" Sam blinked, mentally reviewing his last sentence and almost face palmed. "Me. Letting _me_ move in so quickly. I just have this habit of saying 'us' because, like, we are always together… you know… when we can be."

Bee was laughing silently at him over their bond, though his holoform was trying to hide a smile threatening to break across his face. Sam sent him a brief, sidelong glance. "Thanks bro."

Laughing openly now, Bumblebee reached out and gave him a companionable slap on the shoulder.

It was enough for Mr. Martin to smile slightly. "Do you need any help getting everything moved in?"

Both young 'men' shook their heads. Sam spoke. "No, thank you, sir. I don't have much and it's something we get to do together, so we're both looking forward to it."

The man nodded. "Very well. Have a good evening. …Bee, it was a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry we didn't get to talk more."

Sam saw in the man's gaze that he did not expect to see Bee that much and… that he actually regretted that fact. "Actually, he'll probably be around quite a bit."

"Oh? You live in the area then?" Open suspicion was suddenly in the other human's gaze now, as if wondering why Sam was not living with his brother.

Sam desperately groped for an adequate explanation. Thankfully, Bee came up with one first. He pointed to himself, to Sam and then toward the direction of the college campus.

Sam picked up immediately what Bee was suggesting and ran with it. "We were both staying at the university dorms. He's going back to school… you know, with the GI Bill paying for everything and whatnot."

"Ah." Mr. Martin looked from one brother to the other then focused back on Bee. "And how has _your_ dorm experience been so far?"

Bee made a face and wiggled a hand in a 'so-so' gesture.

The graying human eyed them both again then sighed lightly. "Look, there isn't much privacy up there… almost none really… but if you're interested, Bee, you are welcome to stay here as well. We have a twin bed in the guest room in the house. With the three of us, we should be able to get it up there without a problem."

He looked at both of them again. "I'd probably only have to raise your rate by seventy five dollars to cover the additional water and electricity usage and general wear and tear."

Sam looked at his brother's holoform. He did not ask, he did not need to. It was nice to have an invitation for Bee too, even if they didn't know exactly what that entailed. Someplace Bee was a welcome guest, not just a car parked outside.

They both smiled at each other then Bee turned his grin to Mr. Martin and nodded his thanks.

Sam again spoke for both of them. "We'd appreciate that. More than we can say."

Mr. Martin's eyes snapped from Bee to Sam very briefly, a wrinkle forming between his brows. But then the expression was lax again. "Come on then."

They got the bed moved over quickly and Sam wrote another check for the remaining balance of their rent. Then they finished unpacking Bee's alt mode. Together, aided by the fact Sam simply did not have all that much, they had everything unpacked and roughly organized in their new abode by six-thirty p.m.

Bee's holoform slipped behind the wheel of his alt mode and 'drove' him into the garage before dissolving.

"Hey Bee…" Sam looked over the railing at the stunning yellow and black vehicle.

Only to squeal like a girl when Bee suddenly materialized behind him in holoform to tackle him. Both were incredibly happy with their new living arrangements, though they both knew it would be a few days – time for their hosts to settle down – before Bee would transform into his base-mode.

… … …

Evening saw Sam and Bee sitting on the futon watching TV while Sam studied Ratchet's datapad. He had been inspired to resume his Cybertronian medical studies now that he did not have to worry about his nosey roommates. The two sat in companionable silence for nearly an hour before Bee shattered it.

"I think we should check out this Daniel Buadhach."

Sam jumped slightly, then blinked up at Bee's holoform. "What? Right now?"

Bee reached over and shoved him lightly. "No. Tomorrow."

"Oh." He blinked again, trying to figure out what had brought this up so randomly. "Um, Okay. That was rather sudden."

Bee shrugged. "Well, all the other schools on the list are very similar to the ones we've already been to and… well… I think Eric Wendell was right. I don't think that is what we need. What _you_ need especially. Besides, it just… feels right."

Sam turned to face Bee more fully. _**Feels**__ right? Since when has Bee used language like that?_

But before he could open his mouth to ask what the deal was, Bee stiffened. His brother's sudden seriousness put Sam on the alert.

_~Someone is coming…~_ Bee relaxed. _~Mrs. Martin.~_

Sam nodded in understanding as he quickly stuffed the datapad under a convenient pillow. Not thirty seconds later a knock sounded at the small side door and Mrs. Martin called up.

"Boys… are you decent?"

Sharing an amused glance that spilled over into a chuckle, Sam called back, standing to dart down the stairs to open the door for her. "Yes, ma'am. All decent, promise. Just watching TV. Come in."

She was smiling at him, a Tupperware box in her hands. "Hello Sam. I missed you when you got here. I just wanted to give you this," she indicated the container, "as a house warming gift. They're peanut butter."

Sam's eyes brightened and he felt Bee chuckle in the back of his mind even as the holoform started walking down the stairs.

"Thank you, Mrs. Martin." He gestured toward his brother's holoform. "This is my brother…"

"Mr. B." She smiled. "Richard told me about your voice. I'm sorry. It's good to have you here as well."

Bee nodded, smirking at Sam who rolled his eyes. Mrs. Martin smiled at their interaction and easy familiarity, but there was something in her eyes – a brief flash that was gone just as quick – but it made Sam's stomach lurch. It was almost pain.

Then she smiled again, freely this time. "Is Friday a good day to have you over for dinner? I know it is short notice since tomorrow is Thursday, but if it works for you two, say about six-thirty?"

Sam and Bee glanced at each other again, then nodded simultaneously and were rewarded by a brilliant expression. She then bid them both good night and was gone, picking her way back toward the main house.

Sam closed the door and looked at his brother. They stared at each other silently for a moment, neither one really knowing exactly what to say or do with the unexpected gift.

Finally Sam spoke. "Can you even eat in that form? 'Cause I'm kinda thinking its gonna be hard to avoid you going to dinner if you can't."

Bee grimaced. "Um. I can. The nannites in this form can even convert the organic matter into a usable power source. But…"

"It's an uncomfortable and messy process." Sam finished with a grimace of his own.

"Something like that." Bee confirmed. Then gestured back up the stairs. Once they were both situated back on the futon, Bee picked up their previous conversation, the one Mrs. Martin's arrival had inadvertently interrupted. "It is a thirty minute drive from the university to the address we were given. Forty-five minutes from here. Following the driving laws."

Sam nodded, fishing his datapad out from under the pillow. "And it wouldn't be good to show up after dark – not a good first impression…"

"Right." Bee paused and Sam felt his shifting feelings across the bond. "We can wait 'till Monday…"

But Sam could tell Bee did not want to wait. He could feel the subdued urgency to make this contact. He might not understand exactly why it was suddenly this important to Bee, but he trusted and respected his brother too much to brush his concerns away. He shook his head. "Intro to foreign relations is first thing in the morning. That's really the only class I'm worried about. Calculus I and the science classes aren't a big deal. Lets go after Mrs. Hawthorne's class."

He could feel Bee lighten up, even as the holoform's expression became excited. Then, without missing a beat, the Autobot reached over and plucked a cookie out of the Tupperware container that was now sitting on the futon between them.

Sam hid a smirk he knew his brother could still feel as Bee took a timid, exploratory bite and… froze. He looked at the cookie again and then took another bite.

"What is in this?" He inquired softly, in something that almost sounded like awe. "It has a very interesting chemical signature."

"Taste, Bee. It's called taste. And it's pretty much sugar, peanut butter and butter." Now Sam did laugh, snagging a cookie for himself as Bee took another bite. "You are going to have to at least _look_ like you're chewing, you know Bee. At least in front of others."

"Oh. Right." Bumblebee looked appropriately chastened and started making the appropriate motions with his mouth. "The nannites do not require mechanical breaking up of food items. They start working on it the moment in is in my systems."

Sam just smiled, grabbing a second cookie. He was halfway finished with it when a rather random and disturbing stray thought struck him. He grew still, looking from the cookie in his hand to the container holding at least a dozen more just like it.

He felt Bee's gentle poke over their bond at his sudden concern. "Um, you did scan these, right? I mean, we don't even know her or anything and…"

"Of course I did." Bee confirmed, sounding teasingly insulted as he popped the last morsel of his cookie into his mouth. "Before you even accepted the box. Old habit, you know: guardian first and all. I've scanned everything you've eaten, well whenever I was in range at least, since you picked me up at the car dealership."

"Eh. I _bought_ you." Sam teased, making sure Bee could feel that clearly.

He felt Bee's initial inclination to tease back, but then felt him shrink back from what he was going to say as if afraid Sam would take offense and physically sagged a little.

"Sorry Bee."

"No, it's…" Bee looked away.

Sam huffed. This was silly. They had a _long_ time to live with each other. They had to get past this. It obviously didn't bother Bee that all the other humans considered him to be Sam's property simply because Sam had 'bought' him. Just like Sam did not care that by strict interpretation he 'belonged' to Bee under Cybertronian laws.

Bee blinked at him. "Sam…"

"Stop it!" Sam looked at him. "You need to let it go, Bee. We are _brothers_ now, regardless of how things started. Yeah, I know it started off as a pet-master thing, and I told you it's fine. If it makes you feel any better, according to human laws _you_ belong to _me_ because you're my car."

Bee blinked again, but Sam did not give him a chance to speak. "But that has never mattered between us because we became friends. Just like it doesn't matter that I might be called your 'pet' by Bot's that don't know any better because we are actually _brothers._ I thought I'd never be able to forgive myself for thinking of you as nothing but a car – an inanimate _slave..._"

"Sam, that is not fair to yourself…"

"I know." Sam smiled, reaching out to put a hand on Bee's shoulder. "But it took you nearly a year to talk me into believing that. I still say that was the best deal I ever made."

Bee smiled slightly, self depreciatively. Then he nodded. "I get your point. I'll try. But it took you a year and your initial belief was out of true ignorance. Don't expect me to do any quicker. Relatively speaking of course. Perhaps in a vorn or two I'll be able to joke about it that easily."

"A… vorn… or _two_?" Sam's jaw dropped. "But that's… like a _hundred and sixty_ years."

Bee only shrugged, though his mental touch was softly teasing. "Vorn, year – same difference. Relatively speaking."

"Agh!" Sam launched himself at Bee, wrestling the older 'man' to the floor. They tussled for several minutes, but it degraded into a mutual laughing fit quickly.

Finally regaining his breath as he disentangled himself from Bee's holoform, Sam flopped back onto the couch. "I think I needed that."

Pulling up the datapad again, Sam popped another cookie into his mouth. Chuckling, Bee settled back down as well, continuing to watch the movie though he willingly let Sam use his language files to translate Ratchet's medical texts.

Just that, using Bee's language files real time to translate a text that his brother was not actively reading himself took some mental gymnastics that stretched Sam's ability to multitask effectively. That, simply because not only was the text in Cybertronian, it was a highly technical form of the language.

It was fascinating really, language issues not withstanding. This particular volume was a diagnostic manual that went into detail how specific problems manifested themselves in each form a Cybertronian could take: cometary, protoform, formatted and alternate. The diagrams were even interactive, where he could rotate or even move pieces aside and/or magnify them to get a better view of a detailed segment.

It was much more effective and much more engaging a learning process than what he was spending his days doing at the university. Perhaps Ratchet had been right in his critique of his schooling aspirations.

As he kept a quarter of his attention on the movie Bee had selected and the rest on the information he was busy processing, Sam had to admit that for all the time he had been back in college, it was really nice to actually be _learning_ something again.

Bee just chuckled, grabbing another cookie for himself. A moment later, Sam echoed him. Neither one looked at the other and neither one needed to. They smiled in tandem.

By the time Sam went to sleep and Bumblebee powered down to recharge, the box of cookies was completely empty.

… … …

Sam was seriously trying not to let his mind wonder as Mrs. Hawthorne continued with the review. They had a test next class period – a Tuesday – and Sam had forgotten that. Never before had it so annoyed him that professors would use a whole class period to go over everything they had just spent weeks going over. Either all the students were that desperate and somehow were not able to get it all the first time or he teachers could have covered it all that quickly to begin with and for some reason chose not to.

Which ever it was, Sam found it to be a galactic waste of time. But now he was stuck in the middle of the room with no escape.

Well, not entirely. He _could_ get up and leave, but Mrs. Hawthorne seemed to look for everything she could to call him out on. He was not about to hand her something like that.

Thus he had no real choice but to sit there listening as his fellow students showcased just how much difficulty they were having with such relatively simple concepts.

_~I think you are being too hard on them, Sam.~ _ Bee's gentle rebuff interrupted Sam's dower mental tirade and he realized he had been broadcasting. _~They don't have a perfect memory like you. But that doesn't make them 'losers.'~_

Sam swallowed. Yes, he had thought that, had he not? _~But, comparatively…~_

_~No! ~ _ Bee's mental voice was suddenly quite firm and Sam abruptly _felt_ like the little brother being sat down for a lecture from his elder relative. It was such a different feeling from Bee than Sam was used to, that he shut up and listened, actually sitting a little straighter in his chair.

Bee continued, satisfied that he had Sam's attention. _~Just because we have abilities and strengths that are different and greater than those around us does not make us inherently better than them. If we believed that, we would be no better than the Decepticons.~_

That made Sam pause, his stomach dropping in horror. Bee was absolutely right. If Optimus or any of the other Autobots had thought of him and the other humans like he was tempted to think of his classmates…

"Mr. Witwicky."

Sam's attention snapped back to his professor. "Yes, Mrs. Hawthorne?"

"You looked lost there, Mr. Witwicky. Is there something about the importance of treaties that you don't understand?"

There were some titters of laughter throughout the room, as there always were when one of the professors made a scene with him. But then… he had been treating everyone, including his teachers, as if he were better, even if only in his attitude or the deep recesses of his mind.

He swallowed, realizing he had brought this on himself. "Um…" He flailed mentally for something. Ah. "Actually, I do have a question about the treaty ratification process and how it affects the US's interaction with other governments in relation to foreign governmental structures. I was wondering what happened with areas like the Balkans where the government officially recognized by the US is not the one currently in power."

The laughter died down, replaced by nervous coughs. Mrs. Hawthorne's expression narrowed. "We haven't covered that in class, Mr. Witwicky."

Sam stared, flailing even more now, licking his lips. "We didn't? I… uh, I thought I might have missed it. Um, you know, during the classes I missed? I, uh, mean it's covered in chapter three… page sixty seven, I believe…"

The professor relaxed slightly as Sam frantically flipped through the textbook to back up his point. Then a smile tipped her otherwise severe expression. "So, you _did_ read the text Mr. Witwicky. That is good to know. Lucky for you that isn't on this test, though it will be on the next. Maybe by then, you will better understand."

Sam sighed as she went back to her review session, ignoring the now nervous laughter that was had at his expense once again.

_~That was close.~ _He sighed.

_~No kidding.~_ Bee was offering sympathy this time and a hint of apology.

But Sam brushed aside Bee's apology, letting his brother feel his own affection. _~Look, you're absolutely right Bee… Thanks.~_

Sam felt Bee's mental touch soften again. _~It's part of being young Sam. Some of us learn faster than others. But the same thing that makes us stronger, faster, smarter… it's a responsibility. We have a duty to use our strength and our skills to protect and build up those who are not our physical or mental equal.~_

Like Bee subconsciously used their bond to build him up and make him…'more' Ratchet had said… rather than break and dominate him. What if Bee had not considered Sam to be his equal in all the ways that mattered?

Bee's wisdom surprised Sam. As much as he acted like a young adult at times, Sam sometimes forgot just how old and comparably wise his big yellow brother could be.

_~Yeah.~_ He 'said' softly after a moment. _~Thanks, Bee.~_

Bee just embraced him over their bond.

"Study hard and have a good weekend." Students immediately began charging for the door.

Sam sighed again, leaning back to watch them go. Then a familiar scent caught his attention and his gaze snapped up as the fingers of a finely sculpted hand brushed across his desk.

"You're pretty smart too." Alex winked at him, smiled and then was gone.

Sam blinked… Alex was in his Foreign Relations class too? She was in his Chemistry class, that was where he had first met her. But Foreign Relations? What were the odds of that?

Exactly 15.369 in 100, his mind provided automatically, making him groan quietly.

"I gotta get some air." He muttered and made his own break for the door.

"Mr. Witwicky."

He skidded to a stop, looking over his shoulder at the professor. "Yes, Mrs. Hawthorne?"

She nodded to the open textbook on her desk. "You were right. The impact of governmental structure on treaty ratification is introduced in chapter three, page sixty-seven."

It was a statement, one Sam was not sure how to respond to. "Ma'am?" He winced.

She leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest. "I must say you surprise me, Mr. Witwicky. All this time I believed you did not take this class seriously. However, I am still surprised, that you could remember the page number too. That is remarkable."

"Um… it is?"

She smirked at him. "It all makes sense now, actually."

"Uh… it does?" He fought the urge to face palm.

"Of course. You have a photographic memory, don't you?" She smiled at him. "That explains why you don't take notes, never open your books and yet… somehow you can answer the questions on quizzes perfectly." Her expression hardened. "Either that or you're cheating."

Sam's eyes widened in horror. "Mrs. Hawthorne I…"

She waved a hand to silence his protests. "Such a photographic memory would be more rare than cheating. But something tells me you wouldn't be stupid enough to cheat so boldly. Have a good weekend, Mr. Witwicky."

Sam swallowed. "Um… You too, Mrs. Hawthorne."

He dashed out the door.

… … …

The address Daniel Buadhach resided at ended up being located in that nebulous area between the suburbs and true rural territory. Bumblebee enjoyed the drive. He always enjoyed seeing the bright green _living_ landscape that was earth. Every place had its own beauty, from the flat, almost featureless plains of the gulf coast that seemed to highlight the arching, brilliant sky to the stunning natural rock spires of the mountains that served as a testament to the raw power of the natural forces that shaped the planet. He was not overly fond of deserts, but that was more due to recent experience than a lack of other appreciable qualities.

Even the way human cities seemed to spring up from the ground as if a part of it while simultaneously being undeniably artificial was beautiful in a way unique to Earth. While the haze of brown that often blanketed the larger cities was disturbing, the cities themselves, the intricate mazes of ground and elevated roadways were impressive tributes to the human spirit and, because humanity was part of their planet, so were their creations.

It just fit together, organic and artificial. Much like humans and Cybertronians were able to work together.

"Bee… you actually think buildings and roads and such are _natural_?"

Bumblebee buzzed softly has he realized he had been broadcasting his thoughts and then again as he considered his reply. "When you look at a beaver's lodge, do you think it is natural and normal and supposed to be there? Or is it unnatural because that isn't how trees look like in their natural state?"

Sam blinked. "Well, yeah. I mean, beavers are animals and you know… _part_ of nature. So, whatever they do is, by definition _natural._"

Bumblebee warbled in agreement. "Even if their techniques are destructive to the surrounding environment, they are part of the natural order of your world."

"Riiiight." Sam drawled.

Bumblebee chuckled. "Is this not the world of humanity's origin?"

"Of course it is."

"Just like it is for the beaver."

Sam paused and Bumblebee felt his brother's touch strengthen over their bond. "Wait… you're saying that just because humans originated on earth, whatever we do is just part of nature too? But we, like use cement, and metal and wood and stuff."

Bumblebee chuckled again. "The metals you use are all naturally occurring elements on this world, which your kind has simply learned to refine for your needs. Like wasps take tree bark and make a form of paper so they can build their hives. Even cement is a mixture of natural elements. Humanity's greater intelligence and reasoning ability simply allows you to alter your environment in a more complex manner. But that does not make your alterations any less natural.

Sam was silent for a long moment, which prompted Bumblebee to offer: "At least that is the perspective of someone on the outside."

"An alien, you mean?"

"Something like that."

After another moment of silence, they both laughed.

When he caught his breath Sam shook his head. "I'm still not sure about all that."

Bumblebee poked him playfully over the bond. "Well, you'll have to think about it more later. We're almost there."

So saying, Bumblebee turned off the main highway onto County Road 89.

The gate, when they drove up to it, was rather intimidating. The fence resembled something that was used to keep large game inside hunting reserves, though the gate was open. Rather, it was not that the gate was open, per se, but that the game fence followed the drive on one side. Bumblebee slowed as he turned onto the well-maintained gravel road. A dense forest hid whatever was behind the fence, but Bumblebee could tell Sam was uneasy about it, even though his sensors showed nothing but expected local wildlife.

A short way up the drive they came to a house, at least both brothers _assumed_ it to be a house, though it looked more like a metal garage with an apartment attached to one side. The fence went behind the apartment but attached to the garage-looking structure in such a manner that half the building was behind the fence, the other half was not. A quick scan confirmed that the fence continued on the other side and incorporated at least 20 acres.

"This is… interesting." Sam breathed softly as Bumblebee initiated his holoform, parking in front of the house a respectable distance away.

The two 'men' glanced at each other and then slid out of Bumblebee's alt mode. Bumblebee kept enough passive sensors active that he would know what was going on around him, but transferred most of his consciousness to the holoform in order to best imitate human behavior.

No sooner had they both stood, than the door to the garage opened on nearly silent hinges. Sam and Bumblebee both turned to look at the man now purposefully striding toward them. He was bald, though it appeared to be by choice not by age, even though he sported a neatly trimmed white and gray goatee. His frame was undeniably muscular, his carriage that of a well-trained warrior. The man's eyes were alert, confident and observant as he took in the situation.

He addressed himself to Bumblebee, probably assuming he was the elder and therefore the responsible party. "What brings you to my home?"

Bumblebee blinked, feeling Sam was equally taken aback. Thankfully, the young man recovered quickly and moved forward cautiously.

"Um, sir…" He swallowed, freezing when the man's sharp brown eyes focused onto him, almost as if daring him to step closer. "We, uh, we met Eric Wendell at his dojo in town and he said he didn't think any of the schools like his could offer what we needed. And, well, he gave us your address and told us to come to you."

The older man's head jerked back slightly and he looked at Bumblebee again. Assuming a response was expected, Bumblebee just nodded.

With a ghost of a frown, he turned back to Sam. "And you have a name."

"Sam. Witwicky." Sam nodded toward Bumblebee. "And this is my brother. He goes by Bee."

Sharp brown eyes narrowed as they turned back to Bumblebee. "You do not speak for yourself."

Bumblebee squared his shoulders, refusing to look weak to this human, even as he shook his head, pointing to his throat.

Daniel Buadhach regarded him a moment longer. "So, you cannot speak. But clearly you can communicate."

Bumblebee nodded.

"And Eric Wendell, sent both of you to me."

Bumblebee nodded again.

It was then that Bumblebee realized that though they had answered him, this impressively intimidating human had never asked an actual question. He spoke only in statements that demanded an answer.

Shrewd organic eyes continued to consider him and Bumblebee felt like he was under the scrutiny of none other than Prowl. Then that penetrating gaze was turned back to Sam and Bumblebee was proud of his young human as the college student straightened his own shoulders.

Then a short snort of laughter burst from the man, his shoulders relaxing just a hair, the hint of a smile tugging at one corner of his firm mouth. "It has been a long time since one of my former students has sent someone to me. A very long time. And now one sends me two."

Sam and Bumblebee glanced at each other, but their attention was reclaimed by the older man as he gestured them toward the garage-like structure he had recently exited. "Come."

Neither one truly sure about what was going to happen, they did as they were bid, moving closer together.

The garage turned out to be a well furnished training area. A large mat dominated the floor in the center. A row of mirrors lined the wall to the left, various weapons – wooden and metal – were artfully displayed opposite the mirrors. The far wall was actually a window with a large sliding door that led out into something that looked like a carefully manicured garden, though it was not clearly visible from the entrance. A Rope, a set of bars and some platforms, erected in a way that resembled some of the obstacles the NEST soldiers used on their confidence course, took up the far left corner from the entrance.

"Shoes off." Daniel Buadhach commanded suddenly. "You are entering the training area. You will treat it with respect. You will also treat me with respect if you wish for me to train you." Both Sam and Bumblebee nodded quickly, feeling very, very out of their element.

Perhaps seeing their complete bafflement, he pointed to the door. "You will bow upon entering. You will refer to me as Master Baudhach and bow when you step onto the mat and when you leave after training. Also, any other time it is appropriate. You will not wear shoes on the training floor or in this building. Shoes are allowed when utilizing the out door training field if you wish."

Bumblebee and Sam nodded, though now they were both aware of a sudden problem. Sam tentatively raised his hand, even as he hastily took his shoes off. "Um… sir, uh, Master Buadhach, do we have to use shoes, you know, outside?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "If you choose not to, I will not stop you."

Sam stared for a moment, the nodded, Bumblebee felt him thinking quickly. "Hey, Bee, could you take these back to… uh, the car?"

Catching onto his brother's idea, Bumblebee nodded, already writing an alteration to his holoform's programming that would allow him to appear unshod. He took the proffered footwear and made for the exit, remembering just in time to bow before backing out the door.

He could feel Sam's growing unease at being left alone and hurried to deposit Sam's shoes in his alt mode. He just finished the appropriate coding and activated it as he stepped back into the dojo, remembering to bow again.

Master Buadhach nodded slightly, that almost-smile still on his lips as he gestured both would-be students onto the mat. Both bowed as they stepped onto the gray surface, noticing how it gave under their weight without being soft.

When they were both facing him, Master Buadhachlooked them over again. "If I am to train you, I must determine if you are capable of being trained." He looked at Bumblebee. "You, have received training elsewhere, you carry yourself as a warrior." He looked at Sam. "You, have not. Though you carry yourself as someone who has done more than his age would imply. You both do."

Bumblebee had to resist the urge to glance at his brother, though they shared a surprised 'look' through their bond.

Suddenly Bumblebee found himself staring into nearly mesmerizing brown eyes. "I do not expect you to forget what you have already learned while you are in here. I expect what I teach you to be added to what you already know. It will become clear soon enough where your experience lies."

Then Sam was the subject of the intense stare. "Surely you must know something of fighting. No one is completely ignorant. I will test your knowledge. Defend yourself."

Bumblebee felt Sam's horror as he took a hasty step back, raising his arms for an attack that never came. Master Buadhachstepped back, lifting a hand placating. "Never mind, it is clear you know nothing."

A quick shake of a bald head forestalled any rebuttal Sam might have tried. "Ignorance is not unworkable, so long as it is acknowledged and there is drive and determination to rectify it. Though it would have been easier on you if you had come to me at a younger age. But courage is necessary. Do you have that, Sam Witwicky?"

The man's voice was almost dismissive and it heated Bumblebee's systems on his brother's behalf. He felt Sam's irritation as well and was pleased when Sam stepped forward with a challenge of his own.

"I can handle it."

Master Buadhachconsidered him for another moment. "Courage is not the same as foolishness, boy. It is unwise for you to challenge me at this juncture. Courage is displayed in showing the proper respect to others because you are confident in who you are that you do not need to prove superiority to anyone. How much do you know?"

Sam swallowed and Bumblebee could sympathize with him as Sam managed to choke out a very humbling. "Nothing, Master Buadhach."

"Nonsense. Surely you know _something_. You are in college after all right? You simply are untrained in any of the martial arts. Say only the truth, only what you mean and know to be true. Only what you _intend_ to actually say. How much do you know?"

Sam took a moment to think, though he was still clearly dealing with a bruised ego. As he hesitated, considering his answer, Bumblebee could see the older man's expression change into something decidedly pleased. Any doubts were removed when Sam finally spoke: "I have never been trained in martial arts, Master Buadhach, I have never been able to fight and only just recently desired to learn."

The goatee framing the man's mouth stretched into a smile. "And how badly do you wish to learn all that I can teach you? It will not be easy, this is a change in lifestyle, not just a hobby to pass the time."

"I am willing to do whatever it takes." Sam said with more seriousness and more earnestness that Bumblebee had heard for some time. "This is something I want more than I can put into words and for reasons I cannot disclose."

Master Buadhach's bows arched at that. "And if I refused to teach you if you did not tell me those reasons?"

Sam's head jerked back. "Then, with respect, Master Buadhach, we would have to leave."

The two humans continued to regard each other, and Bumblebee was sure there was more going on than just a staring contest. They were continuing to communicate, he _knew_ it, even if he could not distinguish what was being said. His bond to Sam was lightly blocked so that they could both concentrate and he was unwilling to dismantle that block and risk fouling whatever was happening before his optics.

At length the older man nodded. "Very well. You have demonstrated respect and so I shall do the same. I will not ask what you are clearly honor-bound not to divulge. I am not ignorant to recent happenings and I recognize your name, Sam Witwicky and I do not doubt that your reasons for seeking me out are indeed numerous and equally subject to secrecy."

Sam blinked. "You… you know who I am?"

White-rimmed lips quirked again. "Indeed. Your face _was_ broadcast on every television channel available. I am sure that there are many secrets," Brown eyes drifted briefly to Bumblebee, "that you must keep. I will not ask you to divulge them. In return I ask you to be as honest as you can and not make up lies. Agreed?"

Clearly still in shock, Sam nodded. Bumblebee did likewise.

"You will train at least twice a day, with one day a week off. You are in college, correct?" Sam nodded. "Then you will be here for an hour's training before your classes. Then you will come back for at least two hours after your classes are completed. What will those times be?"

Sam thought quickly, Bumblebee feeling the dread growing at the answer he had to give. "Five thirty in the morning and then three thirty in the afternoon."

Master Buadhach nodded once. "Dress comfortably. Not all that I will teach you is physical. You must train your mind as well or the skills I teach will be more of a liability than an asset. You are allowed to quit at any time, do not expect me to hold your hand and offer false encouragement. You have shown yourself to have the heart to be a warrior, you do not need codling."

Bumblebee's own surprise at the praise mingled with Sam's as the older human clearly saw their reaction and smiled slightly. "I shall expect you here at five thirty tomorrow to evaluate your physical conditioning. You cannot be effective in a fight if you are too flabby in the muscle. You are dismissed, sleep well."

Both brothers were stunned for a moment, then quickly bowed, Sam mumbling something about 'good night' before both moved toward the door, stopping to bow again before actually exiting.

* * *

><p><em>Well, the guys have finally met Master Buadhach. Don't know if he was what anyone was expecting or not. While he is an OC, he is not <strong>entirely<strong> my creation. I am basing his character and most, if not all, of his physical description off of a character in another SciFi fandom. I am curious to see if anyone can guess who he is based on. I'll give three hints:_

_1) The character is an alien warrior, fighting to free his people from the evil aliens that have enslaved them for generations._

_2) The character, while not a main character is a returning supporting character of the TV show in question and was the master/mentor for one of the main characters._

_3) The character's name starts with the same letter as mine and has the same number of syllables. (Remember Buadhach is pronounced 'Boo-och.)_

_We will be seeing more of him in the next chapter, so if no one figures it out from this, it might be easier then. :) I haven't decided what the prize will be for whoever figures it out._

_I know this chapter was not as long as the last one, but this was the best place to end it for the time being. Other than that, I can't wait to hear what you guys think!_


End file.
